The Hand of Fate
by fey of the forest
Summary: sequel to the Old Religion. The young King Arthur and Queen Alethea are finding their feet as monarchs whilst Merlin is suffering from heartache. Will Arthur keep his promise to Merlin and let Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar return to Camelot?
1. Recap

**Just a very brief recap of what happened in the Old Religion.**

**I don't own any of BBC Merlin unfortunately, though I do own my OCs.**

* * *

The end of the Return of Nimueh saw Alethea marrying Prince Arthur and the return of Lancelot.

Upon returning to Camelot from their honeymoon, the newlywed couple find a baby dragon on the loose. Alethea persuades them to let her keep it and names it Penny.

With Lancelot's return, Alethea feels very confused, wondering whether the legends are meant to happen in that she betrays Arthur. However, though she and Lancelot nearly kiss, they do not. Arthur catches them and both are punished, but Arthur eventually forgives them

Morgana then warns Alethea of an assassination attempt that she has dreamed of. All hope that it does not happen for both Morgana's and Alethea's sakes, but a bewitched Ceridwen does try to kill the Princess. Alethea is only saved by the good timing of the girl in the red dress, Lady Ingrid. As a result, both Morgana and Ceridwen are put on trial and found guilty. Merlin Alethea and Gwen help to free Morgana who ends up joining a group of sorcerers who are camped not too far away from Camelot.

Meanwhile, romance is beginning to blossom between Merlin and Lady Ingrid, with Merlin's favourite scarf now being in Ingrid's possession. A few love notes are passed and though Arthur disproves, Alethea encourages the young warlock to follow his heart.

After a day being taught how to swordfight and getting Excalibur, Alethea and Arthur stumble across the sorcerer's camp and spread the word back at Camelot where preparations begin. Morgana on the other hand is forced to fight against her own people as she has no choice.

The two armies meet at the field of Camlann, which causes Alethea no end of grief as she remembers the legend. Going into battle with her dragon and her husband, she fights alongside them. Arthur comes face to face with Mordred but neither hurts the other as they have no motive for it. Ingrid is the first casualty, having stumbled across the field to see Merlin and being wounded when saving the young warlock's life. As the battle wears on, Alethea comes face to face with the sorceress Eowyn who is determined to have revenge for the death of her friend Nimueh. It looks as if there is no way to save her when Uther sacrifices himself. Merlin removes Eowyn straight away.

Arthur is grief stricken with the death of his father whilst Alethea calls a truce. As her husband mourns, Alethea comforts him.

A few days later Uther's funeral is held whilst Merlin tends to Ingrid who is steadily recovering. A week later Arthur and Alethea are crowned King and Queen of Camelot.

As Christmas arrives, Alethea gets Arthur a round table whilst Arthur allows Alethea to free Ceridwen who is no longer bewitched. A snowball fight follows later on and Merlin and Ingrid have lots of fun, ending under the mistletoe.

After the snow comes the ice, trapping them in the castle. A sense of community develops with new friends being made and many stories being swapped, and Merlin helping Ingrid to pack. Ingrid tries to take Merlin with her by locking him in a trunk, but he can't go. Saying a tearful goodbye, Merlin is told that his love is returned and his heart breaks as he watches his raven haired beauty leave, though Arthur promises him that Ingrid will be back soon...


	2. Decisions and Disappearances

**Hey guys, this is the fourth instalment of Alethea's story. Erm...I hope you like it and please r&r. They really make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or any of its characters in any way, shape or form...unfortunately. However, I do own my OCs Alethea, Ingrid, Gerard and any others who are mentioned.**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon had never seen Merlin like this. His servant had not been like this before, or at least, not for this long. He had been upset after the death of his friend Will but with some coaxing had returned to his normal but annoyingly cheery self. It had been four long months now since Ingrid had left and so it had been four months since they had last seen Merlin smile properly. The warlock had lost his appetite since then, had barely complained and had not argued back, which meant that something was definitely wrong. There wasn't a lot that anyone could do for him though. After all, there was no real cure for heartache... Not a medical one at least...

* * *

King Arthur sat in the council chambers, listening to his councillors witter on about taxes and land, defences and how to deal with raiders on the borders of the kingdom, and then, as his advisers usually did, started talking about heirs and who would succeed him should he, heaven forbid, die before he did have children. It was a touchy subject and one that Arthur did not like being discussed so publically. It was a decision that he and his wife had to make, not one that his advisers decided.

"In due time gentlemen. It is mine and the Queen's decision and it will happen when the time is right." He said, stopping his pacing around the top of the table and putting his hand down on the wooden surface.

"But if it doesn't?"

"Then Alethea will rule." He stated simply

"Alone?"

"But...But she's a woman." Arthur rolled his eyes. Talk about stating the obvious.

"Yes, and?"

"She can't rule a kingdom on her own."

"Who says?" his tone questioned the authority of each person gathered. The men swapped nervous glances before one finally spoke up.

"The records sire. They and tradition state that a Queen must have a King to rule."

"Can the records not be changed?"

"Only with a majority of the Council agreeing." There was a long pause. Arthur stood pondering for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

"Fine then. Council dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand. Watching the group of men leave, Arthur waited until he was alone before pacing again.

He and Alethea did want children of their own but in due time. They both knew the risks of childbirth and neither of them wanted to be parted just yet. They had been married for just under a year now and they weren't yet in the right frame of mind. So much had happened since their wedding day and things still hadn't settled from Uther's death. They were both still as busy as ever sorting out laws and defences and Arthur was dealing with most of it due to his experience. Alethea meanwhile was doing all of the public duties, helping the poor, visiting the sick and meeting and greeting any visitors. Thing was, they were both so rushed off their feet that they very rarely saw much of each other anymore.

They hardly got any time alone together anymore since they'd been crowned. The most they did get was first thing in the morning and last thing at night and that simply wasn't enough. Arthur had told himself that it would all get better with time but now... Now he wasn't so sure. All he wanted now was for a day with Alethea where they would be left alone and not have to worry about state business. He knew that it was a lot to ask and probably nigh on impossible with his councillors on his back, but if there was a way to get away from Camelot for a day then he would take it. Lord knew that they needed it.

"Arthur." Hearing his name, the young King immediately stopped and turned around to find Merlin standing in the doorway. "I've done all you asked."

"Everything?" Arthur had purposely given the young warlock a long list of jobs to try and distract him from thinking of Lady Ingrid. Apparently that plan was no longer of use.

"Yes sire. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not really I'm afraid Merlin."

"Oh..." the young wizard sighed.

"What's the matter _Mer_lin?"

"I miss her..." he said sadly, his shoulders slumping and looking at his feet.

"I know how you feel."

"What?" Merlin asked, closing the doors and sitting on the edge of the table."But you have Alethea."

"Yeah, and I haven't had chance to spend some quality time with her since Christmas. I've not had a proper conversation with her for months, let alone get away from Camelot to spend some time together."

"Can you not..." Merlin began. "Well, can you not disappear for a day?"

"And who will look after the kingdom whilst I'm gone?"

"Well... I could." The warlock offered.

"I suppose..." Arthur muttered reluctantly.

"I mean, it is just one day and I've learnt a fair bit by being your servant." Merlin told him. "So when will you go?"

"Assuming that I do actually let you look after Camelot, I'll go tomorrow." Arthur paused, looking into Merlin's hopeful eyes. Well, if it kept him from thinking about Ingrid... what was the worst that could happen? "Oh, alright then. You'll be rewarded for this Merlin."

"How?"

"You'll see." Arthur grinned before walking from the room.

* * *

The next morning found Arthur waking up beside his wife with a smile plastered to his face. They deserved a rest and he was going to give her a day off. Creeping from the bed being careful not to disturb his sleeping wife, Arthur took out Alethea's riding gear and lay it out on the end of the bed before finding his own and putting it on. Then, as Alethea still wasn't awake, Arthur gently kissed his wife's forehead and smiled as her eyelids flickered.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, turning over and clutching the covers tight to her.

"Alethea..."

"I don't want to do it today." Arthur stared at his wife bemusedly. How did she know of his plans?

"I just want to sleep." The young Pendragon took hold of the covers and pulled them back, laughing a little as Alethea curled up in the cold air.

"We're going on a ride." He informed her.

"Just five more minutes...That's all I ask."

"There's no time to waste. Alethea, we've just got this one day."

"Oh, very well. You win my lord." She smiled, making Arthur grimace. He hadn't heard her address him like that for ages now and, needless to say, he didn't like it. "Now go on, best go and check that the horses are ready." She smirked. Arthur left her to get ready whilst he went and gave Merlin some last minute instructions. He'd spent most of yesterday afternoon explaining what he had to do and what was allowed, but there was no harm in giving a few last minute pointers. He kept reassuring the young warlock that he would be fine so long as he didn't go too wrong and that he would be rewarded. Arthur didn't let on how exactly he would be rewarded, but Merlin was certain that it would be worth it.

"So, just remember that and you'll be fine." Arthur told him as he stood in the courtyard with two horses saddled.

"Alright Arthur, just what on Earth are you up to?" Alethea shouted across to him as she came down the stairs into the courtyard. Arthur just put on his most innocent expression.

"I just thought that you might like a day off, that's all."

"But...Could you not have at least warned me?"

"Not exactly." The young King answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, who's in charge whilst we're gone?"

"You'll see." He smiled as he helped her to mount up. "Good luck Merlin." The blonde King called before they started riding.

The two monarchs pulled up their hoods as they rode out towards the forest. Arthur was hoping to give Alethea a stress free day and the forest in spring was one of the most tranquil places he had ever known. It would do them both the world of good to be able to spend some quiet time together without being disturbed- the one thing that now lacked in Camelot. Even if they stayed up all night, they still wouldn't get the chance to talk properly.

"You've left Merlin in charge?" Alethea questioned him once they were a fair distance from their castle.

"Why? Don't you think I should have done?"

"No, it's fine. I just wondered, though I'm sure he'll do a fine job."

"He should do considering he has the motivation." Arthur smiled. It really was shaping up to be a good day for there were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining down through the trees of the forest.

"Why? What have you done to him?" Alethea asked worriedly.

"Nothing, don't you worry. I just told him that if he did a good job he'd be rewarded."

"How?" she asked, before adding "Will he be rewarded I mean..."

"That's the thing. I don't know." He told her as they came to a stop in a small clearing. Helping Alethea down off her horse, Arthur smiled at her. Just less than a year ago he'd proposed to her in a clearing like this, and she had eventually said yes. Now he knew that it had been worth all the heartache. Tethering the horses, he let his wife admire the scenery. The trees were still blossoming with a few green leaves beginning to show whilst the wild flowers were in bud. The sound of birdsong carried over a gentle breeze whilst a small stream bubbled nearby. Perfect.

"I mean, I was wondering if there was a way to bring his lady friend back without causing any trouble or suspicion."

"Lady Ingrid you mean?" Arthur nodded as he sat down next to her.

"Thing is, her brother is dead set against it. He doesn't like his sister being friends with a servant."

"We'll work something out Arthur. We always do." The young queen smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know we do." He said softly, content to just sit there. It felt like an absolute age since they had last done this without anyone else's eyes on them, but that just made this all the more special.

"I was meant to be going to the market today you know."

"Really? What for?"

"Just... Well, I was supposed to be checking out some new stock at the cloth merchants. Apparently they were going to give me first choice."

"One of the many privileges of being Queen that."

"I noticed." She stated bluntly.

"It does pay off. I get first choice of the best swords and weapons in the armoury."

"Yeah, while I get first pick of dresses and jewellery. Such a contrast that. You do realise I have a love of swords like you." She pointed out.

"Yep, which is why you can come with me on my next trip."

"Actually, that gives me an idea."

"Huh?"

"In rewarding Merlin." She explained.

"What? Give him a dress?" he asked, his mind still thinking of Alethea choosing more dresses. Alethea stared at him as if he was going mad.

"No. How about a tournament?"

"Well what's that got to do with rewarding Merlin?"

"Well, to have a tournament you need men to fight in it. Sir Gerard is one of our finest so he'll want to join in. All you have to do is extend the invitation to his family."

"So he brings his sister who can spend time with Merlin whilst he's too busy competing to notice! Alethea, you're a genius!"

"I try." She shrugged before lying back in the grass and staring at the cloudless sky. Arthur quickly followed suit. "Plus it'll be a nice anniversary present. So anyway, how's all the legal stuff going?"

"Not too well at the moment, but it'll get sorted. It's mainly to do with heirs and successors."

"The bane of every monarch's life." She sighed, remembering what her history teacher had taught her.

"Well, they don't seem to like the idea of a Queen ruling on her own."

"Well, you're not planning on dying anytime soon are you?"

"No."

"Then we don't have to worry." She smiled at him. They were silent for a few moments, just watching a few birds fly overhead in formation. A few blossoms from the trees steadily floated downwards and a tiny little butterfly perched on a flower nearby. "If only my friends could see me now..." Alethea sighed quietly, but Arthur heard her. "Married to the mighty King Arthur."

"But your friends do..." he went to point out before realising that she wasn't meaning her friends in Camelot. "Oh, right."

"My friends at home." She said, turning onto her side and resting her head on her hand. "What I wouldn't give to see them and my family right now..." Arthur's mind raced and was filled with a sense of fear, dread and panic. Did she mean what she was implying?

"Alethea, don't take this the wrong way, but do you..." he hesitated. He really did not want her to say yes. "Do you want to go home?"

"What?!"

"Do you wish to leave?"

"No. No of course not!" she replied, almost horrified at the idea.

"But..."

"Don't worry Arthur. I'm just reminiscing, that's all, wondering what they'd say if they knew. I'm pretty sure they would be happy for me... I just miss them from time to time, especially my family. There are times where all I want is a hug from my parents. They always seem to make everything better."

"Hmm..." Arthur agreed, turning onto his side to face her.

"But I'm not wanting to leave. I love you too much Arthur to go home and never return." Arthur just smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. There were times when he wondered what he had done to deserve this girl.

Sitting in the clearing for most of the afternoon, tucking into the small picnic that Arthur had had prepared, the monarchs simply talked, catching up on everything that had happened recently and working out a way to set Merlin up with Ingrid. Discussing the issues that were causing Arthur the most problems with the Council, she told him that she would be at the next one and it was only as the air became cooler that they started to walk back to the castle, leading their horses along the path.

"So we're sorted then. We'll send out the letters the day after tomorrow and get everything set up?"

"Yep, and are you sure that it's what you want for our wedding anniversary?"

"Well, I never did get to see the last one properly. Besides, it'd be nice to let the people have some fun. After all, Camelot hasn't had much luck recently."

"That is a very good point. Now you see, why couldn't I think of that?"

"It's simple. Because you're not me." She grinned.

"You're not at all modest today are you?" he joked.

"Well, I did learn from the best." She shrugged.

Reaching the courtyard, Alethea went to go and sort something out whilst Arthur went to relieve Merlin. Wondering just how the young warlock had fared, Arthur wouldn't be at all surprised if his friend had ordered a twenty foot statue of Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar. Deciding that he would soon find out, Arthur strolled into the Great Hall to find Merlin sitting on the King's throne in front of the fire with Penny playing at his feet. Letting the young warlock retire, Arthur finalised a few important things on the documents that were handed to him before getting a servant to bring some food up to his chambers. Deciding to call it a day, Arthur walked into his room to find Alethea just climbing into bed.

"Thank you for a nice day." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He told her before grabbing quill, ink and parchment. Letting his wife sleep, the young Pendragon began to write the most important invitation of all for the tournament. Putting quill to parchment as the last rays of sunlight shone through the windows, he smiled.

'_Dear Sir Gerard de Ravenscar...'_


	3. Moping Merlin and Missing Monarchs

**Thank you for all the reviews. They all = much love and cookies.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Fey-of-the-forest**

* * *

There was a lot that could be done in being King for a day, but Merlin only had one thing on his mind- to get Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar back to Camelot. It had been the one thing that had been on his mind since she had left but he hadn't had any feasible ideas, nor the power to enforce them. Now on the other hand... Well he could practically do whatever he liked. He did have the power today after all, thanks to Arthur wanting to spend a day away from Camelot with Alethea. The young King was placing a lot of trust in his friend by letting him be in charge, and Merlin was determined not to let him down. On the other hand, he really, really did want to see Ingrid.

Since the De Ravenscar's had left on that cold winter morning in January, not a second had passed without him thinking of Lady Ingrid in some shape or form. The moment she had ridden out of Camelot was the self same moment he had started missing her and his heart had ached for her presence. He had never known anything like it in fact. He barely smiled, never bantered with Arthur anymore and very rarely complained. He just wasn't himself and he hadn't been the only one to notice. Gaius, Alethea, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana amongst others had all commented about him not being himself. Of course they knew what was troubling him but there was no cure for a broken heart. Not even Gaius, who knew the remedies for almost everything, had a remedy for lovesickness. So Merlin had just had to cope with the endless sleepless nights thinking of her, the daydreams which could never happen and the complete feeling of despair, believing that he would never see her again. He couldn't escape this feeling either. There was absolutely nowhere he could go without something reminding him of her. He couldn't go to the forest for it only brought back memories of raven catching; the castle was definitely a reminder and her room... well, for days after she had gone Merlin had found himself walking towards her chambers, half hoping that she would be there. Of course, he had always found it empty and his heart had sunk as he believed that he would not see her ever again.

He'd written to her though. That self same day she had left he had put quill to parchment and started writing to her. From that day onwards he had written to her whenever he had gotten the chance. More often than not Arthur or Alethea had caught him with a half written letter in hand. Merlin also knew Camelot's messengers by name now. Whenever any of them were travelling up north on official business, they would detour for him to deliver his letters. No one actually seemed to mind but Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that Arthur had been talking with his messengers.

Merlin hadn't actually expected to receive as many replies as he had done but Ingrid had written almost as many letters back, the earliest being that of being on her way home. The young warlock did have to wonder if his raven haired beauty had to hide his letters from her brother, but apparently Alethea helped in saving him from Sir Gerard's wrath by writing to Ingrid as well. Merlin had kept his letters from her safe with the portraits that she had drawn of him.

The first month had been the hardest but as with all things, it had gotten easier with time. The pain was no less but he was steadily recovering from his broken heart. Valentine's Day had been the worst day in all honesty. He had watched couples and young lovers exchange tokens of love whilst his love was on the other side of the country. That hadn't stopped him from sending her a love letter but it did mean that he couldn't really deliver it in person, unfortunately. If he could have done then he would have, but he couldn't get the time off.

"Where's the King?" Merlin lost his track of thought at the sound of the voice and got up from Arthur's chair which he'd been brooding on.

"I don't know." Merlin lied, shrugging and pretending to look idiotic. "I think he may have mentioned something about taking Alethea out for a ride..."

"What?"

"And not wanting to be disturbed."

"But there's so much to be done today!"

"Well, he did mention that I was in charge."

"You?" Sir Oliver asked sceptically. "But you're just a serving boy."

"A trusted friend of the King and Queen, and a magician too. Besides, Arthur has told me all I need to know." He said , trying to sound authoritative.

"Very well Merlin. I see we have no choice."

"Yes well... You have the King to thank for that."

As the Council gathered again to discuss taxes and other such things, Merlin knew the one sure way to get into Arthur's good books. The only trouble was trying to get the members of the Council to agree in his favour. If all else failed he supposed he could always use magic, but he didn't want to resort to that.

"Where's the King?" Merlin was asked once everyone had settled down and taken their seats.

"He's not here." The young warlock answered cockily.

"We can see that. Where is he boy?" one of the elder members asked.

"Arthur has taken Alethea out of Camelot for the day, leaving me in charge. Now my lords, to business."

As they started twittering on about boundaries, Merlin began to wonder if he would regret agreeing to do this for Arthur, but decided that it would all be worth it in the end. Arthur had promised him a reward and Merlin just hoped that it would involve his lady in it somewhere. If it did then Merlin would do absolutely anything to see her again.

"This is no use. We can't settle anything without the King present!"

"Well, this is of your own doing." Lancelot told them.

"How is this our fault?"

"Well, not just yesterday were you telling Arthur to name a successor and you refused to let Queen Alethea rule alone. With the King so busy with state affairs, how is there time for heirs?" The Council was quiet for a moment as realisation dawned on them.

"Oh... Right."

"Exactly. Now my lords, can we at least do one thing?" Merlin asked hopefully .

"What would that be?"

"Will you change the records so that a Queen may rule alone without a husband?" There was a fair bit of grumbling and debating before they eventually came to a decision.

"Considering it is what the King wants, we hereby change that law."

"And one more thing before you go..."

Merlin spent the rest of the day sitting in Arthur's throne in the Great Hall, thinking of his raven haired beauty. He hadn't heard from her for about a week and he was starting to grow impatient. Then again, he knew that it would be worth the wait. Anything that Ingrid sent always was. Staring at the flames that blazed in the hearth, Merlin used his magic to make figures appear in the smoke and had to smile when he noticed that Penny had managed to make her way inside, out from the courtyard and the cool spring breeze.

The baby dragon had now grown bigger so that she was about the size of a wolf. Her wings were now starting to grow in proportion to her body and her scales were toughening up. She had now also mastered the art of flight and could control her ability to breathe fire, meaning that Camelot's tapestries were safe from being burned to a cinder. The only thing that Penny hadn't done was improve her speech. According to Gaius' books, that would take time. Penny came to land at Merlin's feet, folding her wings and padding over to the fire, mesmerised by the two figures moving within the smoke. Merlin had made two human figures appear in the fire, a young couple, and made them dance, watching as they waltzed in the air. He was reminded of the New Year's Eve ball and how he had spent the entire evening dancing with Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar. He smiled as he reminisced and thought of how Sir Gerard had reacted. Ingrid had been punished but nothing and no one was going to stop them from loving each other.

"Ah Merlin, there you are." Hearing the familiar tones of Arthur, Merlin was brought back to the present.

"Arthur, did you have fun today?"

"Me and Alethea had a fantastic time catching up thanks. How were things here?"

"The Council wasn't happy. They claimed that they couldn't get anything done without you here."

"What?" Arthur stared incredulously.

"And Sir Oliver and a few others weren't impressed in the least that you left me in charge. However, I did manage to do one thing for you."

"Yes?"

"They changed the law of succession. Should you die before Alethea without children, she shall be your heir."

"Well I'm not planning on dying any time soon."

"You've got me to save you." Merlin pointed out.

"Exactly, but thank you. How on earth did you manage to change their minds?"

"In all honesty?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have a clue." Arthur simply laughed.

"Well thank you anyway, and since I'm back..."

"I can retire?" the young warlock asked hopefully.

"You can indeed." Merlin started to leave before remembering something.

"Oh, Arthur..."

"Yes Merlin?"

"My reward?"

"I haven't forgotten Merlin. You'll just have to wait and see what it is." Arthur said mysteriously, making the young warlock curious. However he knew his friend well enough to trust him and so didn't question.

Returning to Gaius' chambers, Merlin walked through the door to find the physician poring over an old tome. Wandering over, the young warlock saw the look on Gaius' face and knew that it did not bode well. He'd seen that same look that many times to know that it meant bad news.

"What is it?"

"There's a new illness in the lower town, the likes of which I've only ever read about." He explained, moving along the bench a bit so that Merlin could sit beside him.

"Is it serious?" the physician gave him a 'what do you think' look. "So it is then."

"Yes. So far there's just the one case but I fear it may spread."

"Well what does it do?"

"Starts off like a cold, giving a sore head and blocking the sinuses. The patient feels cold whilst their skin is hot to the touch and then their breathing becomes laboured. They develop a cough and, in the final stages according to this book, they develop stomach pains before death."

"Is there a cure?"

"That's what I'm looking for." Gaius told him. "I've not seen anything the likes of this before and I don't know if there is a way to treat it."

"We'll find a way Gaius, don't worry."

Merlin woke the next morning with his face stuck to a page from one of the books he and Gaius had been looking at. They had spent long into the night looking for some sort of cure both magical and otherwise but so far they had come across nothing of use. They did have some time yet though thankfully. Heading off to do his job as Arthur's servant, Merlin couldn't help but smile a little. The King would have no idea just what Merlin had done until a few weeks time…


	4. Camping and Camelot

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all your reviews. They do equal much love and virtual cookies.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's purely dedicated to my sister.**

**Please r&r**

**Fey-of-the-forest**

* * *

Four months, one week, two days, sixteen hours and thirty two seconds had passed since she had left Camelot and, more importantly, Merlin. Four very long months... It had taken them a fortnight anyway to travel back home and along their journey she had received a few notes. Her brother looked down at her, annoyed at how many letters she was receiving from Merlin, but her father seemed to be alright with it. In fact, much to Gerard's dismay, Lord Edgar seemed to positively encourage it.

Ingrid had been a little bit happy to see Ravenscar, but she knew that that was probably because she had been travelling on horseback in rain and snow for two weeks and that shelter was good. In fact, the moment that they had arrived in the castle, Ingrid had gotten one of the servants to fix her up with a bath and sat by a nice warm fire. Her brother and father had been immersed in a number of castle businesses the moment they'd rode through the gate but Ingrid... Well, she'd been left to her own devices so she had taken the advantage. Whilst the water was left to warm up, Ingrid put quill to parchment and started to write to Merlin to let him know that she had arrived home safely.

She had kept the letters from him kept safe, along with the single black rose that she'd been sent for Valentine's Day. The note that had come with it was still beside it. It had been delivered by one of the King's messengers and the moment he'd gone, Ingrid had opened it to find Merlin's scrawl:

'_To my dear raven haired beauty, may this rose never fade nor die so long as our love shall live'_

She had kept that rose very safe, and in fact it was sat on her window in a beautiful vase even now.

Not a day had passed without her thinking of the young warlock in Camelot, and in fact she had many a drawing of him. Sitting on a windowsill which overlooked the small town of Ravenscar, Ingrid often just sketched or watched the world below. On this particular day she sat watching and noticed a messenger come riding towards the castle. Wondering if it was another letter from Merlin, she took to her heels and ran down to meet him. She hadn't yet finished writing a reply to the last letter she'd received from the young warlock but it didn't matter as she could quickly do that before the messenger went back home. Waiting by the gate, Ingrid was slightly annoyed to find her brother waiting too.

"Hoping for a note from lover boy?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"So what if I am?"

"I don't see why you're so excited for a letter from him. He's only a servant."

"He is the King's servant and friend. Besides, father doesn't seem to have a problem with it." She pointed out.

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Gerard, I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Even so..."

"Message for Sir Gerard de Ravenscar." Said the messenger. Ingrid looked at him expectantly. "I'm very sorry my lady, I'm afraid I have nothing for you."

"Oh..." Ingrid's shoulders slumped, her good mood quickly dissipating.

"You may go on your way." Gerard said, trying to dismiss the young man.

"I'm begging your pardon sir, but I am under the King's instructions not to leave without a written answer."

"Fine then. Ingrid, would you...?" Ingrid glared at her brother but knew that she daren't argue. After all, if the letter he'd received was inviting him back to Camelot then she wanted to go with him and that meant being nice. Sighing, she motioned for the messenger to follow her.

"I'm sorry my lady, but Merlin hasn't had chance to write to you."

"You've seen him then?"

"Seen his master, though King Arthur told me to keep this journey a secret."

"Why would that be?"

"Something about a surprise... Apparently it's to do with some form of reward for Merlin after successfully looking after Camelot for the day." Ingrid smiled at that.

"So is there any other news?"

"King Arthur is currently arranging a tournament to celebrate his first wedding anniversary with Alethea."

"So the letter...?"

"May just be an invitation." The messenger smiled. Ingrid's spirits lifted and she wanted to go and find her brother.

"Well, here's the kitchen. Cook should be able to fix you up with some food."

"Thank you my lady."

A good few minutes later Merlin's raven haired beauty had found her brother talking to her father. Going to sit down beside Lord Edgar, her father turned to her and smiled.

"Should we let him go and join in with the tournament in Camelot, Ingrid?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm...?"

"On one condition." Thankfully her father knew exactly what she was hinting at.

"You can go Gerard, but..." the young knight grinned. "Ingrid goes with you." Her brother's face fell.

"What? Why?"

"It's only fair."

"But father..." the knight objected.

"Either Ingrid goes with you or you don't go to the tournament."

"So when do we go?" the young lady asked, unable to hide the smile on her lips.

"Friday, one hour after sun up."

"Best get packing then." Ingrid didn't hesitate at all in getting ready and she hadn't worry about finishing her reply to Merlin- she could deliver it in person.

She couldn't sleep on Thursday night for excitement. Her bags were packed and her travelling clothes were laid out neatly ready to be worn. All she wanted now was for the journey to Camelot to fly, but considering she was travelling with Gerard it would probably drag. Lying in bed, she thought of what she would do when she saw Merlin again. Somehow she doubted he'd be too happy if she physically ran and gave him a massive hug, but then again, it was Merlin. Smiling as she thought of numerous reunions, she eventually dozed off.

She woke just after dawn and immediately got ready. Double checking that she had everything, she picked up her bag and went to the courtyard to find no sign of her brother or his horse. Her father appeared a few minutes later as she got her horse saddled.

"I thought you'd already left?"

"No... It appears that my dear brother has left without me."

"He can't have gotten too much of a head start surely?"

"You never know." She sighed with frustration. Sir Gerard de Ravenscar would pay for this when Ingrid got her hands on him.

"Well, go and catch up. Follow him all the way if you have to, just go and have fun."

"I will do."

"And no breaking any young men's hearts." Lord Edgar smiled as he watched his daughter leave Ravenscar and chase after his son.

It appeared that Gerard had actually gotten a fair distance ahead of his sister but Ingrid soon caught up with him as she wasn't so heavily burdened with luggage. After all, she wasn't the one carrying a suit of tournament armour along with numerous outfits for celebrations. At least with magic everything could be shrunk to fit into a small bag and then be returned to normal size when they arrived. It was early evening when she found them setting up camp. Her brother and his manservant James were starting a fire to keep them warm when she strolled in.

"Forget something?" she asked pointedly.

"Ingrid, so glad you could join us." Her brother said sarcastically.

"Father said I am to come with you, or had you forgotten that?"

"Well, I don't see why you should."

"Just because you're jealous."

"What?! Why?"

"Because someone loves me more than anything, and he cares for me."

"I am not jealous of that serving boy!"

"Then what have you got against him?"

"You're too good for him." Gerard stated as he messed with a burning twig. "You're a young noblewoman and he is just a servant."

"Status doesn't count for anything, just look at the King and Queen. Besides, who said that I was wanting to go to Camelot for him? I also have friends there, or had you forgotten that too?!" Ingrid pointedly made a show of turning around and retiring, hitting her brother on the way with her baggage.

Most of their journey was spent bickering, Gerard trying to persuade his sister to turn back. He tried boring her to death by going on about armour and horses, then shocking her with some gruesome tales of battles but still she refused to go home. By the penultimate day of their journey, Gerard had exhausted all of his options and Ingrid just smiled innocently. He had no choice but to let her stay now that they were so close and they all knew it. Begrudgingly Gerard rode in silence, talking only to James when he was bored. Ingrid knew that it was because she had gone and wrecked his plans but she didn't care. She wanted to see Merlin and her friends again and if her brother didn't like it then so be it.

On the last night of travelling they camped in the forest which surrounded Camelot. The castle itself was in sight and it was so tantalisingly close yet still so far away. Half a day it would take for them to reach it, according to Gerard, but that wasn't too bad. It meant that they should reach it at a reasonable hour and if the King came to greet them then no doubt Merlin would be in tow.

"Food's ready." Sitting down and tucking into the stew that James had made, the group stared at their destination.

"This time tomorrow we'll be tucking into a feast." The knight commented.

"Perhaps...Reckon you can win the tournament?" James asked.

"I don't know. I mean, if I'm up against Arthur then I've no chance."

"Depends if the King will join in."

"Aye, I suppose."

"So when exactly does the tournament begin?"

"One week tomorrow."

"You're being very quiet Ingrid."

"You usually moan that I talk too much." She pointed out, finishing her food.

"Well, you're too quiet."

"You will regret saying that." James said quietly. The two siblings turned and glared at him.

"Nah, I doubt it."

"So, Camelot tomorrow." Ingrid murmured.

"You'll get to see lover boy."

"Well at least you won't moan about the letters."

"I suppose... Just warn him will you?"

"What?"

"That if he lays a finger on you..."

"Gerard, you're a big boy now. You can warn him yourself." She shrugged. "But no scaring him off!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him..."

"You sure?"

"Knight's honour." He told her. "Anyway, it's getting late."

"Alright, if we're going to make an early start."

She woke bright and early the next day to find that the sun was just about to rise and that both men were asleep. The sky was a beautiful purplish-pink with a few silver stars still shining and the first birds were beginning to chirrup their songs. Smiling ever so slightly, Ingrid took a swig of water before finding somewhere to get changed. She didn't want to arrive in Camelot wearing the same dress she'd worn for a week and a half, especially considering there was a good chance she'd see Merlin straight away. Swapping her red dress for a purple one, she found the small mirror that she always carried with her and checked her hair before going to have some breakfast. Waking her brother with the help of a skin of water, they sat and ate whilst James got the horses ready.

"You've gotten changed."

"Yes, and?"

"Are you sure you want to wear that colour?"

"Yes. Why? It's not as if Camelot has banned purple now is it?"

"Ah well, can't say I didn't warn you." He shrugged. "Now come on, Camelot awaits."

It was a little before noon when they reached the fairy tale castle that was Camelot. Ingrid's heart fluttered, knowing that each step was a step closer to Merlin. As she rode she noticed that everyone was wearing something red but she assumed it to be part of some tradition, nothing more. Arriving at the courtyard, Ingrid had barely let her feet touch the ground before two guards came over to her.

"I'm sorry my lady, but you are under arrest for contravening the laws of Camelot."

"What?" Ingrid asked. "But I've done nothing wrong!" she objected, struggling to free herself from their grasp.

"Under the King's orders I'm afraid."

"I've done nothing wrong. I've only just got here for goodness sake. Gerard, tell them..." But she then caught the triumphant look on his face, a smirk on his lips. She realised then that something must have been mentioned in the letter that he hadn't bothered to tell her about. She noticed with some disdain that both he and James were also wearing red.

"Sorry sis, they do have a right to arrest you."

"But..." she sighed. If her brother wouldn't help her then she knew someone else who would. Taking a deep breath, she shouted at the top of her voice as loud as she could.

"MERLIN!"


	5. Arrivals, Arrests and Arguments

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. They really do make me smile.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, though I should really be doing coursework but still...**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Fey-of-the-forest**

* * *

Her voice echoed around the castle and Merlin instantly recognised it. Looking out of the nearest window, his heart leapt when he saw her. She was back! His love was back in Camelot... and being arrested apparently. Off loading the newly polished armour onto some poor unfortunate servant who just so happened to be passing by, he immediately turned around and took the quickest route to the courtyard, shooting apologies at the people he ran into. He needed to get to Lady Ingrid and quick, especially if he was going to stop her from being courted to the dungeons.

Breathless from running he smiled at her appearance. "Trust you," Were the first two words out of his mouth. He supposed that he really should have said something slightly more romantic but he couldn't help it. After all, this was Merlin. "Trust you to wear purple."

"She's under arrest." One of the guards explained, as if it wasn't obvious at all.

"I can see that, and I say release her."

"Under whose authority?"

"King Arthur's." He said smugly.

"Honestly, just because you were in charge for one day..." The second guard muttered.

"I say release her." Merlin said sternly, looking at the pleading Ingrid with her lovely midnight blue eyes and long raven hair.

"She has broken the law."

"No she hasn't."

"Do you see any red on her?"

"I do actually." The young warlock smiled, moving his arm around her shoulder and letting his eyes flash amber as he worked his magic. "See!" he said, bringing a red scarf into view. "She was wearing red."

"Oh..." the first guard began

"We are very sorry my lady, we did not..." the second guard continued

"Guards, release Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar this instant!" Arthur commanded as both he and his wife came down the stairs leading out of the castle.

"Sorry sire, it was a misunderstanding on our behalf."

"Just go and continue your rounds." The young King ordered before turning to the travelling party. "Welcome back to Camelot. I trust you had a safe journey?"

"We did sire." Gerard smiled.

"And you are going to compete?" Arthur asked, starting to lead the knight away. Alethea just smiled.

"Merlin, why don't you show Lady Ingrid to her room and then perhaps refresh her memory on the layout of our home?" The young Queen offered. Merlin and Ingrid looked at each other before grinning.

"Very well my lady, if you will follow me?" he asked, taking her luggage for her. She smiled and took his elbow .

"Thank you for the rose by the way."

"You are quite welcome my lady." He smiled as they began walking down a corridor. "Erm, I hope you don't mind but your room here is on the opposite side of the castle to your brother. They were the only two rooms left spare."

"The castle is full then?"

"People have been flocking here to take part in the tournament." He explained as they walked towards a particular door.

"Well, if that's the case there's not a lot that can be done if I don't like it, is there?" Her smile widened as they came to a halt.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that you are pretty central in relation to everything. The Great Hall isn't too far away, and you're quite close to the courtyard." And me, he wanted to add, for the tower at the end of this corridor was where he and the physician lived. Opening the door for her, he held it open and waited for her reaction.

Alethea had hinted at Merlin a few days ago that Ingrid may be returning for the tournament and had covered for him whilst he prepared Ingrid's room. He had chosen only the best that he could find for this chamber, and had made sure to make it perfect for Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar. He had made up the bed with the same type of sheets that the monarchs had, scrubbed the floors, polished the furniture and cleaned the windows. The wall hangings had all been given a clean and once Merlin had done that, he had then turned his attention to the finer details. He had gathered together some books that he thought that she might like to read and placed them neatly on the bedside table, he had placed some sticks of charcoal and parchment on the desk, along with some raven feather quills, and had also gathered together a few blood red roses and placed them in a vase on the windowsill. Then, that morning that she had been due to arrive, Merlin had brought up a selection of fresh fruit from the kitchens and made a few finishing touches, including straightening out creases in the bed sheets and tucking over a corner of the covers, making sure that the pile of wood for the fire was well stacked and that she had everything that she would want. It was all just as well considering...

"Did you do all of this?"

"I did." He smiled, placing her bag gently down on the table. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect."

"Just like you then." He complimented. Ingrid blushed. "So did you not know that today you had to wear red?"

"Hadn't a clue."

"It was in the letter..." he started.

"I never got anything saying that."

"Not even in the invite?" Ingrid realised then that her brother had been even meaner than she had first thought. Gerard would most definitely pay for this.

"I wasn't told."

"Oh...well it's just as well I was around to rescue you."

"It certainly was lucky... But why is it wear red day?" Merlin looked rather sheepish. "Merlin?" she asked, her tone commanding that he gave some sort of answer.

"I kind of passed a law when I was in charge for the day." He explained, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought that perhaps by making everyone wear red then... well, that I might not miss you so much, but it just made it worse."

"What?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"I've missed you Ingrid, very much so." He admitted.

"There's not a day gone by where you haven't been on my mind every second."

"I've missed you too." Ingrid told him. "Every time a rider came to Ravenscar I would run, hoping that they had a message from you. My heart has longed for the day you would deliver it yourself."

"Unfortunately I haven't had the chance, otherwise I would have come."

"It's alright, I've just missed the chance to do this." She said, smiling mischievously as she moved closer towards him.

"Do wha..." he began before he found that she had plunged her lips on his. Kissing her back, Merlin wrapped his hands around her waist and found himself stepping backwards, only stopping when his legs hit something hard. It was pure bliss but the young warlock felt himself falling, dragging Ingrid with him. Half expecting to hit the stone floor, he was surprised to hit something soft but quickly realised that it was the bed. Landing in a rather compromising position, neither of them noticed nor cared.

"Merlin, Arthur would..." Alethea began as she walked through the still open door. The couple broke off. "I'll come back later." She said, before hurriedly disappearing.

"It's not what it looks like!" Merlin called, all flustered. The door shut before Ingrid suddenly burst out laughing. It was pretty infectious and Merlin could not help but join in, though he was very aware that she still hadn't moved off of him. He wasn't complaining, far from it, it was just that with her being in such close proximity to him he was finding it very difficult to resist temptation.

"I erm..." He began, unable to take much of this anymore. "I have to go." He said, pushing her off him and running from the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. Ingrid, stunned, sat there on the bed before bursting into tears. Merlin, hearing her, felt torn but when he saw Gerard turn the corner, he sped off.

The knight, checking up on his sister, was pained to see her upset.

"Ingrid, are you alright? What's the matter?"

"Merlin, he...he..." she sniffed but before she could say anymore, her brother had sped off. She thumped the bed in frustration. "Damned hormones!"

Merlin hadn't gotten very far when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around, he wasn't in the least bit surprised to find that it was Sir Gerard who was following him. Knowing that the knight was probably going to kill him for making Ingrid cry, Merlin picked up his pace a little but he was no match for the trained killer. Feeling a hand grasp his scarf, the young warlock was stopped in his tracks and pushed against the wall by the scruff of his neck. Ever so slightly fearing for his life, Merlin slowly lowered his blue eyes to meet Sir Gerard's fierce steely blue green ones. It didn't take a genius to know that this man was angry.

"What have you done to my sister?" the knight positively growled, his grip tightening on the young warlock.

"Nothing my lord..."

"Then why is she crying?" Merlin gulped. He was going to die. Ingrid's brother was going to kill him before he even had a chance to use magic to defend himself.

"I...I didn't mean to upset her, I swear."

"Well, what did you do?"

"She kissed me and...and I got scared... I never wanted to make her cry."

"I don't know what she sees in you, but you hurt her just once and I swear boy that I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I promise you my lord that I will never hurt your sister ever again. I love her too much."

"And it appears that she loves you but I'm warning you now. You so much as make her eyes water and it'll be the last thing you do. Understand?" as if to reinforce his point, Gerard tightened his grip even more on the young warlock.

"Yes sir."

"Now you had best hope that my sister will forgive you." The knight said, relaxing his grip on the dark haired boy before walking back down the corridor. Merlin sighed with relief, brushed himself down and wondered just how exactly he was going to make it up to his raven haired beauty. Finding himself wandering around aimlessly, he soon ended up bumping into Arthur. COuld his day get any worse?

"Ah Merlin, there you are. Did you not get my message?" the young Pendragon said cheerily.

"What message?"

"Did Alethea not see you? Ah well, never mind. You've got the rest of the day off." Merlin regarded the King curiously.

"Arthur, have you been on the wine?"

"No."

"Then why are you in such a good mood?" The young warlock noticed that Arthur seemed unable to stand still and in fact seemed to be doing some sort of dance.

"Because, my dear Merlin, that is everything sorted." Arthur beamed, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder and pointing an arm in some random direction. "It's all done now. Everything complete. A fresh new start for me and Alethea."

"Good for you." Merlin muttered miserably.

"What's the matter Merlin? You've got the face like you're sucking lemons."

"It's... Arthur, I need your help."

"My help in what?"

"Love." Arthur looked at his friend with a smirk. The young King could not help but tease the warlock.

"Sorry Merlin, I'm already taken. Married remember." He said, waggling his wedding ring finger in front of Merlin's eyes. Merlin stared at the King. He could be a prat sometimes.

"I'm not in love with you. Of course I'm not. I..." Merlin realised he was rambling and stopped. "It's Ingrid."

"Does she love me?" Arthur asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No..."

"Then what about her?"

"I... Can we go somewhere more private?"

Settled down in Arthur's chambers, the young Pendragon made Merlin sit by the fire whilst he poured out two goblets of wine and handed one to his friend.

"I'm not going to have to tell you about the birds and the bees am I?"

"No...No, not at all!" Merlin was horrified by the suggestion. Besides, he had already had that lecture from Gaius way before Alethea had first arrived.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I , err , I ... sort of managed to upset her."

"How?" Arthur asked curiously as he sat opposite him.

"She kissed me and I... I kind of ran." Arthur took a sharp intake of breath and whistled. "What?"

"You've got a lot of making up to do."

"I do?"

"Listen, the one thing you don't do when it comes to girls is run when they kiss you."

"So what do I do now? Come on Arthur, what did you do to make it up to Alethea?"

"For starters, Alethea is a bit different to Lady Ingrid, and secondly, I'm afraid that what you have done is unforgiveable."

"Oh..." There was an awkward silence for a good few moments as a downhearted Merlin stared at the contents of his goblet, watching the wine swirl around. How on Earth was he going to make it up to Ingrid?

"Do you love her Merlin?"

"Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

"Then you have got to make it up to her somehow."

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"Now you see, that's the problem with cross social status relationships. You can barely afford much, but let's see... Flowers perhaps? Jewellery or even a good book? Maybe a romantic excursion?"

"And if they are not good enough?" he asked worriedly.

"Then I am afraid that you are in bigger trouble than even I can help you with."

Merlin stayed talking to Arthur for a good few hours, the sun outside steadily getting lower as time passed by. Taking note of the King's advice, Merlin just hoped that it would prove useful. Eventually though Arthur just took to teasing him, though this was probably because of Arthur's good mood and the wine. Between them they had managed to finish off a jug of wine or two, so by now they were both a lot more relaxed, and tipsy.

"I do so love her Arthur."

"You _**love**_ her, you want to _**marry**_ her." Arthur slurred. Merlin playfully shoved him. "Oi, I am the King you know!"

"Yes and a prat." Merlin grinned. "You deserved that."

"Pfft!" Merlin got to his feet suddenly and headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get more wine!" Merlin called to the King as he grabbed the jug and headed out of the room.

Walking down the corridor, the just about sober warlock was surprised to find the door to the Queen's chambers open a tad. Merlin was debating as to whether he should check that she was alright but hesitated when he heard Ingrid's voice. Could he face her so soon after managing to upset her? How would she react to seeing him? Pausing by the doorway, he peeked inside to find the two young ladies sitting on the bed with Alethea talking about something or other. Merlin guessed that they were doing what he and Arthur had been doing, though without the wine. Not able to catch what they were saying but knowing that it was making Ingrid smile, he made his decision. Perhaps she wouldn't react too badly...

"Excuse me my ladies..." The young warlock began as he stepped inside. Alethea stopped mid sentence whilst Ingrid was on her feet in an instant. She advanced on Merlin before raising her hand to his cheek. Merlin hadn't known what to expect, but he certainly had not expected to be slapped. He supposed he deserved it though. All that could be heard was a resounding *thwack* around the room as Ingrid stormed out. Stunned, the young warlock stood speechless , planted to the spot as his cheek turned red from the contact.

Alethea, watching them both, sighed. She had a lot of work to do.


	6. Jealousy and Jousting

Alethea had a lot of work to do. Lord knew that it was bad enough that Merlin had managed to upset Ingrid the moment she'd returned to Camelot but now things had gone completely, totally and utterly wrong. Hers and Arthur's plans for setting the two of them up together had now gone pear shaped. After all, Merlin and Ingrid weren't speaking to each other, let alone wanting to spend any amount of time together. That meant that the tournament was now just a first wedding anniversary celebration and no longer a matchmaking opportunity. However, Alethea could not stand back and watch both Merlin and Ingrid suffer from broken hearts. They were both her friends after all and she had never been able to stand back and watch her friends fall out without trying at least something, anything, to resolve it. She knew that what Merlin had done was unacceptable, but she could also see both points of view.

Poor Merlin had been scared. He hadn't seen his raven haired beauty in months and had wanted to spend some time with her but he obviously hadn't expected to end up on her bed with Ingrid on top of him. Alethea knew that the young warlock had been tempted, as would any warm blooded male with a beautiful lady on top of them, but Merlin had ran. He obviously hadn't been strong enough to stay there without giving in to temptation. Then again, he had been able to run from her therefore saving both their honours and yet upsetting Ingrid very much. Merlin was going to have to do a lot of grovelling in order to gain her forgiveness and yet there weren't many more gifts that he could get for her. From where Alethea was standing, Merlin was buggered.

She could also see where Ingrid was coming from at the same time. To have travelled for two weeks in the hope of seeing your love whilst facing your brother's disdain only to arrive and be left dejected... It was only right for Ingrid to be upset. No wonder she had slapped Merlin when she had next seen him. After the journey she'd had you couldn't really blame her now, could you? And to have arrived in Camelot to nearly be arrested...Well, it just wasn't her day now was it? To have been waiting to see him for months only for him to run when she kissed him... Ingrid wasn't going to forgive him at all easily. That was the only thing Alethea was sure of. In fact, Alethea wouldn't be at all surprised if Ingrid made Merlin beg on his knees for her forgiveness.

The feast that evening had been very awkward. Alethea had let her husband talk to the knights whilst she stood with Ingrid. They both noticed the timid glances that Merlin shot their way every so often but for all that he had done, he had not come over to them yet. The young warlock hadn't summoned up the courage to apologise to Ingrid for running away from her and this was only adding insult to injury. Ingrid was taking it as a very bad sign and kept calling Merlin all of the names under the sun, whilst Alethea made a mental note to speak to the young warlock at some point about the correct way to go about gaining a young lady's forgiveness. For the time being however, Alethea and Ingrid stood having a good look around the handsome men in the room and commenting on all the single ones.

After about half an hour of discussing men and Merlin's nervous glances, Ingrid decided that she was going to have some fun. Looking around to see any handsome young men standing on their own, she was a bit startled to find a young man bowing in front of her with his lips brushing against the back of her hand. Alethea simply smiled as she saw the twinkle in Ingrid's eyes, knowing exactly just what her friend was up to.

"May I have the pleasure of your company for this dance my lady?"

"That you may Sir..."

"Sir Edward my lady." Ingrid smiled as she was led onto the dance floor. Alethea, now left on her own, perched on the edge of a table to watch her friend try to make Merlin jealous. Sir Edward was one of the youngest knights to be competing in the tournament but he was also, most arguably, the handsomest. His hair was the shade of copper, his eyes a gorgeous forest green, and his skin was like porcelain. He was fairly tall and it was rather obvious that underneath his deep blue robes he was well toned. No wonder all the ladies of the court were talking about him and the single ladies swooned whenever he was near. Ingrid was doing more than just making Merlin jealous here. Then again, if Merlin wasn't going to apologise anytime soon then it may yet occur that Ingrid may stay in Sir Edward's company. Watching them dance, Alethea felt a pang of envy as she wished that Arthur would ask her to dance, but before she could even go to disturb the King, she found that Merlin had made his way over to her.

"Help." He said simply, looking at the young Queen with pleading eyes. "Please Alethea, how do I go about gaining her forgiveness?"

"Rule number one, always apologise the first chance you get. I'm afraid you've already broken that one."

"Oh...is there another way?"

"You have to get it right first time, and you must mean exactly what you say."

"Right..." Merlin paused. "I don't suppose you could put in a good word for me?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. You really have hurt her Merlin." She warned him.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Perhaps a gift?" she suggested before turning back to observe the couples, looking for Ingrid and felt a small smile cross her lips when she saw the Lady de Ravenscar dancing with Sir Jasper. Merlin followed Alethea's line of sight and his face fell. If it was even possible, Merlin was looking more disheartened.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"You've just got to keep trying... Tell you what, why don't you..." she began, only to be interrupted. Boy did he half choose his moments.

"My lady, would you care to dance?" Arthur asked, bowing in front of her. Alethea smiled.

"...ask her to dance?" Alethea finished as her husband led her into the throng of dancing couples. Shooting an apologetic glance at the young warlock, she turned to her husband. "I've been waiting all evening for you to ask!" she pointed out, only slightly annoyed.

"Sorry... but you did once tell me that you couldn't dance to save your life."

"That was before I married you." She grinned as the music started up. Letting Arthur's hands rest on her back and waist, she leant gently against him as they began dancing. The music was of a slow pace and she could guess that the feast was about to come to an end. Merlin ought to take his chance now. Holding onto her husband, Alethea peered over his shoulder to see the young warlock approach Lady Ingrid and ask her to dance. Alethea also managed to see the raven haired girl storm out of the room, Merlin trying to follow her. Alethea sighed. Things weren't looking at all good with those two.

* * *

Five days before the tournament was due to begin, everyone who was competing had finally arrived. Alethea had greeted each knight with his family and escort, but for the life of her she couldn't remember each of their names. At least she didn't have to worry about that when it came to the celebrations for Arthur would be stood by her side and he would know their names. He would know because he'd been training them, giving them as much practise as they wanted. Alethea did not mind this, and found herself more often than not wandering to the arena to watch them, but she did worry about her husband overdoing it. Poor Arthur was coming to bed absolutely shattered, aching, covered in bruises and exhausted. He was gradually being worn down gradually and more than anything Alethea didn't want him coming down ill. She also didn't want him being injured or killed either. She loved him as he was and didn't want him changing. It was as she was standing there that afternoon watching him from the stands that finally made up her mind. She was going to have a talk with her husband.

"They're good aren't they?"

"Yeah. It's going to be a tough one."

"Any idea who will win?"

"Not in the foggiest."

"Huh?" Alethea found that she was talking to Guinevere. It never ceased to amaze her that she had ended up as Queen and Gwen had gotten Lancelot.

"I mean I haven't a clue. They're all very good." She explained. "Who do you think?"

"Lancelot stands a good chance, though none can match or even dare hope to defeat the King."

"So your money is on Lance? I reckon he could do it." Alethea commented, watching as Arthur rounded up his knights and gave them a talk.

"Is the King taking part by the way?"

"Now that would be telling." Alethea smiled mischievously just as the men finished and Arthur came over to where the two young ladies were stood. He looked completely exhausted but didn't seem to want to show it. However, as Alethea knew her husband only too well, she could see that everything was beginning to take its toll on Arthur.

"My ladies, I trust you enjoyed our show?"

"We did indeed. Actually, we were just discussing who could win."

"What exactly is the prize again?" Gwen asked.

"A chest of gold and a kiss from Queen Alethea." Lancelot told them as he came to see Gwen. "A worthy thing to fight for."

"Hmmm...." The two monarchs nodded in agreement. "Well, if you will excuse us." Alethea smiled softly as she took Arthur's arm and led him back to his chambers.

It was here that she handed him a goblet of water which he drank greedily from and set about getting him out of his armour. This was normally Merlin's job but as the young warlock was busy trying to work out a way to make it up to Ingrid and as she wanted a word with her husband, Alethea wasn't complaining.

"Have fun today?" Alethea started, not wanting to go straight into an argument, and also not wishing to give away her game too quickly.

"I wouldn't say fun exactly... But I did enjoy it. It's good to see them relax after..." he paused. "Well, after everything."

"Hmmm...." she agreed as she unbuckled the breastplate. She had become very good at removing armour since coming to Camelot and she still couldn't make up her mind if that was a good thing or not. "Could you raise your arms?"

"What for?"

"So I can get this chainmail off of you." She told him. He did as he was told whilst Alethea strained to get the heavy mail off him."By God...How on Earth can you move in that?"

"It's fairly easy once you get used to it." Arthur smiled.

"Pfft... Mine was lighter than that."

"That's because you're smaller so there's less of it. Besides, this is tournament armour. It's not meant for hand to hand combat."

"I suppose..." she paused. This was the perfect chance. "Arthur..."

"Yes?" She took a deep breath.

"Just purely out of interest, and as everyone is asking me, are you planning on taking part in the tournament?"

"I haven't decided yet...What do you think I should do?"

"Well, you don't need the prize, that's for sure. After all you have me all to yourself and all the money your father left us."

"That's true." He agreed as he changed into a clean shirt. Alethea couldn't help but gaze at his torso, wondering just how he could keep that shape after the amount of food he ate.

"And you don't need to prove your strength or anything along that line..."

"You reckon I shouldn't?"

"I say you give your knights a chance." She smiled

"Oh..." he didn't even try to hide his disappointment.

"You are the King now and besides, if you joined in it wouldn't be fair."

"Why not?" Alethea sighed. Her husband couldn't half be thick sometimes.

"Think about it Arthur. You're the King. If your men have any common sense whatsoever they won't dare to win."

"I still don't see why..." she sighed, turning around to see her husband sulking. He didn't half look cute like that but she wasn't going to give in. These things were dangerous and she didn't want him taking any unnecessary risks. Alright, so she had asked for this tournament and it had been an oversight on her part to not realise that Arthur would want to take part.

"Listen, if you were to lose then both you and Camelot will be seen as weak, and what if you're seriously injured? Or worse? What then?" she snapped. "You're the King, Arthur. Maybe when you were the Prince then it wouldn't be too bad, but now... Well, any blows you suffer are blows to the kingdom as well. If you lose then it won't be just your pride that is wounded!"

"But..." he went to object.

"No Arthur!" she said sternly. There was a long pause, with the tension in the room growing thicker and thicker. Merlin found them both like this about ten minutes later, and dragged Arthur away for something or other. Alethea meanwhile just sat by the fire, staring at the flames. Her husband just didn't seem to understand where she was coming from and yet it was as clear as crystal. The dangers were so obvious and yet Arthur seemed to be blind. Men! She sighed, can't live with them, can't live without them...


	7. Dungeons and Dragons

**Hey guys, thanks for the continued reviews. They all equal much love and cookies.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter, dedicated to my friend Strictly-Untalkative**

**Also, forgive me for the chapter title- i couldn't resist**

**Please r&r**

**Fey-of-the-forest**

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! WHOOSH! Tree....lake....Tree, tree, tree.... ! Ooooooo! Butterfly!

The creature followed the insect, stalking its prey whilst letting its wings dip in the water as it skimmed across the lake. The butterfly flew along in the air, minding its own business as it perched on the flower petal. The creature that followed it perched on a fallen log less than a metre away and watched it curiously. The butterfly, unaware that it was being observed, flapped its wings slowly as it drank the sweet nectar. Its hunter crept steadily closer, being careful not to make a sound as it got ready to pounce. However, sensing that it was about to become prey, the butterfly fluttered away just as the creature jumped.

Penny unfurled her paws to find a squished flower and no butterfly, but wasn't too disappointed. Unfolding her wings, she set off flying once more. Her eyes wandering over more trees, some houses, a few people and then there, in the distance, was the castle - her home. Her protector and mistress, the one she called Alethea and her adoptive mother, lived there and had given her a home. She had been the one who had first saved her from those nasty men and had given her a place to stay. She was the one who now let Penny go out flying each morning to stretch her wings, and had been doing so ever since she got her very pretty, and very shiny crown. The young dragon loved her flights over the kingdom and though she had gotten lost a few times before now, she knew where everything was. Besides, as Alethea had told her, if ever in doubt, just look for the castle with the blue roof, and that was exactly what she was doing now, heading for home.

Flying through the open window, the black and gold ball of scales glided around the Queen's chambers before landing gracefully on the floor. Padding over to the hearth, Penny curled up as if to go to sleep but just couldn't rest. She had been left alone in Alethea's chambers but the young dragon found that she was bored after catching imaginary prey and flying around indoors for a bit. Now resting on the roof of Alethea's four poster bed, Penny let her tail and her left limbs hang over the edge and swing slightly. As she did this, she could not help but wonder if this was what life was like for the dragon held prisoner in the basement.

Oh yes, Penny knew that there was another of her kind close by, and that he was old and wise. She also knew that he was chained up and that everyone else seemed to have forgotten all about him. After all, magic was now allowed and there was a young dragon on the loose upstairs, whilst he was left all on his own. Poor old thing. He couldn't be left in chains. It didn't matter what he had done, he did not deserve to be kept in chains for all eternity whilst she had free reign. Surely he deserved another...

"Penny, what on earth are you doing up there?" Alethea queried as she came into the room with a number of books in her arms. The dragon just looked wide eyed and innocent. "Come on, come down." The young Queen said, but Penny hesitated. "Come down here and I'll give you a treat..." ah, a treat - how could she resist? The young dragon glided down to find her adoptive mother holding a sugar model. Looking at it, Penny saw that the door was open and smiled as an exceedingly good idea formed in her mind. Looking at the Queen, she motioned for her to follow as the dragon spread her wings and began to fly quickly down the castle corridor.

Pausing every few minutes or so to make sure that Alethea was following her, Penny made her way down towards the barred doors which blocked off the stairs to the cavern where the older dragon was kept. The Queen looked puzzled and she hesitated, staring at the entrance as if she recognised it but didn't know why. The two guards stood impassive on either side of the gates until they noticed the Queen staring at them. Dismissing them, the ex college student opened the door and let Penny quickly light a torch before they walked and flew into the darkness. Alethea didn't question the young dragon, but Penny sensed that the Queen had been waiting for this day to come. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and finding a vast cavern in front of them, Penny was a little disheartened to find that the older Dragon wasn't there. However, she spotted the huge chain hanging in the air and wanted to follow it.

"Go on." Alethea said as Penny looked at her with pleading eyes. "Go and find him." Penny hesitated for all of a millisecond before flying off to go and find the Great Dragon.

The Great Dragon's prison cell was twice the size of the town above and at the bottom ran a rather large underground river. Huge stalactites and stalagmites hung from the ceiling and grew up from the floor, with a mineral seam glistening every so often in the sunlight. Following the chain, Penny felt the excitement well up inside her. She would soon be facing another of her kind- the first proper dragon she would ever lay her eyes upon which wasn't just her reflection. He would be able to tell her everything that she wanted to know, and all that she ever needed to. Still flying, she eventually reached daylight and the opening that led out to the seaside. The chain had stopped but there was no sign of the Great Dragon outside, so where on earth was he? Turning around the (relatively) small ball of scales flew back inside the cavern.

"...girl. Your plan worked then?" Penny heard the voice reverberate around the cavern and she immediately flew back towards the ledge.

"Nimueh is dead, as is her friend Eowyn, along is any hope of your freedom coming from their help."

"Then you..."

"Escaped? No. I was rescued by Arthur. I'm actually surprised you did not know that..."

"I do not tend to keep track of everything that happens upstairs."

"So you do not know that the ban on magic has been lifted?" Alethea said carefully, and the Great Dragon lifted up his head and looked at the girl who was stood in front of him. Alethea gulped nervously whilst Penny hovered to one side, staying out of the larger Dragon's sight. Though she was desperate to talk to the dragon, she knew that Alethea needed to settle any past disagreements before Penny could even interrupt.

"Uther would never..."

"Arthur is now King. Your captor is..." Alethea's voice faltered, grief evident in her voice. "King Uther is dead. He fell in battle, and so with some, _gentle_ persuasion magic has now been allowed in Camelot."

"But why tell me this?" The Great Dragon asked, and Alethea's voice sounded so small and tiny in comparison.

"Well, I thought you might like to know... And, likewise you may like to know that you aren't the last of your kind." Penny took this as her cue to fly around in front of the Great Dragon and hovered midair before him.

"What?" The Great Dragon sounded astonished and looked at the baby dragon in disbelief.

"Penny here arrived in Camelot about a year ago. I was allowed to keep her.' Alethea explained, watching the older Dragon's reaction, 'You are no longer the last of your kind."

"So she is your pet?" The Great Dragon said grumpily, envious of the young dragon that had her freedom, but also affronted by the thought of a Dragon being _owned_.

"No." Penny said, flying closer to him and perching near his tail. She could not help but marvel at the sheer size of him and wondered if she would ever grow that big. Seeing his tail swing, she hopped onto it and started scuttling up it.

"So she truly has her freedom?"

"She does, and with there no longer being a ban on magic..." Alethea said, staring at her fingernails.

"You could be free too." Penny smiled as she tentatively pawed one of his wings. The Great Dragon shifted uncomfortably.

"Why tell me all this?"

"I simply thought you might like to know. Now, come on Penny, we have work to do..." Alethea said, turning to leave. The young dragon who was now resting on the Great Dragon's brow refused to budge. "Come on, I've no time for games." Alethea said, frowning, but Penny shook her head. She wasn't moving until the Great Dragon had his freedom and the older dragon knew that.

"She will not move." He told the young Queen as Penny dangled one of her paws over his left eye. "Until you free me."

"Penny is that true?"she asked, and the young dragon nodded seriously. "Then I'll see what I can do." Alethea sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned to leave. "Hang on, what will you do if you gain your freedom?"

"I will see if I am not the only older dragon left in existence, and also teach the young dragon in our ways of life." The Dragon said slowly, and Alethea's frown deepened.

"So you will not attack Camelot?" She asked,

"My captor is dead. The man that slaughtered my kind is in a place where I can no longer harm him."

"That is not an answer." She told him, her voice filled with warning.

"My grievance was with him and him alone." The Dragon qualified, "I would find no satisfaction in destroying this place where two great destinies are set."

"So you will not harm this kingdom or anyone in it?" she asked again, just to make sure.

"That is so." He said simply. Alethea met the Great Dragon's eyes before walking back into the main body of the castle. Meanwhile, the Great Dragon smiled at Penny who still hadn't moved and laughed ever so slightly. Perhaps this baby had just gained him the one thing he craved...

* * *

Alethea pondered whether she could trust the Great Dragon or not. Her mind kept going back to her first battle and all the damage that had been caused by him. Though he promised not to do that again, did he really mean it? And even if she could trust him, how on Earth was she going to persuade Arthur and Merlin to free the mythical creature? At that moment in time she didn't have a clue but she had to do it sometime soon in order to get Penny back. Sighing, she found herself automatically heading towards Arthur's chambers, hoping against everything that she was making the right decision by doing this.

She could see why Penny was doing this and she didn't blame her really. Alethea knew that she would have done the same had she been the baby dragon. After all, knowing that you had your freedom whilst the only other member of your kind is chained right below you in a dungeon must have both hurt and weighed heavily on the mind. No wonder Penny didn't want to leave him. Besides, Alethea thought, it would do the young dragon some good to...

"Alethea, where are you off to?"

"You haven't seen Arthur have you?" she asked, pausing in her walk to see Merlin standing behind her.

"About this height, blonde, can be a bit of a prat?" Merlin asked rhetorically, grinning.

"Merlin, I've not got time for jokes. Where is he?"

"His chambers I should think." The young warlock asked after some consideration

"Good." She said, starting to walk again, before noticing that Merlin wasn't following "Aren't you coming with?" she asked

"Why?" Merlin said, looking confused

"I need to speak to you both about something."Alethea explained, before noticing that the young warlock was about to say something else. "Don't ask. You'll just have to wait and see." Shrugging, Merlin fell into step beside her.

"Any luck with Lady Ingrid?" he asked her.

"Not had chance I'm afraid. What with the tournament needing to be arranged and then with this illness sweeping through the lower town..."

"It's alright." He said, but his face had fallen slightly

"I take it you haven't sorted things out?" Alethea asked kindly, and Merlin shook his head. "You'd best do so, and soon, preferably before she's swept away by one of the young knights." Merlin grimaced

"I will do, but I've not had chance. Gaius is keeping me busy with finding a cure. This illness is spreading, and mostly fatal." he explained. Alethea looked at him as they turned the corner which led onto the corridor of Arthur's chambers.

"You what?" she demanded

"You heard. It's natural causes apparently, but it's spreading fairly quickly now. After everything that Camelot has been through...."

"Now this. Seems we've got just a little bit more suffering before the glory days begin Merlin." Alethea sighed as they reached Arthur's room. Knocking lightly on the door, she prayed he would be in a better mood. They still hadn't resolved their argument over the tournament so to now ask him about releasing the dragon...Well, she was dreading it to say the least.

"Alethea, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Arthur asked as he opened the door, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he addressed his wife.

"I came to ask a favour." She said softly, not looking at him as they walked inside. The King turned to stand by the mantelpiece, resuming his position where he had been before opening the door.

"And what would that be?"

"I came to ask if..." she began, standing next to him and letting her hand rest on his arm. She took a deep breath and tried using her puppy dog eyes. "Well, this isn't going to be easy."

"Alethea, where's Penny?" Merlin interrupted. Alethea sighed.

"With the Great Dragon. She took me down there and now refuses to leave."

"So what do you want me to do about it? She's _your_ dragon." Arthur said, looking at his wife. It was obvious that Arthur wasn't happy at all with her.

"She just won't budge. Please Arthur..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cavern deep beneath the castle, Penny was still sat on the Great Dragon's head, refusing to move. The Great Dragon was listening to what was going on upstairs for the first time in months and laughing slightly as he heard the girl's pleas.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, walking along his nose and sitting in the middle.

"Listening."

"To what?" Penny couldn't hear anything else apart from the drip of water and the river flowing below them.

"The girl, the new King and that young warlock of his."

"How?" Penny asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"You can speak to Merlin with your mind you know." He told her.

"Can I?"

"All you have to do is think very, very hard and then..."Penny squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

* * *

"...Harm that has been done!"

"How would you react if you were the last of your kind, trapped in a dungeon, only to discover that there was a younger one flying around upstairs?" Alethea and Arthur were really going for it now, both at loggerheads with raised voices.

"_Free him." _Merlin heard, but neither of the monarchs were speaking to him _"Free him Uncle Merwin, please." _It was Penny. It had to be. _"Please Merwin, free him...Free him. Let him go." _It was really beginning to get to him now. _"Let him go. Release him! I want him upstairs! Meeeeeeeerwiiiiiin." _The two monarchs both stopped suddenly as they turned to find the young warlock hitting his head against the table.

"Gah...Stupid...dragon....telepathy..." They heard him mutter.

"Arthur, come on, please. Release the Great Dragon otherwise us two won't cope." Alethea pleaded. "I mean, look at what it's doing to Merlin."

"It might knock some sense into him." Arthur said with a shrug, and Alethea felt her patience snap. She couldn't stand this anymore.

"Fine then. Have it your way. If you won't release him, then I will!" Alethea sighed, taking Excalibur which was lying on the table and heading out of the room, Merlin following. They had barely reached the end of the corridor when...

"Wait!" came a loud shout from behind them. The Queen and the warlock looked at each other and grinned. They knew that he would come round to their way of thinking. "Come on, let's go and release him."

So the three of them headed down the stairs that led to the underground cavern with Merlin leading the way and Arthur at the rear. Alethea smiled slightly, hoping that her husband would forgive her. Seeing Penny sitting near the Great Dragon, the three stood on the stone perch, looking at the two creatures.

"It has been too long young warlock, far too long." The Great Dragon said, breaking the silence. Merlin just stood there, toying with his conscience. Arthur meanwhile was planted to the spot, fixated by the legendary mythical creature that was sat in the cavern before him. In all his life he had never seen something so...so beautiful and yet so ferocious.

"The child out of her time has some good contacts." The Dragon commented, sounding amused.

"Close friends of mine. Now, dragon, say we free you, what then? Where will you go?" Alethea asked.

"I will go where the wind takes me."

"And Camelot?" Arthur asked, concerned for his Kingdom's safety.

"Is safe for you and your people young Pendragon. Ah, such a great destiny you carry... Like the young warlock."

"You will not attack it?" Arthur said disbelievingly

"That is so." The great beast confirmed

"You will not harm anyone or anything?" the young King qualified,

"I swear it." The dragon answered, honesty in his eyes.

"And this is what you wish?" Arthur asked Alethea.

"It is the only way that Penny will return to the castle above." She told him gravely.

"Then I have no choice. Even when I'm mad at you, it seems that I cannot refuse you anything." Alethea smiled, her husband was just a big softy at heart. The Great Dragon smiled ever so slightly before looking between the girl and the King, and a flash of realisation crossed his eyes.

"_You_ are the Queen?" The dragon clarified. Penny and Alethea nodded simultaneously. Confusion crossed the Dragon's face "And Guinevere?" it asked

"Is with Lancelot." Alethea said frankly

"Have you any idea what you have done girl?! Everything will change because of you!" Alethea instinctively took a step backwards at the unexpected outburst. The dragon's voice was filled with anger and malice. "The destinies of these two men are altered!"

"Nothing is ever set in stone, especially the future and destinies." Alethea retorted, though the dragon's words cut through her. She felt the guilt that she had long since buried rise within her once more.

"Camelot will fall!" The Great Dragon practically screeched.

"It was always destined to." Alethea said quietly, knowing that this was truth.

"The once and future king... He will not be." The Great Dragon said as softly as he could muster. Alethea blinked.

"What?" But Arthur and Merlin had by now set to work on the chain and before she had chance to ask again, the Great Dragon was free. "Wait! I need to know!" she called, but it was too late. He was already gone...


	8. Knights and Knockouts

This was it. This was the first day of the tournament. One year ago there had been a wedding and now, to celebrate their first anniversary, the King and Queen were hosting a tournament. This was his chance to prove himself worthy of his knighthood. This was his time to show that he was everything a knight should be and if he won then he would be Champion of Camelot, a coveted title. If he lost then... Well, it wasn't exactly an option for Sir Gerard de Ravenscar. He was of the mind of winning or die trying at that moment in time. Letting James dress him in his armour, Gerard looked outside and smiled ever so slightly as he saw the gathering crowd that would be his audience. If he went out in the first round then he would suffer total humiliation, so if fate had decided that he was not to win he just hoped that he wouldn't go out too early.

"Nervous?" Both James and Gerard looked up at the voice and smiled slightly.

"I don't get nervous." Her brother told her.

"Yeah right." Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Everyone gets nervous."

"Not me." he shrugged

"I really don't believe that."

"What are you doing here Ingrid?" he asked after a few minutes silence.

"I came to see how you were getting on."

"Not to wish me luck?" he looked hurt.

"Not exactly." She smirked. "Because I know you don't need it."

"Oh... Any other reason?"

"Perhaps..."

"And what would that be?"

"To get this." Ingrid smiled mischievously.

"What do you want with my helmet?" Gerard asked, confused.

"You'll see." She grinned before promptly disappearing. Gerard, now dressed in his tournament armour except for his helmet, went chasing after his sister, being careful not to trip up and dent his suit. Seeing Ingrid go running to the edge of the arena, Gerard tried to keep her in sight and eventually caught up with her.

"Give me my helmet back!" he demanded.

"I can't."

"Why? Where is it?" His sister didn't say or do anything. "Ingrid, what have you done with it?"

"Me? Nothing..." she said innocently. "It's what the pixies have done that you should be worrying about." Gerard's face fell. What had she done with his helmet?

"Ingrid..." he warned.

"Is this what you're looking for?" a young blonde woman asked, stepping forwards with his helmet in her hands. "I found some pixies with it." She smiled, looking directly at Gerard's sister as she said this and handed the piece of armour to him.

"Thank you my lady." He said, taking the final piece of his armour and holding tight onto it before introducing himself. "I'm Gerard."

"I take it you are competing then Sir Gerard?"

"I am indeed. Will you be watching?"

"Perhaps..." said the young woman with beautiful hazel eyes and soft features. Her gown was made of a fine turquoise silk and she wore a silver locket on a chain around her neck. Whoever she was, she was very pretty.

"Well, I'm afraid I must go. I'm due on the field."

"Good luck Sir Gerard."

"Thank you my lady." He smiled softly before bowing and heading to where James was stood with his horse.

* * *

"My lords and ladies, it is with great pleasure that Camelot welcomes you to our kingdom to watch some of the finest men in all of Albion compete." King Arthur's voice boomed across the arena whilst the knights were gathered in a row on horseback in front of the nobles' stand. Gerard couldn't help but let his eyes wander across the stand to see if he could see the pretty blonde but alas, she was not there. He did not know why he felt a bit disheartened by this. "The winner will be named champion of the kingdom and receive this casket of gold, as well as a kiss from the Queen." There were a few cheers from the amassed crowd and the knights bowed their heads to the monarchs. "The tournament is to be by the Knight's Code and any man caught cheating will be disqualified. No charms, enchantments or any form of magic is to be used." Arthur explained to the men. "Now, I give you the Knights of Camelot!" The crowd cheered and there was a large round of applause whilst the twelve competing knights rode once around the arena, waving at the crowd. Then, as they reached the end of the arena, all but two left. Sir Gerard was one of the first to joust and as James handed him his lance, Gerard closed his visor. On the other side Sir Robert was doing the same.

"Now let the tournament begin!" The crowd cheered loudly as the two knights saluted, getting ready to ride. Waiting for the signal, Gerard took a few deep breaths to calm himself, steadying his horse and keeping tight hold of his lance. A moment later the signal was given so Gerard spurred on his horse, raising the length of wood to try and knock his opponent off their horse. Everything around him slowed and all that could be heard was his heart pounding. Bracing himself, Sir Gerard de Ravenscar scored a direct hit which was unfortunate for Sir Robert who found himself lying on the ground and so therefore out in the first round. Gerard however was through and smiled at his applause as he did a victory lap around the arena.

He spent the rest of the morning watching his fellow knights and friends go up against each other. Standing on the sidelines, he happily watched his competition, trying to work out just who exactly he would end up having a bout with in the next round. Straight after Gerard had gone Sir Gene and Sir Jasper began to joust, the latter having lost. That didn't surprise him much considering Gene was as tough as old boots whilst Jasper had barely stepped into adulthood. After those two had come Gerard's good friend Sir Oliver against Sir Bors. Now that had been interesting to watch. After three bouts neither had been knocked off their horse so it was agreed that the winner was to be decided by swords. The main stand was moved to one side to give more room whilst the men went to get out of their armour. Returning about ten minutes later wearing just their chainmail, the two men met in the middle with naked blades. The first to draw blood was to go onto the next round.

Hoping that his good friend would win, Gerard and a few of the others cheered Sir Oliver whilst the crowd cheered both men on. Smiling, Gerard de Ravenscar watched as the two men circled each other like wild dogs about to fight before Sir Bors made the first move. A quick and pacy fight ensued, with the two men fending off each other's blades and trying to strike a hit. However Bors was soon beginning to tire, having mainly being on the offensive. Sir Oliver, having been defending himself, seized the opportunity and struck Sir Bors on the arm. Bors dropped his sword, clutching his wound and removing his hand to reveal blood. Gerard and the crowd collectively cheered whilst Oliver bowed, waving and grinning at the crowd. He would be in the next round.

There were to be three more bouts the next day with the other six knights but for today the tournament was over. That was to allow them time to rest and re cooperate, as well as giving the servants a chance to clean armour, sharpen swords and fix lances and chainmail. It also gave visitors time to visit the market that had sprung up in the centre. Merchants from across the known lands had set up their stalls, hoping to make a profit from all those who had flocked to Camelot for the tournament, and indeed were managing to do exactly that by selling rare and exotic goods. Of course, now that the tournament had begun the market was in full swing and those that could afford anything were looking at the various items on display. In fact, Gerard couldn't help himself and, once he'd changed out of his armour, he went to have a look.

Wandering along the various stalls and stands, the young knight kept a close eye on his money so that it wouldn't be stolen and had a good look at what was on offer. He was of a mind to get his sister something so as to cheer her up, so he had a look at the cloth stalls, the jewellery stands and the booksellers but nothing really caught his eye... That was until he reached one particular stand which appeared to sell everything that Ingrid would like. There were things with ravens and cats all over them, boxes filled with charms and fabrics covered in a variety of patterns. There were also leather bound journals on sale and Gerard could not help but wonder if this had been set up just especially for his sister.

"Can I help you sir?" Looking up Gerard couldn't help but smile when he saw the young blonde lady in the green dress that he had met earlier standing behind the display.

"I'm looking for something for my sister... It's to cheer her up." He explained.

"Right, well as you can see, we have a number of items on offer. Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked cheerily.

"I um... Well, you do have everything that she would like."

"Well, I do have one thing..." she began.

"Hmm?" Gerard asked, interested.

"It's a unique one off mirror. There's none other like it in all the lands."

"Really? Can I have a look?" the woman nodded as she brought it out and removed the ruby red cloth that covered it. Gerard was suddenly staring at his reflection in an oval mirror surrounded by a frame of ornately crafted black and red roses. Gerard knew instantly that Ingrid would definitely like this.

"How much?"

"Twenty five pieces of silver." Gerard coughed at the price. That amount could get him half a horse. "But for you, twenty." The knight reluctantly reached for his money. It would be worth it to see his sister smile. "And I'm sure it will make her happy."

"It better had do." He sighed, handing over the coins. The stallholder wrapped the mirror back up and handed it to the knight.

"Good luck in the next round."

"Thanks." He flashed her a quick smile before heading towards the castle.

* * *

Ingrid was in her room when Gerard found her. She was sat in the window staring at the world outside whilst hugging a cushion. She didn't half look upset and, as much as he enjoyed teasing and tormenting her, he simply couldn't bear to see her so sad. Knocking lightly on her door, he walked straight inside and was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a scarf of any kind, which was rather unusual.

"Go away!" Ingrid said, not even bothering to look up.

"Now is that any way to greet your adoring brother?" he asked, quickly ducking out of the way of a flying cushion.

"I said go away Gerard!" she warned.

"You shouldn't throw things, especially when it may mean that I drop your gift and I can guarantee you won't like it broken."

"What?" she turned to face her brother but didn't move from her seat. Gerard walked over to her and smiled slightly as he handed her the mirror.

"I hope you'll like it." Ingrid looked puzzled as she carefully removed the deep red silk before smiling sadly.

"Thank you." She said, tracing the patterned frame with her fingers.

"You're welcome... Now my lady, would you care to join me at the feast?" Ingrid nodded gently and took Gerard's arm, glad that for just this once her brother was being nice.

* * *

The next day saw the six remaining knights who had not had their turn yesterday facing each other. As he wasn't competing today Gerard sat in the nobles stand just behind Ingrid. His sister was sitting with the Queen discussing favoured knights and smiling. Gerard sat with his friend Oliver, watching as the first round of the day began. Sir Edward, one of the newest knights and the ladies heart throb, was up against Sir Leon. To anyone who knew them both it was obvious who was going to win. To anyone who didn't... Well, it would be a rather quick bout and, as it happens, it was. Before you could even cheer, Sir Edward was out of the competition. Following this match was a very close joust between Sir Lucius of Gwynedd and Sir Aidan of Dewa. Lucius was a few years older than Aidan but in everything else they were evenly matched. This was going to make for an interesting one.

As the signal was given the two men rode at full pelt towards each other with lances raised. The audience collectively held its breath, wondering who was going to fall and, for one small moment, it looked as if both men were going to fall but Lucius regained his balance as Aidan fell. A few minutes later Lancelot and Sagramore were following suite, Lancelot coming out victorious. That meant that the next round was going to be a good one.

Dispersing, Gerard went to congratulate the victors of the first round and smiled as he watched his sister laugh with Alethea about something or other. It was good to see her having fun after all the sadness that the warlock boy had caused her. Letting her go and spend the afternoon with friends, Gerard went to go and get some extra practice. Tomorrow was the semi finals and he had gone and ended up having to face his friend Oliver tomorrow. Ah well, such was life...

* * *

There was to be yet another feast that evening, and Gerard de Ravenscar couldn't help but wonder where all the food was coming from. After all, at this rate there would soon be none what with the amount that was served each night. Then again, he did have to wonder if there was any magic involved, but even if it was, he wasn't going to complain. Sitting with the knights, Gerard listened to them chatting about the tournament and who they reckoned would win. Many thought that Lancelot would come out as the victor, whereas others backed Leon, Gerard, Oliver, Gene and Lucius. They didn't argue about it though, knowing that the best man would win. Smiling as the King joined them, Gerard stood chatting to him until he looked up to find Sir Gene dancing with his sister and leading her away from the crowd. Taking his leave, Gerard sped off after the couple, feeling his blood boil. He knew what Gene was like and he didn't need this happening to Ingrid after everything she'd been through. Catching up with the knight, Gerard practically tore Gene away and stood defensively in front of his younger sister.

"You have offended my honour!"

"Gerard, he has done no such thing." Ingrid began.

"Then how shall we settle this sir?" Gene snarled.

"Outside, and bring your horse."

So that evening just minutes before sunset found the two knights facing each other on horseback in the silent arena. Ingrid stood watching and Gerard knew that she was angry with him, but that didn't matter. This was a matter of principle and whoever won was in the right. As the last rays of sunshine glimmered on their hastily fastened armour, the two men charged head on at each other with lances raised. A few peasants on their way home watched curiously as the men rode, thinking that these two were just getting some extra practise. Getting close now, Gerard poised his lance but before it even touched his opponent, he was thrown from his horse.

Landing on the sandy floor of the arena, Gerard lay where he had fallen, filled with disbelief. He had just been defeated...

"Are you happy now?" He heard Ingrid ask. He looked up to find his sister standing above him.

"I..."

"Good." She said rather unkindly before storming off towards the castle.

"Ingrid..." he called after her retreating figure as he got to his feet and chucked his helmet at James. Chasing after her, he finally caught up with his sister on the corridor leading to her room. "Ingrid, please..." She hesitated, turned to face her brother and smiled slightly. Gerard stepped forwards, believing that he was being forgiven. Instead Ingrid slapped him, ran to her room and then, just to add insult to injury, slammed the door in Gerard's face. He supposed he should have been expecting that, but then again, he was still a bit dazed....


	9. Fainting and Friendships

She knew that Arthur hadn't yet forgiven her and, to be perfectly honest, it was killing her inside. She had never liked it when they argued and now he was refusing to have anything to do with her. Hell, they had been sleeping in separate rooms since their talk and yet he was being civil to her whenever they were in the public's view. When they weren't then.... Well, it was doing her more harm than good. What with all the stress of her duties as Queen, worrying about the illness that was spreading in the lower town and trying to get Merlin and Ingrid back on track, this was the last thing she needed.

No wonder she hadn't been sleeping properly. It was an obvious symptom that she was stressed and though Alethea had been tempted to go and see Gaius for a sleeping draught, she had always persuaded herself against going. After all, she would be fine once everything was sorted and besides that, the physician was up to his eyes in work what with the tournament and this illness. She didn't really want to go and give him even more work to do.

Sitting by the window early on the third morning of the tournament, Alethea watched the sunrise over the black hills in the distance. She had had yet another broken night's sleep after worrying about everything. Her brain had been unable to switch itself off and so she had only been able to snatch a few minutes of good wholesome sleep. That was until she had woken up in the early hours and hadn't been able to drift off since. She now had dark rings around her eyes and her skin was paler than usual but she assumed that this was just due to lack of sleep, nothing more. Watching the sky steadily change colour from a dark blue to a pale gold, she began to focus on the day ahead and, more importantly, what she was going to wear.

Gwen was probably just waking up now so Alethea took it upon herself to get ready and put on a simple yet elegant blue dress. Putting a cloak on the end of the bed to take with her later, the young Queen went to put another log on the fire only to find her vision blurring and blackening. Steadying herself on the mantelpiece, she quickly dismissed the feeling. After all, it was just tiredness, nothing more but in hindsight she supposed she should have listened to the warning signs.

Heading to the tournament arena about half an hour later, Alethea ignored the muzzy feeling that was steadily creeping over her. She ignored her aching limbs and the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her. Instead she pushed herself forwards, refusing to give in to exhaustion. All she wanted to do was watch the six remaining competitors in the tournament and see who would be in the final, and then she would sleep for the rest of the day. Taking a swig of water, she made her way through the stands before sitting down. Arthur was in the arena briefing his men before the crowds arrived and Alethea smiled slightly at his words of encouragement. She knew that if he had it his way he would also be competing, but he had listened to her. Perhaps that was a good sign, except from the consequences that it had had on their already strained relationship. Being an eighteen year old Queen in Camelot when she should really have been out clubbing in town was no fun and Arthur wasn't exactly helping matters considering he wasn't speaking to her...

"Good morning my lady." Her trail of thought disturbed, the young Queen looked up to find Gwen joining her and smiled.

"And the same to you Guinevere."

"I'm sorry I was not..."

"It's alright. I was up early anyway."

"Another bad night?" Gwen asked, concerned. Alethea nodded. "You should see Gaius. His sleeping draughts tended to do Morgana the world of good."

"Hmmm...."

"What's the matter?"

"Gaius is just so busy at the moment and I don't want to add to his workload."

"Nonsense my lady. He will not mind, especially if it's for you."

"Besides that Gwen, it's just stress. I'll be fine once everything is sorted." Alethea dismissed

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked somewhat sceptically.

"I know myself better than anyone. Believe me, I will be fine." Alethea flashed Gwen a reassuring smile before turning back to her thoughts, this time thinking on what the Great Dragon had said about her ruining destinies. Could she really have done that? And what did he mean by Arthur not being the once and future King? All of these thoughts were beginning to give her a headache.

"You two are here early aren't you?" Merlin asked as he put a cushion on Arthur's seat. Alethea smiled.

"We beat the crowds, and it always helps to be early rather than late."

"That's true." Alethea looked at the young warlock and sighed. She needed to talk to him, but without Gwen.

"Gwen, you couldn't perchance fetch me my cloak? I appear to have forgotten it." Her maid took the hint and left.

"What's the matter?" Merlin asked her as he sat down in Arthur's seat.

"You know when we freed the Great Dragon, did you hear what he said?"

"Which bit?"

"The bit about Arthur..."

"Erm..."

"About destinies?" she pushed.

"Oh yeah!" he nodded. "I suppose that's playing on your mind?" he asked, before he noticed Arthur glaring at him. Merlin immediately got to his feet, plumped up the cushion and moved to the other side of Alethea where Gwen had been sitting earlier.

"Just a little... I mean, I know the legends weren't right to begin with and that by me staying they'd be messed up even more but..."

"Not that much?" Merlin finished for her. "What did he mean by 'once and future king' though?"

"It's something that has been passed down the ages. According to legend, when Arthur died he was taken to Avalon where he and his knights sleep until Albion needs them." She explained. "Or at least, that is what has been said."

"Ah, so you're worried that by staying here and marrying Arthur you have..."

"Gone and messed everything up? Got it in one Merlin." She sighed.

"The Great Dragon could be mistaken you know."

"I doubt it. Arthur's destiny is much changed because of me, and apparently yours is too. Perhaps if I had gone then..."

"Arthur would have had a broken heart." Merlin interrupted before seeing the look in her eyes. "You think that he would have been better off without you?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't know Merlin... I really don't." She murmured quietly, watching her husband leave the arena to come to the stands. It was only when Merlin hadn't said anything for a few moments that Alethea realised that he was no longer there but instead both Gwen and Ingrid had appeared.

"My lady." Gwen said, handing the Queen her cloak. Alethea smiled her thanks as she wrapped it around her, whilst Ingrid watched a retreating figure in the distance.

"Honestly, what have I done that is so bad that he has to run each time he sees me?" Ingrid sighed as she sat down.

"He's probably scared that you'll hit him again." Alethea joked.

"Might knock some sense into him next time." Gwen pointed out.

"He did deserve it..."

"We're not saying that he didn't."

"But how are we meant to sort things if he runs every time he sees me?"

"He's a man Ingrid. They run from everything." Alethea told her, but she quickly regretted her words when she realised that Arthur had just taken his seat. He simply shot her a glare as the crowd began to gather. "Anyway ladies, are we handing out any favours today?"

"Lancelot already has mine." Gwen smiled.

"Ingrid?"

"I think Sir Gene... Yeah, he'll do well."

"And I reckon Sir Lucius could do with some backing." The three girls turned to find Morgana taking a seat and they grinned.

"My vote is on Sir Oliver." Alethea told them as she stopped a servant and asked them to go and take their favours. As she did this she noted that Arthur was pouting and she pondered whether she should just shut up and not say another word.

"We didn't know you were in Camelot Morgana." Gwen said.

"My friend, Amelia, told me she was coming here to set up a stall at the market so I thought I'd join her. I did send word to Arthur..." Alethea sighed. Perhaps she should never have stopped her husband from joining in with the joust.

"He must have wanted it to be a surprise. So anyway, how are you Morgana?"

"I'm fine thank you. The Druid's have been treating me well and Elphin has been particularly good to me." She blushed and the three girls shared a knowing glance. "So how have things been in Camelot?"

"Same old, same old." Alethea shrugged.

"Arthur still being a prat then?" this earned her a few smiles.

"Just a little." The young Queen replied.

"And it seems to have rubbed off on Merlin too." Ingrid said.

"Seriously? Merlin? I can't imagine him doing something like that..."

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh, what's he gone and done now?" Before they could explain, Arthur announced that the second round was about to begin and of course that brought along a whole load of loud cheers, meaning that the four ladies couldn't speak much.

"So how are you Alethea?" Morgana asked once the noise had died down.

"I'm alright thanks." She smiled slightly, ignoring the glares that both Ingrid and Gwen were giving her.

"She's not. She hasn't been sleeping properly." Gwen put in.

"You should see Gaius. His sleeping draughts do help you know."

"That's what we've been trying to tell her but she refuses to listen." Ingrid explained, causing Alethea to roll her eyes.

"Alright, if it shuts you three up, I'll go and see Gaius once this joust is over." She sighed, but she knew that she had best get checked out. After all, she was now beginning to feel worse than she had done earlier that morning.

"You had best keep your word."

"Scout's honour." Alethea smiled before turning to watch Sir Gene face Sir Leon. Ingrid was happy to see her favour attached to Gene's armour and cheered him on. Laughing at her enthusiasm, Gwen, Morgana and Alethea joined in. Watching as the knights came together, they knew that Ingrid would be disappointed as Gene came off his horse. Sir Leon was victor, not that anyone seemed to mind.

"So who's next?"

"Sir Lancelot and Sir Lucius." Alethea told them, stifling a yawn. She felt the fuzziness which she had pushed to the back of her head begin to spread but she still refused to believe that it was anything more than tiredness. Drinking some water, she turned to her three friends. "So good luck Gwen and Morgana."

"I'll bet you five gold pieces that Lancelot wins." Ingrid smiled.

"Deal." Alethea said, shaking on it. Ingrid looked shocked. "What?"

"Your hands... They're freezing!"

"Oh, sorry." She apologised before turning back to watch the two men enter the arena. The crowd cheered loudly as the knights were handed their lances and got ready to ride. Alethea had a very good idea as to who would win – the clue was in the name- but she didn't mind losing the bet. The men began to ride and poised their lances ready to strike a hit. The four young ladies knew that it was going to be close and indeed it was, with both Sir Lucius and Sir Lancelot striking each other. Neither fell however, so they rode to the end, picked up fresh lances and tried again. This time Lancelot struck Lucius square on the chest, sending him flying. He lay still for a moment and the crowd watched as Gaius and two men led him from the arena. However, he would be fine, even if the fall had gone and knocked him out. The audience then applauded Lancelot, cheering as he took a gallop of victory.

"Seems you owe me five gold pieces." Ingrid commented, but Alethea had already beaten her to it and handed over the coins.

"Your favourite is up next isn't he?"

"Yes, and facing Ingrid's brother."

"Has anyone actually favoured Sir Gerard de Ravenscar?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"It would appear that we haven't."

"I hope he loses." Ingrid muttered. "Then perhaps he'll shut up and stop bragging."

"Surely you don't mean that?" Gwen asked. Alethea let them talk as she felt her head get worse. It felt like a migraine and the noise of the crowd wasn't doing her any good, but as there was just one more bout left she decided that she would persevere. She could sleep later, once she knew who was going to be in the final. Drinking some more water, she watched as Ingrid's brother and her favoured knight entered the arena. Alethea knew that this was going to be rather interesting considering she had seen these two at practise.

"Ingrid, whatever happened to your brother's eye?" Gwen asked, noticing the dark bruise as Gerard put on his helmet.

"He was defending my honour apparently." Ingrid told them, less than impressed. "Needless to say, he lost."

"Who did it to him?"

"Sir Gene... He fell off his horse and I gave my brother a slap just for good measure." Alethea smiled ever so slightly. That sounded just like Ingrid.

"Fell off his horse? Where did he do that?"

"During extra practise apparently ladies." Arthur told them as he joined the conversation. Alethea would have been very annoyed had she not been feeling so ill. "Sir Gene knocked him off."

"Now that I would have liked to see." Gwen and Morgana chorused before watching Sir Oliver and Sir Gerard begin to ride towards each other. The young girl from the market place quickly made an appearance in the arena, running up to Gerard and handing over what appeared to be a small piece of fabric. The young knight blushed furiously before pulling down his visor and attaching the cloth to his armour. The girl gave a quick wave before departing, wishing Gerard luck as she did so whilst the two men prepared for battle. Riding, each charged but neither struck a hit so they had to try again.

"Who did you favour again?"  
"Sir Oliver." Alethea replied, fighting the overwhelming urge to sleep.

"Queen's aren't supposed to have favourites in tournaments." Arthur pointed out.

"You've never said that." Alethea told him. The three young ladies decided to leave the monarchs to it.

"It's general knowledge. Everyone here knows that except you." Arthur replied snidely.

"Well I'm sorry. I never asked to be brought to Camelot. I was quite happy at home." Alethea countered.

"There are times where I wish you had stayed there!" Arthur snapped.

"Fine then!" Alethea told him, though she now felt rather light headed with her vision beginning to leave her. There was no way that she was going to be able to see who won out of Gerard and Oliver.

"Fine!" he replied, turning away. He didn't notice that his wife was unwell, though he quickly realised that what he had just said had been rather cruel. "Alethea I..." he began.

Alethea went to get up to leave, fed up of her husband's criticisms. However, unable to fight off this horrid feeling any more, she looked at Arthur with a slight fear in her eyes before losing the battle. Just as the two jousting knights met, Alethea's knees gave way and she fell in to darkness....


	10. Regrets and Remedies

**Hey guys,**

**as always, thank you for the reviews. They =much love**

**Erm, hope you enjoy this next chapter and please r&r**

**Also, I've put up a little oneshot called 'Chaos in Camelot' which concerns a young Gerard and young Ingrid. I would love it very much if you read and reviewed that too.**

**Thanks,**

**Fey of the Forest**

* * *

It was a bit unusual for her not to say anything, particularly considering that here he was trying to apologise after their slight argument. He later supposed that he should have really suspected that something was wrong there and then, but as it was, he just thought that Alethea was ignoring him. Staring straight ahead at the two jousting men below, Arthur did his best as saying sorry- something he wasn't really used to.

"Alethea, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for not forgiving you about the tournament. I guess I simply couldn't see where you were coming from." He said softly. "Alethea? Forgive me?" But there was no reply. Finding it slightly unusual that his knights had turned away from each other and therefore forfeited their places, and also that Alethea hadn't replied, he turned around, half expecting to see her back to him. However, he was just in time to see her fall and his lightning fast warrior reflexes kicked in. Catching her before she hit the floor, he was shocked to find that she was a deathly white with her eyes closed. "Alethea?" he asked worriedly but she didn't say anything. Arthur felt her forehead and immediately removed his fingers, feeling as if he'd just been burnt. Looking at the young ladies with panic in his eyes, he sent Gwen to go fetch Gaius whilst he abandoned the area and carried his unconscious wife to her chambers.

He wasted no time at all in getting her in to the bed but as he lay her body down on the mattress, he was ever so wary of the amount of heat radiating from her pale form. Filled with concern, Arthur couldn't help but worry as he heard her laboured breathing. She wasn't meant to be ill. Loosening the ties on her dress to help her, Arthur then tucked her in and sat beside her. He knew of the illness spreading around the lower town, of course he did, and Alethea had the tell tale symptoms. Thing was, he knew that some of the symptoms set in a few days beforehand and if Alethea knew that she had them then why hadn't she gone to see Gaius? He thought he knew her, and he thought that she would have gone to see the physician if she knew that she was ill. So why hadn't she? This wasn't like her at all. Alethea didn't get ill. She was strong and could survive anything...Couldn't she?

"Sire?" Gaius appeared in the doorway, medical bag in hand. It took a minute for the young King to realise that he was standing there but when he did...

"Gaius, you have to help her!" Arthur begged.

"I can only do my best sire." The physician told him as he started checking Alethea over. "What happened?"

"I don't know... One minute she was fine and the next..."

"Do you have any idea what brought this on?"

"Erm...well, we've not been speaking." Arthur admitted. Gaius looked at him with a grave expression and the King knew that he wasn't going to like what was said next.

"She's got a fever, her breathing is slightly laboured... I'm afraid it would seem that she has the same illness that has been spreading around the lower town." Arthur choked, looking down at his wife buried beneath the bed covers. She looked so fragile, so much like a young child and yet...Yet she was a young Queen. The thing that worried him most was that this illness was more often than not fatal.

"Have you no cure?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Gaius told him sadly. He was as grieved as Arthur was that Alethea was ill, and the young King had an idea that a fair few others would be upset too.

"Then..." Arthur hesitated, taking a deep breath and dreading the answer to his question. "How long has she got?"

"If she is strong then one week, maybe even two but... Well, I would prepare yourself for the worst."

"No!" Arthur cried out in disbelief. His wife couldn't die... "Gaius, please, there has to be something that can be done to save her!" he pleaded, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that formed in his eyes.

"I will keep looking for a cure sire, but so far nothing has worked and there is no guarantee that I will be able to find one in time to..."

"There has to be something...Anything!"

"I can only but ease her passing." Gaius told him, grief evident in his voice. "I'm truly sorry Arthur, really I am." The physician said softly as he helped Alethea drink a potion of feverfew to reduce her temperature.

"Gaius, leave me." The King ordered quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. The physician shuffled slowly towards the door. "Leave me with my wife." He croaked, his tears falling down his cheeks as he dabbed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead.

Arthur sat quietly by his wife, his mind racing. His world was going to be lost if Alethea died. If she was to die then... Then perhaps his last words to her would be that of wishing that she had never come to Camelot, and he might not be able to apologise to her properly or tell her that he loved her or... He sobbed, clutching Alethea's hand in his and resting his forehead on her arm. He couldn't lose her, not after everything they'd been through. Not just when they had gotten everything settled. He couldn't lose her now. Did fate have something against him being happy? First his father and now possibly his wife? This wasn't fair. He and his wife were supposed to die of old age and, well, even in Camelot eighteen was still young. Alethea had her whole life ahead of her and to have to bury her at such a tender age... Alright, he had done it once before but that was before he had gotten to know her so well. To have to do it again and know that it was forever...

No! He couldn't think like that! His wife was strong. She would pull through this! She had survived sorceresses, battle wounds and assassination attempts so a measly little illness couldn't finish her off...surely? Gaius' words still rang in his ears and Arthur knew that stress had brought this on. He had also discovered that his wife hadn't been sleeping properly and it was with some horror that Arthur realised that it was his fault. If only he hadn't reacted so badly to her speaking sense then she wouldn't be lying feverishly in bed now. Guilt swept through him as he realised this. If she died then it would be his fault. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and childish. If only...

"Arthur?" the King looked down at his wife, wishing that she was awake. Alas, it was not so and Arthur found Merlin standing in the doorway. The young Pendragon didn't know how to feel seeing his manservant. "How is she?"

"Gaius seems to believe that she has the same illness that has been spreading through the lower town." Arthur told him as he wiped away his tears.

"No..." the young warlock sounded horrified. "Please no..."

"And there is no cure."

"But she can't die. She's the Queen!" Merlin objected and Arthur found himself smiling sadly. He was watching his own reactions and emotions being played out by the young warlock.

"I know." The young Pendragon said softly, brushing away a stray curl from Alethea's forehead."I don't suppose..."

"Magic will not work." Merlin told him, crushing what little hope Arthur had left, "I have searched and searched, but nothing will work. Not even the healers can cure it."

"Then nature is being very cruel to us." Arthur muttered. "But why Alethea of all people? Why her and not me?"

"Because she is not as strong as you sire." Merlin pointed out. "And you also probably haven't been near the lower town recently."

"She has?" he asked, taken aback. Why on Earth would she go there?

"She's been visiting the sick. She thought it to be her duty."

"What? But she never said..."

"With all due respect, you never gave her chance to." Merlin stated. They were silent for a good few moments and Arthur knew that what Merlin had said was the truth. It hurt, but it was truth nonetheless.

"What are you doing here Merlin?"

"I came to see how Alethea was and also to see if I may be excused."

"What for?"

"To help Gaius find a cure."

"Then of course you are excused, but the moment you find something..."

"You will be the first to know!" Merlin called, already leaving. Arthur stayed where he was, simply watching over his sleeping wife. The young King just prayed that she would wake up sometime soon.

Hours must have passed and still Arthur hadn't moved from his vigil. He was terrified that the moment he left her she would wake and that she would believe that he hated her for he wouldn't be by her side. He was truly regretting everything cruel that he had said or done to her in the past week or so. He hadn't thought that his actions would lead to his wife becoming ill. If he had then perhaps Alethea wouldn't be lying in bed with a temperature and struggling to breathe. Sighing, knowing that he couldn't change time, he watched as Penny landed on the end of the bed and moved up towards the young Queen. The baby dragon gently nudged Alethea's arm but got no response. Penny looked to Arthur for some form of explanation before letting her ears and wings droop sadly. Curling up by Alethea's stomach, Penny joined Arthur in keeping watch...

-----------

Arthur opened his eyes early the next morning with Alethea's hand in his. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but he must have done. At least he was awake now. His wife didn't appear to have stirred from her slumber, though whether this was a good thing or not Arthur didn't know. She wasn't moving much, but there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead and she was still hot. Her face was etched with pain and Arthur sighed with frustration. He wanted to help her, desperately so, but all he could do was stay by her side. Feeling her forehead with the back of his hand, Arthur found that she was still as hot as she had been the day before, with Gaius' potion having had little effect. Ringing out the cloth that had been resting on Alethea's forehead, Arthur reapplied it, knowing that it would have very little effect but he still had to try. He had to do something to try and help her, even if she was getting worse, much worse...

"You have to fight it Alethea... You just have to." He told her sleeping form. "For me..." he murmured softly, wondering if he should fetch the physician.

" Arthur...?" she croaked, her voice barely more than a whisper. The King immediately hugged her, holding her close.

"Alethea, I am so sorry for what I have put you through this past week, really I am. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, burying his head in her shoulder. She gently pushed him away from her though she smiled slightly as she did so.

"I forgive you." She told him as he handed her a goblet of water. She gratefully took it and sipped the liquid.

"I do love you, you know?" she looked at him, knowing exactly what was going on. That was his Alethea, always able to work things out regardless.

"And I love you too." She smiled sadly, realising that something wasn't quite right. "I've got the illness haven't I?" She didn't need to ask that, but Arthur knew that she wanted it confirming.

"I am afraid so, but Gaius and Merlin are searching for a cure and when they find one you will be as right as rain." he told her, giving her some hope.

"Now, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Looking after you."

"But you could catch this illness." She pointed out.

"I don't care." Arthur shrugged.

"Arthur, I would not wish this on anyone, let alone my husband. You should not be here, and neither should Penny." She said, noticing that her dragon was also with her.

"But..." he went to object.

"All I need is rest. I've suffered worse and pulled through, so this shouldn't be a problem." She assured him. "Besides, isn't it the final round of the tournament today?"

"Yes but..."

"I would love to know what happened." She sighed. "Arthur, could you go and see it and let me know what happened?"

"Could someone else not..."

"Arthur, please, for me." How could he refuse her? She didn't have the strength to argue and she could be dying. He may be cruel at times, but he wasn't heartless.

"For you." He gave in. "But you have to promise me something in return..."

"Hmm?"

"You get some rest."

"Yes sir!" she smiled, giving a little salute before closing her eyes. Arthur walked to the door and hesitated, before turning around to take a longing look at his wife. He shouldn't be leaving her, he really shouldn't, but it was at her request and yet again she was speaking sense. After all, how was he supposed to look after her and find a cure if he himself was ill? Sighing, he got one of the servants to keep watch before he went to see Gaius.

Running through the castle as quickly as was physically possible, Arthur took the stairs two at a time and knocked quickly and loudly on the door. Tapping his feet impatiently, Arthur cursed under his breath. What was taking them so long? He needed Gaius and quick, because time was of the essence and the worse Alethea became, the less chance she had of survival. Knocking incessantly, a few moments later a rather tired looking Merlin answered it.

"Arthur, is everything alright?" he asked, stepping aside to let the young King in. Turning straight to Gaius, Arthur noted the large stack of books that had been tossed aside, obviously being of no use.

"She's getting worse Gaius. Is there nothing you can do to reduce the symptoms?" he pleaded.

"I can only but try... I'm afraid I can't make any promises that they will work though." Gaius warned.

"Please, just try." Arthur told him. "Is there any sign of a cure?"

"Our search is becoming narrower. We have but five books left to read." Merlin said. "And unless there is a cure mentioned in these..." He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"So it's not looking good?" Arthur asked, physically slumping.

"Don't give up just yet sire." Gaius told him. Arthur went to reply but he heard the crowd cheering outside. He had made a promise to Alethea and he had no intention of breaking it. Excusing himself, Arthur headed to the arena.

His heart wasn't in it today though. Normally he enjoyed watching his men joust against each other, seeing what his father had usually seen and understanding just why people enjoyed watching these things so much. In fact, Arthur had found himself subconsciously noting any weaknesses and trying to work out who would win each round. Most of the time he had been right, but he had not expected Gerard and Oliver to forfeit. Ever so wary of the empty seat next to him, Arthur watched as Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot rode against each other. It was the same procedure as usual, both knights raising their lances and striking their opponent. Lancelot was unhorsed for the first time, shocking everyone. In fact, the whole crowd gasped whilst Leon was somewhat surprised to find that he had managed to defeat Lancelot at the joust. Lancelot was alright though, and congratulated his friend on winning, whilst Leon bowed to the crowd and then to the King, with understanding in his eyes. The celebrations would be dimmed due to the Queen's illness, if there were to be any celebrations at all.

Meeting up with Leon straight afterwards in the tent, the two of them decided that the celebratory feast would be postponed. Leon had known that this would have happened if Lancelot had won and well, he also knew that Arthur wouldn't be in the right mind, nor would anyone else. They would celebrate when the Queen recovered, but Arthur hadn't the heart to tell his new champion that Alethea may not survive. Instead, Arthur took on some of the knight's positive outlook before heading back to the castle.

Returning to the sleeping Alethea's bedside, Arthur was only a little surprised to find that a stack of flowers was building up from well wishers. It was only to be expected considering the people had come to love their young Queen since she had been crowned. Sighing, Arthur knew that he wouldn't be the only one in mourning if Alethea didn't recover.

"Sir Leon won Alethea. He's gone and shocked us all. Not one of us thought that he could actually defeat Lancelot."Arthur told her sleeping form. "Not even him I don't think." He laughed. "So Leon is our new champion. I wish you could have seen it. You would have loved it." She didn't reply. The young King sighed. "And I would have loved it if you had been by my side watching it with me..." he paused, not knowing what else to say. Just sitting there by her side, he simply kept his vigil and hoped that she would wake up soon.

--------

"Arthur..." A breathless Merlin appeared in the doorway a few hours later. Arthur hadn't moved. "It's amazing. I can't actually believe that we've actually done it."

"Done what?"

"It was in the last book on the very last page. We were about to give up hope but the symptoms match. There it was, right at the very end. All of that research has paid off." The servant babbled.

"Found what?" Arthur asked, getting to his feet. "Merlin..." he ordered, practically shaking the young warlock.

"We've found a cure!"

"What?" The young King questioned, thinking that he was dreaming.

"We have discovered a cure." Merlin grinned. Arthur didn't need telling twice and he quickly sped to the physician's chambers.

Arthur ran straight inside to find Gaius looking at an old tome with a magnifying glass in hand. The physician didn't even look up as the King burst in through the door.

"Merlin says you have found a cure!"

"We have indeed sire."

"And? What is it?" he asked hopefully, desperate for an answer.

"It is not that easy to obtain. The instructions state that you need a tooth of a Terebratuarian..."

"A what?" the young Pendragon asked, never having heard of such a creature.

"A Terebratuarian." Gaius repeated. "It is a mythical beast, and very rare. Very few are still in existence... They have the head of a lion, the body of a deer, a serpent's tail, crocodile feet and the wings of a bat."

"Sounds... Well, weird. But they are rare? Do you know where we can find one?" he asked, not wanting his quest over before it had begun. Now that they had found a cure Arthur would do anything to get it for Alethea. He could not bear to watch her die without trying to save her.

"The forest of Delamere, on the edge of Mercia." Gaius told him. That would take three days to get there and three days to get back... Alethea could be dead by then... "But that is not all. The tooth then needs to be ground up into a powder by two Elvish Princes and then blessed by a Priestess of the Old Religion."

"And that is it?"

"That is all that is said."

"But you are sure that it will work?" He didn't really want to go all that way wasting precious time if it wasn't going to work. He supposed that he really should be jumping at the news but a part of him could not help but be a little sceptic.

"It's our only hope."

"Then we ride out at dawn!" Arthur said, before leaving. "Thank you Gaius."

"It's no problem sire."

Heading to his chambers to pack, Arthur sent one of the servants to go and find his men to pass on orders. Once he had gotten everything together and not wanting to spend too much time away from Alethea than was necessary, Arthur went next door to find Merlin putting another log on the fire. Not needing to say anything, the young warlock disappeared as the blonde Pendragon sat by the bed, watching Alethea sleep. She hadn't stirred at all since he had last seen her but her eyelids flickered with dreams. What was she dreaming about? He wondered. Home? Camelot? Or nothing at all? But that didn't really matter. He had a chance to save her and nothing was going to stop him, because nothing else mattered so much to him than his wife. The Kingdom came a very close second, but he would lose his everything should she...should his wife... He would lose everything if they didn't find a cure.

"I'm going to save you Alethea. There is a cure, but it is in the forest of Delamere and that is a good few days away. I... I need you to fight it. I need you to survive just until I get back. I promise you that I will be as quick as I can, but I need you to promise that you'll keep fighting for me." She didn't move. "And if you can't... If you can't hold out... If you lose your battle before I return then..." he paused, swallowing the lump that had formed at the back of his throat. "Then know that regardless of what I may have said or done, I love you, always. We will be together again one day my love." He said softly, kissing her gently on the forehead.

* * *

A little before dawn the next day, Arthur opened his eyes to find he was lying in his own bed. Not having any idea as to how he got there, he knew that he had no time to waste. Getting ready, he picked up his bag and walked out of the door. He was heading to the courtyard but he paused by Alethea's door. He couldn't help himself. He needed to say goodbye before they left, just in case he didn't get the chance to do that later. Opening the door, he stood at the end of the bed and looked at his wife who was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her lips. She was his reason to live, and he would succeed. Taking one last longing look at his Queen, Arthur turned away and left his wife in the care of a maidservant whilst he went to the Courtyard. Closing his eyes as he reached the end of the corridor, for one brief moment he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He knew that his wife would be cared for whilst he was gone, but that was not the same as him being there.

Reaching the courtyard, Arthur mounted up and looked at his wife's bedroom window.

"Goodbye Alethea..." he murmured softly before the young King led his men out of Camelot, and with that, their quest began.


	11. Dreams and Directions

Cocooned in soft, silky smooth darkness and wrapped up nice and warm, she slowly left the land of sleep to join the world of reality. Her dreams that night had been rather vivid but none seemed to make any real sense or have any proper meaning to her, but she wasn't going to worry too much about that. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself lying curled up in bed with her duvet and blankets strewn across her body, and with two beady little black eyes staring into her own blue-green pair. A black snout met her nose and two golden horns protruded near to the ears of the black and gold creature. It nearly scared her, until she realised that it was just a stuffed toy dragon she'd bought for Halloween. Laughing a little, she didn't want to move. She was nice and warm and comfy here curled up in bed, her covers creased and twisted but keeping her wrapped up against the cold outside. Some stray rays of autumn sunlight invaded the room through the gap in the deep red curtains, casting a beautiful amber glow and it wasn't making Alethea want to get out of bed any quicker.

"Alethea, are you awake yet?"

"Yes mum!" she called downstairs before she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. Stretching, she picked out an outfit to wear for the day and wondered where her new top had disappeared to. She'd only had it five minutes and already she seemed to have misplaced it. Then again, there were days where she would lose her head if it wasn't screwed on and she seemed to be having more of them recently. Sighing, she settled for a band t shirt and threw on some jeans and her converse before heading downstairs.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes." Her dad teased as he put on his coat ready to go out to work. Alethea simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"At least I don't need beauty sleep." She retorted. Her dad just laughed as he put on his scarf and gloves.

"Pfft, who are you kidding?" he smirked, ducking out of the way before she could hit him. "Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you two later."

"Have a nice day. Love you."

"Love me too." He smiled, kissing his wife before heading out of the door. Alethea meanwhile picked up her college bag and put her lunch in it.

"Mum, I don't suppose you've seen my wolf t-shirt anywhere have you?"

"No, why?"

"I just can't seem to find it, that's all."

"That doesn't actually surprise me with the state of your room." Alethea rolled her eyes, knowing just exactly where this conversation was heading. They'd had this argument many times before. Alethea's room wasn't messy; it was just...organised chaos. Lived in as her friends would say. "I'm sure it'll turn up."

"Yeah.... Of course it will." She smiled before grabbing some breakfast and listening to the radio. Sitting on the sofa for a good few minutes, she didn't realise the time until her mum pointed to the clock. Quickly throwing on a coat, Alethea slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, putting in her earphones.

"Have a nice day, see you later mum. Love you." She called before closing the door. Alethea could have sworn that she heard her mum laugh as she pressed play on her music player.

As Alethea walked her usual route to college that morning, she couldn't help but sing along to the music she was listening to. Her mp3 was usually her only companion on the walk as her friends lived on the opposite end of town, but whilst no one else appeared to be around, she sang along. Working out her plan of campaign for the day, Alethea resolved to tidy her room that evening and find her wolf top, and even if she couldn't find it then at least her room would be tidier. Escaping the backs of the retail park, she smiled at the familiar roaring of cars on the roads which led into the town centre. Crossing the bridge over the river, Alethea tried to remember just what exactly she had been dreaming of. She had been able to remember the moment she woke but now...well, she hadn't the faintest idea. There had been a castle, some knights and a rather cute...

"Excuse me, can you tell me if this is the way to college?" Alethea pulled out her earphone and blushed, having just been singing along to some Snow Patrol. Looking at the person who had interrupted her track of thought, she found a lad of her age standing by her side. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a thick, black double breasted coat. Fairly good looking, it took Alethea a moment to register what he had even asked.

"Erm, yeah, it is. Just go over the railway bridge and follow the causeway. There's a shortcut just after the pub."

"Thanks." He flashed her a smile before striding on ahead. Shrugging and thinking nothing of it, Alethea went back to listening to music and planning her day.

---

First period found her sitting in a warm classroom with her classmates talking of their half term holidays. It was strange, Alethea thought, how she couldn't remember just exactly what she had been up to. She thought she might have done something, but what? Obviously it wasn't that good if she had managed to forget it this easily. Sighing, she pulled out pen and paper and waited for her geography teacher to arrive. She wasn't waiting long and the class was soon refreshing their memory of rivers. Taking notes, the hour passed by and Alethea quickly found herself sitting in her history classroom, watching as the teacher brought up a power point about James I.

"Morning all. I trust you had a good half term?" the class nodded. "Now class, today we're going to be learning about one of my favourite monarchs, James I. So what can you tell me about him?"

"He was James VI of Scotland." One of Alethea's classmates put in. Listening to the numerous suggestions, the class was soon in fits of laughter and as they copied notes down from the board, there was a sheepish knock on the door. Distracted, Alethea felt her eyes drawn to the person entering the classroom and was a bit surprised to see the lad she had given directions to this morning standing there. Of course she knew he was heading for here but she hadn't actually thought that he would be in any of her classes. In truth, she hadn't even given him a second thought.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a bit lost." He apologised

"That's alright. I've been expecting you...

"Henry." The boy smiled. Alethea looked at him and noted that his t-shirt and jeans fitted him very well, not even paying attention to anything else. Of course, as she sat looking at Henry, she realised that the only seat free in the room was next to her. Someone was being kind to her today.

"Well, there's a seat over there. I'm afraid it's the only one free." The teacher said, obviously finishing their conversation which Alethea hadn't heard.

"That's alright." Henry smiled, looking at Alethea and noticing her eyes on him. Alethea immediately looked away and blushed whilst Henry made his way to sit next to her. Not knowing what else to say, she stared firmly at her notes, not wanting to be distracted anymore by his handsome features. Besides that, what was it with her and blondes?

"I see you found your way then?"

"Thanks to you. I'm Henry by the way."

"Alethea." She smiled. "If you don't mind me saying, you've joined here a bit late?"

"I don't mind at all. My family has just moved here." He explained

"Oh. Where to?"

"A place called Riverside if you know it?" Alethea just grinned. "It's quite close to the town centre."

"I live just down the road from you then."

"Oh, right."

"Ahem, you two! Give me a name of one of James I's favourites." Their teacher asked them, noticing that they weren't discussing their work.

"Duke of Buckingham."

"George Villiers." They answered. Their teacher, satisfied, started handing out worksheets.

"So what other subjects have you taken?"

"Geology, archaeology and sport."

"Really?" Alethea smiled. This couldn't just be pure coincidence. Someone up there was definitely smiling down at her.

"Why?"

"I've taken them too....well, except sport. I do geography and French instead." He pulled his face at the mention of French. Alethea smiled.

"Well then, I presume I'll be seeing you a bit more." He stated with a blank expression. Alethea couldn't tell if he was happy about that prospect or not.

"Hmm." She agreed. "What time do you finish?"

"Quarter to three supposedly but I have to go find my tutor and let them know how I got on today."

"About three o'clock..." she paused, wondering whether she should ask or not.

"Fancy walking home together? And you can fill me in with what I've missed?" Henry asked.

"Sure, why not?" Alethea smiled before beginning to answer the questions on the worksheet. Their teacher continued talking about James but as he was discussing the monarch's love of hunting, Alethea suddenly remembered part of her dream. There had been a grand hall with stag heads and hunting trophies mounted on the walls, and a young blonde standing proud in front of a king, showing off his day's catch. The blonde seemed happy as he showed off the stag and then her mind cut straight to a forest. She had been watching, mounted on her horse, whilst the blonde stood with a crossbow getting ready to catch dinner, and then that had cut to a different scene- that of feasting and rounds of applause...

"Ali, it's time for next lesson." Henry said, giving her a nudge. Alethea went to object, not liking having her name shortened, but she saw the next class getting ready to come in. Looking down at the half filled in sheet, she decided she'd fill it in later and quickly stuffed her notes in her bag. Heading to the door, she wasn't expecting it to be held open but smiled in thanks at Henry. Who said that chivalry was dead?

Alethea had a free period straight after history and so did Henry as it turned out. Deciding to introduce him to her friends and the college cafe, Henry didn't object and so they both found a table. Going to get a hot chocolate, she got one for her new friend and sat back down.

"So..." she began, attempting to start a conversation but before she could get much further she found her hair being ruffled.

"Alethea, how are you? Long time no see." Astrid asked, pulling up a seat. Astrid was one of Alethea's oldest friends, both having known each other since high school. Astrid had short, spiky dyed red hair, was fairly gothic and took art and textiles. She carried a large art folder with her which was about half the size she was, and she easily fitted the image of an artist.

"I'm alright thanks. Are the others with you?" she asked, aware that this was one of those rare free periods where all her friends were free.

"They're just behind me. Now who's your friend?"

"Ah, Henry, meet Astrid, a good friend of mine. Astrid, this is Henry."

"I've not seen you around college." Astrid commented

"That's because I've just moved here." He explained as three more girls joined them and pulled up chairs. Alethea noticed that Henry had a twinkle in his sparkling forest green eyes, obviously thinking about how lucky he was to have met so many girls in a short space of time.

"Alethea, you never said you had a boyfriend." A blonde haired, blue eyed girl teased. April was in Alethea's archaeology class and also a close friend who easily made her laugh. Alethea blushed, finding something very interesting in her cup of hot chocolate.

"That's because she doesn't." Henry saved her from more embarrassment though she was sure that he wanted to add 'yet' to that sentence. "I'm Henry by the way."

"He's just moved here." Alethea explained "Now, introductions are in order methinks. Henry, meet April, Lucy and Danni."

"Ginger." Danni put in.

"Alright, Henry, meet Ginger."

"Not obvious why you've called her that." He joked, making the group smile. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Likewise." Lucy also had shoulder length blonde hair, though hers was curly, and she wore a fair amount of natural foresty earthy colours. Danni meanwhile had long ginger hair and wore the latest fashion trends.

"So Henry, where have you moved from?"

"A small town near Nottingham." He told them. "My dad got a different job though which meant that we had to move."

"And now?"

"Live near the town centre, apparently on Ali's side of the river." The group collectively inhaled sharply. "What?"

"She doesn't like being called Ali." Astrid told him. Alethea smiled ever so slightly. With Henry being such a nice lad she wasn't going to put him straight. There was something about the way he said her name...

"Actually, I don't mind it too much." Alethea told them.

"What's made you change your tune?" Lucy asked. As if in answer, Astrid, Danni and April looked at Henry knowingly. "Oh..."

"So how are you finding college?" As the girls talked and practically interrogated Henry, Alethea felt her mind wander. She'd already found out the answers during history so she sat and let her mind go back to her dream. She'd been in a chamber, one filled with books and herbs and scientific instruments, and there had been a brunette boy trying to comfort her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. What she was upset about she had no idea, but she seemed to be soothed by the brunette. And then that blonde had turned up, trying to explain a trial...

"Are you alright Alethea?" Lucy asked, interrupting her trail of thought. "You seem far away."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"What time is next lesson?" April asked, cutting off Henry mid sentence.

"Quarter past. Why?"

"It's twenty past now."

"Damn it! We're late!" The group quickly disbanded with Henry, April and Alethea all heading in the same direction.

"Owen shouldn't mind too much." April said, referring to their archaeology teacher. He was fresh out of university, having only taught at the college for one year so far and so was one of the babies of the teaching staff. It was no wonder that half the girls in Owen's classes had crushes on him. Heading towards the mobile which had been put up temporarily whilst building work took place, they chatted about all sorts of stuff, including a group which was being set up called 'Save the Trilobites'. It was a pretty pointless group considering they were about two hundred and fifty million years too late, but they were joking about joining it. Entering the mobile, they climbed the stairs and found their classroom where there was no sign of their teacher. Sighing with relief, they sat down and a few minutes later Owen walked in.

"Right then, can anyone tell me where we got up to before the holidays?" He began as he set down his folder on his desk and started organising worksheets.

"Temples."

"Classic temples and Romano Celtic."

"And columns... Lots and lots of columns." Various members of the class answered. Owen smiled whilst Henry looked completely confused.

"Right, so moving on from that, today we're going to be learning of Mithras, and cosmic eggs." The class stared at their teacher worriedly, wondering if he had gone mad. Cosmic eggs? But it turned out to be part of the god's myth. The lesson flew, as it always did and Alethea soon found herself sitting in form listening to the week's notices. Getting slightly impatient as she didn't want to keep Henry waiting too long, she was glad when she was finally allowed to go. Practically running down the stairs, she found Henry waiting by the door at the bottom of them.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled, not letting herself think about how cute he was or how she was going to have to keep her friends' mitts off him. He was hers. She'd seen him first. "How was your first day?"

"It was good thanks." He replied as they started walking out of the college grounds. "What time is your first lesson tomorrow?"

"First period. It's the same all week for me." She told him. "And it's French."

"Sport." He smiled. "Do you mind if..." he began, chewing his lip. "No, actually, forget it."

"What?"

"It's kind of stupid but... Do you mind if I walk up with you tomorrow?" he asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Alethea could barely contain her joy, for here was a very nice looking lad offering to walk her to college as he was walking her home. Alright, so her home was on his route but the principle was still there...

"Not at all."

"Oh... Good." He smiled. Their conversation soon turned to that of college and what Henry would have to catch up on. In the subjects that he shared with Alethea it was easy enough to tell him what he'd missed. With those that he didn't, she didn't have a clue. Walking across the bridge over the river in deep conversation, to any passerby it would seem like these two had known each other all their lives rather than just a few hours. Laughing and joking with the sun shining behind them, it felt like the middle of summer rather than autumn, though the chill breeze was there to remind them of this fact. Discussing town life, Alethea nearly ended up walking past her own house as they were talking so much.

"Well, this is me." She said, standing by the gate. Henry smiled gently at her.

"Nice garden." He commented

"Thanks, though it looks a lot better in spring."

"I suppose it would do..." he trailed off and the two stood there in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Alethea was about to invite him inside for a coffee when Henry broke the silence. "So I'll see you here tomorrow at eight?"

"Sure." She said, digging out her keys. "Thanks Henry."

"It's no problem." He shrugged before walking up the street. Watching him go, Alethea saw that he kept looking back every few minutes. When he had finally disappeared from sight, she went inside her house with a grin plastered on her face before going to tidy her room.

Neatening everything up, Alethea tried to remember just what else had been in her dream but found her mind wandering back to Henry. She couldn't help it, especially with the number of texts she was receiving from Astrid and April wanting to know all about him and what was going on between them. Alethea blushed at their texts, knowing that deep down she wanted what they were suggesting to be true. After all, Henry was a very nice lad for sure and they seemed to be getting on very well considering they hadn't known each other long. He was also rather handsome... Mind you, so was the blonde in her dream. That blonde had brilliant golden blonde hair though and seemed to like carrying swords around. That dream had her puzzling. So far she had pieced together that there had been a castle and a forest, and that the blonde had to be high status in order to be allowed to go hunting. Question was, just how high status was he? And what was his name? She knew that there had also been a brunette lad present and both had been trying to comfort her before there was... There had been a trial! Her trial! But why had she been on trial? Putting some books back on her bookcase, Alethea sighed. Why on earth was she worrying about something so simple as a dream? After all, it wasn't important, or at least not as important as the fact that a very cute lad had moved to the top of her street...

------------------

**Author's note**

**Erm, I don't know if it's clear or not, but this is Alethea's point of view dreaming of home whilst she's ill in Camelot. Meant to be set a few weeks after she originally first arrived in Camelot, but i hope you enjoyed.**

**As always, please review. Reviewers get virtual cookies**

**Fey-of-the-forest**


	12. Talking and Travelling

They had been riding for hours now and Arthur had not slackened his pace even for a few seconds since they had left Camelot. He would soon have to though, unless he wanted a dead horse. Merlin knew why the young Pendragon was riding so quickly but already he and the four knights accompanying them were falling behind. Sir Leon, Sir Gene, Sir Oliver and Sir Gerard were a good few metres behind the King, struggling to keep up with their monarch. Alright, so they knew that he wanted to get this cure and return to Camelot as quickly as possible but at this rate they would be walking everywhere. Mercifully, Arthur came to a halt just before the sun set and the knights set up camp. The young warlock was sent to fetch wood for the fire and made to start it, though with conventional means not working, he used magic. Still uneasy about practising magic so openly around men who had been taught for years that all sorcerers were to be killed, Merlin waited until all their backs were turned before getting a good blaze going.

---

Leon took first watch that evening whilst the others slept. Lying under the stars, Merlin found that he simply couldn't get comfy for he had a number of stones, twigs and a branch digging in to his back and his mind was buzzing. He kept thinking back to Camelot where Alethea was lying seriously ill in bed whilst Ingrid wasn't speaking to him. He was hoping that Ingrid would eventually forgive him, but he supposed he wasn't doing himself any favours by running from her. In fact, it was probably making things worse. He was seriously regretting running from her when she had kissed him on the day she'd arrived. After all, they hadn't seen each other for a good few months and she had only been trying to thank him for all that he had done for her. If he hadn't ran off then he wouldn't be in such bad books with his raven haired beauty and things would have been different. Both of them would be happier, put it that way. Sighing as he thought of what could have been, Merlin resolved to apologise when they returned to Camelot. If they returned...

He was also thinking of Alethea lying ill in bed. He had spoken to Gaius last night and knew that the outcome did not look good. The physician had already tried everything that he could to try and save those affected by the illness but nothing had worked. Not even Merlin had been able to help. The young warlock knew that this cure was Alethea's only chance of survival and that they had to be as quick as possible in order to save her, but the thing was, the symptoms had been so clear. It was only in hindsight that Merlin realised that he should have seen the signs that she was coming down with the same illness that the people in the lower town had suffered. Gaius had been anxious that evening, having been desperate to find a cure for the Queen all afternoon. The physician had practically refused to give up the search until he found a cure in actual fact. After all, Alethea was a good friend to them both and neither wanted her to die. The only thing that troubled Merlin was that Gaius had urged them to be as quick as possible. It was almost as if the physician was unsure as to how long Alethea could survive, and Merlin wondered what would happen if they didn't get back in time. What if Alethea was dead by the time they returned?

"Merlin, are you awake?"

"Yes Arthur." He sighed, going to join the young King by the fire. Leon had been relieved from watch and so the two friends took over, Arthur having his sword close to hand. "Can't sleep?"

"I keep thinking of Camelot... Of Alethea in truth. If she dies then it's my fault."

"It is not your fault that she is ill."

"But it is Merlin. If I had not stopped speaking to her and been so childish then..."

"You cannot blame yourself. Alethea is strong and all we need to do is get the cure for her. She will be fine."

"That is easier said than done."

"We'll manage it Arthur, I'm sure." The warlock assured his friend.

"Hmm..." Arthur murmured. "What about you and Ingrid?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not so good. She won't speak to me."

"That is because you don't give her a chance boy." Gerard de Ravenscar pointed out as he joined them. "If you continue to run then you will lose her."

"Then how do I...?"

"I have no idea." Gerard smiled as he took a seat and poked the fire with a twig.

"But she's your sister!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I have other things on my mind at the moment... Pretty blondes for one." Arthur's ears pricked up and he stared at Ingrid's brother.

"Not you Arthur, you clotpole!" Merlin said. "The girl who ran onto the arena during the tournament?"

"Ah, Morgana's friend." Arthur nodded. "Her name is Amelia."

"Amelia..." Gerard repeated.

"She's a druid isn't she?"

"That would be the one. So, how are you two going to win your lady's love?" Arthur asked, setting off a conversation that was to last for hours. Merlin took note of the advice he was being given and was glad that this was distracting Arthur from his brooding. Eventually though the men grew tired, as Gene took over watch, Merlin retired.

---

He woke just a little after dawn to find that Arthur was sat by the fire in the exact same position he'd been in last night. It was obvious that he hadn't moved and so therefore probably hadn't slept. Merlin sighed. If Arthur didn't rest then they may as well abandon the quest for there would be no way they would succeed with a tired leader and failure was out of the question.

"Good morning sire." Merlin greeted as he put his things in his saddle bags.

"Morning already?" The young king sounded surprised.

"It is indeed."

"Oh..."

Once camp had been packed up, the six men got back onto the path to continue their journey. Arthur rode in silence, not saying anything whatsoever whilst the four knights spoke of previous quests and deeds that they had done. Though Merlin had an idea that they were exaggerating, he didn't mind listening to them. After all, it was distracting him from the quest and thinking of Camelot, which was not a bad thing at all considering where Merlin's track of thought kept leading him. Arthur meanwhile simply took the lead until they had to stop just a little before noon. Arthur had ridden ahead but Merlin had paused as the knights came to a standstill. It appeared that Oliver's horse had thrown a shoe.

"Can you not use magic to solve it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I think we need a blacksmith then."

"But we don't have time!" Arthur pointed out, having turned back when he'd realised that no one was following him. He ran a hand through his hair out of pure frustration whilst his men stared at him, understanding the King's annoyance. But it was true- Merlin's magic was of no use whatsoever here and a lame horse would only slow them down.

"Where's the nearest village?"

"It's half a mile that way apparently." Arthur told them. "But we don't have enough time for us all to go."

"Nothing was said about us all going. Listen, I will go and once my horse is sorted, I will catch you up." Oliver offered.

"Then... At least take someone with you. Merlin." Arthur volunteered.

"But..." The warlock went to object. Surely he would be of more use to Arthur than to Oliver.

"Go with him and see if you can find out anything about this creature." The young Pendragon told them. "I expect to see you by dawn tomorrow though."

"Yes sire." Sir Oliver called as he started leading his horse towards the nearest village. Arthur and the three other knights began continuing along the path whilst Merlin stayed where he was, torn. Arthur could need him and he wouldn't be there, but then again he had been asked to go and gather information. With little time to waste, Merlin chased after Oliver.

---

The village of Du Craig was not the largest of villages but nor was it the smallest either. It was just the right size for those that lived there. The nearest town was half a day's ride away and even longer on foot. However, the village was perfectly situated so that any merchants travelling between Dewa and Camelot could stop off and sell their wares to the villagers, and so they had a happy life. There were fields for miles around which either had crops growing or livestock grazing in them and to any visitor it was idyllic. Merlin was thinking this as he and Oliver walked in to the centre and smiled as he noticed a few curious villagers watching them. Finding a blacksmith, Oliver stayed with his horse whilst Merlin found himself wandering and being drawn to one place in particular.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm just looking thanks."

"Something for a lady love?" the young man asked from behind the counter.

"She doesn't..." love me, Merlin was going to say.

"I have just the thing." He smiled, climbing a small ladder to reach for a bottle off the top shelf. The glass bottle contained a blood red liquid and Merlin instantly knew what it was. "Just pour a few drops into her drink and she's yours."

"Right..." Merlin said, holding up the bottle and inspecting its contents. If it worked then it would be worth it. "I don't suppose you know anything about a Terebratuarian?" The salesman flinched.

"Do not mention that... that beast's name!" Merlin looked at him curiously.

"I'm searching for it. I need a tooth..." He started to explain.

"To cure a friend?" Merlin nodded.

"You know where to find one?"

"It will do you no good. Our village was once larger, twice the size than it is now, but illness struck. My father set off to find the cure but alas, he was not in time to save himself and died before he could find the Princes."

"I'm sorry..." Merlin said sympathetically. "But the tooth?"

"My mother took his place and this half of the village was saved. The creature lives in a cave in the depths of the forest of Delamere, but it will not be easy to gain a tooth. The creature... It is fierce. It can kill a man in seconds."

"Ah..."

"And it can disappear just as quickly as it appears. Is your friend really worth it?"

"Of course she is." Merlin replied, not even thinking twice. The man behind the counter eyed him warily. "She's the Queen."

"Which kingdom?"

"Camelot."

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world." The young man said as Merlin paid for the potion. The warlock simply thanked him before going to find Oliver.

---

They joined Arthur at just gone nightfall; Oliver's tracking skills having been very useful. A few rabbits were being turned on a spit over a fire with Gene, Gerard and Leon huddled around. Arthur meanwhile had gone for a walk 'to clear his head', but Merlin knew that his friend would want someone to be there with him. Leaving his horse to graze, the warlock went in search of the young King.

Arthur was sat by a small waterfall throwing pebbles into the pool of liquid, his head resting on one hand. He had been sat there for a while, thinking of home and wondering whether it was fair to just save his wife when there were so many others in need of curing. After all, his duty was to his people, not only Alethea.

"Sire?" Merlin asked softly. The King looked up at the warlock and didn't seem to mind having company as he let him sit down next to him. Explaining what he had found out, Merlin just looked at the bubbling pool of liquid.

"Arthur, your men will be wondering where you are."

"Well head back then." Getting to his feet, Merlin started walking back to camp but paused when he realised that Arthur wasn't following.

"You coming?"

"Go ahead. I'm right behind you." Walking on ahead, Merlin paused just behind the trees and heard Arthur mutter a few words before they both went to join the four knights.

---

They set off an hour before dawn the next morning and soon reached the forest of Delamere. The only problem now was finding the cave and obtaining a tooth. Riding along the path into the depths of the woodland, Merlin didn't appreciate the beauty of the sun's rays breaking through the canopy for he was too busy trying to shake off the feeling that they were being followed. The others had the same sense and so the group rode on ahead before hiding in the trees. Waiting silently for their follower to show themselves, Merlin could not believe it when he saw the young man with dark hair from Du Craig and stopped Arthur from drawing his sword.

"What are you doing here?" the warlock asked as he stepped onto the path.

"I thought you might need a hand. My father told me where to find the cave, and if I am right, you have no time to waste getting lost."

"Thank you." Arthur said as he revealed his hiding place. The young store holder gulped nervously as he was suddenly surrounded by warriors, but he was then made to lead the way.

It was a little before noon when they found the cave and so they worked out a plan of action. Hiding in the undergrowth, the group of seven waited patiently for the creature to show itself. Feeling slightly nervous, but more anxious than anything, Merlin stared at the cave entrance, looking for any movement. They weren't waiting at all long before the creature appeared.

The lion headed Terebratuarian crawled out of its home and sniffed the air curiously. Then, as it headed towards the edge of the clearing where Merlin was stood, the group of knights burst out from their hiding places and ambushed the beast. The Terebratuarian roared and Merlin found that the beast was indeed fierce, with claws the size of hunting knives and teeth as sharp as a sword. It wasn't going to be easy to get a tooth. The knights approached the beast from all sides, blocking off any form of escape whilst Arthur came face to face with the creature. The Terebratuarian growled menacingly, baring its teeth before standing on its hind legs. Gerard, seizing the opportunity, ran in to try and stab the beast as it came back down, but a paw batted his sword away. The Terebratuarian roared victoriously before crashing back down onto the unfortunate knight, slashing its claws. Merlin shuddered as he tried to work out a spell to save Gerard as Ingrid would never forgive him if he let her brother die. Running through the list of spells in his mind, he knew he had to act fast, but his mind went blank. All he could think was that they weren't going to get this tooth and survive. There was no way at all...


	13. Tired Teens and Tea Time

**Hey guys,**

**thanks for all the reviews. They equal much love**

**Hope you like the next chapter and please r&r**

**Fey-of-the-forest**

---

Alethea sat on her garden wall the next morning wrapped up warm in a scarf and a thick winter coat waiting for Henry to turn up. It was a good five or ten minutes before he was due but her mum had kicked her out of the house as she was only getting under her feet. Looking for him and waiting, Alethea yawned. She had been up at half four that morning after a fitful night's sleep filled with nightmares. She had been dreaming of that same castle she'd been dreaming about the night before, but this time instead of her trial there had been battles with her taking the lead, trying to kill the blonde who she had found out was a Prince. She had dreamt of magic and war, with the screams of dying men and the clanging of metal and the general chaos of battle still ringing in her ears even now. She had woken with tears in her eyes and since then she had read to try and forget these images. Now though, unable to keep herself busy getting her stuff together for college and with very little else to distract her, she found herself remembering the dream and particularly the haunting image of men spontaneously combusting.

"All you need now is a fishing rod." She heard a voice say, and Alethea smiled ever so slightly as she looked up to find Henry standing by her. One thing bothered her though as she saw him: why on earth was she imagining him in chainmail?

"Huh?"

"You look like a gnome sitting there."

"A foamy gnome?" she asked, before seeing his look of confusion. "Private joke. Forget it. It's a long story."

"Oh... Right." He nodded, though Alethea knew that he had no idea. "Anyway, shouldn't we be heading off?"

"Yep." She said, hopping down from the wall and brushing the moss from her clothes. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she quickly fell into step with Henry and wondered what she should say to start off a conversation. After all, she had seen so much of him yesterday and felt that she had questioned him enough already, so what could she say? Thankfully, that task wasn't left to her.

"Ali..." Henry began as they walked across the road. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so...Why?" she asked, wondering if he was cashing in her promise to help him.

"Well, it's just... Would you like to come around for tea? I could do with a hand with my work and my parents are dying to meet you." She looked at him questioningly. How did his parents know about her and why did they want to meet her so soon? After all, they had only met yesterday morning. Ah well, it would be nice to meet them and she wasn't going to turn down an offer to spend more time with a handsome lad like Henry.

"I... I would love to." She grinned. Henry appeared to sigh with relief before they both caught the other's expression and laughed.

---

That day appeared to drag. The few lessons that she didn't share with the new boy seemed to go on for ages and it turned out that he didn't actually share all the same frees with her. However she did hang out with her other friends, Alethea suffering their taunts and teasing about Henry with a smile on her face. She knew that it was all in good faith though it did get a bit annoying after a while. It was especially frustrating when April wouldn't stop it as they sat in archaeology and Henry sat next to them. Shooting her friend a look that could kill, April shut up but the look in her eyes told Alethea that this wasn't the end, so it was just as well that she hadn't mentioned anything about going round to Henry's that eve...

"So what's your last lesson?" Henry asked conversationally as Owen waffled on about the seven stages of Mithraism.

"Geology. Same as you. Why?"

"That'll make it easier then. Does your mum know that you're coming round for tea?" Alethea glared at Henry whilst April simply smiled triumphantly. There was no way that Alethea was ever going to hear the end of this. In fact, during the lesson she kept getting digs in the ribs and her friend doodled love hearts on her sheet. Alethea cringed, especially when Owen wandered over to see how they were getting on and spotted them. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and Alethea just glared at April as if to answer him. Smiling, their teacher gave a knowing look between Alethea and Henry before wandering over to help someone else.

Geology soon came and Alethea helped Henry with faults and folds before the end of the college day finally arrived. Walking home, Alethea didn't speak much as she was too tired and embarrassed as Henry had seen what April had written on her sheet. He didn't seem to mind though as he happily chattered away about all sorts of things. Stopping off at her house on the way, Alethea left a note for her parents and grabbed her college notes before going back out to meet Henry.

"You're being very quiet." He pointed out.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Is it something to do with what your friend wrote on your sheet?"

"No." She answered too quickly.

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

"But..."

"Don't worry." He repeated as they walked up the street. Henry quickly unlocked the door to his house and Alethea noticed that they were right by the river. That meant that his parents must be rather well off in order to afford this place, and Alethea found her theory being proved as they walked inside. The rooms were decorated with expensive furniture and exotic paintings and artefacts. There were holiday photos plastered across the walls with the family standing by mountains, volcanoes, rainforests and tropical islands. A curious Alethea couldn't help but look at them whilst Henry disappeared to the kitchen to make them drinks. Looking around, Alethea spotted one particular photo on a set of shelving and found it to be of a young Henry with wooden sword and shield standing between two knights in front of a castle. She smiled, even more so when she found another with Henry dressed as a young outlaw complete with toy bow, arrows and feathered cap, standing by Nottingham castle.

"They were taken ten years ago now." Alethea jumped at the voice before blushing at the fact that she had been caught noseying.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"No problem." He smiled, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. "Turns out my mum has gone to do some shopping and my dad's working late so it's just you and me for the time being. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." She shrugged, sitting down. Henry sat next to her with his college notes on the table, but Alethea had a sneaking suspicion that very little college work would get done this evening. "So where do you want to start?"

"The beginning might be helpful?" he joked. Alethea gave him a less than impressed look. "The Romans."

"Right then." So for the next hour or so Alethea told Henry what he had missed and helped him to catch up. Listening to music at the same time, she couldn't help but be aware of the proximity of his body to hers and found it slightly strange as to how easily they were getting on. After all, they had barely known each other two days and already they were chatting like they were old friends. What was also strange was that nice looking lads would very rarely give her a second glance and yet Henry had done. What was so different about her to this boy? Stifling a yawn, Alethea turned back to helping Henry with temples before noticing that he was smiling slightly at her.

"I'm not keeping you awake am I?"

"No, not at all. I just... I didn't sleep too well last night." She admitted.

"Any reason?" You, she thought, but decided that wasn't the best of answers considering it would only scare him off. Instead she told him of her dreams and he listened to her go on about this fairy tale castle and all that had happened so far. He seemed to understand and didn't find it at all stupid, thankfully. In fact he told her not to worry too much about them and smiled as Alethea felt her eyelids become increasingly heavy. The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to find herself with her head resting on Henry's shoulder and her arms wrapped around him as if she was cuddling a teddy bear. Embarrassed, she went to apologise but found that Henry also had his eyes closed with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, not wanting to move as she was quite happy here in his embrace. Wondering how long she'd actually been asleep for, she was a little bit surprised to find that she'd only closed her eyes for half an hour but in that time someone had come into the house. Hearing movement in the kitchen, she blushed. Henry's mother had returned from the sounds of things, and she must have seen them both asleep. By god, she was not going to hear the end of this, and nor was Henry going to either if she was right.

"Henry..." Alethea said quietly, softly giving him a nudge. "Henry, your mum's home."

"Huh?" he murmured as he opened his eyes.

"Your mum's home."

"Oh." He said simply before realising that he had his arms around her. He smiled but didn't move so Alethea didn't either.

"Henry, who's your friend?" His mum asked as she came into the living room a few minutes later. Henry's mum had her son's blonde hair but had blue eyes, was fairly average height and slim. She wore a purple shirt with plain jeans and had a cardigan wrapped around her shoulders. Alethea smiled slightly.

"Ah, mum, meet Alethea. She goes to the same college as me." Henry introduced.

"Hi." Alethea gave a small wave.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope?" Alethea asked, knowing that it probably was. Henry's mum nodded and grinned.

"Well then you two, I came to tell you that tea won't be too far off. Alethea, will you be needing a lift home?"

"I only live down the road, literally a two minute walk." She explained. "But thanks for the offer."

"No problem."

Tea consisted of spaghetti bolognaise followed by a dessert of tiramisu. Doing her best to not get any bolognaise sauce on her clothes, Alethea smiled as she watched Henry's mouth steadily get redder as sauce went everywhere. Laughing, she couldn't help it as Henry's mum wiped the sauce from around his mouth whilst Henry glared. Finishing dessert and helping with the cleaning up, Alethea found herself feeling quite at home. Whether this was a good or a bad thing she had no idea. Chatting for the rest of the evening, all intentions of doing college work went out of the window. However, as time passed by, Alethea noticed that it was getting late and realised that her own parents would be wondering where on earth she had gotten to. Even though she had written them a note, it probably wasn't enough to let her stay out this long. Explaining her predicament, Henry offered to walk her home and so together they headed to Alethea's house.

The walk was a fairly quiet one, Alethea too tired to talk and Henry's mind filled with so much that neither had the energy to speak. Quickly arriving at Alethea's gate, there was a bit of an awkward pause as neither knew whether to just say goodnight or, at least on Alethea's behalf, to kiss him on the cheek. Standing there for a moment with neither doing or saying anything, she eventually gave in, but as she went to peck him on the cheek he went to do the same. Their lips met for just a split second before both realised what they had just done and separated.

"Erm... Good night."

"See you tomorrow." They blushed before hurriedly departing. Henry quickly returned to his home whilst Alethea headed inside with a grin plastered across her face. Reaching for her keys, she let herself in and as she put down her folder, Alethea found her mum standing by the window, obviously having been watching for her. She gulped nervously. She had some explaining to do...


	14. Phone Calls, Feelings and Forests

**Thanks for all the reviews. They = much love and cookies.**

**This chapter is for my friend Strictly Untalkative**

**Hope you enjoy, and please r&r,**

**Fey of the forest**

**------------------**

She didn't tell her friends what had happened that evening and nor did Henry bring up the subject. In fact, she and Henry seemed to ignore the kiss and just got back to their routine of walking and chatting on the way. Meanwhile in college Alethea got questioned about what was going on between her and Henry by her friends, particularly by Astrid and April, though Lucy and Danni got their fair share of questions in too. Alethea tried to avoid answering but eventually they got it out of her. She didn't hear the end of it for days, and she was dreading their little gathering on Friday where they would gather in Lucy's kitchen and talk, as was their tradition. After all, there was no doubt that she'd be hammered with questions on all sides. Walking up to college on the Friday of Henry's first week, Alethea knew that she ought to warn him that she wouldn't be walking home with him. Only thing was, she wondered whether she should bring him with her or not.

"Henry I won't be walking home with you tonight."

"I know Ali." He smiled. "Your friend Avril..."

"April." She corrected.

"Told me that you were meeting up tonight. It's alright- I've got training." He explained.

"Oh... That's okay then." She smiled.

"Just... Do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Keep your phone switched on." Looking at him, she smiled ever so slightly.

"But you don't have my number?"

"Ah... I do actually."

"But I..." he looked at her meaningfully. "April?"

"Astrid." He smiled. "I've had it a few days..."

"Then why haven't you..?" she asked, feeling a bit put out. If he had had her number for a few days then why hadn't he text her? He looked slightly sheepish.

"I didn't know if you'd mind or not." She sighed. Of course she didn't mind... Or she hadn't until he'd told her he'd had it for a while.

"Nah, it's alright."

College seemed to fly that Friday and in no time at all Alethea was sitting in Lucy's kitchen with the others cradling hot drinks. Alethea sipped her tea, glad for the hot liquid as it was cold outside. Winter was well and truly on its way and the girls had felt it as they had crossed over the canal to get to Lucy's house. Alethea wasn't looking forward to going back out in it. Listening to the others discuss their plans for the weekend, her eyes were fixed on her mobile phone, waiting for it to ring. She was dying to know just exactly why Henry had told her to keep it close.

"Waiting to hear from lover boy?" Astrid teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet. Give it chance."

"Nonsense. He doesn't even like me that way." Alethea told them, refusing to think of the kiss. That hadn't meant anything...

"We beg to differ." Danni said.

"Huh?"

"You forget, we share a free period with Henry whilst you're learning about rivers in Geography."

"Oh God..." Alethea murmured, head in hands. There was so much that could have been said without her knowledge. So many embarrassing stories and secrets...

"Your darling Henry will not shut up about you. If he's not talking about you, he's asking us questions about you. What does that tell you?"

"That he's got nothing else to talk about?" she suggested hopefully.

"He likes you Ali. He likes you very much." Lucy told her.

"But..." Alethea blushed as it dawned on her. She had only known Henry for five days and sure, they had got on like a house on fire, but that didn't mean.... No, surely it didn't, did it?

"See. You know we're right." Danni smirked. Alethea looked at her friends to see that they all had the same expression. There would be no winning this argument.

"Oh, alright, so perhaps he does..."

"And you like him right?"

"Henry and Ali sitting in a tree..." If looks could kill then April would be dead and Alethea would be facing a murder trial. "K I S S I N G."

"Ahem." Lucy coughed. "Your phone is ringing Ali." Alethea didn't need telling twice, snatching up her phone which was playing 'You're the Voice' and running outside to get away from the others, trying to prevent them eavesdropping.

"Hello?" she asked as she clicked answer, having not recognised the number.

"Is that you Ali?"

"Henry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she smiled, listening to the chatter of lads in the background. He'd obviously just finished training and was calling from the changing rooms, which meant... Oh god, no fair. Imagining Henry wearing just a towel made her go weak at the knees, and it wasn't fair in the slightest because she didn't like him that way. Regardless of what her friends said, but then again, if he was just in a towel then...

"I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow?" she shook her head, bringing herself back to earth. Thankfully the cool autumn breeze was also helping.

"I am. Why?"

"Be ready by nine tomorrow morning then. I'll come round and pick you up."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just wrap up warm, bring walking boots and don't worry, your parents are perfectly fine with it."

"But..."

"See you tomorrow." He hung up before she could ask anything else. Alethea stared at her phone in disbelief, going back over their conversation in her mind. Just what on earth was that boy up to? Turning to go back inside, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to find her friends had been standing by the door trying to eavesdrop. Going back into the kitchen, Alethea finished off her cup of tea.

"Where's he taking you on your first date?"

"It's not a date!" Alethea denied. "And I don't know."

"He hasn't told you?"

"No. All I know is that I've got to wrap up warm and bring my walking shoes with me."

"He's taking you for a romantic stroll." April guessed. "But if that's the case, you'd best get home."

"Why?"

"So you can go and make sure you've got everything, and get an early night. You don't want to be falling asleep on him now, do you?" Astrid said with a slight smirk.

"True..." Alethea sighed. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Let us know how you get on."

"Don't worry, I will do." She smiled, putting on her coat. "Bye."

"Have fun tomorrow."

Walking down into the village, Alethea was toying with the idea of catching a bus or walking home, but as the next bus wasn't due for an hour, she continued walking. It seemed to pay off in fact, as she walked past college in time to see Henry walk out. Crossing the road, she waved at him but he didn't seem to register that she was standing there. He just continued walking whilst she tried to catch up with him, eventually standing by his side at the crossing at the bottom of the railway bridge. Poking his arm, Alethea didn't feel in the least put out... well, ok, maybe a little bit of her did, but that didn't matter. She had caught up with him now.

"Hey." She smiled. "Why do I need walking shoes?"

"Because we're going walking."

"And do I need anything else?"

"Just yourself in warm clothes. Nothing else."

"Where are we going?"

"Right now, home." He smirked, not giving anything away about tomorrow. "I thought you would know that considering you are a geography student."

"I meant tomorrow. Where are we going tomorrow?" she sighed, not wanting to give in.

"Walking."

"But..."

"It's a surprise Ali. Just be ready by nine o'clock and all will be revealed. I've spoken to your parents and they are perfectly fine with it."

"But..."

"I'm not telling, regardless of what you do."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

"Oh... Then I suppose I had best wait and see, but if I can't sleep tonight for wondering, I'm blaming you."

"Fine with me." He shrugged as they entered the backs of the retail park. "So, how did your Friday go?"

"Other than you annoying me, it has gone fine. Yours?"

"Mine? Not so bad, but even better now."

"Better now? Why?"

"Because...." he began as they reached her house. "Because I'm nearly home."

"Oh... See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He smiled, watching her as she walked inside. Alethea waved at him before unlocking the door, not knowing that what Henry had really wanted to say was she had just brightened up his day.

---

Waking early the next morning, Alethea grabbed a quick shower and dried her hair before wrapping up warm, putting on a number of layers. Putting on her walking shoes, she put her converse in her bag so she could change into them later and made sure that she had plenty of food to snack on. Putting her scarf, gloves and thick coat near the door, she waited for nine o'clock to come. She was dying to know just where he was going to take her but she was also intrigued as to how he had managed to make her parents keep it a secret too. When she had gone in last night she had asked them, trying everything that she could think of to make them give her the name but they had refused. Eventually she had given up, but now as she waited by the window, she was wondering where they were going. As nine o'clock struck, a car pulled up outside and Henry appeared at the gate. Smiling, Alethea threw on her scarf and coat before slinging her backpack over one shoulder and saying good bye to her parents.

Henry was being rather mysterious as they sat in the back of the car. His dad was driving whilst his mum had a map in hand, and Alethea was watching the world go by out of the window, trying to work out just exactly where they were going. She recognised the route for the first few miles, but then it all became a blur and she was very lost. Henry just smiled, watching as she changed from being curious to being frustrated. Laughing at her, he knew that today would be a good day, and was certain that she would like what he had planned. As his parents parked up at the station, Henry got out of the car and ran around to the other side, holding the door open for his friend. Alethea just looked at him as if he were mad before grinning as she recognised the place. It was a number of years since she had last been here, but she was glad to be back.

"So that's why I needed walking shoes. We're going for a walk around the forest."

"I'm afraid it's no match to Sherwood, but it'll have to do." Alethea laughed at him, especially as he picked up his backpack from the boot. "Now, my parents are going that way, but I hope you don't mind if we take another route?"

"Just don't get us lost."

"I'm sure we'll find our way back." He said as they started walking along one of the paths. Falling into step, Alethea smiled as she admired the scenery. The leaves on the trees were a mixture of golds, reds and browns and it was beautifully rich. Alethea really would not have been surprised if there were fairies flying around somewhere. Henry, seeing her happy, smiled as he led her along to the small stream that ran through the forest, chatting as they walked. In fact, the two got into such deep conversation that it was very quickly noon. Having stopped for lunch, Alethea then let Henry go for a wander whilst she tied up her laces. When he didn't return however, she went to find him, but as she walked in the direction he'd been going, she could find no sign of him.

"Henry? Henry, where are you?" she called before she was aware that there was someone following her. A bit nervous as she didn't really like being so deep in a forest on her own, she picked up a branch that was lying on the ground and turned around, trying not to show her fear. "Henry!" she called, alarm rising in her voice. He didn't appear however and it was then that someone jumped out behind her.

"Boo!" Alethea nearly had a heart attack as she found Henry grinning. Glaring at him, she dropped the branch and took a step forwards. Henry instinctively took a step back.

"You'll pay for that!" she warned. Henry took to his heels and ran, Alethea chasing after him though the menacing look dropped from her eyes and was replaced with mischief instead. Laughing, she chased after her friend until they suddenly burst into a clearing where there was a waterfall to one side. Henry was still running but Alethea stopped dead in her tracks, her feet frozen. She had no idea why, but suddenly Henry was the blonde in her dreams, and he was standing looking into the bubbling pool with mist rising from it, looking forlorn and lost. Alethea wanted to comfort him, but she then heard a voice.

"_I will do this Alethea. I will save you... You and everyone else. And if I don't then... Then I'm sorry. But I will do all that I can, even if I die in the attempt. You mean that much to me. You just have to fight it. Just survive until I return, but if I do not, then I love you now... Now and always with all my heart." _

The words echoing in her mind, Alethea blinked as everything from her dreams suddenly flooded back to her. The blonde Prince in her dreams was her husband. They had married and were ruling a kingdom together. She had survived three battles, gained a pet dragon, managed to get the ban on magic lifted and been crowned, which made her a Princess... Except the King had sacrificed himself in battle to save her life. Alethea's eyes widened and sank to her knees as realisation hit her. She was the Queen of Camelot, and her husband... Her husband was King Arthur...


	15. Princes and Priestesses

**Thanks as always for the reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Strictly Untalkative who gave me the idea for elves, and who has also recently had her birthday. So this one is for her,**

**Hope you like and as always, please r&r**

**Fey of the forest**

---

Arthur watched in mute horror as the creature came crashing down, threatening to crush Sir Gerard de Ravenscar, whilst Merlin, who was about the only one who could help him, stood rooted to the spot. The young King urged the dark haired warlock to act before one of his finest men was torn to shreds, but before Arthur could even open his mouth to say a word, Merlin had pulled the young knight to safety. Expecting this to be a result of Merlin's magic, Arthur made sure that Gerard was out of harm's way before backing the Terebratuarian into a corner. Arthur stared into its eyes, almost hypnotised by their colour, whilst he wondered whether he could kill such a rare creature. It was beautiful in a strange and ugly sort of way, with its golden mane and dark wings, though it was also dangerous. The Terebratuarian growled menacingly, baring its razor sharp teeth at the young Pendragon whilst Arthur still wondered if it was worth killing such a mythical creature for the sake of one tooth. He knew what Alethea would do, but the question was, how did he get a tooth without losing one of his limbs, his life or his men?

"Merlin, distract it!" the young store holder called as he made his way around the beast towards the cave. Merlin seemed to create fire out of thin air, causing the beast to stare at it whilst the newcomer dived into the cave and started looking around. However, the Terebratuarian was not distracted for very long and Arthur and the remaining knights had to step in. Using their swords, they reflected the sunlight that streamed through the forest canopy into the Terebratuarian's eyes. It seemed to work for all of a minute, before the beast got even angrier. The young boy returned from the cave empty handed and Arthur sighed. They really needed this tooth.

"Merlin! Do something!" Arthur yelled, struggling to keep the creature's claws from scratching him.

"_Cysgu!"_ Merlin uttered, and the beast immediately curled up where it was. Arthur stared at it as Gene and Leon tentatively approached, but the creature didn't move. Taking this to mean that it was safe, Arthur signalled for the knights to lift the Terebratuarian's jaws before he drew his dagger and looked at the rows of sharp fangs. Praying that the creature wouldn't wake whilst he performed the operation, Arthur found a perfect candidate at the back of the mouth and so removed this.

"How many teeth do we need?"

"One will cure your wife and anyone else who is suffering from the illness." Nodding, Arthur placed the tooth into his horse's saddle bag before the group of men headed out of the clearing towards where Gerard lay. However, the moment they turned their backs, the creature recovered and roared, furious at having had a tooth stolen. Arthur, who had been at the rear of the group, turned around just in time for the creature to grasp him by the shoulders as it spread its wings. The King suddenly found himself lifted off the ground by about a metre before he was dropped like a sack of grain. Hitting the ground with a thud, Arthur was aware of the creature hovering above him before it went to bite his arm. Dazed ever so slightly, he had no time to defend himself and suddenly his arm felt like it was on fire. Crying out with pain, Arthur gritted his teeth, trying to work out a way to get the beast off of him before Merlin came to his rescue.

"_Ehedeg!" _The Terebratuarian relinquished the young Pendragon's arm and crawled back to its cave whilst Arthur clutched his bleeding arm. Merlin helped his friend to his feet before going to the clearing a few hundred metres away where they had set up a makeshift camp just whilst they fixed up Gerard. Leon and Oliver were busy tearing up blankets for bandages whilst the young man who had brought them here was trying to heal the worst of the wounds, and Merlin quickly joined his side.

Sir Gerard de Ravenscar had a nasty wound across his chest and a few cuts across his arm where his chainmail had not been strong enough to protect against the Terebratuarian's dagger like claws, but his wounds were already starting to heal. It was magic that was responsible for this, but Arthur wasn't complaining, far from it. It was saving the life of one of his finest men, and apparently it was reducing the scarring too. Letting the two young magicians do their work, Arthur started tending to his wounded arm, bathing it before bandaging it as best he could. Thankfully the creature hadn't used its claws on him when lifting him up, but he was sure that he would be sore later. Finding Leon watching him, Arthur suddenly found himself having a sling tied around his body to keep his arm raised. Smiling his thanks, the King turned back to his servant and the new boy.

"How does it look?"

"Sir Gerard will recover. All he needs is rest."

"Then he must return to Camelot immediately." Arthur ordered, not needing to think twice.

"No my liege." Gerard objected, putting his shirt back on and wincing in pain. "I want to be with you."

"It's an order Gerard. You need to rest and you can't do that if you are travelling with us. We have yet to find the elves, let alone start our journey home."

"Sire, forgive me for interrupting, but the elves you are looking for are not that far from here. A few miles at most, and they should be more than willing to help." The young lad told them.

"And arguing isn't going to do him much good either." Merlin pointed out. "Besides, as Tristan rightly says, we don't have much to do before we start heading back. Even if they set off now, they will only arrive in Camelot a few hours before us, perhaps even just minutes. At least if he stays with us we can keep an eye on him." Arthur paused, staring at his friend. What he was saying was right, of course it was, but he was still unsure. There were already enough lives threatened, and to have Gerard be at risk of getting worse...

"Where are these elves?"

"They are supposed to be at a lake, which is about an hour's ride away from here." The young lad said. "Sire." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"Could you show us?"

"Of course." The lad smiled. "My name is Tristan by the way."

"Well then Tristan, lead the way."

---

It was mid afternoon by the time they reached the lake, though to Arthur it looked more like a fishpond. Shrugging, he dismounted from his horse and looked around for any signs of elves being in the area. Turning around, he winced in sympathy as he watched Gerard dismount with an expression of agony etched across the young de Ravenscar's face. About to ask Merlin if he could do anything, the young warlock uttered a few words and Gerard's expression changed to one of surprise. Thanking his friend, Arthur turned back to the small stretch of water, wondering if there was any particular way of summoning these elves. Was there some sort of ritual that had to be performed or did they simply have to wait? Hoping that they wouldn't be waiting long as time was precious to Arthur, the young King just prayed that they would find two Princes in order to save his wife. If not then this whole thing had been a waste of time and had dragged him away from her when she needed him most... Waiting beneath a sturdy tree, Arthur was about to call out for the elves to appear when all of a sudden the calm surface of the water broke and a young man with long blue hair stepped out, his muscled torso dripping with small droplets of water. He looked as if he had been carved by the gods themselves, and the group of warriors knew instantly that this man was the one who could help them.

"Hello friends. Can I be of assistance?" He asked, his voice soft and melodious.

"We are in search of two Princes who are said to reside in the area." Arthur explained. "I am Arthur and these are my men. We are on a quest to cure my wife and people."

"Princes? Well, you are not far. Come, I will show you the way." He said, motioning for the group to follow him. It was as he did this that Arthur noted the slightly pointed ears being hidden by the blue strands and the King smiled, glad that they were being taken to the right place.

---

Ten minutes later the group of warriors were standing in the middle of an impressive courtyard in a small citadel hidden in the depths of the forest. The elf folk had all gathered around when the strangers had been brought in, and the children had gazed at them in wonder. To the untrained eye the town was like any other, though closer inspection revealed this to be untrue. The houses were made of different materials to the usual thatched wattle and daub, and the items on sale in the market were much similar to those that were usually seen at Camelot. The stalls sold all kinds of food from across the world, the jewellery was very intricate and beautiful, and there were a few places which sold things that none of them had heard of before. One stall had jars filled with fairy dust stacked high, whilst another sold potions of various concoctions. Arthur was sure he'd heard mermaid scales mentioned somewhere along the line. But now, here they were, waiting for their blue haired guide to return and give them the go ahead. Tapping his foot impatiently, Arthur just prayed that the Princes would help them out with the cost not being too high.

"Sire, the Princes will see you now." Following the guide, Arthur left his horse under Merlin's care and soon found himself standing in the middle of a large hall. At one end sat two thrones and next to these were two intricately carved chairs. Marvelling at the beauty of the hall and wishing that Alethea could see this, he turned around to see two young men of his age enter the hall. One wore a fine blue satin tunic with hair the colour of autumn leaves and eyes the shade of a crystal lagoon, whilst the other wore a deep green tunic, forest green eyes and long golden hair. Both had the distinguished pointed ears and wide eyes of elves, and they were also slightly taller than the average human being.

"We hear that you have a favour to ask of us?" the red haired elf asked as he sat down.

"I do... I am King Arthur of Camelot and my kingdom is suffering from a terrible illness. We have found only one cure, but it requires your help."

"And what is it that you need us, Prince Thorn and Prince Thistle, to do?"

"The cure requires two Elf Princes to grind the tooth of a Terebratuarian into a fine powder."

"You have the tooth?"

"I do indeed." Arthur said, producing the thing from one of the bags.

"The creature is dead?" the one wearing the blue tunic, Thistle, asked, sounding horrified.

"It lives. We dared not kill such a fine and rare mythical beast."

"And what makes you think that we shall do your bidding?"

"I am willing to pay almost any price you ask." Arthur told them, hoping that the Princes would oblige him. "Please, my wife has very little time left and my people are dying daily. I cannot bear to see them suffering in such a way. We have been through so much already." Thorn and Thistle regarded each other and mouthed something before turning back to the young King.

"We ask only for your purse, and a promise."

"A promise?"

"That should our citadel of Ekoa ever come under attack, you shall help us."

"I swear that we will do what we can to help." Arthur said, handing over his bag of coins.

"Then of course we shall help you." The two elves took up a pestle and mortar and then ground the tooth up into a fine powder, taking it in turns to walk around the room in an anticlockwise direction, moving the pestle in a clockwise direction and muttering the words 'lácnung cwen se Camelot ond se ricae '. Once done, they placed the powdered tooth into a small jar and gave it to Arthur.

"Thank you." The young Pendragon said gratefully. All that was left to do now was find a Priestess of the Old Religion and Arthur was sure that there would be at least one in Camelot. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. Now, surely you cannot travel tonight. Stay with us. I hear that one of your men is seriously hurt?"

"Sir Gerard was wounded whilst obtaining the tooth." Arthur confirmed.

"Then it is settled. You must stay with us this evening. We have some of the best physicians known to man who will tend to him, and it is of no extra cost."

"Thank you."

So, less than an hour later Arthur was bathing in one of the guest chambers looking at the chest that he had bought for Alethea from the market. It had cost him five silver coins which he had borrowed from Merlin, but he was sure that it was worth it. The chest was wooden and had dragons carved into it, and was very beautiful. He was certain that Alethea would like it, and he knew exactly what he was going to put inside before giving it to his wife. Alright, so he still had to give her her anniversary present, but there was no harm in giving her this too. He was certain now that they would save his wife because they now had two thirds of the cure and the third part was a bit easier. The only hard task that remained was getting back to Camelot in time, but he was sure that they would make it.

Drying himself off, he put on a change of clothes before going to see how Gerard was faring. His knight had been taken to the physician's chambers to be healed and so Arthur decided to go and visit on his way to the feast they had all been invited to. Poking his head around the door, he found Gerard fast asleep with one of the Elves muttering words of magic. The cuts across the de Ravenscar's chest were fading until they were but pink scars and Arthur guessed that they wouldn't be hurting his knight much further. Turning to go, the young Pendragon was stopped by the blue haired elf who had first found them.

"You are injured."

"It is but a scratch."

"I can help. At least let me take most of the pain away." Knowing that he couldn't win this argument, Arthur allowed the blue haired elf to sit him down inside the chambers and removed his sling and bandage. Not wanting to look at the row of puncture wounds along his arm, Arthur turned away to look at the number of potions in the room whilst the elf did his work. Feeling the fire in his arm start to subside, Arthur looked down at the injury to find that the red puckered wounds were decreasing in size. The pain was now like pins and needles and the wounds weren't completely healed, but Arthur did not mind. Thanking the man for his work, the young King of Camelot then went to the feast.

---

First light the next morning found the men riding like bats out of hell from Delamere forest. They had said their goodbyes the night before as Arthur was eager to return to Camelot as soon as possible. With Gerard now in a lot less pain, they could afford to ride much quicker and so they were soon out of the forest in no time whatsoever. Tristan, who had followed Merlin from the village, had asked to come with them to Camelot and Arthur had had no problem with this. After all, he had helped look after Gerard and aided them in their quest... In fact, perhaps he deserved a reward, but Arthur didn't know what. He would have to ask Alethea. She would know what would be suitable.

The return journey took half the time and within two days they were in Camelot's shadow. The horses were tired, his men were exhausted, but Arthur was not giving in. They were so close to home that he refused to stop until they were within the town walls. He was so desperate to put an end to his peoples suffering that he would have walked if he had to. However, just before they reached the town they came across the druid camp near the town walls. Sending his men ahead, Arthur and Merlin went in search of a Priestess of the Old Religion.

"Sire, how can we help you?" asked the druids.

"We are looking for a Priestess of the Old Religion." Arthur explained as he sat down with them. "Do you know where we can find one?"

"For what purpose?"

"They need a Priestess to cure the Queen." Morgana explained. The look on the druids faces told Arthur all he needed to know.

"There are none left." Morgana's friend, Amelia, explained. "The last two were killed."

"There is one more, but she resides in Northumbria, and you do not have time." Arthur sighed with frustration. It seemed that they had reached a dead end. Apparently, the only person that could help them was on the other side of the country, and the other two that they knew of were dead. Nimueh and Eowyn had been killed.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite certain." She said. "I am so very sorry sire." Arthur sighed as his hopes were dashed. There was no way that he could save his wife and his people. They didn't have enough time and without the Priestess... Their quest had been for nothing! Alethea would die, and he had wasted precious time. They had been through all of that for nothing. Without a Priestess, the tooth was useless! And what made things worse was that Arthur had effectively killed Alethea. He had been the one who had ordered the deaths of Nimueh and Eowyn, the last two Priestesses, their only hope. He had killed his wife, and for that, he would never be able to forgive himself...


	16. Forests, Feelings and Friends

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Please r&r,**

**Fey of the forest**

* * *

"Ali? Alethea, are you alright?" She didn't reply. "Alethea?" he asked, more concerned but she still didn't do anything. "Ali?" Henry asked, worried now. "Please Ali, speak to me?" He said, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Alethea just stayed where she was, with her head in her hands and she was physically shaking. It was hurting him so much to see her in this state and yet he had no idea what was doing this to her. Surely it couldn't just be him? It had just been a silly prank, nothing more.

"Ali, if I scared you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly, gently moving a hand up to her face and brushing a few tears away. Alethea moved her hands and looked up at him, her body still shaking but not from the cold. Henry was shocked by what he saw in her eyes. He had never seen anyone so... So broken. "What on Earth is the matter? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, apparently unable to speak. The tears didn't stop, and her body wracked with sobs. Henry couldn't bear to see her like this and pulled her closer to him, letting her cry on his shoulder as he held her. "Shh Ali, don't cry." He whispered. "Please."

"I... I'm sorry..." she sniffed.

"What's upset you?"

"It's stupid really."

"Spill." She didn't say anything, instead drying her eyes on the corner of her sleeve. "Is it those dreams?" she nodded.

"I've seen this place before, but it's stupid really."

"Why?" he asked. "Come on Ali, tell me."

"It's daft but...I... Promise you won't laugh?"

"I swear it."

"I think I'm the Queen of Camelot." If it wasn't for the sheer honesty in her eyes, Henry would have laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

"What?"

"You heard. I think I'm married to King Arthur."

"Alethea... Oh, Ali... They are only dreams." He assured her. "Nothing more. This is the real world, where you are not royalty. You are a college student. Here there is no Arthur and no Camelot. They are only legends."

"But..." she interrupted.

"Trust me Ali... Besides, it's usually a girl called Guinevere who is Arthur's queen." She didn't say anything. "Now come on, dry those pretty little eyes of yours before those tears turn into icicles."Alethea smiled ever so slightly as she dried her eyes before being helped to her feet.

"So where now?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled. "Follow me...And I promise I won't disappear this time."

A good quarter of an hour later, the two of them burst out of the forest into the car park. Tired and now very confused, a cold Alethea found her mind still flooded with images of Camelot. She didn't care that Henry had said they were all dreams, to her they were very real. Everything she had seen in them had felt very real to her and her mind was telling her that she didn't belong here in her own time. Something was telling her that she belonged in the legends, and ok, the blonde Arthur was rather cute and it surely couldn't be that bad being married to him but... Damn it! She belonged here, at home with her family, her friends, with Henry, not in Camelot with someone she barely knew. The blonde King was a figment of her overactive imagination, nothing more! And the voice that she'd heard must have been a result of her lack of sleep! Yeah, that was it. It was only her imagination and the dreams were probably sparked off by the book she'd been reading. They were nothing to worry about.

"Wait here." Henry instructed before disappearing inside the station shop. Alethea, confused as to why she had been brought here, sat down on a bench and waited for him to return. Shivering in the slight breeze, she hoped that he wouldn't be too long and was about to go and find him when he appeared holding two polystyrene cups. Looking at him as if he had just conjured them up, Alethea was slightly bemused when he handed her one of the cups and motioned for her to follow him to the car. With no sign of his parents coming any soon, she was slightly annoyed that they were just going to stand out here in the cold for god knows how long, but it seems her annoyance was too quick, for Henry suddenly produced the keys and they were quickly sat in the passenger seats of the car with the heating on.

"So how much do I owe you?" she asked, digging in her bag for her purse.

"Nothing."

"But..."

"My treat." He said. "Now, is that better?"

"Perhaps..." she muttered

"Then smile!" he said gently. Alethea just glared at him, in no mood to do such a thing.

"Make me." She challenged.

"Alright then, I will." He shrugged. Smirking, he watched and waited for her to finish her hot chocolate. Alethea looked over the rim of her cup with curious eyes.

"Well?" she questioned but Henry didn't do a thing. "You know, staring at me won't work if that's what you're thinking." She told him, swigging the last dregs of her drink and placing the cup in the rubbish bag. Henry just smiled, inching ever so closer to her until he was practically sitting on her knee, never once taking his eyes off her. "Henry? What are you...?" doing, she was going to say, but she didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't, for the simple fact that Henry's lips were crushing her own and his arms had slipped around her figure, bringing her closer to him. Surprised, Alethea didn't take at all long to fall into the kiss and turned to face him properly, her skin tingling at his touch. Feeling Henry's lips curve into a smile beneath her own, Alethea let her hands run through his hair and knew that this had always been meant to happen. From the very first day they'd met, they had meant to fall in love. Of course they had and, well, could you blame her for not wanting to break off? Letting her own lips curve into a smile, she was annoyed when Henry suddenly snatched his lips away from hers with a triumphant grin plastered all over his face.

"You smiled!" he pointed out.

"And?" she asked dreamily, somewhat dazed and craving the feel of his lips on hers again. She didn't know if this kiss meant anything, but it had certainly felt like they were meant to be together and besides, would he have kissed her if he didn't like her that way? Did this now make them boyfriend and girlfriend?

"That means I win."

"Yeah, I suppose it does." She shrugged, before kissing him lightly on the cheek and snuggling up to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and her arms wrap themselves around his. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Just... Everything. Today, mainly, but for calming me down back there. I... I really don't know what came over me."

"It's perfectly alright Ali. It's the least I can do."

"Really?"

"Really." He said honestly, looking into her eyes. Sitting there, Alethea found herself being reminded of another time where she was sat with another blonde haired lad, except this time she was with a King, and they were at a joust. Wondering whose voice it was that she had heard, her mind took her to a joust where she had been sat next to her supposed husband and as she thought on, she realised that they had been arguing. She had no idea what they were arguing over, nor who won for things suddenly went black...Why? Why couldn't she remember anything else? And if they weren't dreams but memories then did that mean that this world she was in now was made up? A figment of her imagination?

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired." She shrugged.

"Well, you know, you can always have a snooze. I'm not going to stop you, and if you do have any nightmares then... Well, you've got me to protect you." Alethea felt her insides melt ever so slightly at his words and wondered just how she had managed to find such a nice guy. After all, as she and her friends knew, these type of guys were few and far between. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into Henry's arms and let herself drift away.

---

"Hey guys. Have fun today?"

"Yeah." Henry smiled as his parents threw their bags into the boot and Alethea opened her eyes.

"Looks like you tired your poor friend out."

"Ali hasn't been sleeping well recently." He explained as she stretched out, but still kept snuggled up to him.

"Nightmares." She explained groggily, realising that they were still in the forest car park. "How long have I...?"

"Under an hour."

"And we've only just returned." Henry's dad smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. "So, home?"

"Home."

Driving back through the forest as the sun began to set, Alethea watched the dying rays of amber break through the bare trees and smiled ever so slightly as she felt Henry's hand in hers. It seemed that they hadn't needed to say a word to end up like this, but she didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. She hadn't dreamt whilst she was sleeping in Henry's arms, and it had done her good for she was now refreshed. She also felt inexplicably happy, but that was possibly due to the fact that she had a boyfriend now...Oh god! Her friends were going to have a field day when they found out, especially April. Laughing ever so slightly as she imagined their reactions on Monday, Alethea was surprised to find that they were pulling up outside Henry's home. The journey had flown.

Hopping out of the car, she helped bring everything in before the next issue was raised. What were they going to have for tea? Henry's parents disappeared upstairs to put some stuff away whilst the two teenagers wandered into the kitchen to work out just what to have. As Alethea searched the practically empty shelves, Henry inspected the fridge.

"I thought your mum went shopping the other day?"

"She did."

"Then why are your shelves so empty?"

"We ate it." Henry said, matter of factly. "Right, there's some pizza from the other night, a bit of salad or... quite randomly, quiche."

"Quiche?"

"Quiche." Henry nodded, less than impressed. "Which means that I'm going to have salad..."

"Don't like quiche?" Alethea smirked. "That makes two of us." Just as Henry started getting the things together to make them salad, his dad came to the rescue.

"We were thinking of going to the chippy for tea. Want anything?" the two students looked at each other and grinned.

Fifteen minutes later found them sitting in front of the TV eating fish and chips. Sitting by the fire with Henry, Alethea didn't really want to go home. She had had such a brilliant day today and she didn't want it to end. However, she couldn't stop time, and she had no excuse what with her house being just down the road. Besides that, she didn't have any overnight stuff with her. Sighing, she took her plate into the kitchen and looked across the river to the floodlit park behind, watching a few people run about.

"You alright Ali?"

"You keep asking me that." She pointed out. "But yeah... Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She flashed him a quick smile as he filled the sink with water. "I'm just tired."

"Well, we can soon have you in your own bed." He said, though she picked up on the slight disappointment in his voice.

"Hmm..." she agreed, a small smile crossing her lips. "Thanks for today."

"No problem."

"Really Henry, thank you."

"It's okay." He assured her, meeting her eyes. Gazing intensely, Alethea found her eyes locked with his for a good few moments, not wanting to tear away from him, but she spotted the mischievous glint appear. The next thing she knew, she was covered in foam and soapy water. Henry had splashed her. Less than impressed, she wiped her glasses clean using her fingers as windscreen wipers before looking at her reflection on the metallic surface of the kettle to see just how much foam had attacked her. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned to Henry and swore revenge for this and the forest. Perhaps her friends would help... But then again, that would mean having to explain just what had happened and she didn't think that she would be able to cope with April's smugness. Drying the last plate, she went to put the tea towel away before smiling mischievously. Pulling the towel tight in her hands, she let go of one end and watched as it hit the back of Henry's legs.

"Oi!" he shouted, turning around quickly and splashing even more water on her. Her jumper now soaked through, Alethea took it off and shivered in the cool air of the kitchen.

"You'll pay for that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... When you least expect it too." She challenged, folding her arms. Henry suddenly laughed, not breaking his gaze. Feeling very self conscious, Alethea checked herself in the mirrored surface of the kettle once more, staring at the distorted reflection. This just seemed to make Henry laugh even more. "What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"You've got something in your hair." She cautiously moved towards him, wary of what he might do, but all he did was remove a piece of fluff from her damp hair. She smiled at him before shivering.

"Cold?" she nodded. "Then why don't you..."

"You soaked my jumper!" Alethea pointed out. Henry just shrugged before taking his hoody off and wrapping it around her shoulders. "But..." she went to object.

"Give it me back on Monday." He smiled before they heard a phone ring. Looking at her mobile, Alethea sighed. It was time to go home.

---

Monday morning soon arrived and Alethea stood by the window, staying out of her mum's way as she watched for Henry. She had spent Sunday resting, doing what little homework she had and texting her friends. She had worn Henry's hoody all day, not wanting to take it off, and her mum hadn't commented. Apparently it seemed that her parents had no objections to her having a boyfriend, which was a very good thing. Staying by the window, she grinned as she spotted him come down the street and said a quick goodbye to her mum before stepping outside to meet him.

---

The first few lessons flew by, especially history, and Alethea was very quickly sat in the cafe with her friends. Henry had gone to some sort of meeting, so Alethea knew that she was about to get the Spanish Inquisition. Sighing, she watched as Astrid, April, Danni and Lucy procured hot drinks from the counter before they sat with her.

"So how did your date go?"

"It wasn't a date." Alethea said, and it was quite true. "But it went fine. We strolled around the forest, drank hot chocolates and called at the chippy for tea."

"Sounds nice."

"Not overly romantic though." Danni pointed out.

"Well, it was good." Alethea smiled, remembering the kiss in the car.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Astrid asked, causing Alethea to blush furiously. "It did?"

"He um... He may have kissed me..."

"See! I told you so!" April said, grinning triumphantly.

"It doesn't mean anything." Though Alethea knew that that wasn't the truth. Of course it had meant something.

"Ali, he _likes _you, and it's plainly obvious that you like him, so what's the harm?" She could be the queen of Camelot? She thought. That there's a distinct possibility that I don't belong here if the voice in the forest and her dreams were anything to go by. However, she couldn't say that. They would all think her mad.

"I...um..."

"Exactly. Now Ali, fancy joining us in town later? We're looking for dresses for the Christmas dance."

"Isn't it a bit too early to go looking for them?"

"Nonsense. The party is only three weeks away."

"Oh... But I kinda promised Henry that I would..."

"Bring him with you." Lucy told her.

"Clothes shopping though? With us five?"

"Sounds like fun." came a voice from behind them. Alethea smiled when she saw Henry standing there. "Meet you here at three fifteen?"

"Sure." They agreed, the girls watching as Henry pulled up a seat next to Alethea and kissed her lightly on the cheek. April and Astrid looked at Alethea with eyebrows raised, whilst she just shot them a look that could kill.

---

The rest of the college day sped past and it took no time at all for the six friends to walk into the town centre. Checking out a few of the main clothes shops, they couldn't find anything that they liked, or could afford. Poor Henry was the only lad with them and Alethea felt sorry for him. She knew that her father hated clothes shopping, so she presumed that Henry didn't like it either. However, Henry didn't seem to mind as he kept pace with her. Showing him around, they followed her friends into a well known high street store and immediately spotted a range of dresses at affordable prices. Picking the ones they liked the most, the five girls went to try them on, leaving Henry sitting outside the changing rooms with the bags. Getting five cubicles next to each other, the five friends chatted whilst putting on the dresses.

"Alright guys, on the count of three step out. One...Two... Three." Astrid told them. The girls pulled back the curtains to reveal their outfits and each smiled. Astrid was wearing a lovely deep purple dress which came down to the knees, had one strap and came in at the waist, suiting her perfectly. Lucy wore a light green cocktail dress with a band of stitched flowers around the top of it whilst Danni wore a plain and simple silver dress. April meanwhile was in a deep blue knee length gown with a white sash around the waist, whilst Alethea wore a beautiful scarlet red with a black waist belt. Admiring each other's choices and working out what accessories they were going to wear with them, Alethea heard her phone ring and immediately went to answer it. Frowning when she didn't recognise the number, she clicked answer.

"Hello?"She asked warily.

"Alethea Pendragon." Said a voice at the other end. It sounded familiar and yet strange at the same time, and she couldn't tell whether it was male or female.

"Why do you call me that?"

"You are King Arthur's Queen Alethea."

"But I am just a college student..."

"You have been having bad dreams recently, but they are not dreams. They are simply memories. You are indeed Alethea Pendragon. You have been married for a year to Arthur, and you have been struck ill. You are not meant to be here at home."

"But... Who is this?" she asked, feeling her patience beginning to wear thin.

"A person who is giving you a choice. Camelot's fate lies in your hands." Those last six words reminded her of something else, of a dragon who had told her that Camelot's downfall was her fault. If that really was a memory then did that mean that this wasn't real? That her friends, her family, Henry, weren't real? "You can stay here, but Camelot will fall and Arthur will never become the legendary figure he should do, causing history to change forever. There will be more suffering in the world and it will be your fault." The caller paused for effect, and Alethea had a good idea that she wasn't actually being given a choice at all, but instead an ultimatum. "Or you can return to Camelot and history will stay as you know it, the legends will live and all will be normal, though you will never see home again."

"Why me? Why give me a choice?"

"Because Camelot's destiny lies in your hands. You may just be a college student, but to Arthur Pendragon, you are his world. Should you never return then his world will turn to dust and everything around him will crumble. Go back, and all will be well. Camelot will have its finest era yet." Alethea closed her eyes, trying to take everything in. The dragon had told her in her dreams or memories or whatever that Arthur would not be the once and future king because of her. Did that mean that everything was depending on this moment? If she never returned then did that mean that the dragon's prophecy would come true? Or if she returned then was that going to make it so? "You do not have to choose now, but the time will come where you will run out of time."

"How do I get hold of you when I have made my decision?" she asked, immediately regretting the words that came tumbling out of her mouth. She never wanted to have to make this choice, but apparently the future of the world rested on it.

"You will know when the time is right." And with that, the line went dead.


	17. Love Potions and Life Savers

Things weren't looking good.

Alethea was getting worse by the day whilst more and more people succumbed to the illness, and there was still no word from Arthur or Gerard. At this point in time, things were pretty much hopeless. Alright, Ingrid wasn't one for giving up easily but from where she was standing Camelot didn't stand a chance. Talking to Gaius had meant that she had a good idea that her friend didn't have much longer left to live which worried her a fair bit. After all, Alethea was about the only person she could turn to when it came to affairs of the heart. Sighing, Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar sat down on her bed and not for the first time did she wish that the others would hurry up and return with the cure. She was missing her girly chats with the young Queen for she couldn't speak the same with Morgana and Gwen, and besides that, they were usually too busy doing something together elsewhere, and Ingrid was missing a particular young warlock...

She had been devastated since he had run away from her, but she had been waiting for him to apologise. Of course she loved him, and she was very much prepared to forgive him, but all he needed to do was say sorry. It was courtesy and it was purely on principle that she wasn't speaking to him. After a while she had given up on waiting and now was beginning to dislike him, but she still loved him. She had tried filling the empty space that he had left but... Well, to be perfectly honest, there was no one in Camelot quite like Merlin.

She had tried filling the gap by hanging around with the younger knights, but none of them were her type. Alright, so Sir Gene was good looking but too old for her liking, and both Sir Jasper and Sir Edward simply were not right. They may be handsome but they were, as Alethea called it, just eye candy. In fact, there was nothing really wrong with any of them. They just weren't Merlin. Wondering how the young warlock and her brother were getting on, she lay back and stared at the wooden ceiling of her bed, smiling ever so slightly when she spotted a dragon tail.

Penny was under her care whilst Alethea was ill and Arthur and Merlin were away, but, truth be told, Ingrid didn't mind. She liked playing with the young ball of scales and she was sure that Penny was related to a cat somewhere along the line, for the dragon liked being scratched between the ears and having her tummy tickled whilst also prowling around the castle as if she owned the place. As the dragon hopped effortlessly down onto the bed, Ingrid found her stomach being nudged.

"What?" she asked, looking at the creature that would one day be the same size as the one that had been in the basement. "Outside?" she questioned as Penny looked at the window. Deciding she could do with a walk herself, Ingrid put on her shoes before leaving her room, letting Penny lead the way.

Reaching the courtyard, Ingrid let the dragon fly on ahead as they walked out of the castle through the town square. Wondering just where Penny was taking her, Ingrid found herself at the arena where a few knights were training, though they had no horses and weren't jousting this time. Shrugging, she took a seat on one of the stands and watched as Sir Jasper and Sir Edward practised a few manoeuvres with swords. Expecting the dragon to settle down, it was with some dismay and bemusement that she watched Penny fly into the group of training men, the ball of scales causing chaos as the knights tried to avoid injuring her. Ingrid watched as the dragon flew towards the two youngest knights and too late did she realise that poor Penny was about to get herself either impaled or get cut to pieces as she headed towards the clashing blades. Ingrid couldn't watch, turning away, but when she didn't hear anything, she looked back to find Sir Jasper and Sir Edward fighting each other furiously with Penny nowhere to be seen. Panicking slightly as she desperately searched the arena for the dragon, she suddenly felt something land on her and smirked when she found two paws joining themselves around her shoulders. Apparently Penny was now trying to hide from the men that she had upset and so Ingrid took this as her cue to leave, smiling as she found the dragon trying to hitch a ride.

Back in the courtyard Ingrid was just climbing the stairs to the main entrance when she heard the clatter of hooves on cobbles. A startled Penny flew off, presumably to her room, whilst Ingrid turned around to find Sir Gene, Sir Oliver, Sir Leon and her brother dismounting, though there was no sign whatsoever of Arthur or Merlin. Finding no sign of their horses either, Ingrid stilled her rapidly beating heart. If Merlin had died then there would at least be a body or his horse, or something... But as there wasn't that meant that he was still alive, and presumably, so was Arthur. Running back down the stairs to her brother, Ingrid saw the bandages and wondered what on Earth had happened to him.

"Gerard? Where's Merlin?"

"Arthur and his warlock have gone to see the Druids to find a Priestess. How is the Queen?"

"Still lives, but it doesn't look good."

"Ah..." Gerard sighed. "Then they had best hurry."

"Hmm..." Ingrid agreed. "What happened to you?"

"The creature... but Merlin rescued me and both he and Tristan patched me up."

"Tristan?" she queried, not having a clue as to who he was, and certain that there hadn't been a Tristan when the knights had rode out.

"He's a healer, and helped us to find our way. Now Ingrid, I really need to see Gaius."

Leaving Gerard at the physician's chambers, Ingrid de Ravenscar headed to the balcony, trying to keep watch for the King and the warlock, but she was reading Merlin's book of magic at the same time. She idly flicked through the pages, watching the raven fly, but stopped at one particular page, scarcely able to believe her eyes as she saw the sketch. She had drawn it for him about a year ago and yet he had still kept it in the book, something she actually hadn't expected him to do. Smiling ever so slightly, she closed the book and headed to her room, knowing that she would be needed soon. After all, there weren't many Priestesses of the Old Religion left... At least, very few of the originals were. Grinning, Ingrid knew that it was all simply a matter of time before they came to see her.

It was early evening when the knock on the door came. Ingrid had been sat on her windowsill sketching the view at the same time as keeping watch, but hadn't seen the King and the warlock come riding in, though she instantly knew who was knocking on her door. Sighing, she put her sketching things down before answering, closing the door instantly as she spotted the mop of blonde hair. She didn't want to see him right now, though it occurred to her just as she'd closed it that Arthur would only be asking for her help. Turning to head back to the window, she paused as she heard muffled voices through the door.

"See! I told you! You try."

"But..."

"Merlin." Arthur said sternly, and then came the second knock on the door. Tempting as it was to simply not answer it, she knew it wasn't fair on her friend. After all, these two may be in her bad books but she wasn't about to take it out on Alethea.

"What?" she snapped, quickly opening the door to find a scared looking Merlin standing there with a jug of wine in his hands.

"My lady Ingrid, I... I brought you some wine." She slammed the door shut on him, definitely not wanting to see him right now. However, he didn't seem to take the hint as he knocked on the door again.

"What do you want Merlin?"

"I...I came to apologise my lady."

"Apologise?" she asked sceptically.

"Can I come in?" Sighing, Ingrid reluctantly stepped aside and let him into her room, watching as he poured out a goblet of wine for her.

"So, your apology?" Ingrid prompted, taking the cup and noticing that Merlin wasn't taking his eyes off it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Erm, I've been doing a lot of thinking whilst on this quest and, well, I should never have run away from you. I'm sorry. It's just that I was scared and... And I should have apologised sooner instead of acting like a child. I'm so sorry Ingrid. Please, will you forgive me?"

"No." She said, pouring some of the liquid into a plant on the windowsill and spotting the slight pink glow. Love potion, she realised.

"How rude of me Merlin, I never offered you a drink." She said, changing her tone and trying to hide the mischievous smile that threatened to spread over her lips.

"I'm not thirsty."

"I insist Merlin."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"No Merlin, I insist." She said, pouring him out a goblet and handing it to him. "Come on, drink up." She watched him eye the liquid warily and smiled ever so slightly as he gulped with fear. "A toast, to your safe return."

He sighed, and reluctantly drank, Ingrid watching him as he drained the goblet and placed the empty cup on the table. Before he could even know what she was doing, Ingrid had kicked him out onto the corridor and then slammed the door. Who was he to think that he could trick her into drinking a love potion? Pouring the rest of the wine onto her plant, Ingrid was about to settle back down to finish her drawing when another knock on the door came. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? Opening the door a little, she let Penny out with the orders to cause chaos for both men, whilst Ingrid stayed by it, watching the scene unfold through the gap.

The baby dragon appeared to fly around both men's heads, then swooping around them until both tripped over each other and landed on the floor in a heap. A giggling ball of scales returned to Ingrid but the lady didn't move, too interested in what was happening. Having a good idea of the love potion's effects, the raven haired lady watched as Merlin refused to get off Arthur and wrapped his arms tightly around the King. The blonde Pendragon, now shouting rather loudly for the warlock to get off him unless he wanted a long spell in the stocks, rolled onto his side and managed to free himself for all of a few seconds before Merlin jumped onto his back, hugging him tightly. Arthur flushed bright red, not at all happy that his servant was acting like this and struggled, trying to free himself but Merlin's grip was just too tight. He got more frustrated when Merlin nestled his head in Arthur's blonde hair and started murmuring a number of things that Arthur had never thought he would hear Merlin say. The King's expression then was one of shock, anger, and... Was that fear?

"Ingrid!" Arthur yelled, so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if the whole kingdom had heard him.

"Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar! I need your help!" he pleaded. Ingrid, watching the very red King walk towards her whilst giving Merlin a piggyback, laughed at the look of pure adoration that Merlin was giving his master and knew that Alethea would have to see this...

Alethea! That was why the two men were here, and every moment spent here was a precious moment wasted, she realised.

"Please Ingrid!"The knock on the door came less than a minute later and she opened it immediately, unable to hide a smile. Merlin was now resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, quite happily kissing Arthur's neck. Oh how much fun she was going to have teasing these two... But that was going to have to wait.

"Yes sire?"

"My lady Ingrid, I... Forgive me for asking this, but you are our last chance and only hope. Are you by any chance a Priestess of the Old Religion?" Ingrid was slightly taken aback at the abruptness of the question, seriously not wanting to answer for she had never actually admitted that she had magic before. Not even Gerard or her father knew.

"Listen, I really need to know, because if you are a Priestess then you can save Alethea, and I will forever be in your debt." He really did look like he was about to break. Ingrid couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for Arthur, but what could she say? She wasn't used to telling anyone her secret. She hadn't even admitted to Merlin, a fellow magician, that she had magic. She had simply let him guess, though she had neither admitted nor denied it.

"I..." she sighed, taking a breath. "Well, it's amazing what you learn from books and travellers."

"Are you saying...?" he asked, hope clear in his eyes.

"Yes, I am a Priestess... Technically at least."

"Then let's hope technicality works in our favour." Arthur said, reaching for the vial of powder, only to find Merlin's hand on his waist, reaching for it. "I just need you to..." he began, trying to reach into the pouch on his belt, but Merlin was in the way. "Well, can you get this idiot off me for starters please my lady?"

"Of course." She smiled. "You should have said so earlier." She said, wondering whether she should just postpone the effects for a few hours, before deciding that that wasn't fair... but it would be fun.

"_Bacio." _The warlock instantly let go of Arthur, landing on the floor with a thud, looking both shocked and terrified. Arthur let out a sigh of relief whilst Ingrid felt her smile widen.

"I need you to bless this." He said, handing over the small glass container that contained the powdered remains of the tooth.

"And the blessing?"

"There are no particular ones mentioned in the book. It just requires a Priestess of the Old Religion to bless it."

"Very well." She shrugged, stepping back into the middle of her room. The two young men stayed standing near the doorway, not knowing what to do other than staying out from Ingrid's feet. Ingrid meanwhile closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as if to calm herself. Time seemed to slow down as all fell silent and a feeling of tranquillity swept over the room.

"_Per ancient filiolus quod dea, quod per quottuor elementum universitas: terra, aer, incendia quod unda, ego operor beatus is! Remedium, venenum, rubidium!"_

Her voice was filled with immense power and the words echoed around the room, but Arthur and Merlin couldn't believe that it was Ingrid who was speaking. How had they not noticed that she had this power? Ingrid's eyes flashed gold for a few seconds whilst the jar of powder in her hand glowed a bright white.

"There you go." She said quietly a few minutes later, handing Arthur the cure as she stumbled a little, the spell having taken some of her energy.

"Thank you.... Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't thank you enough."

"Save that for later. We need to see if it works first." Ingrid pointed out and barely a second later Arthur was running to his wife's chamber. Sending Merlin to go and fetch Gaius, Ingrid walked to Alethea's room, desperate to know if her magic had been enough to save her friend.

The first thing that hit her as she walked through the door was the heat. A fire blazed in the hearth whilst the Queen was wrapped up in a number of blankets, even though it was very warm outside. The second thing that hit her was the sorry state of her friend. Alethea looked worse than ever, her skin pale and her body sank into the sheets. She had dark rings around her eyes whilst her hands clutched her stomach, her face an expression of pain. This was the last stage, Ingrid knew. If this didn't work then Camelot would have a heartbroken King, which would probably lead to the downfall of the kingdom.

Standing to one side, Ingrid watched as Gaius mixed some of the powder with some honeyed mead and then handed the goblet to Arthur. The young King was sat on the bed next to his young wife, his eyes betraying his fear as he tilted the ex college student's head and pressed the goblet to her lips. Everyone fell silent, watching as the girl swallowed feebly, and as Arthur stayed with her, pressing her hand to his lips. He whispered something softly to the ill Queen, his eyes closed and a tear falling down his cheek, whilst Merlin broke the silence.

"So what now?"

"All we can do is wait, and hope for the best." So wait is what they did, each praying that the cure would work, and that Alethea would wake up soon...


	18. Dances and Decisions

**Hey guys**

**thanks for all the reviews. They = much love and virtual cookies**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta**

**Hope you enjoy and please r&r**

**Fey of the forest**

A few weeks had passed since the phone call and she had not told anyone about it, deciding that it was not their business. It was going to be her own decision, and no one else's. She decided that she could cope, though it was plainly obvious that something had upset her. She was quieter than ever, and not her usual self. Even though Alethea denied that anything was wrong, her friends knew otherwise. They tried everything to get her to admit what it was, but she didn't tell them the truth. What would they think if she told them that she was in fact the Queen of Camelot? How would she even go about telling them? Oh, hi guys, just thought I'd let you know, I'm not meant to be here. I belong fifteen centuries ago, and the fate of Camelot rests on my shoulders? Yeah, like they would believe her. No, she decided, she was going to put this down to stress or something... They would believe that, even if technically it wasn't the truth.

"Smile Ali." Henry said as they walked home from college a few days before the Christmas party. "Come on, it's not long until the holidays now."

"Hmm..." she sighed, having a feeling that she wouldn't see those holidays. She couldn't explain it, but reckoned that it was probably her intuition.

"Please, for me at least?" She let a small smile quickly appear on her lips before letting it go. It seemed to satisfy Henry at least, but she didn't feel like smiling anymore. She had so much to worry about now. If she didn't go back then history would be altered. There would be no Camelot.

"What's the matter Alethea?" Henry sighed. "You've not been happy for weeks. Not since going shopping for dresses. Did something happen while you were there?" she shook her head, not meeting his eyes for she didn't want to give the game away. "Then what's upsetting you?"

"Nothing." Alethea told him as they reached the top of the road that led into their neighbourhood.

"Alethea..."

"Nothing's wrong Henry." She snapped, which caused Henry to stop in his tracks. He had never seen her like this before, and he didn't like it one bit. One because he cared for her and didn't like seeing her so upset, and two because she was taking it out on him.

"It is. Why won't you tell me Alethea? Why are you hiding it?" he asked, making her stop and turn to face him.

"I am not hiding anything."

"You are. What do you gain by being like this?"

"I... Being like what?"

"Something has upset you, that I obvious, but why won't you tell me?"

"Because, if it hasn't occurred to that thick skull of yours, it is none of your business." She said none too kindly, her voice raised. Henry looked as if she had just slapped him.

"What?"

"It is none of your business." She replied, turning on her heel and quickly walking towards her house. Henry tried to keep pace, not wanting to let this go.

"But it is Alethea. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Yeah, well... Perhaps you shouldn't see me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What?" he asked disbelievingly

"I don't want to see you again Henry!" And with that, she walked straight ahead of Henry and headed home.

Opening her front door, Alethea refused to look back onto the road for she knew that she would find a crushed looking boy there. Throwing down her bag and coat, she ran upstairs to her room with tears threatening, glad that no one else was in yet. Flinging herself onto her bed, she let herself cry tears of frustration as she punched her pillows, annoyed at herself for shouting at her good friend and angry at the fact that she had to choose between two worlds. Why her? Why did Camelot's fate rest with her? Why did she have to choose between her family and people she didn't know? Sobbing, she stayed where she was until she had no tears left before pulling herself together and washing her face. Making it look like she hadn't been crying, she headed downstairs and took out her homework, determined to get that done to try and take her mind off things.

That evening flew and all too soon the next morning arrived. Alethea wondered if Henry was going to walk her up to college this morning considering their little argument, but he didn't turn up at her gate. In fact, he didn't even walk past. Wondering what was going on, Alethea shrugged and plugged in her earphones before heading to college on her own. At some point today she would apologise for her outburst, tell him that she was tired and stressed so that was why she had snapped. She hadn't meant any of it. Sighing, she walked along the main road, finding herself feeling a bit lonely as she had no one to talk to. What were her friends going to say when they found out what had happened? And what was she going to do if Henry didn't accept her apology? Quickening her pace, Alethea soon arrived at college and took her seat in first lesson, completely uninterested in French today. Listening to her teacher witter on about Past Perfect tense or something equally as bad, Alethea stared at the clock, desperate to get to next lesson so that she could see if Henry was in college.

Second period found Alethea sitting with an empty seat beside her. Wondering where Henry was, she hoped that he wasn't ill or anything. If he wasn't in college today then she could always go and visit him but his lack of appearance worried her. Surely their little argument hadn't caused him to not show for college? Worried a little bit now, Alethea thought about texting him to ask where he was, but before she could even start, she found her teacher staring straight at her, meaning that she had no chance of going on her phone right then. Sighing, she waited until the end of the lesson and, knowing that she had fifteen minutes before next class, she decided to do a quick search of the college to see if she could find him. She really needed to apologise to him for snapping.

Heading through the small crush of teenagers, Alethea did a quick scan of the two cafes in the college but there was no sign of him. She then headed over to the sports centre but no one had seen him since first period. That meant that he had been in first thing, but hadn't showed for the lesson with her... Was he avoiding her? Thanking the person who had told her this, she then wandered over to the Learning Resource Centre, or library, and found Henry sitting on one of the comfy chairs reading up on the Tudors. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and poked him gently on the shoulder.

"Henry..." he looked up. "Henry, I'm sorry. I never meant what I said yesterday. You just got me at a bad time. I was tired and... Well, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" she asked, sitting down next to him, wary of the fact that she only had a few minutes until her next class.

"I... Promise me you'll tell me what is troubling you?"

"Of course."

"Then I forgive you." He smiled. "Are those dreams bugging you still?"

"Yep... I'll fill you in later, if that's alright?"

"Sure." So, with apologies accepted, the two of them headed to their geology lesson.

It was the day before the dance and Henry still had no idea what had been stressing Alethea so much, for she hadn't yet upheld her promise. Alethea was feeling a little bit happier, determined not to let herself show her stress and pushing all thoughts of choices to the back of her mind. It was her long free, two and a half hours in the middle of the day on Thursday, and she was sat in the cafe with Henry, both nursing hot chocolates. It turned out that he had skipped second period the other day but he'd easily caught up on the work with Alethea's help, and the two of them were back on good terms now. Just as well really considering they were going to the dance together. Waiting for the others to turn up from form, they chatted of all sorts of things until the four girls finally appeared.

"Hey you two lovebirds."

"Hey guys." They smiled as the others pulled up chairs.

"What we all doing tomorrow?" Alethea asked once everyone had sat down.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's Friday. We usually do stuff, like sit in Lucy's kitchen."

"We have the day off actually. It's staff training." Danni announced.

"Then let's all hang at mine. We can get ready and go together." April suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea." The group agreed. "So what time should we be at yours?"

"Say, ooo.... About eleven-ish? Bring DVDs if you want."

"Sure." They spent the rest of that free period discussing their plans for tomorrow, and all too soon they were back in lesson... Well, Alethea was. She had geography whilst the others had time with Henry. Sighing, she persevered, glad that they were changing topics. She'd had quite enough of rivers for now, and it was quite apt that they were moving onto glaciations considering the weather outside. She was sure that last year's winter hadn't been so cold.

It was Friday, and Alethea and Henry were sat on the bus to April's house, or, more precisely, on the way to the village where April was going to meet them, for neither of them knew the way to April's house just yet. They had their clothes for the dance in a bag, and both were looking forward to that evening. Alethea refused to let her worry show as they travelled, though she had woken up that morning feeling very nervous. She knew that today was the day that she had to make her decision, and she had given her parents massive hugs before leaving the house that morning, just in case. She had briefly considered letters, but had decided against it for the simple fact that she had no idea what would happen if she ended up staying. Besides, hugs aren't out of the ordinary for her, letters are. Getting off at the village, the young couple smiled as they spotted the others waiting for them and together the six of them walked towards April's house.

They spent the morning and the best part of the afternoon watching films and random programmes that had been recommended to them. For lunch they ordered pizza and split it between them whilst watching Eragon. Smiling at the dragon, Alethea was reminded of her choice. Letting herself dwell on it whilst the others were distracted, she tried to work out what she should do. She was torn though.

She couldn't leave her family and friends and her life here. It meant too much to her and what would happen when she went to the dance and never returned? It would devastate her family, and her friends would never forgive her. She loved it here, quite simply, but how could she let the whole of history change? That's what she would do if she stayed. Camelot would fall and time would be rewritten, quite possibly writing out some of the most important people and events in history. If she stayed then Camelot would fall, but if she went then she would never see home again. It was a double edged sword and there was no way of choosing without getting hurt in some way. The only thing that was helping her make her mind up was the amount of people affected. If she went to Camelot then only those who knew her were affected, whereas if she stayed here the whole world would be changed in some way. That had to count for something.

"So what time is everyone getting ready?"

"Well, what time does it start?"

"Doors open at seven." Alethea told them. "So, depends on how long you want to spend making yourself look pretty."

"Say about half four then. What time is it now?"

"Just gone two o'clock. Fancy putting on another film?"

"Like what?"

"You'll see." April smiled, putting another DVD in the player and pressing play. Sitting on the floor with Henry, Alethea let her head rest on his shoulder, content just to stay with him and forget about her decision. She could make that later. Seeing what film her friend had put on, Alethea rolled her eyes but decided that she could do with a laugh, watching as a man who was obviously a King appeared on screen, followed by a servant clapping two coconuts together.

"You can't beat a bit of Monty Python." Henry said as the group watched the film, laughing at the jokes and digging Alethea in the ribs, asking if she would ever find Camelot as an archaeologist. Alethea simply smiled, not voicing her thoughts that she may find it sooner than they thought.

"So then, its half three now...."

"If you want showers beforehand let me know now." April said, and the girls all opted for one. Handed towels, they took turns and waited patiently, before they proceeded to get ready. Henry, being a lad, had decided that it wouldn't take him long at all to get ready and so just sat downstairs watching TV whilst the girls got ready upstairs.

"So, you guys glad I had my student discount with me when we got these dresses?" Alethea asked, smiling.

"You only saved us a few quid." Astrid pointed out.

"But that meant we could spend that on accessories. I thought you would have been glad for that." Danni told them.

"True. So how are you having your hair?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"Straight." April smiled. "I think that counts for all of us..." she looked to Alethea pointedly, who normally objected to having straighteners touching her curls.

"Why not?" Alethea shrugged as she zipped up her red dress, before helping Astrid with her fastening at the back of her purple gown. Drying her hair with a hair dryer, she then turned to Danni who had appointed herself stylist.

"Okay then, who are you and what have you done with Alethea?"

"I am Alethea. Why?" she smiled.

"You don't usually...."

"I fancy a change." Shrugging, Danni set about straightening her curls, being careful not to burn either of them. Once dressed with their hair sorted out, they then started doing their makeup, checking themselves in mirrors before deciding that they looked perfect.

"I wonder what Henry will say when he sees you like this."

"He'll probably want to keep you all to himself."

"Yeah, and fight any boy who so dares look at you."

"Thanks." Alethea smiled, heading down the stairs and poking her head round the living room door to find Henry buttoning up a white shirt, his perfectly muscular chest being revealed beneath it.

"Knock knock." She said softly, stepping inside to give Henry a hand with his tie.

"Ali? Is that you?" he asked.

"No, it's her evil twin..." she joked. "What do you think?"

"You look as beautiful as ever." He said, kissing her lightly, causing Alethea to smile.

"Get a room you two." Astrid smirked, causing the two to blush.

"Come on, we'd best make a move if we don't want to be late."

"Got everything?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go." Piling into April's mum's people carrier, they buckled their seatbelts and drove a few minutes to the college. Dropping them off at the front gate, the six students walked down the drive, laughing at nothing in particular and listening to the music pumping out from the hall. However, with every step she took, Alethea could not escape the feeling that her time was running out. She was going to have to choose, and very soon. In fact, she was certain that she could see someone waiting for her by the doors... and then her phone buzzed with a text message. Nervous, she let the others go on ahead whilst she pulled out her mobile. She needn't have worried though for it was only her mum telling her to have fun. Going to put it back in her bag, her phone buzzed again, and she gulped when she saw the number. Clicking read, she felt the blood drain from her face when she saw what it said.

Her time was up. It was decision time.

"Alethea? You coming or what?"

"You guys go on ahead. I'm right behind you." She called to the girls, and they walked inside, completely unaware that that was the last time they'd see her. Henry however stayed outside, regarding her with curious eyes. Even though it was dark outside, the lights from the college meant that she could clearly see the concerned expression that he wore.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. She didn't want him here right now, because I was only going to make it harder. She knew exactly what she was going to sacrifice, though she would never forgive herself for it.

"Ali..." he pushed

"Oh, alright then Henry. I haven't just been suffering from dreams. I've been told I have to choose between here and Camelot." She sighed, letting it all come out

"What?" he blinked.

"Apparently I am the Queen of Camelot and its fate rests on my shoulders. If I stay here then all of time is altered."

"That's absurd." Henry said, but Alethea knew that a tiny part of him actually believed her.

"I know... But it appears to be the truth. Why else would I get those dreams?"

"But... Time changes if you stay? What happens if you don't? Where do you go?"

"I presume Camelot itself. I'm married Henry, and I will never see you, my friends, my family... I won't see home again." She said sadly, feeling her eyes water.

"When do you have to choose?" he asked softly.

"Now." Said a cloaked figure, stepping forwards from the shadows. Even in the dim light, Alethea could tell that this figure was male, and he was ancient, his face wizened with age. His skin appeared to have a slight golden tinge to it, and his eyes burned fiercely. Alethea knew immediately that this was the person who had rung her a few weeks ago.

"Now?" she questioned. "Do I not even get one dance?"

"You have made your decision already then?" Henry asked her, but Alethea couldn't meet his gaze.

"Camelot cannot wait any longer. Arthur is already feeling his heart break, and the Kingdom will fall if you do not return." The cloaked figure said softly

"Camelot will always fall." Henry retorted.

"But the legend will never live if she does not return." The figure in the golden cloak explained

"Then she has no choice." Henry said angrily. Alethea turned to the cloaked man and sighed, knowing that she was going to regret whatever decision she made.

"Can I... Can I have a few minutes?"

"What for?"

"To say goodbye." The cloaked figure appeared to smile, before nodding. Alethea turned to Henry and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"I have to go." she told Henry.

"I don't want you to leave me though."

"This has been the thing that's caused me grief for these past few weeks Henry." she explained. "I'm afraid I have no choice. If I stay then history is changed. Who knows where we'll be then. Besides, Arthur needs me."

"But I want you to stay here." Henry said, and Alethea blinked, letting her tears fall, no longer caring that it would smudge her makeup.

"I want to stay here too." She knew that she was being selfish but she loved it here at home. She knew everyone here so well, but barely knew anyone at Camelot. "But I have to go Henry. Don't you see? The Arthurian legends need to exist. If you have any idea what those legends have done for the world then you will understand." She paused. "They have given so many people hope, entertained many and caused so much debate. They have created an ideal world, where men look after their ladies, and chivalry is always present. They show how life was and how ideal things can be. If those legends don't exist then the world will be a much worse place." She stopped, waiting for him to say something. "As much as I don't want to go, I have to. If not for my sake then for history's. There will never be an England otherwise."

"Oh..."

"I don't want to go though." She sighed. She had already made up her mind that she was leaving, but that didn't make this any easier.

"Ali... Oh, Ali, I know you don't. I just don't want you to go either"

"And the once and future king will not be..." Alethea murmured, finishing her argument by repeating the words the Great Dragon had once told her.

"What?" Henry asked.

"My memories. A dragon told me that... And I ruined everything." She sniffed.

"No... No you didn't. Don't you see? You will be one of the most important people to have ever lived. I just hope that Arthur looks after you otherwise... Well, you tell him he'll have me to answer to."

Alethea laughed.

"Then it's time?" Henry nodded. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything." She whispered softly, kissing him gently. "Say good bye to the others for me?"

"Of course."

"Then, I have made my decision." She told the cloaked man.

"You are coming?"

"I have no choice. I see that now."

"Yes?"

The college student nodded. Well, what else could she do? She couldn't let time change now, could she?

"Yes." She sighed and, taking one last look at Henry, she walked towards the cloaked figure and her destiny...


	19. Remorse and Recovery

Merlin, Ingrid and Gaius had long since gone, leaving the young King alone with his seriously ill wife. His arm was sore but Arthur didn't really care right then. All he cared about was Alethea and if the cure had worked or not. He prayed that it had done, hoping more than anything that it had all been worth it. It had killed him to be away from her for those few days, for he knew that she could have died at any moment without him being there with her. For all he knew, he could have been visiting those Druids for nothing, but Alethea had fought hard to survive this long, and for that the young Pendragon was thankful. All he needed her to do now was wake up and recover so that he could apologise properly. He had never really felt this sorry for anything before, though there had been the odd occasion, but he did need her to be with him and be by his side. After all, who else would help him rule the kingdom, making sure that he made the right decisions and looking after him like Alethea did? No one that was who.

There had been a time where he had believed that he wouldn't have to suffer the loss of anyone dear to him, but he knew now that he had been naive. He had been too young to know his mother well before she died, though he had always felt her absence. He hadn't had to cope alone with that though, for his father had always been there to guide him, look after him and help him. They may not have always seen eye to eye, but what parent and child did? They may have argued more than anything else, but Arthur had always listened to his father. He had always taken on his advice, even if he didn't like it. He had always thought that he would have many years left with Uther as King, but there he had been wrong.

His father had fallen in battle, never to rise again, sacrificing himself to save Alethea. Arthur had then discovered what true grief felt like. He had lost his guide and his only parent, but Alethea had helped him through it. She had given him a shoulder to cry on and something to lean on. She had helped him to become the man he was today and had shaped Camelot into a place of wonder and magic, leading the kingdom towards its glory days. It was really looking improbable that he was going to be able to manage it on his own. After all, Alethea knew how Camelot was going to be remembered and could help him in his decisions. Who could he bounce his ideas off or ask for an unbiased opinion from if Alethea died? Who would he be able to turn to when all he needed was someone who loved him for who he was and not his title?

It was dark outside now, the moon and stars shining brightly in the cool night air. Arthur looked outside at the midnight sky from his seat next to Alethea, wondering if his parents were looking down on him. He had been told that when you died you became a star, and he liked to believe it. It made the view of the night sky all the more special and he didn't feel so alone in the world. It meant that one day he would be reunited with the ones he loved and would become a light to shine in the sky for all eternity. It meant that each time he looked out onto the night sky he would be reminded that he wasn't alone.

Hearing Alethea groan as she tossed and turned in her sleep, Arthur took a hold of her hand with his good arm and placed his other hand on her forehead, tenderly stroking away a few stray curls. Her facial expression softened somewhat and she calmed down, falling into a deep and restful sleep. Arthur could only assume that this was a good thing, though a part of him worried that she could never start moving again. That part of him was also scared... Scared that he was going to lose the only person that actually really understood him. He feared that he was about to become like his father with no one to help him in ruling the kingdom, and no one to turn to when he needed a heart to heart. He had his friends, but he knew that they weren't going to be enough to keep him going. They weren't going to be able to get him through this should his wife die. Not even Merlin, his closest friend, would make him cope any better.

He had thought that he'd lost her for good a few times before now but each time he had been proven wrong. He just prayed that this time wasn't going to be any different. She had to survive, she just had to. She had survived so much already that this one illness couldn't possibly kill her... Or that was his reasoning. Of course it could. It didn't matter that she had already cheated death a few times before. But she had already fought to survive whilst he was gone and she couldn't give in now that he was back. That wasn't fair, and certainly not like his Alethea. She wouldn't give up if she knew that he was there with her. Instead she would draw strength from that knowledge. She would fight even harder for her life, and Arthur prayed with all of his being that this would be a battle that she would win. He wouldn't be able to live with himself otherwise.

Sighing, Arthur stayed where he was, keeping his vigil. He was exhausted from his journey and really could have done with a good night's sleep that evening, but that would be selfish. After all, he deserved to suffer for it was his fault that Alethea was lying seriously ill in bed. She would not have come down ill had he not been so childish. She would not have been so stressed if he had only spoken to her... But he couldn't change the past. He couldn't reverse time in order to stop her coming down with this sickness. Besides, he knew that it hadn't just been him alone to cause her stress. Merlin had too, what with his falling out with Ingrid and seeking advice. Then there had been the whole kingdom, which probably hadn't helped either. It was only now, when it was too late, that Arthur realised that it had all been too much for Alethea to cope with. He had expected so much of her that she had cracked with the strain and the pressure of it all. He resolved to lighten her load when she woke up. If she woke...

It was a good few hours now since she had drank the cure and though she looked a great deal less in pain, there were no other visible effects. He had absolutely no idea whether it had worked or not, but he prayed that the cure had done its job. Otherwise the quest had all been for nothing... He just had to hope that it hadn't been a waste of precious time. Lord knew what he would do if that was the case. What he did know was that he would never forgive himself if she died... He sighed. It really was looking hopeless. There was no way that she was ever going to wake. He had killed her! He had caused her death and there was nothing he could do but sit with her, waiting for the end... An end that was taking far too long to arrive.

It wasn't that Arthur wanted his wife to die. Far from it. It was just that he would rather have her come to a swift and painless end than be made to suffer so much. He couldn't bear to see her like this, not when he knew that he had done this to her. As if he hadn't already caused her enough suffering as it was, he had just had to go and make her ill. Even though none of it was intentional, he had caused her pain and it tore him to shreds knowing that. Just how had he let himself do this to someone he loved? And why? Why did he have to make her suffer? It wasn't her fault. It never had been. How could he blame her for things that were out of her hands? He couldn't. Alright, so Alethea wasn't perfect, but who was? He just wanted her back. All he wanted now was for his Alethea to be back with him...

The rays of sunlight shone through the windows, lighting up the room. Alethea lay peacefully beneath the covers, colour now in her cheeks. That could only be a good thing. Arthur blinked away the sleep from his tired eyes, knowing that he had somehow managed to snatch a bit of sleep but he had no idea how long for. All he knew was that it had been dark outside and now it was light. Stretching out, Arthur felt the dull pain return to his wounded arm but he simply shrugged before heading to the door. He'd decided to call for Gaius to check on Alethea, knowing that the physician was probably awake by now. Merlin might not be, but Arthur didn't mind waking the warlock up. Finding a servant wandering down the corridor with no apparent sense of purpose, Arthur gave them a message to pass on to the physician, before the young King returned to his seat by his wife's side.

For lack of anything else to do, Arthur found his eyes wandering around the room and his gaze rested on something in the corner. Sitting on a chair was a package, but he couldn't tell what was in it or who it was for. There were a few more flowers in the room too, and a few bottles of various lotions and potions. They were obviously tokens for the young Queen and Arthur knew that over half the kingdom was praying for her recovery. He wanted more than anything that their prayers would be answered, and he just hoped that some form of deity up there was listening to them.

"Sire? You called for me?" Gaius asked a good few minutes later. Arthur looked up but didn't move from his seat.

"I did."

"What's the matter?"

"I want your opinion. Has the cure worked?"

"Then she hasn't woken yet?"

"No." Arthur told him, taking in the physician's puzzled expression. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's just that my other patients who have been suffering from the illness have all woken in the space of a few hours since they had the cure..." Gaius explained before checking Alethea over. "But, she seems to be much better than she was. Her temperature is fairly normal, her breathing is not laboured and she appears to be sleeping alright..." He muttered, more to himself than to Arthur. "I would say that it has worked."

"Then why hasn't she woken yet?"

"Have patience Arthur. The more that she sleeps now, the less time it will take for her recovery."

"Oh..." The physician appeared to gather his things to get ready to leave, before pausing.

"How is your arm?"

"Huh?"

"Merlin told me that you had injured your arm. How is it?"

"Sore. The elves did what they could but..."

"I'll see what I can do." Gaius smiled slightly, sitting next to the young King and removing the bandage before inhaling sharply. Arthur looked down at his injured limb to find that the wounds had flared back up, leaving two lines of puckered red scars which really weren't pleasant to look at.

"Infection?" he guessed.

"I have something for it, but I'm afraid it'll sting a bit."  
"Do it." Arthur ordered, watching as Gaius routed through his bag for a salve of some sort. Pulling out a jar and a bottle, the physician proceeded to cleanse the young Pendragon's wound before rubbing the salve onto it and putting on a clean bandage. Made to drink some sort of potion, Arthur felt slightly better.

"Call for me when she wakes. I'd like to give her a once over just to make sure that she is alright."

"I will do Gaius." Arthur smiled sadly, watching as the physician left, before turning back to his sleeping Queen.

It was a little after midday when she began to stir. Arthur was first alerted to this by her soft moaning, and then her movement. She seemed to be upset, but she didn't yet open her eyes. Sitting there by her side, Arthur couldn't keep the smile from his face as her eyelids flickered open. She was awake. She was finally returned to him.

"Henry?" she murmured as she opened her eyes, and a look of confusion and panic momentarily crossed her face. "Mum? Dad?" she asked, sitting bolt upright, her eyes scanning the room. Arthur didn't say a word, realising that she must have been dreaming of home for so long that she would have thought that Camelot was her home town. He watched as realisation dawned on her and she fell back into the pillows, suddenly back to the frightened girl he had first met two years ago. "Oh no... No! Please, no..." she cried in disbelief.

"Alethea?" Arthur asked softly, not wanting to upset her any further. "Alethea, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in Camelot..." it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You are." Arthur confirmed, and she promptly turned away from him.

"No...No, I can't be here."

"Alethea?" he was sure that he could hear her voice cracking with tears.

"I want to go home."

"You do?" he tried not to sound too hurt, but that was impossible. He had already nearly lost her once that day. How could he lose her again?

"I want to be with my family, my friends... With Henry."

"But Alethea, you belong here, with me...Your husband." He told her, but she didn't turn around to face him. She didn't seem to want to talk to him right now, but Arthur needed to know that she was alright. He needed to know that she knew where she was and who he was to her.

"No...No I don't." She said, snatching her hand from his. "I want to go home." She repeated, throwing back the covers. Before Arthur knew what she was doing, Alethea was already heading to the door on very shaky legs.

"Alethea! Come back! You can't go anywhere in your state."

"I want to go home!" she said, sounding much more like a young child than a Queen, as she reached the door and headed out onto the corridor. Arthur wasted no time in following her.

"Alethea, please...Come back." She continued moving forwards until her legs suddenly buckled and she was left kneeling. Arthur moved towards her, his heart breaking as he heard her sobbing. Had he just got her back to lose her again?

"Alethea?" he asked softly.

"Henry..." she murmured, and Arthur approached, wondering just who on Earth this Henry was. He seemed to have had some sort of hold on Alethea though, from the way she kept saying his name.

"What have I done?" she sobbed as Arthur knelt in front of her.

"Shh... it's alright Alethea... Everything is going to be alright." He soothed, as he went to wrap his arms around her. She however pushed him away, not wanting his shoulder to cry on.

"I'm never going to see them again... My home....My family... My friends..." she sighed. "They won't even know where I've gone."

"You've still got me." Arthur assured her, going to wipe away a tear from her cheek with his hand, but she batted his arm away.

"Henry... I want him." Unable to take much more of this, Arthur knew that he had to tell her the truth. She had never mentioned a Henry to him before, which therefore meant that he had to be a figment of her imagination.

"Alethea... There is no Henry."

"No...No there is." She said, sounding sure of the fact.

"Alethea, please.... Listen to me. You've been seriously ill." Arthur tried to explain.

"No...I had to make a choice, and I wanted to choose home."

"Alethea, this is your home now."

"I want Henry..." Sending a passing servant to fetch Gaius, Arthur decided to change his tactic.

"He'll be here soon, but you need to get ready to see him." The young King lied, each word that spilled from his lips cutting his heart. "He won't want to see you upset now, will he?"

"No... No he won't." She said, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Henry..." she smiled, and it tore him inside. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here, but would that be the same later?

"Sire?" Gaius was in the room when Arthur finally coaxed his wife back to bed. As Alethea sat on the mattress, the King smiled sadly at the physician.

"She doesn't remember me Gaius. She just keeps asking to go home, and for someone called Henry."

"I shall see what I can do sire." He assured him, but Alethea recoiled in fear as the physician approached her.

"Alethea, he won't hurt you. He just wants to make sure that you are alright." Arthur told her, watching as she relaxed. The physician gave her a quick look over before making her drink a sleeping potion. Lying back in the covers, Arthur tucked her in and sighed. Had he got her back only to lose her for good this time? And would she even remember him? For the answers, he would have to wait, and Arthur Pendragon sat with his wife, hoping that he would soon have the girl that he fell in love with back with him, rather than a complete stranger...


	20. Roses and Renditions

**Hey guys, **

**As always, thanks for all the reviews. They all equal much love.**

**I should point out that I do not own the song in this chapter, as I also don't own any of the characters from the show (unfortunately)**

**Hope you enjoy and al reviewers get a black rose from Merlin =D**

**Fey of the forest**

His plan had backfired. Instead of making Ingrid fall in love with him by slipping her a love potion, he had been forced to drink it, therefore meaning that he had fallen in love with Arthur. He couldn't remember exactly what he had done, but apparently he had been being given a piggyback by an unwilling King when the effects had gone. It was only later when he was lying in bed that evening that his actions came flooding back to him. He had kissed Arthur... Numerous times, and some of the stuff that he'd said...Oh God! Surely he hadn't said that! He couldn't have... Merlin blushed. How was Arthur going to react the next time he saw him? And how was the young warlock going to face him knowing what he'd done? Alright, so the love potion had worn off thanks to Ingrid, but Merlin couldn't trust that it had gone entirely. That was why he had decided to hide himself in his room, where he couldn't do anything to anyone, and where he was going to stay until he was sure that he was safe to see Arthur without doing anything.... Well, that was the plan at least.

He had only been there for a few hours when he was called for. Arthur wished to see him and Merlin gulped slightly. Was he going to be fired? Because he probably deserved it after his behaviour. Praying that he wasn't going to do anything stupid, Merlin headed out towards Alethea's chambers, for he knew that that was where the blonde Pendragon would be. Knocking lightly on the door, he went inside to find Arthur sitting next to the sleeping Queen. Gaius had already told him about what had happened when she had woken, and the young warlock was left racking his brains, trying to remember if Alethea had ever mentioned anyone called Henry to him. Not thinking that she had done, he just had to assume that Henry was a figment of her imagination.

"Sire?" Merlin asked, noticing the dark rings around Arthur's eyes.

"Yes?"

"You asked for me." He pointed out. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"What do you think Merlin?"

"You look like you could do with a rest."

"But I...I can't leave her. She needs me."

"And what good are you going to be if you're half dead with exhaustion?" he pointed out. "Listen, I can take over. I can let you know the moment there's any change."

"But..."

"You need the rest Arthur." Sighing, the King reluctantly agreed and headed to his room, whilst Merlin sat down and let his thoughts turn to Ingrid. He was wondering how on earth he was going to win her back and thought back to their early days, though couldn't think of anything that was of help to him. He was all out of poetry and he was short on money, so an expensive gift was out of the question. Flowers perhaps... But hadn't she said that they made her sneeze? Then again, she hadn't complained about the black rose that he had given her. Maybe a few more would soften her... But he first needed the roses to change their colour. Looking at the various flowers that Alethea had been sent, he knew that he couldn't 'borrow' any of them, and the likelihood of there still being any roses in the castle garden was slim. In fact, the chances of any roses being left in Camelot were miniscule. Sighing, he just had to hope that he would be able to magic some up out of thin air.

A few hours later Merlin could be found in his room. Alethea had woken about ten minutes ago and he had left Arthur with her. Pulling out his magic book, Merlin sat cross legged on his bed and flicked through the pages, looking for one spell in particular. It was as he did this that he noticed that there were a few pages missing, obviously having been torn from the book. Merlin cringed, knowing that Gaius would kill him if he ever found out. It was then that he found the right page and, smiling ever so slightly, the young warlock let his magic do its work.

"_Ddua rhos." _And a black rose appeared in his hand. Smiling, Merlin guessed that Ingrid wouldn't be in her room quite yet and so he ran across the castle to her chambers. Placing the flower delicately on her pillow, he then proceeded to do a quick search for his missing pages but, finding none, a disheartened Merlin returned to his chambers.

He saw no sign of her the next day, so he could only assume that she was still avoiding him. Sighing, he wondered if it was worth giving the apology another try, this time not trying to get her to drink a love potion. Of course, that involved tracking her down, and Lord knew that when Ingrid didn't want to be found then no one could actually get hold of her. Not one to give up easily, Merlin gave the castle a once over anyway. Checking each and every single hiding place that he could think of, the young warlock's search proved to be fruitless. He gave Ingrid's room one last look before heading to see Arthur and find out how Alethea was faring. Knocking on the door, he walked inside and smiled when he found the young Queen sitting up in bed, looking an awful lot better. Perhaps she could help him with gaining Ingrid's love once more.

"Yes?" she looked at him expectantly, and Merlin didn't realise that she didn't remember him.

"Alethea, I need your help."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Merlin, remember?"

"But you're supposed to be old...with a white beard and a pointy hat." She said with a lot of certainty.

"Not to my knowledge..." he paused. "Where's Arthur?"

"Gone to fetch the physician." She told him. "But what can I help you with?"

"I have a friend, but I sort of upset her and I'm trying to make it up to her."

"Then try a dozen roses." She smiled. "That usually works." Before she could say anything else, they both heard footsteps on the corridor and Merlin knew that it was probably time to go. Smiling in thanks, he took his leave, and headed back to Ingrid's chamber. With no sign of the young raven haired beauty, he used his magic once more.

" '_n ddeuddeg ddua rhos" _Placing the bunch of roses on her bed, Merlin made sure that there were no thorns on the stems and tied them up carefully with a length of black ribbon. Wondering whether he should leave a note with them, he did another quick search for the stolen pages of his magic book but before he could have a proper look, he found that he had no time as he heard voices in the corridor. Diving into the antechamber that led from the room, Merlin took the servant's exit and managed to leave just as someone walked inside. He didn't have chance to find out who it was and if it was Ingrid whether she liked them or not for he realised that he was stood back by Alethea's door. It always amazed him how the castle was filled with a maze of stairwells and corridors for servants use only, and he still didn't have a clue where half of them led. The underground network of tunnels was bad enough. Walking past the open door, he was surprised to see that it was empty. Going inside, he found that he was wrong for Arthur was stood by the window, looking out onto the courtyard below watching two young ladies walk around in the evening air.

"Arthur?" he asked as he joined him by the window.

"She doesn't remember me Merlin. She doesn't remember anything about me at all. She just keeps asking to go home."

"I'm sure she does remember something."

"But she doesn't. She doesn't remember any of her time in Camelot at all."

"You must give her time Arthur. She has been through a lot these past few weeks."

"But how long will it take? I can't bear to see her like this."

"I don't know, but you can help her. Show her around, try and jog her memory."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then let her fall in love with you again." Arthur sighed, still watching the two girls in the courtyard below, before sending the young warlock away.

"Merlin... Merlin...MERLIN!" He woke the next morning to find that he was not alone. His nose twitched as he felt something soft land on him and he opened his eyes to find that he was being showered with black rose petals. Seeing who was responsible for it, he blinked and went to say something but before one word passed his lips, she was gone. With the stems now thrown across the bed, Merlin guessed that the flowers hadn't been welcome and that meant that it was now back to the drawing board. Sighing, the young warlock sat up and tried to figure out what else he could do. However, he had no idea whatsoever when it came to gaining a woman's forgiveness, and the one person that could help him was suffering from a case of amnesia. That meant that he had no other option but to do what he did next...

"Try a romantic gesture."

"Like what?" the young warlock asked.

"I don't know... Have you tried flowers?"

"She didn't like them, and I'm all out of poetry."

"Then a gift perhaps?"

"I can't afford anything that she might like."

"Then... Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But you're the ladies man. You had girls falling at your feet before you got married."

"I still do even now... But you don't have my good looks or obvious charm Merlin."

"Thanks Arthur." The warlock rolled his eyes. He should have known that the blonde Pendragon would be of no use to him. He really should have... "Hang on, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Ah, she's back Merlin. My dear Alethea is returned to me."

"What?"

"She regained her memory yesterday when she was out with Ingrid."

"She did?" Arthur nodded with a massive grin plastered to his face. "Then where is she now?"

"Next door I should think."

Smiling, the young warlock left the room only to find that Alethea wasn't next door. Puzzled, he wandered down the corridor, looking for the one person who could help him. Hoping that her advice would pay off this time, he had to do a double take when he turned the corner.

"...You'd be like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much...  
At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive." She sang, dancing along the corridor without a care in the world. That wasn't the one thing that made him stop and stare though. It was the clothes that she was wearing that did it. She was wearing what looked to be Arthur's clothes, for she wore a red tunic with a thick belt around her waist, leggings and a cloak that suspiciously looked like the King's. She also appeared to have found a pair of knee high boots that fit her, and she looked quite comfy. It made a stark contrast to the gowns that she usually wore.

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you." She paused as she realised that she had an audience. "Erm...Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you... I kind of need your help."

"Oh..."

"What were you doing?"

"I was erm...Erm..." she blushed. "What do you need my help for?"

"Ingrid. I need a romantic gesture."

"Flowers?"

"Tried and failed."

"Hmm..." she thought. "Then a song? Sing to her."

"What?"

"Sing. It tends to work with young ladies... Though it helps if you've got a good voice."

"Well what's the song you were...?"

"It goes on." She smiled, clearing her throat before singing the next few lines. "Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak." Merlin looked at her and grinned.

"Perfect."

"Come on. I'll write down the lyrics for you." She smiled, and Merlin felt something within him change. He didn't know what it was, but he was suddenly looking forward to the prospect of seeing Arthur. Not objecting to the fact that they were heading to Alethea's room, he was blissfully unaware of the retreating figure of Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar behind him, or her mischievous laughter.

Walking inside the young Queen's room, Merlin felt his heart race with no apparent reason. As Alethea put quill to parchment, she hummed to herself before writing down the words. Taking off her cloak, she sat down in the chair whilst Merlin caught the fabric before it hit the floor. Hugging it tightly, Alethea didn't even notice what he was doing until Arthur walked in and the young warlock was suddenly holding on tight to the King. The Queen raised an eyebrow and was very quickly on her feet as Merlin locked lips with the blonde Pendragon.

"Merlin! Get off of my husband this instant!" But he wasn't listening as he was too busy. "Merlin!" Alethea shouted, trying to pull him off. Failing, she could only watch helplessly as the two men moved towards her bed. Horror flashed across her eyes as she realised what could happen if she didn't do something about this soon. She didn't know what was worse either- the fact that Merlin was hitting on her husband, or the fact that said husband didn't actually seem to be resisting. "Oh, for the love of God!" she sighed, looking around the room for something to help her. Picking up a vase, she placed the flowers from it carefully down on the table before chucking the water over both men. It seemed to have worked too, for they both stepped away from each other, though each were blushing.

"I erm...Sorry sire. I don't know what came over me."

"Love potion perhaps?" Arthur stated. "Obviously Ingrid only postponed the effects."

"I presume that plan backfired?" Alethea asked, knowing full well that it had. Ingrid had told her all about it on their walk.

"Well..."

"Or I am simply just completely irresistible." Arthur grinned as he grabbed a clean shirt that he'd left in Alethea's room, and changed into it.

"Pfft... Anyway Merlin, here you go. When are you planning on doing your romantic gesture?"

"A few days. What should I do about music?"

"Leave it with me." The ex college student smiled, and the young warlock sensed that the couple wanted to be left alone. Taking his leave, he clutched the piece of paper tight and closed the door, blushing when he heard the two monarchs' laughter.

It was a good few days now since Alethea had given him the lyrics and Merlin had learnt the words to the tune that she had hummed. He hadn't been able to face Arthur since, and when he had seen the Queen he wasn't able to keep from blushing. He should have known that he couldn't trust Ingrid to have removed the effects of the love potion entirely. After all, he had been the one trying to make her drink it. He supposed that his humiliation was a fair enough punishment but all he could do was pray that the effects were now well and truly gone.

As early evening arrived, Merlin donned his best clothes, hoping that Ingrid would like his performance. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his hair before heading to the Great Hall where his musicians were apparently waiting. True to her word, Alethea had gathered him a band and she was stood with them, letting them play the tune through just to make sure that it was right. Merlin smiled nervously at her and noted that she was wearing a new gown with a new set of jewellery, and she had a package under her arm. Apparently she had plans for that evening too.

"Going somewhere special?" he asked.

"Me and Arthur are celebrating our anniversary properly, now that I'm in full health and we aren't arguing."

"Oh...Right."

"Anyway, they know the tune, and Ingrid is in her room right now so I've been informed."

"Thank you." He smiled nervously.

"You're welcome Merlin. Just stay away from my husband." She told him, half jokingly. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." He muttered, watching her leave.

It was just about twilight when Merlin stood on the balcony, looking down onto the courtyard. He could see Ingrid sitting on the window ledge of her room, with the window open, and he knew that this was his chance. All he had to do now was not muck up his lines. Taking a deep breath, he climbed over the rails of the balcony and shimmied down the tied up blankets he'd prepared, before starting to sing in the courtyard.

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much." He began, dancing around the empty courtyard, sliding around columns and jumping onto walls. He carried on, not caring that he was probably making even more of a fool of himself.

"At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you." The musicians stepped out from their hiding places then and began to play as he walked up the stairs, taking two at a time. He smiled when he spotted the two young monarchs dancing by their window, and Ingrid was looking directly at him, though from here he couldn't tell her facial expression.

"Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you." He continued dancing around the courtyard, trying to remember the next words. He didn't notice Ingrid disappear from sight, and so he went on to sing the chorus, hoping that this would be enough to earn her forgiveness. He didn't know what else he could do if it wasn't enough.

"I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you." He had barely finished his line when he had the water thrown at him. Shocked into silence, the drenched warlock called the musicians to a stop and sighed when he looked up at her empty window. Sending his musicians away, a disheartened Merlin knew that he had well and truly blown his chances with Ingrid. She was never going to forgive him now. Never in a million years. His shoulders slumped, he left the courtyard to head back to his room, only to bump into Sir Gerard. Not in the mood for Ingrid's brother, he tried to get past but his route was blocked.

"Not now Gerard." He sighed.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to the person who can help you."

"What?"

"You really want her forgiveness, don't you?"

"Of course I do but she refuses to listen."

"Then there's only one thing for it."

"What's that then?" Gerard smiled, instantly explaining his plan, and, grinning, the two of them put it into action...


	21. Shocks and Surprises

**Hey guys**

**I'm afraid this is going to have to be the last chapter for a while. Unfortunately real life has caught up with me and I have rather major exams coming up, so I've got to sacrifice this for a few weeks whilst I revise for them. However, I promise I'll be back with more chapters to make it up to you once they're over.**

**Meanwhile, you can always check out this fic...www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5932983/1/**

**(minus the spaces of course)**

**It'a called the Epically Awesome Fic (rather tongue in cheek)Basically me and a few fellow fanficcers share one free a week and out of sheer boredom we began the one sentence each thing, and it evolved from there. The full story is on the profile, but please check it out. It is rather random, but please read and review.**

**Erm, thanks for all your reviews on this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please R&R.**

**Fey of the forest**

She didn't know what to think when she opened her eyes. She had gone to bed that evening in her room in the castle, with the window firmly shut and had managed to somehow block out Merlin's voice. She was pretty certain that she had climbed into her four poster bed and then fallen asleep, her head resting on soft pillows. In fact, she was absolutely one hundred percent sure that that was what she had done... So why the Hell was she waking up in the middle of a forest using a jacket for a pillow in a makeshift bed of blankets? And in her night gown? She knew that it might be a dream, and so she pinched herself, but... No, this was real. Therefore how had she gotten here? After all, she knew that she didn't sleepwalk, and she had such a good hold of her magic that she knew that her powers weren't responsible... So who had the nerve to move her whilst she was sleeping? And they better have brought her a gown. There was no way she was walking around wearing just her night clothes.

"Good morning my lady. I trust you slept well?" Merlin said cheerfully as he sat by a small fire. She should have known that the slimy toad of a so called warlock would be behind this. Tempted to just storm off and head straight back to Camelot before anyone realised that she was gone, something made her stay. Whether it was the fact that she wished to keep her dignity or she actually wanted to spend the day with him, she didn't know.

"You had better have..." she began.

"Your clothes my lady." The warlock smiled, handing over a small bundle. "I'm just going to go... and fetch some water. Yeah." He excused himself quickly.

Waiting until he was gone, and putting a quick spell on the area to stop any peeping toms, Ingrid quickly changed into her favourite dress and folded up her night dress. Combing her hair the best she could with her fingers, she then undid her magic and put on her shoes before wandering off to the path. Following it for a few minutes, she turned around at the sound of her name and found Merlin running after her.

"Alright Merlin, what are you up to?"

"Nothing my lady. I just thought that you would enjoy a day away from the castle."

"With you?" she asked, sceptically. "You who broke my heart?"

"I also wish to apologise for being a total..."

"Prat? Clotpole? Twonk?" she threw in.

"Exactly. I have been a complete idiot since the day you returned, and, well... I should not have acted like I did. I should not have ran and I certainly should not have tried to make you drink a love potion. I understand if you never want to lay your eyes on me again after all the hurt I have caused you and..." he stuttered

"Merlin?" she interrupted.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully

"Are you trying to say sorry?"

"Yes... I take it I'm failing miserably?"

"Just a little."

"Oh... Well, I'm very sorry my lady. I should... I just shouldn't have done what I have done... I never meant to cause you any harm..." he trailed off, realising that Ingrid wasn't buying any of it. Ingrid just stared at him, ready to turn around and head back to Camelot. In fact... she started walking, but her path was very quickly blocked.

"Please Ingrid, just hear me out. I..."

"Give me one good reason why." She told him, pretty peeved that her plans for the day were falling apart, and it was all because of him. "One good reason why I shouldn't just go back to Camelot right now..."

"I...I erm..." he stuttered, and so she just kept walking, quite happily walking past him whilst she tried to think of an excuse as to why she was in the forest this early in the morning. "I...Ingrid, please..." he begged.

"Just one reason." She repeated, not stopping.

"Because..." he paused. "Because I love you!" he shouted. This stopped Ingrid in her tracks. Had he just said what she thought he had?

"What?"

"Please, give me a second chance..."

"What did you just say?"

"Please..."

"No, before that." Merlin smiled ever so slightly.

"I love you Ingrid, with all my heart."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"You could at least feed me." She told him. Merlin just smiled even more.

"Then follow me."

Shrugging and sighing, Ingrid did exactly that, following him to a small clearing by a river where a basket was placed in the middle of a blanket that had been put on the ground. There were all sorts of food already laid out for Ingrid to choose from and her mouth watered at the sight. Sitting down, she identified various berries, fruits, breads, jams and cakes, along with a number of other dishes that she couldn't name. Eying Merlin warily, she didn't know if she could trust him.

"You go first." She told him.

"Why?"

"So I can make sure you haven't tampered with the food."

"I can assure you that I have done no such thing."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Merlin sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win, and picked up a piece of bread. Taking a bite after spreading it with jam, he didn't seem any different so Ingrid simply shrugged and tucked in to breakfast for she was starving. Still annoyed at the fact that she was in the middle of this blasted forest when she'd already had other plans for the day, she ate in silence whilst the young warlock made a very poor attempt at small talk.

"It's a lovely morning."

"It is."

"With the birds singing and not a cloud in sight." She nodded in agreement. "And what could be better than sitting by a river eating breakfast?"

"Don't know." She shrugged, really not in the mood for talking to him right now.

"Or just spending a day here..." Oh God no... Not the whole day, she thought. She really did have much better things to do than this.

"Excuse me my lord, my lady. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for the village of Lledrith." They were interrupted, and Ingrid silently thanked whoever it was that was looking down on her favourably.

"It's just along that path." Ingrid told him, pointing towards the forest track. "Follow it for a few miles and you'll see it."

"Thank you my lady." He smiled before riding off along the path. The two magicians were silent for a moment, before Ingrid broke it.

"How about a game?" she suggested.

"A game? What sort of game?"

"Hide and seek?" Merlin regarded her curiously, as if he thought she was joking, before grinning when he realised that she wasn't.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Who goes first?"

"Tell you what, you count to a hundred and I'll go hide. No magic is to be used in seeking though. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then no peeking." She said merrily, waiting until his back was turned before running off into the depths of the wood. Looking for somewhere to hide where Merlin wouldn't find her in a million years, she heard him counting and grinned as she stood at the base of a very thick tree. Gazing up towards the top, she found a branch half way up which appeared to be sturdy enough to hold her weight. It was perfect, but she had to get up there first. Smiling, Ingrid conjured up a ladder, and used that to get up before making it disappear. It was easier to do that then get herself and her dress scratched to pieces by the bark. Getting comfy, she made sure that her dress wasn't snagged on any smaller branches and sat in amongst the leaves, quite happily admiring the view.

She could see a fair distance from here, but she wasn't quite high enough to see over the canopy. However, she could just about make out the towers of Camelot castle and, looking at them, she sighed. She would much rather be there today than the forest. She had made plans to go shopping, and it was very important. She had to find a dress for a ball that was coming up to celebrate the champion of the jousting tournament, and she was supposed to be going with Alethea. The two of them were going to take advantage of their positions and gain the most beautiful fabrics, and then Ingrid had been planning on visiting Morgana. It looked like those plans had all been thrown out of the picture now thanks to Merlin. Sighing as she fiddled with the charms on her bracelet, she snuggled up and closed her eyes, quite happy to absorb the rays of sunlight that came streaming through from above.

"Ingrid! Ingrid, where are you?" Merlin called, shaking the young lady from her slumber. Blinking awake, she looked at the clearing below and smiled when she saw the boy walking around. It served him right that he couldn't find her, the stupid warlock. Tempted to just stay where she was, she dangled her foot over the branch and could only watch helplessly as her shoe fell. Watching it, she cursed as she realised that her position had just been given away. She couldn't help but smile though when her shoe hit Merlin on the head.

"Found you!" He said triumphantly. "I've found the beautiful raven in her majestic tree."

"Yes..."

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." She grinned, before starting to make her way down, but without the aid of a ladder this time. Using the branches to help her, she realised her mistake when she found the lowest branch was still a good few metres from the ground. She was about to shimmy down the trunk when she lost her footing and was sent tumbling. Bracing herself for the impact of the hard ground, she was surprised when she landed on something soft and squishy... Merlin. She smirked, especially when she realised that their position was somewhat compromising, but this time he didn't seem to want to run away this time.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked between breaths, for she had knocked the wind out of him.

"I seem to be." She said, getting to her feet. "Nothing's broken at least."

"Good." He smiled, getting to his feet and brushing himself down. Ingrid straightened out her dress before making sure that she was still wearing her bracelet. Merlin noticed. "You still wear it?"

"It's a pretty bracelet." She shrugged, not wanting to let on the real reason why she didn't take it off. Merlin just wore a slight smile, before limping to the edge of the clearing. Ingrid watched him, until he paused. "Well, are you just going to stand there?" he called, and Ingrid followed him to the place where they'd had breakfast. Watching him wince in pain as he sat down, she fought off a smile but felt slightly happier now that she knew that he wouldn't run away. He must have said what he meant earlier...

"_Rhosyn" _he whispered and handed her a single red rose as she sat down.

"Shouldn't it be black? This is me remember."

"Alright. One black rose for a beautiful lady, coming right up." He said, rubbing his hands together. _"'n ddeuddeg coch rhos." _

"I asked for black, and you give me not one but...twelve red roses!" she said, one eyebrow raised. "Is that the best you can do?" she teased.

"No..." he sounded slightly hurt. _"Mefusin." _A punnet of strawberries appeared and Merlin looked hopeful.

"I don't like them." Merlin sighed.

"I give in. I was going to give you something small beforehand but no... You would have to be the awkward one, wouldn't you?" he grumbled quietly, routing around in one of the bags he'd brought with him.

"Huh?" she questioned, before a package was put in her hands. Intrigued, she stared at Merlin with curious eyes before opening it and smiling when she saw what it was. "A cloak?"

"Not just any cloak either. It changes colour to match your mood." She wrapped it around her shoulders and the fabric turned the same colour blue as her eyes.

"Thank you." She said, meaning it. The fabric must have cost a small fortune and then for the magic to work... Merlin really must be short of money now.

"You're welcome." He said, watching her as she stood up and checked out the length. "Does that mean that I am forgiven?"

"Only if you tell me how you got me here." She told him as she sat back down.

"With your brother's help. I wouldn't have managed carrying you here on my own."

"What?" she asked, her mind whirring. Was he saying what she thought he was? Her cloak flashed red as Ingrid felt anger rise within her.

"It's not that you're heavy, far from it. I just had a lot to carry." She calmed back down.

"yes, well... You are rather scrawny." She teased. "But I suppose, I'll forgive you..."

"You will?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"This." She smiled mischievously before closing the gap between them. Merlin felt himself move to meet her half way and their lips were very quickly merged, neither of them running this time. Ingrid smirked, knowing that she would forgive him, but only if her cloak would stop flashing pink when she was near him. She hated the colour.

"Oh..." Merlin breathed once they broke off, his hair a mess from where Ingrid had ran her hands through it.

"Now, anyway, it's getting a bit cool..." she blushed, getting to her feet straight away. If any one knew Ingrid as well as Merlin did, they could have sworn that she was embarrassed.

"It is. To Camelot?"

"To Camelot."

* * *

It was a good few weeks now since that day in the forest and Ingrid had found herself seeing a lot more of the warlock, though that was probably because they were no longer avoiding each other like the plague. She had been spending a fair amount of time with him too, probably meaning that she had actually forgiven him fully, though she wasn't going to tell him that. Things wouldn't be half as much fun otherwise. Smiling, she paced her room restlessly for she was waiting for a visitor. She had been told to be ready by mid afternoon and so here she was, ready for whatever it was that she had to be prepared for. Wondering where he was taking her, Ingrid stopped walking as her eyes fell on the dress she was going to wear the next day for the ball. She had actually managed to go shopping with the Queen for it, and their plans had only been postponed by a day. Apparently Alethea had been in on what Merlin was up to, so she hadn't been too annoyed. In fact, she seemed absolutely delighted when she found what had happened, and Ingrid presumed that that was the reason why she had chosen such a dress. It was certainly going to give the Court a shock, and probably give Merlin a heart attack...

"Ingrid?" She practically ran to the door when the knock came, but she composed herself and walked rather quickly instead. The young warlock was stood there, dressed in some very fine clothes, and held out a black rose for her. Ingrid smiled, for she was quite looking forward to this, even if she didn't like to admit it.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I had to pick...something...up." he apologised. "You ready?"

"Yep." She nodded, leaving the room and walking with him to the courtyard. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Merlin said simply, and it was clear that he wasn't going to give anything away. Sighing as they reached the courtyard, Ingrid found her horse ready and looked at it, intrigued. Mounting up with Merlin's help, she could only but wonder where they were heading as she rode alongside Merlin.

They had rode for about an hour when they finally came to a halt. Puzzled as to why they had stopped here in a small clearing with nothing but grass, Ingrid looked at Merlin, hoping for some answers. However, somewhat infuriatingly, he said nothing and simply flashed her a smile. Ever the gentleman, he helped her to dismount before leading her along a track way, letting the horses graze. If Ingrid didn't know any better, she would have said that the young warlock was nervous, though she couldn't work out why that would be so.

"How much further?"

"Not far." He replied and, sure enough, within a few moments they reached a small clearing with a tower in the middle. It wasn't a very tall tower, being only slightly higher than the trees, but it had a trail of roses and ivy growing around the brickwork, and there were some creatures flying up by the roof.

"You brought me to a tower?"

"Wait until you see what's inside." Not sharing Merlin's enthusiasm, Ingrid followed him through the door and up the spiral staircase. The tower was deserted, and only had one two floors. It was obvious that it hadn't been used for years, but Merlin didn't seem to care. In fact, he simply kept on going until they reached the roof, and it was here that she found out what the creatures were. Bats. Ingrid smiled in delight, watching as the small winged mammals swooped and dived in the twilight. She loved bats, next to ravens and cats, and she hadn't known that Merlin knew.

"How did you..."

"I just guessed." Merlin told her, quite happily letting Ingrid watch and admire the small mammals.

"It's beautiful up here." She said quietly, not wanting to scare the bats away. "I don't know how you knew, but thank you... Thank you." She added a few minutes later, before realising that Merlin hadn't spoken, which was unusual for him. She turned around, just to make sure that he hadn't ran off, and was surprised to see him down on one knee, with a small box in hand.

"What?" she breathed, her heart beating rapidly. Was he... Was he proposing?

"My lady Ingrid, my raven haired beauty, you already have my heart, but will you have me too?" he asked, having taken a deep breath.

"What?" she asked, blushing as she worked out what he had just technically said.

"Oh..Erm... I, didn't mean it like that. I um meant that..." his cheeks were the same colour as his red top now.

"Merlin, stop digging yourself a hole." She told him. Merlin sighed,, took a deep breath to compose himself and tried again.

"I love you Ingrid de Ravenscar and I..."

"Merlin, what are you doing?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm trying to... Oh, to heck with it." He sighed.

"Are you trying to ask me to marry you?" she asked disbelievingly.

"My Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar, I suppose what I am trying to say is that I love you, and that I can't bear to think of a world without you, so what I am trying to ask is... Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

**Dun dun duh...**

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I promise I will be back soon. Just as soon as my exams are done, I swear.**

**Please review,**

**Fey of the forest**


	22. Correspondants and Craftiness

**So, my exams are finally over at last, and so begins a long summer holidays ****and a long wait until results day =S**

**I'll try and update when I can now, and I hope you enjoy.**

**As always, please read and review**

**Fey- of-the-forest**

It had only taken a week for Merlin to realise that Ingrid did still well and truly love him. He hadn't actually believed deep down in his heart of hearts that she hated him. After all, Ingrid didn't strike him as a girl who would hold a grudge against him forever, especially if he did all that was humanly possible to gain her forgiveness, and his wait and his actions had paid off. Since that day in the forest, he had seen her for at least an hour every day, and they had spoken of everything, anything and nothing. They had laughed and joked, and Merlin had done what he could to make sure that he never upset Ingrid intentionally ever again. He hadn't felt this happy in ages, and everyone was picking up on his good mood. Things were looking up for once for everyone in Camelot.

"Ah, Merlin, there you are." Arthur said, catching sight of the young warlock sitting on the steps in the courtyard, doing nothing.

"Sire?" the warlock asked, knowing that he was about to be asked to do something. Sure enough...

"I need you to go and fetch something for me from the market."

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Arthur scowled at him, and clipped him around the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Speaking above your position. You're a servant Merlin. What I say goes."

"Yeah... and I'm a warlock who could easily turn you into a frog." Arthur was silent for a moment, but it didn't deter him.

"Well, can you go and get it for me?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm banned." Arthur answered, reluctantly.

"What? Why? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. Alethea's out shopping for a dress for the ball, or collecting it or something, and I'm not allowed to see it until that particular evening."

"She's trying to surprise you then?" Merlin smiled.

"Must be. Mind you, she could turn up in rags and I wouldn't care. I'm just glad I've got her back."

"Yeah... She mentioned anything of home since...?"

"No, nothing. I'm sure she regrets her choice though. I caught her with red eyes the other day, as if she'd been crying."

"You didn't ask?"

"She didn't want to talk about it." Arthur shrugged. "Anyway, you go and fetch me my things."

"I would, but you haven't said what you wanted." Merlin pointed out.

"Just go to the market. The jewellers have something put to one side for me and I need you to go to the tailors, to get him to make me an outfit that will go with Alethea's dress."

"Are you sure about that last one?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because she could have chosen a bright pink gown or some other equally girly colour." The young King rolled his eyes in despair.

"I said a colour that will go, not match!"

"Fine then. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Merlin said, getting to his feet and heading across the courtyard, only for Arthur to shout him. "What now?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the warlock was honestly perplexed. "Money?" the blonde said, shaking the bag of coins before chucking it to him.

"Oh." He said, catching it before heading off to the jewellers.

It didn't take him long at the jewellers. He simply had to hand over a few coins and he was given a small wooden box in exchange. Tucking it safely in his inside jacket pocket, Merlin then headed towards the tailors. Walking inside the shop to find no one there, the young warlock took to looking at the rolls of fabric, wondering just which colour Alethea and Ingrid had chosen. The thing was, as much as he wanted to co ordinate with his raven haired beauty, he couldn't afford a new outfit. He'd spent the last of his wages on the quest, having helped Arthur out but the King hadn't yet paid him back. Besides that, he didn't even have a clue as to what Ingrid was wearing for the ball.

"Excuse me..." Merlin said, trying to work out if anyone was home. "Is anybody here?" There were a few short words in the back before a young man walked in, pins tacked to his tunic.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm here to make an order for the King. He would like an outfit that will go with the Queen's for the ball."

"Of course. Did he want anything else?"

"No, just that."

"And nothing for you?"

"I er..." Merlin was about to explain when he was interrupted by Alethea, who had popped her head around the doorframe.

"Are you going to be much longer? It's just that I've got a pin... Oh, hello Merlin."

"Hi." He waved, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here? Not peeking are you?"

"No...Not at all. Just doing some business for Arthur."

"An outfit for the ball?" she guessed. "You know, we must spend a fortune on clothing. I mean, I thought I was bad enough but Arthur..." she trailed off.

"Ali, what are you doing? You've got pins everywhere." Ingrid said as she popped her head around the door too. "Oh, hello Merlin." The young warlock could only manage a smile as he spotted Ingrid's bare shoulder. Just how much was she wearing back there? "Bye Merlin." She disappeared again into the back.

"Erm... Sorry about that." Alethea apologised to the tailor, who was staring at her less than amused.

"So, can I do anything for you?"

"I erm... I can't afford it." Merlin explained, somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh..." the tailor sighed. "Right... Tell your master that I should have it ready to be fitted within the week."

"Of course."Merlin sighed, turning towards the door to leave.

"Merlin, come and see me later will you? I need to talk to you about something." Alethea told him, before disappearing into the back of the shop.

Having returned to the castle a while ago, Merlin had been thrown into doing chores and was currently sitting polishing boots, with his back resting against Arthur's bed. The young King himself was out training with his men whilst Alethea hadn't returned. Mind you, it wouldn't surprise him if she had done and he actually hadn't seen her. He'd been too busy to notice what with all the jobs that he was trying to get done so that he could see Ingrid. He was tempted to use magic, but the last time Arthur had caught him using magic to do his chores he'd been thrown in the stocks for a week. Polishing another set of boots, he was surprised to say the least when another pair was picked up.

"Nothing wrecks an outfit more than scuffed boots."

"Alethea?"

"That's me."

"I thought I was meant to come find you?"

"Meh." She shrugged "I just said I wanted to talk."

"Then go ahead, speak away."

"It's with regards to Ingrid and I, well... I'm speaking as a friend here. I don't want to see either of you get hurt again so I need to know your intentions."

"You sound just like her brother." Merlin smiled. "Believe me, my intentions are perfectly honourable, and I never wish to hurt her again. I love her too much."

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart." She stopped polishing and stared at him, her eyes searching his for something that may give him away.

"Good." She decided after a few minutes.

"So how are you Alethea? Other than concerned for Ingrid?"

"Me?" she asked, polishing the toe of one boot. "I'm fine." She shrugged. "Missing home a little bit but that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive." She smiled, before quickly changing the subject. "So, about you and Ingrid..."

It was a few hours after chatting to Alethea that Merlin was struck by an idea. He had thought about it when he had been talking to the young Queen, but had pushed it to the back of his mind. That was until he and Ingrid had been messing about on the balcony when something within him had clicked. Something had told him that it would be the right thing to do, so much so that the letter was written the moment he reached his room and quickly sent on its way. However, the minute the messenger was on his way, Merlin was having second thoughts. Was he doing the right thing? He hoped he was, but he simply didn't know if this was the right path to take. Yes, he did love Ingrid very much, so much that he would die for her, so there could be no doubt about that. It was just that according to the legends he wasn't supposed to have a wife. He was always destined to be alone in the stories. Then again, the legends had never mentioned a Queen Alethea either... Ah well, the worst that could happen was to be told no.

It took a week for him to receive a reply. He had just finished mucking out the stables when the messenger found him, and Merlin had tucked the letter into his jacket pocket, being too nervous to open it there. It had sat in his jacket whilst the warlock got changed, and it had lain forgotten for an hour or so whilst he tidied Arthur's chambers. He knew he would have to open it at some point as it would influence his next actions, but he didn't want to open it just yet. Staring at the red seal, Merlin hesitated, half of him not wanting to know what the answer was, but then again, if his correspondent had given permission Merlin couldn't exactly not follow his theory through.

"What've you got there?" Merlin hurriedly shoved the letter back into his jacket at the sound of the voice, and pretended to tidy an already tidy room.

"Nothing."

"Merlin..."Alethea said. "What are you hiding?" she asked, blocking his nearest escape route.

"I'm not hiding nothing."

"Double negative!" she smiled before taking in the young warlock's expression. "Merlin?"

"I..." he sighed, sitting down on the end of Arthur's newly changed bed, not caring about the creases he was undoubtedly putting in the sheets. "Alethea, I've done something incredibly stupid and I don't know what to do."

"Surely it can't be too bad. What have you done Merlin?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I... I sent a letter to Lord Edgar de Ravenscar, Ingrid's father, asking for permission to do something and, well, I've received a reply."

"And? What does it say?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want to know." He sighed, taking the letter out and messing with it in his hands.

"Well... Would you allow me to read it and I can let you know what the answer is?" she offered. "I'm presuming it's got something to do with Ingrid?" Merlin nodded, slowly handing over the envelope.

"Read it, and tell me what it says."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alethea looked at him and then broke the seal. Reading what had been said, she beamed as she realised what was going on.

"So, when will you ask her?" she asked, folding the parchment back up.

"What?"

"Lord Edgar has given you permission to marry his daughter."

"He has?" surprisingly, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would.

"Don't sound too pleased about it, will you?"

"It's not that... It's just... Well, I can't afford a ring."

"Leave that to me."

"But..."

"No arguing Merlin. I'll sort it."

So, from that day on, the young warlock knew exactly what he was going to do, and the more time he spent with Ingrid, the more certain he became that he was doing the right thing. He didn't have to worry about money either, as Arthur had inexplicably given him a substantial pay rise, though Merlin reckoned that Alethea may just have had something to do with it. Not that he was complaining of course. It meant that he could afford a ring, but he would have to ask Gerard for permission to marry Ingrid, and also ask Arthur for some time off for the wedding. With there being no time like the present, Merlin went to find the knight. Wandering around the castle, the warlock eventually came across Gerard in his room, along with Arthur. Deciding that there was no harm in killing two birds with one stone, he sighed and took a deep breath.

"My lords." He started as he walked in.

"Ah, Merlin, what can we do for you? If it's more work then..." Arthur began, but the warlock stopped him before he could go any further.

"I need to ask you something... Both of you." Merlin said, looking at his feet. "With regards to Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar." Gerard looked at the warlock curiously, whilst Arthur just seemed amused.

"Ask away."

"I... I'd like to marry her." There was a stunned silence and Merlin could only but hope that this was a good thing. Gerard was the first to speak.

"It's my father that you ought to ask."

"I already have done, and he said yes, but as she is your sister..."

"Have you as a brother in law?" the dark haired knight asked, sceptically. Merlin gulped, thinking that this had been a mistake.

"That's only if she says yes." Arthur pointed out. "And you're asking me because...?"

"You're my King and so I need your permission, and also my master so I need to have some time off." Merlin explained. "Plus I need to know if there are any laws stating that someone can't marry above their station."

"No laws or rules or anything of that kind but, I'm not being rude here, how are you going to afford it Merlin? Rings aren't cheap and the ceremony is expensive too. It's more than your salary."

"I erm..." Merlin began.

"But as you say, that will only matter if she says yes."

"True." Arthur agreed.

"So do I have your permission?" the warlock asked, feeling quite put out. The two nobles looked at him, then at each other, before looking back at Merlin.

"Erm..."

"Do you promise, boy, not to hurt her?" Gerard asked, his face the perfect representation of seriousness.

"I do."

"Do you swear it?"

"I swear on my life that I will not intentionally hurt the Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar." Merlin said, hand on heart and meaning every single word.

"Then, I suppose you have my permission, but if you do hurt her, I'll track you down." Gerard told him. The warlock nodded.

"Arthur?"

"I...I suppose you can do." The young monarch sighed. "Besides, I don't think Alethea would ever forgive me if I said no, and you'd probably go behind my back anyway."

"Thank you!" Merlin grinned, enveloping the King in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"So when will you propose?" Gerard asked, watching as the blonde Pendragon forced Merlin off him.

"The night before the ball?"

"Then you'll be wanting some time off I presume?" Arthur asked, but Merlin didn't need to answer.

So here he was, down on one knee with the ring in hand, waiting for an answer. He had never felt so nervous before in his life and he really, really didn't like the feeling. He had spent so much time trying to arrange all of this and now it all just depended on one word. He knew that the worst that she could do was say no but where would that leave them then? After all, things were about to change between them, and he didn't know whether it was going to be for the better or worse. The silence was killing him, but at least Ingrid had stayed there. At least she wasn't going to run like Alethea had when Arthur had proposed.

"Ingrid?" he prompted.

"I...I, erm..." his raven haired beauty stuttered. "Merlin, I... I'll think about it. I just need time."

"And when will you let me know?"

"When I've made my mind up." She smiled, the slightest hint of mischief glinting in her midnight blue eyes. There was a slight breeze coming from the trees, ruffling her hair and her dress, and the sun setting behind her was giving her a beautiful glow. To Merlin she looked more stunning than ever.

"Oh..." Admittedly, that hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting, but it was something at least. She hadn't rejected him immediately and he could only take that as a good sign. "Then that's alright... Ingrid?" he asked as he looked up to find that she had disappeared.

"I'll race you back to Camelot!" she called from halfway down the stairs. Laughing, Merlin put the ring safely away in his pocket before following her.

It was the afternoon before the ball and Merlin was in Arthur's chambers helping the King to get dressed. Alethea was in her own chambers with her friends, getting ready for the ball, and all men were forbidden from entering as the girls seemed to have a trick up their sleeves. However, being as curious as ever, Arthur had sent the young warlock to find out what the dresses were like. The warlock had taken this task with relish, wanting to know exactly what Ingrid's dress was like, but he had barely set foot through the door before he had been thrown out and the door slammed in his face.

"So, what are you wearing tonight Merlin?" Arthur asked when the servant returned.

"These." He said, gesturing to what he was wearing. The King grimaced. "What?"

"They won't do."

"But..." the warlock objected.

"Which is why it's just as well that these arrived for you." Arthur said, handing over a set of clothes and immediately began helping Merlin to get ready. The young warlock was too stunned to even object to the help, and was very soon dressed in an outfit fit for a king. Smoothing out a few creases, the young warlock looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled ever so slightly. He was dressed in a black tunic and boots, with leggings and a wide belt around his waist. Running a hand through his hair, he turned around when he heard Arthur laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, to the hall."

The Great Hall was set out for a grand feast, with tapestries having been cleaned and the tables polished. The Round Table was set on the wall, having had Merlin's talents used to place it there. It was only to provide more room for the feast as the table was too big to be moved. The hall seemed to be ready, with everything in the right place, and Merlin stood with Arthur waiting for the guests to arrive. They came slowly at first, but very quickly it became apparent that they were just waiting on the ladies.

"Have you seen Gwen?" Lancelot asked as he wandered over to the two friends.

"She's with Alethea." Arthur explained, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited with folded arms. "Girls... I know they can be fashionably late but this..."

"Sire, have you seen Lady Morgana? She said to meet her here." A newcomer asked, joining the group.

"And you are?" Gerard asked, having wandered over with Lancelot.

"Elphin sire." The young man introduced himself.

"Well, have any of you seen Ingrid?" Merlin asked. Gerard shook his head, and the five men immediately took to discussing women and complaining about being kept waiting. It just wasn't fair on them, considering they hadn't been allowed to see their ladies dresses, as the suspense was killing them. However, it wasn't too long until the oak doors slowly but steadily opened to reveal the five young ladies, each one of them wearing cloaks. The men watched curiously as the young women stepped forwards, and could only stand there, speechless, as the girls removed their cloaks...


	23. Dresses and Distractions

Alethea couldn't hide her smile as she stood with her friends at the door. All their hard work and secrecy was paying off, judging by the men's expressions. The young ladies had spent the afternoon getting ready, having managed to sneak their dresses into the castle in the early hours of the morning when the men were still asleep. They had helped each other out and then spent a while checking themselves in mirrors, straightening out fabric and messing with hair and everything else that usually entailed when getting ready for a ball. Of course, these dresses were unlike anything that Camelot had seen before due to Alethea's influence and the wish to impress, but no one was complaining. Alright, the tailor had been a bit confused at first, but he had done his best to match their descriptions and he had certainly managed to do that. The girls were feeling positively rebellious and they knew that they were going to get a number of eyes on them. However, Alethea was adamant that the outfits remain a secret right until the very last moment and so had insisted that they all wear cloaks on their journey between the Queen's chambers and the Great Hall. It was only to stop Arthur from finding out what they were wearing by anyone else before the girls actually arrived, and that was why they let the fabric fall once the doors were opened.

It hadn't surprised her in the least to find the five men stood together in the middle of the Great Hall, Arthur sort of leaning on the table staring into a goblet of wine whilst Lancelot and Gerard were in deep conversation, as was Merlin and another young guy who Alethea hadn't seen before. Presuming this man to be Morgana's Elphin, Alethea smiled as the men stared at them, their jaws dropping. Letting her own cloak fall carelessly to the floor, the King's wife stepped forwards and from what she could tell, the men were very appreciative of their efforts. Then again, it didn't really surprise her considering their dresses.

Morgana's friend, Amelia, was the one wearing the shortest dress, the others having elected for full length skirts. Amelia's dress was of forest green silk with thin straps and came down to just above the knee. The edges of the dress were deliberately torn and ragged, and she wore a thin, golden plaited belt around her waist. She wore long brown boots too, and she had been delighted when she saw Gerard also wearing green. Alright, so the girls had kept their outfits a secret, but the colours hadn't, allowing the men to co ordinate their outfits. Morgana herself was wearing a deep red number, consisting of a full length skirt which had a small silver thread Celtic knot design at the bottom, and a corset top, showing off just enough flesh to attract Elphin's attention. Gwen, who was now heading towards Lancelot, was wearing a sleeveless lilac dress that was simple and yet elegant. Letting the girls wander towards their dates, Alethea knew already who was going to steal the show. That had always been evident from the moment the designs were thought up, and the friends had not complained.

Every man's eyes were on the young raven haired beauty, and Merlin looked like he was about to die happy. The young Lady de Ravenscar was watched as she practically glided into the hall. The top of her gown was black silk, consisting of three large raven feathers with a plunging neckline, and had one single strap that tied around the back of her neck. The dress was brought in at the waist by a silver band embroidered with black feathers, and lead to a full length black satin skirt. Her hair was twisted back into an elaborate knot, and she also wore silver studded black gladiator sandals on her feet. Around her neck was one small silver feather which lay rather seductively, and the young warlock seriously looked like he was about to collapse.

"My job here is done." She murmured to Ingrid as they walked together. Letting Ingrid wander to Merlin, Alethea joined Arthur and had to whack him around the back of the head to get his attention, as he had also been staring at Lady Ingrid, completely ignoring her.

"Ow." Arthur moaned, but Alethea just grinned as she watched Gerard's reaction.

"Ingrid, how can you wear such a dress? It isn't proper..." Gerard began, about to start lecturing his sister.

"Brother, have you not met Amelia?" Ingrid asked, introducing the knight to the blonde druid girl. Ingrid's brother admitted defeat, and Alethea smiled.

"I like your suit." Alethea told her husband as she watched Merlin be practically dragged to his seat by Ingrid.

"I like your dress." Arthur said, finally taking the time to admire what his wife was wearing. Hers wasn't as revealing as the others, but it showed off enough flesh for her. The top of the dress was boned, and had a sweetheart neckline revealing her cleavage, and she had two small slips of fabric acting as sleeves resting somewhere between her shoulders and elbows. The dress was the colour of blue steel, and was brought in at the waist by a band of ivory coloured fabric embroidered with blue leaves. The back of her dress was tied together by two sets of ribbon, revealing some of her back, and around her neck she wore a simple silver pendant. Arthur regarded her with a curious smile and a glint in his eye, whilst Alethea knew that her efforts had not been wasted.

"My lords and ladies..." Arthur began as he stood by the main table. Alethea was stood beside him and both were waiting for everyone to sit down. "We welcome you here to Camelot to celebrate our new champion." There were a few cheers and the young Queen couldn't hide her smile. There had been a point where she had believed that she wouldn't see this bit.

"Though the tournament finished some time ago, we have not managed to be able to celebrate it until now." Alethea continued. "So, I propose a toast to our new champion, Sir Leon." She said, raising her glass. The guests all did the same.

"Sir Leon is one of the bravest men I have had the pleasure to know and work with, and he certainly proved his courage when we went on a quest to save our Queen. He also proved his skill in the joust, and I doubt that there is none finer in the land... Well, with the exception of me." Arthur smirked, and a few people laughed. "So, Sir Leon, I believe you have yet to claim your prize." The somewhat nervous knight stepped forwards as Alethea picked up the small chest of gold that had been on the table.

"Your prize my champion." She said softly, handing him the box and a part of her smiled as she spotted his shaking hands. Leon had managed to defeat so many creatures and enemies, and yet he was scared by receiving a prize in front of his friends. Leon then looked to Arthur, wondering if he was allowed to do this. The King nodded ever so slightly, whilst the knight took Alethea's hand and kissed the back of it. The crowd instantly applauded whilst the monarchs and their champion took their seats, Leon being given the seat on the right hand side of Arthur.

"Now let the feast begin."

As the food was brought out on silver platters and set down on the tables, Alethea smiled as she saw her friends together enjoying themselves. As much as she missed her friends back home, she knew that she had made some good ones here in Camelot. They weren't much different really, apart from the time periods. Ingrid was certainly ahead of her time in fact...

"I presume the dresses were your idea?" Arthur asked a bit later, interrupting her track of thought.

"Maybe..."

"They must have been. No one else in Camelot has ever seen the like before."

"Well, perhaps they were... But believe me, these are quite tame compared to some of them I've seen back home."

"Here's your home..." Arthur said, sounding slightly hurt and confused.

"Home before here."

"Oh... So they are even more daring than Ingrid's?" Alethea nodded, watching as Arthur's face paled.

"Oh my..."

"I thought that your friends might like these versions though, somewhere in between my home time and yours. So who is the guy with Morgana?"

"That would be Elphin."

"Ah... Right. I can see why she likes him."

"What?" Arthur sounded a little jealous.

"Never mind." Once they had all eaten their fill, the food was cleared away and the tables moved to one side to give enough room for dancing. A band of musicians were gathered in one corner playing a few tunes whilst the guests stood chatting and Alethea had found herself being introduced to even more people. Arthur had seemed very keen to make sure that she met one particular lord, though she hadn't any idea why until they got talking. In fact, she was amazed that she hadn't heard of him until now considering what they had in common.

"Lord Bayard of Mercia, your highness." The man introduced, his hair worn long and he was dressed in a blue outfit.

"Mercia? My home town is there." Alethea smiled as Arthur wandered off.

"Really? Do I know it?"

"It's only a small town. It's at the crossing place of the river." She told him, trying to come up with a description of what it would look like now rather than what she was used to.

"I think I know it. About half a day's ride from Deva?"

"That would be it. I must admit, I haven't seen it in a while." She told him. "So it's probably changed."

"You should come and visit sometime. I am sure that something can be arranged."

"I'd like that." Alethea smiled before Arthur reappeared and took her to see another visitor.

Alethea sat to one side a bit later, watching her friends dance together as the musicians struck up a few tunes. It was a good thing to see, and she couldn't help but feel like a slight match maker as she watched Merlin and Ingrid together. After all, if she hadn't told Merlin to go for it, she was sure that they wouldn't be here now. However, watching them was also bringing up memories of the dance that she had been preparing for when she was at 'home'. The dance that she had never actually gotten to thanks to Henry and the decision she was forced to make by the wizened old man in the golden cloak. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she not decided to come to Camelot. Would the world really have changed? She guessed she would never know.

Moving out onto the balcony to get some air, Alethea looked out onto the town and let her mind wander. Of course she hadn't forgotten her experience at home, but she hadn't told Arthur that. She had already put him through hell and she didn't want to add to it. She knew that she had hurt him when she had first woken asking for Henry, and she simply didn't want to hurt him even more. It had hit her hard when she herself had realised what it had all meant though. She had always been deluding herself that she could always return home should she wish to, but now... Well, she knew she would not see her friends, family or home again. It had hurt, and she had broken down on more than one occasion when she was alone. She refused to show it when in company, even Arthur had no idea that she was upset, but Penny did. The dragon always seemed to know when she needed a hug and for that Alethea was glad.

"Care to dance your royal highness?" Alethea turned around to find Arthur bowing, a slight twinkle in his eye. She smiled sadly, knowing that she probably wasn't going to be able to cope.

"I um..." she began, and Arthur instantly looked up at her, concern etched across his features.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. In truth, she was far from it. She was thinking of Henry, especially considering he looked similar to Arthur, and the fact that she had left him. It didn't matter that Henry had probably been a creation of her subconscious, for she had loved him. Her dreams had felt like reality and she had loved him. Those feelings hadn't left when she had woken, and she was still overcoming it all. She had just been grateful that she had been alone when it had all finally dawned on her, and she had thought that she had actually gotten over the shock by now. It turned out that she'd been wrong on that part, because this ball was killing her with dreams of what could have been. She loved Arthur, don't get her wrong, but she had loved and lost more than he could ever know by choosing Camelot over home.

"You're not. You're far from it in fact." Arthur said, turning her round to face him. "And you've been like that for a while."

"I haven't..."

"Alethea, what's the matter? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"It does. Tell me Alethea."

"It's just..." she began, unable to meet his eyes. "Home. Memories that aren't memories..."

"You should have said earlier."

"I didn't think it would affect me like this. It's just that when I made my choice I was going to a dance with my friends and here I am, at a ball with my friends here. It's painful to talk of it, and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he asked, seeing the tears brimming in her eyes and bringing her into a hug.

"I know I broke your heart when I first woke. I just didn't want to..."

"You could never hurt me Alethea." He said softly, gently lifting her chin so that she could look at him. "Never. And you really shouldn't keep things like this hidden. After all..."

"That's what got me so ill. I know."

"You can talk to me you know. I am your husband after all." She smiled ever so slightly. "That's better. Now dry those eyes of yours, and then how about that dance?"

"Yeah." She nodded, wiping away her tears and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before letting Arthur escort her to the dance floor. Leaning against him, she pushed all thoughts of home to the back of her mind and decided to live for the moment, for there was no guarantee that she would have this chance again.

It was a little while later when another joined them at the ball. The doors opened it reveal a familiar face, and the two monarchs were immediately greeting him, wondering why he hadn't sent word ahead.

"Lord Edgar, how nice it is to see you."

"Sire, your highness." Edgar smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Alethea asked out of pure curiosity, though she did have an idea.

"I thought I'd come and see how my son and daughter were getting on, plus I never need an excuse to visit." Edgar smiled as he looked at the crowd. Deciding to let him find his children, Alethea could only watch as the lord spotted his daughter and started talking to her. At first Ingrid had looked scared, and Merlin had visibly shrank, before they had smiled and were in deep conversation.

Sitting to one side later that night, the young Queen was quite content to watch the world go by. She was feeling a bit tired to be honest, and was considering going to bed when she was disturbed by a young boy.

"Can I get you anything your highness?"

"My bed?" she smiled before looking up at him. "Hang on, do I know you?"

"I don't believe that we have been properly introduced. I'm Tristan."

"Tristan? Ah yes, Arthur has mentioned you. You helped him on the quest?"

"That I did."

"And I believe that it is to you I owe my life. You pointed them in the right direction and saved precious time."

"Nonsense. It is your husband and his friends who saved you. I merely told them where to look." Tristan shrugged.

"Still, you must be rewarded." She insisted.

"It is reward enough to even be here." The boy answered, and his eyes were filled with honesty.

"Hmm..." The ex college student sighed, watching as Tristan was taken to one side by Sir Edward and Sir Jasper. Knowing what exactly would do as a reward for the young man, Alethea decided to call it a night. Getting to her feet, she looked around for her husband only to find him half slumped across a table drinking with his friends. Smiling ever so slightly, she whispered in his ear that she was heading to bed before turning to go.

"I need to speak to you actually." Arthur told her, before getting a lot of nudges from his knights. "But, it can wait till morning."

"Likewise. Night Arthur. Don't stay up too late." She smiled before kissing him lightly on the cheek and heading to her room.


	24. Anarchy and Armour

As a general rule, he didn't suffer from hangovers. Not usually. But this time, he wasn't so lucky. This time he was suffering a fair bit. Not that it surprised him really considering the amount that he had drunk last night. He knew that he wasn't the only one to be waking up feeling ill either, as most of his friends would be doing the same. Mind you, it was worth it. He'd had a brilliant time last night with his wife and his friends. It had been good to see Camelot happy again. It was how things should be. Alright, so it was missing one person, his father, but whilst Arthur was King, he was determined to keep Camelot happy. He was going to lead the kingdom into its glory days, and it seemed that now was the time that they were starting. Camelot was hassle free for the moment, and that was how it should be. There were no threats of invasion, nor were there any raids on the border villages. There was nothing to fear and he hoped that it would remain that way.

"And what time did you get in then?"

"Huh?" Arthur asked, confused. He was sure that he had gone to his own room after the feast but it seemed he was wrong. He looked around the room and found that, sure enough, he was in his wife's chambers.

"You, you dirty stop out." She teased, smiling playfully as she watched him sit up. "Here, drink this." She handed him what suspiciously looked like Gaius' infamous cure for hangovers, and Arthur downed it in one. He instantly felt better, especially as Alethea sat next to him on the bed.

"Thanks." He smiled, putting the glass bottle on the floor before wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders, not wanting to move just yet.

"Yes, well... You're welcome, though you really should be apologising considering..." she trailed off

"What?"

"Last night. Honest to God, I thought I'd seen it all but no, apparently not."

"What are you on about?" he asked, confused.

"You came into my room in the very early hours of the morning singing loudly at the top of your voice, half naked..."

"I did what?" he asked, his voice high pitched.

"And then you were flirting with the two men escorting you... And if that wasn't enough, you were dancing and then pretended to be a dragon. You didn't half scare Penny. I just shudder to think how things could have gone if you'd had any more to drink." She sighed. Arthur's eyes were wide with horror. Surely he hadn't been that drunk but he couldn't remember doing any of that. "Really I do."

"But I... I don't remember any of that. Are you sure that you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm absolutely certain. Just ask Sir Oliver next time you see him... But then again, he, Gerard and Robert were only slightly more sober than you were. I don't know if they'll remember you trying to chat them up..." she trailed off, a grin on her lips. "Honestly, I knew you were a charmer but some of the stuff you said..."

"What did I say?"

"I don't care to repeat it. But yeah, you and your mates were pretty drunk. Even Merlin was singing."

"Ah..."

"Now, you said something about wanting to speak to me?" she hinted not so subtly. Arthur simply smiled at her.

"I did?"

"You did." She confirmed. "But I need to speak to you too."

"Then ladies first."

"It's to do with Tristan actually and how to reward him."

"You have an idea?"

"I do. A knighthood and, well, a hunting bird of some kind."

"A bird?" the knighthood he could understand, but the bird... Well, you could forgive him for being a little bit sceptic.

"It's just because in one version of the legends, Sir Tristan has a faithful winged companion and, well, I'd like to try and keep the legends as true as I know them so as to not really alter history. I mean, it is only a suggestion..."

"No, not at all. I like it."

"So what's your news?" she asked a few minutes later.

"My news? It's only to do with Merlin."

"Go on."

"Well, you can keep a secret right? Because this was told to me in confidence." she nodded. "It's Merlin. He is well and truly head over heels in love with Ingrid. He's completely smitten, and he came to me a few days ago to ask for my permission to do something. I gave it to him and he asked the question, but Ingrid hasn't yet given him an answer and he's worried..."

"He actually proposed?" Alethea asked. "He finally asked her?"

"How did you know?"

"I read the letter he got sent from Lord Edgar. But Ingrid hasn't answered him?"

"Not yet."

"Aww, poor Merlin."

"I know. He's pretty upset."

"And he told you all about it last night?"

"Give him a few drinks and he won't shut up. All I had was Ingrid this and Ingrid that... But that was once he had regained the power of speech." Alethea looked at him, slightly confused. "The dress. It near enough killed our young warlock friend."

"Oh... So what did he say?"

"Well, has Ingrid mentioned anything to you? Anything at all?"

"Nothing. No ring?" Alethea asked, and Arthur knew that she had probably noticed Ingrid's bare fingers.

"She didn't take it." He explained, looking at her as he echoed the same look that Merlin had given him. Alethea sighed, knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

"I'll see what I can do for you and him, but no promises."

"Thank you." He smiled, before there was a knock on the door. Alethea was called away to join her friends as they were going to make the most of the last few weeks of summer by hanging out with Morgana in the forest. Arthur, reluctantly letting his wife go to spend the day with the Druids, sighed as he got out of bed and worked out just exactly what he was going to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

"One... Two... Three... Four!" The clang of steel against steel filled the air as sunlight glinted off polished metal. The two groups of men practised their moves as Arthur instructed them, and the young King walked around them as he did so. Telling them where to improve and what they were doing was good, Arthur could not help but want to join in, and so he did. Taking Tristan as his sparring partner, Arthur gave the young man a few pointers as he tested his strength, and the blonde Pendragon found that he had underestimated the newest addition. Having to hold a good defence as the young man attacked, Arthur grinned. There was certainly some talent here, but not wanting to be defeated, the young King quickly disarmed Tristan.

"Right then, I think that is enough swordplay for the moment. I want to see you and your horses in the arena in thirty minutes."

"Sire?" Lancelot queried.

"I want to see our champion go against you again. See if it was luck that was with him last time."

"And try yourself against him too?" the knight guessed, knowing exactly what the sparkle in Arthur's eyes meant.

"Well..."

"On your own head be it." Lancelot shrugged. "You only have yourself to blame if your wife catches you." The young Pendragon gave a noncommittal sound before going to watch Merlin saddle his horse.

Half an hour later found a pair of men riding against each other in the arena with blunted lances, whilst a group of ten others stood to one side watching. Tristan was stood with Arthur, the King explaining what was going on and the rules of jousting whilst Merlin was sat on one of the stands, moping. The young Pendragon sighed as he caught sight of his friend. He didn't like seeing the warlock like this, and he could only but hope that his wife would be able to persuade Ingrid to give an answer soon. The two riders collided, neither fell off their horse but both managed to score hits.

"Right then, who's next?" Sir Edward and Sir Jasper volunteered and headed off to get ready. A few minutes later they were riding against each other. It went much like that until everyone had given it a go and Arthur then dismissed them. However, they all paused in their steps as they heard Leon.

"Sire, I challenge you." Leon said, Lancelot having spoken to him earlier.

"A challenge?" Arthur smirked. The men immediately took a seat on the stands, knowing that this was something not to be missed. "Very well. I accept."

Five minutes later found Arthur mounted on his horse with a lance and shield in hand, getting ready to ride out against Leon. He had to smile slightly as he thought of the last time he had done this, as he'd had his father watching him. But this time, there were only his men. His father was dead, he reminded himself, and it was nearly a year ago now since he had passed away. He would have to do something to commemorate Uther, but all he could do was hope that he was doing his father proud. Looking up to the sky, he saw the dark clouds gathering above and wondered if there would be a thunderstorm later. Lord knew that he loved them, but if there was going to be one, he hoped that Alethea and her friends wouldn't get caught in it. Waiting for Gerard's signal, Arthur put down the visor on his helmet and got ready to ride.

The signal came, and the two men rode, the horses' hooves beating loudly on the sandy floor of the arena. The blood thumping in his ears, Arthur waited until the last possible moment before striking Sir Leon. The knight didn't fall, but managed to strike Arthur's shield just as there was a rumble of thunder and the first few drops of rain began to fall. The droplets made a soft 'plinking' sound on Arthur's armour, but the young King didn't care. He simply wanted to beat Leon and prove to himself that he could still do it. Riding to the end and turning his horse around, he rode towards Leon for the second time. The rain was becoming heavier and lightning flashed, making it harder to see and as a result neither scored a hit.

"Best out of three?" Gerard asked, and the two men nodded before getting ready for the final shot. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted a group of three girls running towards the shelter of the arena and he smiled slightly as he recognised them, before going for the last round. Spurring his horse on, Arthur raised his lance and struck Leon just as his opponent did the same. Both men had put such energy behind the blow that they were both unhorsed and there was a collective sigh from the stands. The two knights in the arena however just laughed.

"I think that's a draw." Arthur called over the barrier to Leon, not getting up just yet as the fall had winded him.

"Yep. A draw." Leon agreed. Going to fetch the horses, Leon led the animals towards the stables whilst a very familiar face helped Arthur to his feet.

"You boys and your toys." She sighed as the rain soaked her dress and cloak. "Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up."

"And you too." He commented as there was another rumble of thunder. Smiling slightly, the two monarchs left the now deserted arena and ran towards the castle, laughing as the rain soaked them. Another flash of lightning lit up the dark grey sky behind them, and the rain was really giving its all now. Darting into the first shelter that they could find, the two monarchs found a startled family sitting down to eat their evening meal. It turned out that the first shelter they'd found was a house and it was occupied.

"Sire? Your highness? What brings you to our humble home?" the man of the house asked when he spotted who the intruders were.

"Shelter from the rain." Alethea explained, closing the door behind her. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all. Please, sit and warm yourselves by the fire. We were about to eat. I'm afraid it's not much and probably nothing like the food you get at the castle but..." The woman told them, ushering them to the fireplace as she fetched them blankets to wrap around their shoulders.

"That would be brilliant. Thanks." Letting the two parents run about and get two more plates, the monarchs looked at each other and smiled.

"Drowned rats comes to mind." Arthur told her.

"Yes, well... You'll be rusting soon if you're not careful."

"Huh?"

"Your armour..."

"Oh, right. I need to get this off then I guess."

"Forgive me sire. I could not help but overhear. I can help you." The man said.

"Thank you..."

"Aaron. And this is my wife, Elaine. And at the table is our son, William, and our daughter, May."

"Well, thank you. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Not at all sire." As Aaron helped Arthur out of his armour, Alethea could not help but wander over to help Elaine serve up the meal. Seeing that it was just a simple vegetable broth, she smiled, before going to join the children. Arthur looked over every so often as Aaron helped him, and could not help but feel his heart melt a little when he saw his wife playing and talking with the two young children. She would make a perfect mother, but that was in due time. It would happen, but not just yet.

"They're good kids. Never complain they do." Aaron smiled when he saw the King looking.

"They look perfect."

"Food's ready." Elaine announced and the two men sat at the table whilst the meal was served.

They stayed even after the thunderstorm had finished, sitting and chatting. Getting to know the family quite well, the two monarchs entertained the children with tales of their adventures whilst the parents sat and listened. Eventually though, Arthur knew that it was time to leave. Letting the children be put to bed, the young King and Queen bade their farewells before heading back to the castle.

Going straight to Arthur's chambers, the young Pendragon dumped his armour in the corner ready for Merlin to polish in the morning, and smiled as he spotted Penny come in. The dragon had obviously decided to come visit him, but before Arthur could say anything, she had curled up in Arthur's chair by the fire, obviously not wanting to be moved. The King sighed, but decided he wasn't going to risk having his fingers burned. Changing out of his clothes that he'd got wet in, he was glad of the warm feel of dry clothes, and looked up to find Alethea had changed into a thick blue dress. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she smiled at him.

"Well, that made a change."

"It certainly did. Did you manage to speak to Ingrid today?" Arthur asked as he joined her.

"I tried, but she somehow managed to keep avoiding the subject." Alethea told him. "That looks nasty." She said, pointing to the bruise that was forming on his shoulder near to his shirt collar.

"I've had worse." He shrugged. "So Ingrid didn't mention it?"

"Well, we've been so busy with the druids, but when I did manage to talk to her, she avoided the subject entirely."

"Ah... So you don't know her answer?"

"I don't know her answer." She confirmed. "Mind you, she hasn't even mentioned anything of proposals so..."

"Right. Well, thanks for trying."

"I won't give up though. Not until she tells me."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, if only to find out whether we'll be dealing with a moping warlock or an exceedingly happy one."

"Fair enough." Arthur smiled, knowing that his wife would probably keep on trying to find out what was going on. Alethea was like that.

"So where did he propose? And when?"

"In the forest at twilight." Merlin said as he strode in. "At the top of an old guard house with the bats flying around us." He continued. "I knew he'd tell you."

"Yes, well, have you ever heard of knocking?" Arthur scalded

"What do you think?" the warlock shrugged. "So, did she say anything?"

"Ingrid? No." Merlin's shoulders slumped. "But we have been busy today, helping the druids with their supplies and looking after the children... Though Mordred still scares me slightly." Alethea said.

"Oh."

"Merlin, I'm sure it'll all work out right in the end. These things always do."

"Look at me and Alethea. She just needed time to think things through. Perhaps Ingrid needs time too." Arthur said, trying to cheer his servant up.

"You think so?"

"We know so." Merlin didn't seem convinced however. The two monarchs caught each other's eyes and knew exactly what they were going to do. Sitting the warlock down in front of the fire and pulling up an extra chair, Arthur and Alethea sat with him and discussed their days. They tried to cheer up the dark haired warlock, but Arthur knew that they weren't going to be able to do that. The only person who could make Merlin smile was Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar and even then, she actually had to say yes...


	25. Rides, Reminiscing and Ravens

Alethea sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep that night thanks to Merlin. Part of her wished that he and her husband had never mentioned anything about proposals because all she could now think of was Merlin's reaction should Ingrid turn him down. Her brain had been unable to switch off for she was trying to work out if Ingrid had said or done anything that day that may indicate her choice, but nothing immediately sprang to mind. Alright, she had smiled when Morgana had mentioned how cute a couple Ingrid and Merlin made, but there was nothing else. Nothing that had suggested that Ingrid had been proposed to. Ah well, that just meant having to spend some more time with Ingrid, and that was no bad thing whatsoever.

Unable to stay in bed much longer, Alethea got up and changed into her riding gear before waking Penny up from Arthur's chair. The young dragon looked at her lazily through one open eye whilst the Queen left a note for her still sleeping husband; Alethea mentioned something about going out. The dragon quickly woke and followed her mistress down to the stables. The castle was pretty quiet considering it was morning and the servants were usually up by now, but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to see it quiet where no one was rushing about trying to do a million and one things at once.

"Come on Penny; let's go for a ride...or a flight in your case." The black and gold dragon smiled at the mention of flying whilst Alethea managed to get her horse saddled by a tired stable boy. Then, once ready, she mounted up and rode out towards the forests, Penny flying alongside. The Queen knew exactly where she was heading and so nothing was going to stop her.

It took them less than an hour to reach the top of the valley and it was here that she came to a stop. Dismounting, Alethea let Penny fly freely whilst she picked some nearby wildflowers and placed them at the base of Uther's tree. It was growing quite steadily and she knew that it was coming up to a year since he had sacrificed himself for her. Kneeling in front of the tree, she closed her eyes and sighed, thinking back to that terrible day. She had known from the start that someone was going to leave, and she had always thought that it would be her or Arthur. She had known that they would be separated, and she had been ready to embrace death at Eowyn's hand. She had not thought that it would be Uther that would die, and she still felt guilty for his death. If she hadn't allowed herself to get into such an isolated position then he would not have died. But then again, it was pointless thinking of how things could have been. She could not change it. She had looked after Arthur ever since, and she knew that he was going to be feeling sad as this anniversary approached, but they would get through it. Staying there for quite some time, she looked down onto the valley and smiled as she watched Penny fly about, before deciding that it was time to start heading back to Camelot.

Everyone was awake by the time she returned and Arthur could be found training Edward, Jasper and Tristan in the courtyard. Alethea smiled as she watched them for a few minutes before going to get changed into something more suitable for wandering around the castle. Allowing Penny to fly about whilst she did so, the young Queen was quickly dressed in a green gown. She then looked out of her window to find Sir Oliver and Gerard showing off whilst Ingrid was stood on the balcony.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Alethea commented as she joined her friend on the balcony.

"I suppose." Ingrid shrugged, watching the two youngest knight's chase after a helmet that appeared to be moving on its own. Edward and Jasper were much perplexed and Alethea had to allow herself a small smile as she watched the men try to catch it. Edward eventually stopped the helmet and lifted it up triumphantly, before being attacked by the raven that had been inside.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, that's Pipsquawk. Jinx is in my room too."

"I thought you'd had to leave them in Ravenscar?"

"My father brought them with him." The young sorceress explained.

"Any particular reason why?"

"He didn't say, nor did he give any explanation as to why he's here. He didn't give any warning."

"He didn't send word to us either, if it's any consolation." Alethea smiled as she rested on the wall and looked onto the courtyard. Seeing Merlin appear, she was slightly surprised to see James following behind him with a stack of armour in his hands. "But I suppose it's not that bad if he brought you your things... Hang on, that's my husband's armour! What has James been doing with it?" she asked, watching as Merlin looked up and waved at her. Waving back, the young Queen turned to look at Ingrid's expression, only to find that the raven haired girl was crouched down, having ducked out of view.

"Shh..." Ingrid said, finger on lips. "Has he gone yet?"

"No, but he soon will be." Alethea said as Penny landed beside her. "Watch this." She grinned mischievously before instructing the dragon. Penny gleefully flew down towards the young warlock, tripping him up and causing James to drop the armour. The dragon then happily somersaulted in the air before landing on Merlin and removing his scarf. Penny then flew back to the balcony where the two young ladies were killing themselves laughing, before they ran inside.

"Was there really any need for that?" Arthur asked a few minutes later when he found the giggling pair on the corridor.

"Well..."

"Oh, don't bother trying to come up with an excuse... You did have to."

"Yep." Alethea smirked.

"Well, I've got a meeting to attend."

"Is the Queen needed or can I steal her?" Ingrid asked but before Arthur could answer, the two girls had gone.

Sitting down in Ingrid's room, Alethea let Penny sit in her lap and retrieved Merlin's blue scarf from the young dragon's grasp. Ingrid meanwhile was bringing her raven in from the window and smiled as she fed the bird before placing Pipsquawk in his cage. She then sat opposite Alethea and let Jinx hop onto her lap.

"Is that...?" she asked as she fell to stroking the cat's fur.

"Yes, it's Merlin's scarf."

"He'll come looking for it." She said, sounding panicked. "It's his second favourite."

"He will come looking for me, so he won't come here straight away."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just... Trust me." Alethea said, messing with the piece of fabric, only to find something attached to the scarf. Something metallic... It was a ring! Whether it was silver or white gold she wasn't sure, but the stones... Black diamond's surrounding a small but perfect ruby. It was beautiful and yet... It must have cost Merlin a small fortune. A years salary at least. He would definitely be looking for her now.

"Is this... Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know."

"It's an engagement ring." Alethea said, deciding to play dumb to try to get Ingrid to admit it. "What's Merlin doing with it?"

"I don't know."

"Ingrid, you don't think that...?" she began, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door that was quickly followed by the sound of Merlin's voice. Ingrid immediately put Jinx down and darted behind a screen, mouthing to Alethea that she wasn't here. The rather bemused Queen put the ring back on the scarf and picked it up, ready to hand back to the young warlock.

"Merlin, I presume you're looking for this?" Alethea asked, handing him the fabric.

"Is Ingrid there?"

"No... She said something about druids and forests I think. I just came to fetch Penny as she flew in here. Sorry about what happened in the courtyard."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I'd best be off then. Thanks."

"You're welcome Merlin." Alethea smiled, closing the door and waiting for his retreating footsteps to fade. "You know, for the greatest warlock that ever lived. He can't half be stupid..." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Is he gone?" Ingrid asked, poking her head out from behind the screen.

"Yes, he's gone."

"Good." Lady Ingrid smiled, stepping back out, but the smile quickly fell from her face as she saw Alethea's expression.

"Alright Ingrid, what's going on? Why are you hiding from Merlin?"

"I'm not hiding." She denied.

"Yes you are." Alethea said sternly. "Ducking behind walls and hiding behind screens."

"I'm simply avoiding him."

"Why? I thought things were better between you two?"

"They were, until he..." she trailed off.

"Ingrid?" she stayed quiet "Until he what?" she still didn't reply. "Ingrid, what's he done now?"

"It's nothing bad but... he sort of proposed?" Ingrid reluctantly said, heading towards the door.

"He sort of proposed?" Alethea repeated, moving to the door and blocking her escape.

"Yes... I'm...just going to... head to my room now."

"Ingrid, this is your room." She pointed out.

"Oh."

"Come on, sit down and explain. Did you say no?"

"No."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"Because I didn't exactly say yes either."

"What?"

"I told him I needed time to think about it and then... Then I raced him back to Camelot."

"Ah..."

"Yes..." Ingrid said. Having not sat down as of yet, she moved closer to the door.

"So, details? Tell me all about it?" Alethea offered, her back turned. Ingrid seized the moment and slipped out of the door before running down the corridor. However, it wasn't long before the Queen was chasing after her but Ingrid had the greater advantage.

"Honestly Ingrid, it's not that bad. I just want to talk..." Alethea called, but the raven haired lady was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there was no one around apart from one stray knight.

"Sir Robert, have you seen Ingrid around?"

"Yes, she went that way." He said, pointing down the corridor.

"Thanks." Alethea smiled, quickly walking down the passage, but paused when she heard retreating footsteps heading in the opposite direction. "Ah ha!" she shouted, turning around to see the girl in the red dress running. "Robert! Stop her!"

"But..."

"That's a direct order!" the knight, albeit somewhat reluctantly, blocked Ingrid's escape route and so the young lady was forced to turn around and admit defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Ingrid sighed, following the Queen to her chambers. Made to sit down, Ingrid conjured up a crystal and let Penny play with it at her feet.

"So, spill." Alethea said, handing Ingrid a goblet of wine.

"He proposed a few nights ago in the forest. It was an ivy covered tower at twilight with the bats flying around us and it was... Well, perfect. But I hadn't thought that he would propose. I didn't realise he loved me that much."

"Well, do you love him?" Alethea asked, sitting opposite her.

"Yes... Yes of course I do!" Ingrid said. "But I... I don't know if I could marry him. I didn't think he'd want to spend his life with me." Alethea smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of myself when Arthur first proposed, except I refused him outright and then ran. Took me a few days of serious thinking before I made my decision."

"You never told me that."

"You never asked."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Alethea said straight away. "So, you're avoiding Merlin so that you don't have to answer him?"

"Exactly." Ingrid nodded. "It's not that I don't love him, just that... It's a weird thought, having him as a husband. How's he supposed to support me?"

"He'll find a way..."

"And what about my family? I doubt Gerard would agree to it... Plus, I don't know if I'm ready for it. I mean, look at me, I'm not exactly wife material, am I?"

"You'd be surprised. Does Merlin know that you're worrying?"

"No... I can't face him knowing that I need to give him an answer."

"Right... Can you see yourself falling in love with anyone else?"

"What?" Ingrid asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Just answer it."

"No. I don't love anyone else."

"Then, can you see yourself living with Merlin?"

"Sort of."

"Can you see yourself raising a family with him?"

"Mini Merlin's? My God, the castle would be in chaos."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Ingrid, you shouldn't do anything you don't want to, but if the only thing that's stopping you is what your brother says then... You should talk to him."

"Gerard would never let me marry a servant, regardless if he's the King's servant or not."

"Merlin will have asked permission first though you know."

"Then..." Ingrid paused as it dawned on her. "He must have agreed, and my father has no problem with it... What should I do? I love him, but I don't know if I'm ready. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then you have me to help pick up the pieces, but that won't happen. Sure, you'll have your ups and downs, but you and Merlin... You should be together."

"Then I think I've made my mind up."

"You have?" Alethea asked. "What's your decision?"

"Now that..." Ingrid began as she got to her feet. "That would be telling." She smiled mischievously, before going to find Merlin...


	26. Decisions and Dilemmas

**Hey guys,**

**I'm afraid this is going to have to be the last update for a little while as I'm going away on holiday for a few (read as three) weeks and there's no access to a computer or the internet as far as i'm aware (alas how will I cope?). Even if there is, i doubt i'll have time to type DX**

**But, as always I hope you enjoy and please r&r **

**This one's for my sis,**

**Fey of the forest**

* * *

"Wooooooooooooooooo!

YAY!"

The castle was generally quiet at this time of the morning considering everyone was usually asleep bar the few guards unlucky enough to be on night duty. Today however was not one of those quiet days. In fact, most people were woken by the inane shouting and screaming of a half naked, shirtless boy. The inhabitants of the castle were not at all happy, what with having their sleep disturbed, and so had gone to their doors to find out what was going on. Ready to shout at the young boy, they found that he didn't give them the chance to as he quickly ran past and so there would be a number of grouchy people that day.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted rather disgruntedly. He had also been woken by his servant's shouting and so had gone chasing after him wearing just his breeches. The young ladies of the court who had been woken weren't complaining though.

"Yes?" The warlock asked with a massive grin plastered on his face and doing some sort of dance at the same time.

"Just what exactly do you think you are doing? And at this time?"

"That's his happy dance." A tired Ingrid explained from her own doorway. The rest of the nobles had closed their doors now, knowing that it was all being sorted. Ingrid herself had been sound asleep until Merlin had woken her and she was of a mind to turn him into a frog or a mouse for it. Wearing just a thin nightgown that revealed more flesh than was probably proper, she glared at the over enthusiastic warlock and sighed.

"Can you not shut him up?" Alethea asked as she caught up with them. She herself was in her nightgown, but had found time to throw on a dressing gown.

"No, unfortunately, but I haven't a clue as to why he's so happy."

"You said yes." Merlin said happily, looking at her with pure adoration in his eyes. Ingrid moved a little bit behind her door to try to escape him.

"What? When?"

"Thirty minutes ago."

"Merlin, I've been asleep for hours and you've just woken me. You must have dreamt it."

"But... Oh." Merlin's shoulders slumped and he looked crestfallen as he realised what had just happened.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." Ingrid de Ravenscar said, watching the two tired monarchs lead an upset Merlin away, before closing her door.

* * *

It came as no surprise to her that she was waking up closer to lunch than breakfast after last night's disturbance. It hadn't taken her very long to drop back off but she was still annoyed at being woken in the middle of the night by a screaming warlock, especially considering the dream that he had described. But at least she wouldn't have to face a hyperactive Merlin today. Instead she'd be facing... Oh god, he'd be moping again, and that wasn't good. In fact, it was infinitely worse. She could deal with an overexcited Merlin, but when he was upset she couldn't.

Getting dressed, Ingrid finally left her room at noon to find that she was one of the last few people to actually wake up. Smiling as she walked down the corridor, she began to work out what she was going to do for the remainder of the day and found herself wandering towards the archives. Some reading then, she decided. Being careful not to disturb the working Geoffrey of Monmouth, she looked through the shelves of books but was disappointed when nothing caught her attention. Sighing, she knew that Gaius would probably have something for her but that meant there was a distinct possibility of seeing Merlin. Ah well, the warlock was probably with Arthur now anyway. Heading to the physician's chambers, she knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

"Ingrid, I'm afraid that Merlin isn't here." Gaius said as he answered.

"I'm not looking for Merlin. In fact, I was wondering if I could borrow something to read?"

"Of course." He moved aside to let her in. "So, are you after anything in particular?"

"Surprise me." She shrugged, letting the physician pick out something for her as she leaned on the table. "So where is the warlock?"

"His room I think... Either that or he's been thrown in the stocks for disturbing everyone last night."

"Not with Arthur then?"

"Well, there's that too. It's one or the other." He explained, picking up a small red leather bound book from one of his shelves and handing it to her. "Try that one."

"Thanks." Ingrid smiled, flicking through and knowing that she would probably have it returned by the end of the day.

"Gaius..." came a voice from the door and both Gaius and the raven haired lady looked to find a pale and tired Alethea walking in with Gwen trailing behind her.

"Alethea? What's the matter?"

"Have you got something for a stomach ache?" the young Queen asked.

"Sure." As Gaius looked for one of his potions, Alethea took note of the book that her friend was holding.

"That's one of my favourites. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'd best be going." She said, heading towards the door.

"Have you told Merlin your decision yet?"

"You've decided?" asked the hopeful wizard from the doorway, a bundle of dirty clothes under one arm and a sack of armour thrown over one shoulder. It looked like he had been thrown in the stocks after all. Ingrid stared at him blankly before ducking past him and running down the stairs. Hearing the clang of metal as it hit the floor and footsteps behind her, she dived into the nearest room and hid behind the door. The plan was to wait until Merlin had gone and then move, but that plan was very quickly abandoned when she realised just whose room she had gone into.

"Ingrid?" came a very high pitched, shocked voice belonging to a certain blonde. The raven haired beauty inwardly cringed.

"Sire." She greeted, noting his state of undress as he was only wearing a towel, a bath of hot water at the ready for him.

"Is there any explanation as to why you have just burst into my chambers?"

"I um... I..." she stuttered, thankful that she hadn't ran here a few minutes later. "I'm avoiding Merlin."

"Then surely you must realise that here isn't the best place to hide? He does work for me you know."

"Yes but..."

"Why are you avoiding him anyway? Because of last night or...?"

"I... Well, I just don't want to see him."

"Well, whatever it is, you two had best sort it out soon. I don't think I can cope with a moping servant much longer."

"Ah... Anyway, I'm going to go now and leave you to your kingly duties and...stuff."

"I think that would be for the best." Leaving the room after double checking that the coast was clear, Ingrid found her favourite window ledge and sat on it before beginning to read...

* * *

It was early evening when Gerard walked past. The knight seemed quite happy, whistling and with a spring in his step, and he had a smile on his face. This grew even bigger when he saw his sister.

"What you reading?"

"A book." she stated, matter of factly.

"I can see that. What book?"

"It's one of Gaius'."

"Any good?"

"I've read worse." She shrugged.

"Ingrid..."

"Yes?"

"Last night's disturbance... Did you give an answer to Merlin?"

"Answer? What answer?" Gerard glared at her.

"I know that Merlin has proposed. He even came and asked me for my permission."

"And you gave it to him?" Ingrid asked, shocked, as she closed her book. "But I thought..."

"I'm your brother Ingrid. I'm allowed to be protective of my little sister and sure, I didn't like the idea at first, but he makes you happy and, well... I don't want you making the wrong decision because of me. I didn't like Merlin at first, alright, because you're too good for him, and you still are, but..."

"I didn't realise you..." she began, but Gerard interrupted.

"I suppose I was jealous. It's my job to look after you and I didn't want someone else to do that."

"But you are happy with whatever I decide?"

"Whatever makes you happy sis." Ingrid looked at her brother with a bemused smile before getting to her feet and giving him a quick hug. "Woah, what's the occasion? You never give hugs."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything." She said, before heading to her room.

* * *

Since talking to her brother yesterday afternoon, Ingrid de Ravenscar had made up her kind. She definitely knew what her answer was and she had her family's blessing too. She had weighed up her options carefully, but she had always known deep down what her answer was. All she had to do now was let Merlin know, and in true Ingrid form, she wasn't going to let it be just a simple word.

Spending most of the day getting ready, Ingrid placed the raven feathers on the end of her bed and arranged them to spell out her answer. She then straightened out the creases in her second favourite dress and checked her appearance in the mirror. She would have worn her favourite dress, the black one, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't have been able to get a coherent sentence out of him if she did, so she had opted for her favourite red one. After making sure that she looked perfect, she then went in search of the young warlock who, she knew, could only be in one of two places.

Heading to the physician's quarters, Ingrid knocked on the door and handed the book back to Gaius before enquiring after the dark haired servant. Finding that he was in his room, the raven haired beauty lightly knocked on the door before walking inside. Merlin was indeed there, but he was lying face down on his bed with his arms cuddling the pillow, obviously upset. Ingrid sighed quietly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Merlin..." she said softly, but received no reply, so she stepped forwards and knelt by his bed, making sure that he was facing her. She found however that the warlock was asleep and that was no good. "Merlin..." she said, slightly louder. The warlock moaned softly, his eyelids flickering. Ingrid knew that she would have to get him to her room somehow but she hadn't a clue as to how she was going to manage that. That was until she saw the blue scarf around his neck and she knew just exactly what she was going to do. "Oh come on Merlin, wake up!"

"Huh?" he blinked, running a hand through his tousled hair and looking at her with tired eyes. "Ingrid?" he asked, confused, as he sat up. "What are you..."

"I came to say hello, and do this..." she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders seductively and letting him lean in for a kiss whilst she removed his scarf. Then, grinning from ear to ear, she got to her feet before Merlin's lips even touched hers, and ran from the room. Pausing by the stairs to make sure that he was following her, Ingrid then continued running to her room, picking up her skirts in order to give a good chase.

"Ingrid, give it back!" Merlin called.

"No." She giggled. His scarf would all but be forgotten soon.

"Have you got an answer for me yet?"

"Maybe." She said mischievously.

"Ingrid..."

"You'll have to catch me first!" she called. Merlin sped up and it wasn't long before they were both stood outside her room, Ingrid letting him catch her.

"So, my lady, your answer?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What answer?" she asked, all sweetness and innocence.

"The answer to my question."

"What question?" Merlin smiled as Ingrid opened her door.

"You know very well what question."

"Remind me."

"Will you, Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar, my raven haired beauty, marry me?"

"See for yourself." She told him, pointing to her bed. Merlin was confused for a moment, and blushed as he tried to work out just what Ingrid was playing at, before he looked at the sheets to find a few raven feathers crossed over the bed in a random pattern.

"What?"

"The raven feathers." She said, smiling.

"They don't spell anything out." It was at that moment that Jinx decided to run across the room with a feather in his mouth. Ingrid rolled her eyes before going over to him.

"Fair enough. My answer is yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Brilliant!" he grinned, jumping up and punching the air. Ingrid laughed.

"You aren't going to go running about the castle screaming and shouting now are you?"

"Nope... But, yes? You really mean it?"

"Would I say it otherwise?" She could see Merlin work it over and the warlock went to say something before thinking better of it.

"Alright then... I can hardly believe it but... We're going to get married."

"I know." Ingrid smiled. "So, next question is, when do we want the wedding?"

"Tomorrow?" Merlin suggested. Ingrid laughed as she closed the gap between them and managed to calm him down.

"Too soon." She smiled.

"The day after then"

Before Ingrid could make any reply Merlin had dropped to his knees and gently took hold of her hand.

"My raven haired beauty, I love you with all my being and so I give you this ring to show not only my love but also my commitment to you." With that he placed the ring he had bought for her on to her finger and kissed her hand.

"Merlin... "

Ingrid took hold of his hands and pulled him into loving embrace.

"I love you too"


	27. Troubles and Tears

**Hey guys, I'm back =)**

**And I think I'll be trying to update twice weekly now. Don't hold me to it, but I'll certainly give it a go.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please r&r**

**Fey of the forest**

* * *

Sir Oliver was happy today. He had been praised on his training all morning and he and Sir Robert were about to spend the afternoon having fun. Sir Gerard had also been going to join them, but half way through the morning's training session Lord Edgar had called for him. It was something to do with Ingrid and her answer to a marriage proposal or something... Whatever, it meant that Oliver had plenty more time to get to know Sir Robert better, which was no bad thing. Robert was a fairly new addition to Camelot, having only visited once before and that had been for a few days. He had then come for the tournament, but since the Queen had come down ill and the celebrations had been postponed, he had stuck around and trained with Arthur's men. There were now rumours too that he may be invited to stay indefinitely, so Oliver had decided that he may as well get to know the young man a little bit better.

"So, where shall we go?" Robert asked as they walked from the courtyard, dressed in clean lightweight clothes for it was a hot summer's afternoon.

"Wherever our feet take us." Oliver said cheerily as he walked alongside him.

"Right..." Robert was somewhat sceptic but he decided that he may as well go along with it. After all, he had nothing to lose.

"So, anybody missing you?" the dark haired knight asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"What? At home? I don't know."

"Surely you have someone who'll miss you?" Oliver sounded shocked as they walked through the market square, though he smiled at the young children playing near the water pump.

"Well... There may be one..."

"Who? A young lady friend?" Oliver nudged Robert playfully.

"No."

"Then who?"

"Lord Kay of Arduddwy." Oliver regarded his new found friend curiously. He had to admit that he had never heard of such a Lord. He didn't even know if this Lord Kay was an ally of Camelot, or if anyone else had even heard of him.

"Right..."

"His territory is a good few days journey north of here."

"Oh... I think I may have heard of it. Lord Kay is Ector's son right?"

"That would be the one." Robert smiled. "So if anyone will miss me, it'll be him."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Second in command basically. I keep everything in order but... Well, he never really notices me until I'm gone."

"Ah..."

"Exactly. I mean, it wasn't hard getting his permission, especially when I told him about the prize, but I've stayed here a little bit longer than I thought I was going to."

"So he won't be too happy then?"

"He's probably on his way here to drag me back." Robert laughed sadly.

"Well then, we'd best make the most of the time we have left." Oliver told him, leading him towards 'the Rising Sun' tavern as he knew that most of the other knights would be waiting there. It was their usual haunt after a long session of training, particularly on hot sunny days. Robert followed him inside, quite looking forward to a cool tankard of ale.

The tavern was fairly empty considering the time of day, but they weren't going to complain. Finding Sir Gene and Sir Leon already sat down, Oliver smiled as they motioned for them to join them. Doing just that, they ordered drinks before talking of anything and everything. Discussing plans for the rest of the week, it was decided between them that should Robert's master turn up before the next seven days were up, they would not tell him where his young knight was.

"There any going spare?" came a new voice as a chair was pulled up and someone else joined them.

"Sure Gerard." Oliver smiled, calling over a barmaid. The young barmaid battered her eyes at the knights and twirled her hair in her fingers as she took note of what they wanted, before hurrying to fetch them more drinks.

"So what have you lot been planning in my absence?"

"Who says we've been planning anything?" Gene asked.

"No one. It's just you've all got that look about you."

"Sir Robert here is going to have to return to his own kingdom soon, and his master is looking for him." Leon explained.

"And we can't have him leaving without doing a few things first, so we've agreed that should we see his master we deny any knowledge of where he is."

"Count me in then." Gerard smiled, making a change from the gloom that had been there a few minutes before.

"So what did your father want you for?"

"Wedding plans."

"You are to marry?" Robert asked, sounding surprised.

"No... Though my father would have me married if he could." He sighed. "My sister is getting married, and considering she is younger than me, my father thought that it was about time that he married me off."

"Really?"

Gerard nodded glumly, before taking a long swig of ale.

"Well, a toast is in order anyway. To your sister and her husband to be." All but Gene were happy as they clinked their tankards. Oliver smiled, knowing just exactly to what lengths the knight had been to for Ingrid de Ravenscar.

"So who's the lucky fella?"

"Arthur's servant, Merlin."

"Him? The boy?"

"Yep."

"And she said yes?"

"Apparently so." Before their conversation went any further they heard the sound of a carriage outside and the men peered out of the window.

"Oh no..." Robert groaned.

"What?"

"That's Kay's crest." The knights instantly sprang to action, with Oliver and Gerard sneaking Robert out of the back door and through the back streets of Camelot as a few of Kay's men walked into the tavern.

They eventually stopped running and came to a halt in one of the corners of the town closest to the castle. Making sure that they hadn't been followed, the men then began to slowly meander towards the entrance to the castle. However, as they did this they came across a few small children who appeared to be upset. They were sat on the back end of a parked cart, the eldest of the two trying to comfort her younger sister. Robert and Oliver both looked at each other, knowing exactly what they were thinking. Unable to leave them crying without at least trying to cheer them up, Robert approached them. Making a rather reluctant Gerard stand guard, Oliver went to join them.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Robert asked softly. The two girls didn't reply, but simply sniffed. "Don't be afraid. We don't bite."

"Well, Gerard might but that's beside the point." Oliver smiled.

"Oi!" the mentioned knight complained from where he stood. The eldest girl smiled ever so slightly.

"Mama says we shouldn't talk to strangers." The youngest murmured. She looked all of about five with her sister being eight, and both had blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Well, your mama is very right." Robert smiled. "But I'm Robert and my friend here is Oliver."

"And that grumpy man over there is Gerard." Oliver said. The knight de Ravenscar simply glared at his two friends.

"Holly and my sister here is Lana."

"Well there we are then. We're no longer strangers."

"Now, whatever is the matter?"

"We were playing, and we lost our ball."

"Where did it go?"

"Over the wall."

"And why can't you get it?"

"Because mama says we can't go into the castle. Only the rich people can."

"Rich people?" Oliver questioned. Lana nodded. "Like who?"

"Like knights and kings and queens..."

"Well then today is your lucky day young ladies."

"It is?"

"Why yes. You have three knights here who will willingly help you two lovely damsels in distress." Robert smiled. "Now come on, dry those eyes and we'll go on a quest."

"Really?" Holly squealed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But one thing first."

"Huh?"

"You have something behind your ear. You both do."

"We have?" Robert nodded and reached behind both of their ears before pulling out a silver coin from each.

"There you go. Don't go spending it all at once."

"You two! There's someone coming." Gerard hissed. The two men instantly sighed.

"What's the matter?" Holly asked.

"We need to get to the castle. Some very bad men are coming to take Robert away and he hasn't done anything wrong. If we get to the castle, we'll be safe."

"Why?"

"Because King Arthur and Queen Alethea will protect us." The two girls looked at each other and smiled as they tucked their coins into their pockets.

"We know a way." Holly said. "Follow us." She tugged on Robert's tunic as she instructed them. Shrugging and knowing that they had nothing to lose, the three men followed the two girls through the backstreets until they reached the castle entrance. Checking that the coast was clear with no sign of Kay's men, the five ran into the courtyard. The two girls spotted their ball and went after it, but the youngest tripped on one of the cobbles and fell. She promptly burst into tears, so Robert scooped her up in his arms whilst Oliver did some sort of funny dance to cheer her up. Gerard meanwhile spoke to the guards before running off to find one of the monarchs.

"Shh... Hush now..." Robert said, jiggling the little girl in her arms. The eldest pouted at all the attention her sister was being given and so stalked after Gerard. "Shh..."

"He's funny." The little girl giggled. Robert and Oliver both smiled before they heard the guards at the gate arguing. Setting the little girl on the ground, Robert flinched. He recognised the voice of authority and he knew that this was it. His time was up. There would be no more hiding now and everything that they had planned in the tavern would not come into fruition.

"I demand that you let me in! Don't you know who I am?"

"No." The two guards truthfully answered.

"I am Kay, Lord of Arduddwy and first and only son of Ector!"

"Sorry my lord." The two guards apologised as they instantly let him in. Oliver immediately moved to the side of his friend. Kay, who had long brown hair and high eyebrows, strode into the courtyard looking very regal and stern. He also looked fairly handsome too, even though he also had an air of a brutality around him. In his hands was a riding crop even though he had been travelling in the carriage and his outfit screamed wealth. There was no mistaking his nobility.

"My lord." Robert greeted, his eyes downcast as he bowed. Oliver did the same.

"Robert, I see you believe that you can stay away for much longer than I gave permission."

"I am sorry my lord..."

"It is my fault my lord." Oliver apologised, deciding that he wasn't going to let his friend suffer for something that was out of his hands. "I am afraid that I persuaded him to stay."

"Yet it was his decision ultimately, was it not?" Oliver had no answer for that. "So therefore it is not your fault." Kay concluded before turning to his knight. "Now come on Robert, back to Arduddwy."

"Aww..." Lana moaned from behind Robert, her ball clutched in her hands. "But we didn't get to finish our quest. Does he have to go?"

"I'm afraid I do." Robert sighed.

"Who says?"

"He does." Oliver said, indicating Lord Kay.

"He has funny hair." She giggled as the two knights struggled to keep a straight face.

"He's my Lord. I have to go."

"Can he not stay a little longer?"

"No. He is needed to sort out a stack of things and he has a lot to catch up on. Time is of the essence."

"But..." Oliver went to object.

"Thank you for trying, but it won't work. It seems I have to go. Say good bye to the others for me will you?" Robert said sadly. Oliver could only nod whilst Lana looked like she was about to burst into tears again. Robert ruffled her hair. "And say goodbye to your sister. I'll be back soon..."

"I don't want you to go." She said, clinging onto his leg.

"Come on Robert, it's about time we were going." Lord Kay said, moving him towards the gate. Sighing, Robert reached down and removed the little blonde girl from his leg. Taking one last look at his friend and the castle, the knight knew that it was pointless arguing and so walked towards Lord Kay. His time at Camelot was over.


	28. Maids and misunderstandings

Alethea had been bathing when the knock on the door came. She had been happily getting herself clean and daydreaming of home, as well as mulling things over when there was a series of sharp taps on the door. She instantly pulled herself out of the tub, annoyed that she had been disturbed, and threw on a towel before calling out. Hearing Gerard's voice, she sighed. What was he disturbing her for? It had best be urgent. Baths took forever to fill and heat in this time period, so she tended to make the most of them, and she had only been in this one for about fifteen minutes. Alright, so she had spent most of that working out what day it was and why the day after tomorrow screamed something important at her, plus wondering whatever happened to Henry, but she hadn't wanted to be disturbed. The warm liquid was doing her some good and had been lulling her to sleep. Unfortunately, she was now wide awake. Unlocking the door, she ran over to the screen in the corner of the room with the first dress she could lay her hands on over one arm before calling for him to come in.

"Your highness?" Gerard asked, so Alethea poked her head around the screen, revealing her dripping hair and a bare shoulder. The knight instantly blushed and turned away.

"Yes Gerard? What can I do for you?"

"I am sorry to have disturbed you your highness, but we need your help, urgently. It's Robert. His master is here and..." he quickly explained. Alethea felt a smile form on her lips as she threw on the dress and slipped on some shoes. Giving her hair a quick rub with a towel and combing it with her fingers, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It wasn't the most queen-like outfit she owned, but it would have to do.

"You want him to stay. Where is his master?"

"The courtyard." The young Queen didn't need telling twice and so hurried down, Gerard and his young companion following close behind.

Reaching the top of the stairs which led down to the courtyard, Alethea found herself just in time to catch the unfortunate Sir Robert about to be dragged away from the castle by a rather stern looking man. Knowing that she definitely had no time to lose and with there being no sign of her husband anywhere, she knew that it was left to her to sort this out. Taking a deep breath and assuming her royal authority, she thought of what she was going to do.

"Oi! You there!" she called "Unhand my knight this instant or there will be dire consequences!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs towards them.

"Who says?" The man called, glaring at her.

"I do!" she said upon reaching him. The man let go of Robert and turned to face her, his dark blue cloak swishing as he did so. Alethea gasped. He was stern, a bit of a brute but he was also fairly handsome. Not like Arthur who was gorgeous, but Kay was roughly handsome.

"A girl?" he queried sceptically, one eyebrow raised. "Get back to your kitchen, maid." The three knights of Camelot all drew their swords in an instant and raised them to the newcomer. The two sisters, who were still in the courtyard, watched with amazement. "A much loved maid apparently." He added, an amused smile on his lips. Alethea glared at him, before looking down at her outfit. Well, he did have a point. She did look a bit like a servant... But what he was implying was the one thing that was angering her.

"We could have you thrown in the stocks for a month for those words..." Oliver threatened.

"Or flogged..." Gerard added

"Or put in jail." Robert continued

"Even hanged." Alethea pointed out. The newcomer quirked an eyebrow sceptically, and Alethea could only look at him. It was then that she realised that she had never seen this man in Camelot before, and so it could possibly have been a genuine mistake. "But, I think we can let you off just this one. Guys, put your swords away."

"But my lady..." Oliver objected. The newcomer showed no notice of the knight's address to her.

"Put them away." She ordered, and the men did as they were told, albeit rather reluctantly. "I take it that you are a newcomer to Camelot then?"

"That I am. I only came to collect this one." He said, giving Robert a sharp dig and pushing him towards the gate.

"Sir Robert?"

"That would be the one."

"Then I'm afraid you must speak with the King to have him released." Alethea smiled, knowing just how to deal with this visitor. Let him think her a lowly kitchen maid if he must. He would soon discover just how wrong he was.

"The King?"

"Sir Robert is currently under King Arthur's command, and is working for him. As such, it is he you must speak to in order to have your knight released."

"Then where is this King Arthur?" the man practically spat Arthur's name, making Alethea's dislike for this man increase.

"In the Great Hall I believe."

"Take me to him." The newcomer ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Alethea curtsied, a small smile forming on her lips as she turned to lead him inside. Thinking on what Arthur's reaction would be when she explained what had happened; the young Queen flashed a mischievous smile at the three knights and bade them follow her.

Knocking on the oaken doors, Alethea made the newcomer wait outside along with Oliver, Robert and Gerard, and went to go inside the room. It was then that she noticed the two young blonde sisters standing with the three men and she shot a quizzical look at Robert and Oliver. The two young men shrugged, before Alethea stepped inside. Thankfully, the Council was just coming to an end so she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Alethea? What's the matter?" Arthur asked, watching as she strode down the Great Hall with a purpose in her step.

"We have a visitor, who wants to retrieve his knight but his friends wish for him to stay."

"Then we shall see what we can do..." Alethea turned to go back to the door, smiling at one or two of the elder councillors.

"Oh, and you should know, he called me a maid. Told me to go back to my kitchen." Arthur smirked ever so slightly, as did a few of the council members that hadn't gone yet.

"And such a regal and pretty maid you'd make too." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Alethea glared at him, but his expression soon got her smiling again. "Right then, best not keep him waiting."

"Pah!" Alethea sighed. "Could we not make him wait a bit longer?"

"Tell you what, you go and get changed, and then we'll deal with him."

So half an hour later Alethea could be found standing next to Arthur's throne, wearing a much more fitting gown for her station. The King had a slight smile on his face and wasn't too surprised when the doors were slammed open and the nobleman stormed into the hall, his face bright red with anger. Alethea took a step closer to Arthur, hiding slightly behind his throne.

"Where is he? Where is the one they call Arthur?" the man practically roared.

"Arthur Pendragon?" Arthur queried as he stood up.

"Yes boy! Where is he?" Alethea felt her lips curve upwards as she saw the look in her husband's eyes.

"You are looking at him." Arthur stated. The man paled ever so slightly. "Now, it seems that you have the advantage as you know me, but I do not know you."

"Lord Kay of Penllyn." The man introduced.

"Well then, Kay, what brings you to Camelot?" Somehow her husband was managing to keep calm. Alethea had no idea how he was managing it, but she wished she knew his secret.

"My knight, Robert. He has stayed too long."

"And?" Arthur asked, wondering what the problem was. Most masters wouldn't bother to come to Camelot to retrieve their men. A simple message would have done.

"I would like him back."

"So you have come to see me?"

"A kitchen maid said that you were the person to see."

"A kitchen maid?" Kay nodded. "What did she look like?" Kay looked a bit confused for a moment, before pointing to Alethea.

"Her?" Arthur asked, approaching his wife.

"Yes."

"You are certain?"

"I am sure."

"There is no other who may be mistaken for her?"

"I am quite certain that she is the maid I asked."

"She's my wife." Kay's eyes widened. "She's no kitchen maid, but she is the Queen of Camelot." Kay was instantly on his knees.

"Your highness, forgive me. I did not know."

"I thought so." Alethea said, stepping forwards and smiling when she spotted the three knights with their two young followers standing by them. "Now, as to Sir Robert... Can he not be spared a little while longer?"

"Why?"

"Because his training is not yet finished and it would be a shame for him to get this far and not complete it. Just one week should do it... Or thereabouts."

"But..." Lord Kay objected. Behind him the three friends and the two girls looked at the monarchs with pleading eyes.

"You may stay here for the duration." Arthur put in. Kay didn't seem impressed, and Alethea wracked her brains trying to work out some sort of way that would allow Robert to stay which wouldn't involve putting Kay in the dungeons or the stocks.

"Please sir... please let him stay." Kay looked down in disgust to find the youngest girl tugging at his robes. "Please..."

"Please my lord... Just for one week..." the sister added, also joining in. Seeing the two young girls, his face softened, and Alethea knew that she could do this.

"Lord Kay, let him stay. Just seven days... It's not all that long."

"Oh, alright then." He said rather reluctantly. The two sisters cheered and the three knights grinned, practically high fiving each other too. "But just for seven days!"

"Then it is agreed." Arthur smiled. "Merlin!" he called, and the warlock came running forward from where he'd been stood at the back of the hall. "Show our guest, Lord Kay, to his room. I believe there should be one on the west corridor?" The warlock nodded, leading Lord Kay from the room. The three knights waited before turning to the two girls. Robert instantly hugged both of them, as did Oliver, whilst Gerard had a grin plastered on his face. Alethea watched them, and shot a quizzical look at Arthur, wondering if he knew who the kids were, but he had no idea.

"Thank you so much ladies." Robert said, making the two girls giggle.

"We're not ladies."

"Robert, who are your fans?"

"These two are Lana and Holly. They were joining us on a quest..."

"Really? Well, you had best get back to that quest." The Queen smiled. "After all, it does not do to leave these things half finished."

"Very well your highness... And thank you."

"No problem." She said, watching as the two sisters practically dragged the three men away.

"Well, that was... interesting."

"You're telling me." The monarchs grinned, as Alethea sat down on the edge of the table whilst Arthur sat on the chair next to her.

"And that was lucky. If it hadn't been for those two girls..."

"I would have sorted something out, don't you worry." Arthur told her, putting his hand into hers.

"I know... But at least three of our men are happy now."

"Yep. So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was going to see how Merlin was..." she began

"No need to. He's on cloud nine at the moment."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's very happy, so I'm assuming that Ingrid told him..."

"Then I'd best go find Ingrid."

"What? And not spend time with your loving husband?" the blonde Pendragon seemed slightly put out.

"I'll stay if you want me to but..." Arthur smiled at her.

"No, you go... Just promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"You're mine for the next two days."

"Deal." She grinned, before hopping down from the table and turning to go. "See you later Arthur."

It didn't take her long at all to find Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar. Merlin's raven haired beauty could be found lounging on a windowsill with her cat curled up in her lap and a closed book resting at her feet. Smiling, Alethea simply paused by the side and didn't even need to say a word as Ingrid knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I said yes."

"Did you?"

"Yep." Alethea found a smile plastered across her lips and the thought of arranging a wedding excited her. Plus, it was about time that those two settled down together.

"That's brilliant! What finally made up your mind?"

"I guess I always knew what I was going to say... I just needed to make sure."

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "So, now that you're getting married to Merlin, what about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he jealous that you're getting married before him?"

"No, but he's tired of my father nagging at him to find a wife."

"Seriously?"

"Yep... Mind you, it won't take too long I don't think. He's already got a woman to be troubling over."

"Oh?"

"Amelia."

"The druid girl?" Alethea queried, casting her mind back to the ball. "Aww, that's kind of cute. So there might be more wedding bells soon then?"

"Perhaps." Ingrid shrugged. "What about Gwen and Lancelot? Surely they should be marrying?"

"They're not rushing. I think Lancelot wants to save up some money for the wedding, the house and married life..." The young Queen smiled, but Ingrid's face fell. "What's the matter?"

"How on earth is Merlin going to be able to afford it? After all, he's only a servant and I'm a young Lady."

"With magic." The warlock said from behind them, startling Alethea who hadn't heard or seen him coming. Ingrid smiled ever so slightly. "I'll find a way, don't you worry. We just need to agree on a date."

"Well, have you any particular date in mind?"

"If I had it my way, we'd be marrying as soon as possible but..."

"Just leave it with me." Ingrid smiled.

"So how is our guest settling in?" Arthur's wife asked.

"He's complaining that he didn't bring anything for a stay here at the castle and that nothing is suitable for him... And he's on the warpath for Robert."

"Poor Robert..."

"Who is this guest?"

"His name is Kay, Lord of Penllyn. He's got messy dark hair and..."

"Him?" the raven haired lady asked, pointing to the man who had just appeared at the end of the corridor.

"That would be the one."

"You there! Boy! Go and fetch Robert for me!" Kay ordered. Alethea and Ingrid both looked at each other before turning to Merlin.

"I am sorry my lord, but Sir Robert is out on duty and therefore cannot be disturbed." Alethea pointed out, knowing full well that this probably was not the case. "Is there anything else you require help with?"

"No, that is all." Kay turned to go, his cloak swishing as he turned abruptly on his heel.

"Kay..."

"Yes?"

"I believe you owe me an apology." The nobleman simply shrugged before walking off.

"He's very rude."

"He called me a kitchen maid earlier... A much loved one. It's a wonder I don't throw him in the stocks for the next seven days."

"Well, I agree with him." Merlin said, earning him death glares from both women. "As in, erm, you are a much loved lady. You are the Queen after all." He added.

"Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"Stop digging yourself a hole."


	29. Birds and Battlefields

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, smiled. These next two days were one of those rare times that he got to spend with his wife without any interruptions. There were no councils to attend, training sessions were being led by Sir Leon, and anything else could wait. Admittedly, these next two days weren't all going to be fun and games considering what date it was, but he could still enjoy spending some quality time with his wife. He would need her to help him get through this evening and tomorrow anyway, and no doubt she would need him, considering the date. It was one year since the battle at Camlann, and so it was one year since his father had died. He wondered if Alethea knew that it was one year, but she probably did. She had a very good memory for dates and so she wouldn't have forgotten. Getting up, he gently nudged his wife awake before getting ready for the day.

"What time is it?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Time you got up."

"Why?"

"Because I've got a surprise for you." She sat up instantly at that.

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"Do I not get a clue?" she looked at him with those wide eyes of hers, and Arthur felt himself beginning to give in.

"No."

"Aww..." she sulked as she got up and got dressed. Struggling with the fastening at the back, she was going to ask her husband for help but his hands were already tying the laces at the back.

"Well, perhaps I can give you just this one clue. Birds."

"Birds?"

"You'll see." He said, turning her around to face him and taking her hand in his.

"Will I now?" Arthur simply smirked as he led her away from the room and out of the castle.

As they walked past the stables, Alethea's face held an expression of bemusement and confusion, and her brow furrowed as he led her past the kennels. Arthur was taking her to the place where the hunting birds were kept with the intention of cheering her up and treating her. He doubted that she knew of this place. His father hadn't really cared for the art of falconry but the blonde Pendragon had developed an interest after a few visiting noblewomen took him on a trip. He hadn't had a chance to have a go at hunting with birds for a while and in truth he had all but forgotten about it until Alethea had mentioned getting a bird in reward for Tristan. The young man was already training as a squire and so Arthur was going to let his Queen choose the bird.

"Falcons?"

"You mentioned birds for rewarding Tristan so I thought I'd leave the choice to you."

"Oh... Right." She smiled before beginning to look in the different compartments. There were all sorts of birds of prey there, but there was one that caught her eye in particular. A small falcon. "Merlin! We should get him a Merlin." She smiled.

"He is not having my servant! Useless as he maybe, he is still..."

"No, a Merlin. A bird. Not _the_ Merlin." She explained. Arthur felt slightly stupid then.

"Oh, erm... Alright then. And what about you? Any birds that take your fancy?"

"Me?" Arthur nodded. "Erm..." she seemed surprised as she looked around but she soon smiled widely as her eyes settled on one particular bird. "That one."

"A barn owl? Are you sure? Because they aren't exactly..."

"I'm positive. Besides, Penny can have a flying partner."

"Fair enough."

"But, I do like that pereguine falcon over there too."

"You know about birds?"

"It's an interest." She shrugged.

"I never knew that."

"You never asked." She smiled. "But just those two."

"You are sure?"

"Positive." Arthur grinned, leaving his wife to admire the various hunting birds whilst he went to talk to the falconer. Paying the man for the birds, the young King then returned to his wife's side and took her hand. Taking her back towards the market square, Arthur moved towards the market. Today was market day and so he knew it was the perfect distraction.

"Want a look?" he offered but they were there at the stalls before she could even answer. Arthur knew exactly what he was doing today, specifically this morning. He didn't even want to think about the evening. After all, there were formalities that needed covering and he wasn't sure if he could get through them. Anyway, that wasn't for another few hours yet. Wondering whether Alethea knew what he was up to, he led her towards one of the stalls selling the more unique and expensive items and offered to buy her whatever she liked.

It was only once she had been bought some expensive jewellery and a silk scarf that she realised. Arthur was all for buying her even more, but she stopped him.

"I know what you're trying to do." She stated simply. "And as much as I like the fact you want to treat me, and distract me, I'm afraid it isn't working. I know exactly what tomorrow is. Tonight kind of gives it away."

"Oh... Right..."

"But thank you." She said, pecking him on the cheek. Arthur smiled, before letting his wife lead the way.

* * *

That evening there was a feast to commemorate all those that had fallen at the Battle of Camlann, but there were no real festivities. In truth, it was a rather solemn affair with toasts being raised to fallen comrades, and few speeches were made. Somehow Arthur managed to keep himself together for his speech, but he had no recollection of what he'd said or how he had done it. All he knew was that Alethea had stood by his side all evening, giving him the strength he needed, and also supporting him. He knew that she was probably feeling just as he did because she still felt that she was responsible for Uther's death, regardless of what Arthur said, and so she needed him as much as he needed her. Thankfully, both were there for each other and only when it became too much for them did they retire to their chambers.

* * *

Late that morning the two monarchs could be found leaving the busy citadel that was Camelot in favour of the calm serene forest. Riding on horseback, both were going to remember last year's events in their own small way. As they rode, Arthur could not help but think back to that day of the battle where he and his father had said their last words to each other. He could remember the horror and the feeling of utter helplessness as Eowyn had attacked his wife and got his father instead. The grief he had felt when he was orphaned and then became King. Now that he had lost his guide he felt very alone. It hadn't mattered that he still had Alethea, Merlin and his men. All he had wanted was his father back, and he still did, more than anything in the world, but he knew it wasn't possible. His father was dead and no amount of wishing would bring him back. Not even Merlin, supposedly the greatest and most powerful magician to have ever lived, could bring him back. It had hurt when he had found that out, and it still did even now. One year on, and it still felt like he had lost him yesterday.

It didn't take too long for them to reach Uther's monument at the top of the valley. Though the oak tree had only been planted less than a year ago, with Merlin's talent it was now tall, standing regal and majestic overlooking the kingdom. Uther's heir smiled sadly as he dismounted, looking at the stone plaque which had been carved to explain the tree's significance. Letting Alethea gather some wild flowers, Arthur knelt by the oak where he had scattered some of his father's ashes and closed his eyes. He would often ride here when he had important decisions to make or even if he just needed some time away from Camelot, as he felt closer to his father here. He couldn't explain why, he just did.

Together they knelt silently, both thinking back to that fateful day twelve months ago. Arthur could see the guilt that was clearly evident in Alethea's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. She may not have said it, but it was obvious that she still felt that it should be her buried and not his father. After all, Uther had been the one to sacrifice himself to save her. And Arthur also knew that she still felt guilty for nearly abandoning him when she had come down with that illness after all the promises that she had made that she would stay no matter what. She had returned to him though, and that was all that mattered. Lord knew that he had no idea what he would have done if he had lost both of them. But if he could turn back time, Arthur knew that it would have been his life that would have been lost. He would rather have had the three people that mattered most to him alive and well, and die in the knowledge that they were safe, than live without one and risk losing the other two. Alright, his wife couldn't help coming down ill, but there were times when he could tell that she was thinking of possibly returning home. She would never admit it, but it was always clear in her eyes. As for Merlin... Well, his dearest friend (not that he'd ever tell the warlock that) was about to go off and get married to Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar. He had absolutely no idea whether they were going to stay in Camelot or not when they got married, but even if they did stay, he wouldn't see as much of him. Even though he was his servant... And that was another thing. Merlin couldn't possibly remain a servant if he was to marry Ingrid. It just wouldn't do, and so Arthur would have to find a way to rectify that.

It was about an hour or so later that they moved. It was mid afternoon and a cool breeze was blowing. Arthur knew that it was about time that they were moving, especially considering there was something else that he wanted, no, needed to do. He had to prove it to himself more than anything else that he could do it. Leading his horse on, he sped past the trees whose leaves were steadily changing from green to red and gold, and soon came out at one field. Alethea, who had been riding behind him, came to a halt and the breath instantly caught in her throat as she recognised it.

"Camlann." She whispered quietly, the blood instantly draining from her face.

"I need to do this." He told her simply before dismounting. She just nodded, but didn't move. She was petrified with fear and the memories that were returning to her. Arthur left her there.

Walking across the battlefield, he had to allow himself a slight smile as he realised that nothing had grown there for the past year. It was almost as if the earth had been salted but he knew that wasn't the case. There was still the vaguely familiar tang of magic in the air and it was clearly evident that something major had occurred here. Taking a deep breath, Arthur carried on, determined not to let his emotions get the better of him. It was proving to be impossible though, as with every step he took the more vivid the memories became, until he reached that one particular spot. It wasn't marked, but Arthur knew that this was the place that his father had lost his life. His knees buckled then as his father's death replayed in his mind and it all became too much. Like a small child, Arthur sobbed.

It wasn't long before Alethea was by his side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and her eyes filled with understanding. He instantly turned into her and cried on her shoulder as she held him. She didn't say anything for she certainly didn't need any words, and she cradled him whilst her own tears fell silently. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, for she had lost both by choosing to stay in Camelot forever. Yet it was only after her illness that she had realised that she would never see them again. She had felt guilty for leaving them both but that had been at fate's hand. She had no way to return home, but then again, even if she did, she had made a home here. She wouldn't change anything for the world, except for Uther's death.

It was a while later when Arthur finally dried his eyes. His tears had fallen like an endless downpour of rain up until then, but now he had no more left. Smiling weakly at his wife, he slowly got his feet before heading back to his horse. He needed to be on his own for a bit now to clear his head and he desperately needed to get away from the battlefield. Alethea followed him, and he knew that he had to go without her. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he needed to get away from her. Mounting up, he instantly galloped away.

"Arthur?" she called as she rode after him, but it was no good. The young King was too fast for her and already had the upper hand. It didn't take long to lose him. "Arthur!" she shouted at the top of her voice, but the blonde Pendragon paid her no attention. As guilty as he felt for leaving her, he really needed this time to himself right now.

Finally arriving in a small secluded clearing in the forest, Arthur dismounted and tethered his horse before sitting on a fallen log. The wind was really cold now and he instantly set to making a small fire to warm himself. He then stared at the flames, hypnotised by the way that they flickered and danced as he thought about his life and how many things had changed in the space of a year. He had buried his father, inherited a kingdom and had been happily married for more than that. His troubles had increased in seriousness and his shoulders had felt more burdened as he no longer had anyone to turn to for guidance. No one else could ever understand what it was like to be a king of such a great kingdom. No one else was in his position with such a large kingdom to rule at a young age. It was a very hard thing to do.

It was twilight when he heard his name being called again. It wasn't his wife this time though. Instead there seemed to be a group of men, mainly the knights of Camelot. Her voice was mixed in there somewhere, but it was being drowned out. Sighing, he thought about kicking out the fire and was just about to do that when someone stumbled into the clearing. Turning abruptly with his sword drawn, he very nearly ended up killing Merlin. The warlock only just managed to dive out of the way in time and stared at his friend in shock.

"Arthur?" he questioned.

"Go away Merlin."

"But..."

"Go... Away." Arthur hissed, still holding his sword out, and slowly moving it to Merlin's neck.

"No." Merlin refused, before feeling the cold steel tip of the blade on his flesh.

"Merlin, I'm warning you."

"I am not leaving. Alethea is worried sick. You just ran off... Left her. She had no idea what had happened to you. The knights are all out looking."

"I just need to be alone." He explained, his anger at being disturbed dissipating. He was such a mixture of emotions that even Arthur had no idea what he was doing.

"Arthur, please..."

"No Merlin."

"Listen, I understand why you're doing this. I know what day it is, but you don't need to push us away." Arthur was silent, but he still didn't move the blade. Merlin instead let his eyes flash gold, and Arthur was clutching a burnt hand with his sword clattering to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To get you to come to your senses. Come on Arthur, I understand how you are feeling..."

"You don't have the slightest idea." He sighed as he sat back down by the fire. Merlin sat down beside him.

"Well, perhaps, but Alethea needs you back at Camelot. I need you."

"But you are leaving me soon."

"What?" Merlin seemed taken aback.

"To marry Ingrid. You will, no doubt, go with her."

"Our friendship won't change."

"You won't be able to be my servant anymore." Arthur pointed out as he messed with one of the sticks in the fire.

"We won't move far away."

"You promise?"

"I swear it." Merlin said, meaning it. "Now, will you please come back to Camelot?" he asked a few moments later.

"Just... Give me an hour."

"Of course sire." Merlin turned to leave.

"Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour and call off the search." The warlock nodded, before leaving the clearing.

It was more than an hour later when Arthur finally returned to Camelot. A halo moon shone in the dark clouded sky and the rays of light were reflected by the armour of the guards on night duty. Putting his horse in the stables, the young Pendragon then headed to his chambers. It had been a rather eventful day for him and he was feeling quite tired now. Everything was catching up with him and he was feeling rather guilty for shouting at Merlin and abandoning Alethea without any explanation like that. He would apologise to them both in the morning, for no doubt both were fast asleep by now.

Opening the door to his room, Arthur began to get ready for bed in the candlelight until he spotted his wife sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. She was fast asleep, as was Penny who was curled up with her, but Alethea's cheeks still showed signs of crying. He subconsciously stroked them and kissed her gently on the forehead before deciding not to disturb her. Taking one of the throws from the bed, he wrapped it around them both and tucked them in. Alethea really did look peaceful like that and he couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Hoping that it was something good and knowing that he was going to apologise in the morning, Arthur climbed into bed and was very quickly in the land of dreams.


	30. Moans and Mothers

"I can't believe he did that! I really can't! Why did he hold a sword to my neck? All I was trying to do was help." Merlin complained. "I mean, I'm his friend! And if he hadn't dropped that blade when he did, I would not have been held responsible for my actions. He'd make a good frog..." he trailed off, thinking of the King as a toad. "But does he not know who I am? I'm Merlin! I'm supposed to be the greatest warlock that ever lived! He's only alive now because of me!" he paused for breath, before continuing his rant. "The number of times I've saved his life... I may as well have let him die if this is all the thanks I get! He hasn't even thanked me!" Knock knock. "I don't even know if he's back. He said an hour. It was more than an hour when I last checked. Honestly, he really is a clotpole and a prat and a... a..."

"Twonk?" Ingrid threw in as she got to her feet. Knock nock. "There there Merlin." She said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Knock knock, louder this time. The raven haired beauty answered the door, and instantly slammed it shut when she saw who was on the other side.

"Who was it?"

"The prat."

"He who thinks he's so high and mighty he can treat us like dirt? I'm of a mind to let the next assassin go through with his job."

"Then you'd have to face my angry wife, and believe me, she can be scary." Arthur said as he strode into Merlin's chambers. The warlock instantly paled.

"How much did you..."

"Enough."

"eek." Merlin murmured, his eyes betraying his fear. He didn't want to suffer a week in the stocks if he could help it.

"And who were you talking to?"

"Ingrid..."

"Ingrid? Really?" he asked sceptically. "And where is she now?"

"Erm..." Merlin began, looking around his room to find no sign that the Lady de Ravenscar had ever been in the room. "Oh..."

"Anyway, this twonk has come to say something." Merlin went to speak, but found that no words came out. Instead his lips formed the word 'meep', whilst Arthur paused. He seemed rather hesitant, truth be told, before he said his next words.

"Listen, about last night, I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for holding my sword to you, and for shouting at you. I didn't mean what I said. It's just..." the young Pendragon sighed. "Yesterday I wasn't myself. I was so mixed up, and I just needed some time to myself. And, well... I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

"Plus, take the rest of the week off. I know you have a wedding to plan."

"What?"

"Well, I'm sure I can cope without you for a few days."

"Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome." The King nodded, before stalking out of the room.

Ingrid reappeared a few minutes later with a quizzical expression etched across her beautiful features.

"He gave you a few days off?"

"Yep." Merlin nodded, sort of bemusedly.

"So..."

"Ealdor." He said.

"Ealdor?"

"My home village. It's where I was born, and where my mother lives."

"Then I suppose we'd better invite her to the wedding then."

"I'll get the horses ready."

"Great." Ingrid smiled.

"Hang on, wedding plans?"

"Discussed en route. How far is it?"

"A day's ride."

"I'll go and pack then."

Within the space of an hour they were riding out of Camelot towards Merlin's home town. Going through the forest, laughing as they raced each other, they eventually came to a stop as it became too dark to continue. At this point, they broke their journey and Merlin set about fixing up a camp for them. Letting him then go and fetch the firewood, she sat down and used her magic to get a small fire going. As he added some more wood to it, she couldn't resist making images in the smoke.

"Show off." Merlin said, but the young lady simply shrugged as she watched her two conjured smoke dragons fly about and fight in the air.

"So, weddings..." Merlin, feeling very tired as he sat down, simply looked at her, and nodded at almost every suggestion.

* * *

They reached Ealdor at about noon the next day. Merlin had woken up early that morning, and had also woken Ingrid. She wasn't too happy at that, but it had meant that they reached the village earlier than he thought they would. Smiling, Merlin was happy to be returning home for the first time in ages, whilst Ingrid took in every detail. There were a few people tending to the crops in the field which would soon be harvested, whilst some women were stood gossiping by the well and young children played in the streets. A few craftsmen were doing their work outside in the sunshine whilst a few others were returning from collecting firewood. Merlin's smile then turned into a grin as he spotted his cottage. Dismounting, he helped Ingrid down and handed the horses over to be looked after in the village stables, before taking his lady to meet his mother.

"Merlin? Is that you?" Hunith asked as she came running to the door.

"Hello mum." The warlock grinned. Hunith instantly dropped the bundle of firewood she was carrying whilst her son hugged her.

"You've grown since I last saw you... And who's your lady friend?" she teased.

"Mum, meet Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar" he paused, before adding "My fiancée." Hunith's eyes widened with shock before she grabbed hold of one of Merlin's ears.

"Excuse me one moment my lady." Ingrid could only watch with amusement as the warlock was dragged by his mother into the cottage. It was only once they were inside that Hunith let go of him.

"Mum?"

"What is the meaning of this Merlin? She is way above your station! She's a Lady for goodness sake! And you are but a servant! How could you do this to her? I'm sure she has got suitors who can give her all that her heart desires. You can't give her what she's used to... And you aren't worthy of her! You're a servant Merlin, a peasant. Peasants don't go around marrying nobles."

"But..."

"And why haven't I met her before now? Or even heard of her? In fact, why haven't I heard from you? I've been worried sick! And you send no warning that you're coming either! You just turn up on my doorstep... Hang on, you two haven't eloped have you?"

"No mum..."

"And you haven't... you know... got her...?" Merlin was horrified at what his mum was referring to.

"Of course I haven't."

"Good. But I haven't got anything suitable for her here. I haven't even got enough food for us two."

"Mum, please..."

"Honestly Merlin, what am I going to do with you?"

"Mum, listen, I'm sorry. Things at Camelot have been very busy, especially in these past few months... And, well, I suppose that's no excuse. I just didn't think." Merlin apologised. "But the King gave me a few days off so I thought I'd come and invite you to the wedding in person."

"The King?"

"Arthur. He came to me yesterday morning and gave me the rest of the week off."

"Arthur is King and you are still his servant?"

"Yep."

"Well, I suppose that's slightly better... Alright then Merlin, you'd best introduce me properly to your wife to be."

* * *

Ingrid, hearing mother and son arguing, decided that it was best not to hover outside the cottage and so walked around the small village before sitting down near the well. The women who were stood there all looked at her curiously, before returning to their conversations. Ignoring them, Ingrid tucked her knees to her chest and wondered just how long Merlin was going to be. Hearing raised voices which didn't appear to be settling, she sighed and retrieved her sketching things from her bag. Picking up a stick of charcoal and finding a fresh sheet in her book, she began to draw.

It was about an hour later when Merlin appeared in front of her. Her sketch was nearly finished, so Ingrid added the final touches whilst the warlock waited for her to notice him. She didn't even bother looking up at him, just poked him.

"You're in the way." She stated simply. Merlin instantly stepped to one side.

"What are you sketching?"

"You'll see." The slightest trace of a smile could be found on her lips as she added some more detail to one of the houses.

"Well, whenever you're ready my mum would like to meet you properly."

"Will she drag you by your ears?"

"Not this time, no."

"Baby stories?" Merlin's face flushed red.

"Excuse me one minute." He said, turning around and hurrying back to his cottage, undoubtedly going to bargain with his mother. Grinning, Ingrid finally managed to add the details and was just putting the last line on her sketch when her husband to be reappeared. Carefully taking the page out of her book, she rolled it up before putting everything else away. Grabbing her satchel, she then let Merlin help her to her feet.

"So, I suppose this means that I ought to formally introduce you to my father when we get back."

"What? But..."

"He's actually requested it." Ingrid smiled as she saw Merlin's expression of panic. "Don't worry, he'll only question you and throw you in the stocks for a day for every wrong answer you give."

"What?"

"I'm only kidding. He knows you're honourable and all that. He just wants to get to know his future son in law better."

"Oh... Well, Ingrid, welcome to my home." Merlin said as they reached the cottage. Walking inside, Ingrid was hit by the smell of wood smoke and how homely it looked. It wasn't exactly what she was used to, far from it in fact, but it would be enough. Letting Merlin take her satchel, she wondered where his mother was and wandered over to the fire.

"_Nawnswyr" _she muttered, and as her eyes flashed gold two of the flames changed shape to form a pair of newlyweds. They danced around in the air surrounding her and she smiled as she watched them, knowing that she and Merlin would soon be dancing together at their wedding feast.

"Merlin! What have I told you about using your magic?" Ingrid turned around to find a woman stood in the doorway with a basket full of food in her arms.

"It isn't his magic." Ingrid pointed out. "Sorry."

"My lady..."

"Please, call me Ingrid."

"I'm Hunith. Forgive me, it's just that Merlin failed to mention that you had magic."

"That's Merlin for you." The raven haired beauty smiled, whilst the warlock glared at them both.

"It's just that folk around here still aren't used to the ban having lifted."

"That's alright."

"Anyway, this is my house but feel free to make it your home for the next few days. I'm afraid it probably isn't anything like you are used to ..."

"It's perfect." Ingrid smiled.

"You can take my bed this evening too."

"I couldn't possibly..." Ingrid objected.

"I will not allow a woman of your station to sleep on the floor." Knowing that it was no use arguing, Ingrid gave in.

Ingrid was sure that Merlin would later regret bringing her to meet his mother. She had spent the whole evening listening to Hunith, who was embarrassing the warlock by telling of all the trouble he'd gotten in to as a young child. Ingrid was very much amused, but of course it meant that she would have to speak to her father to make sure that he didn't do the same. Merlin's mother was a very nice woman too, and had been delighted when they discussed the wedding with her.

"When is the wedding?" Hunith asked.

"We haven't decided yet."

"The last day of October." Ingrid stared, causing Merlin to look at her quizzically.

"What?"

"All Hallows Eve." She shrugged. "That's when I want to get married."

"As you wish my lady." Merlin smiled. "All Hallows Eve it is."

"Good" Ingrid smiled at her fiancé whilst Merlin's mother looked amused.

"You have to teach me how to do that"

"What?"

"Stop him from arguing back" Ingrid grinned at her.

"I've had plenty of practice"


	31. Apologies and Adventures

"Alethea, I'm sorry." Arthur apologised. "Please, forgive me." He pleaded. He'd been doing this for the past half hour now, ever since he'd found her in the forest. Having had returned from apologising to Merlin, he had discovered that his wife was no longer sleeping but instead had gone from the room. He had panicked then, as he realised that she wouldn't have had a clue that he had returned late last night. She would have thought that he was still in the woods somewhere, and so Arthur had gone after her, knowing full well that she would be out looking for him. It was in her nature to do so. Riding as fast as his horse would allow, he knew that she couldn't have gone too far. In fact, he had quickly caught up with her at a crossroads and now they were both stood in a clearing, Arthur apologising and Alethea having none of it.

"No Arthur."

"Alethea, please, forgive me." She still stood with her back to him, refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry. I really am. Well and truly sorry. I just needed some time yesterday. I needed to clear my head." He explained, but she still didn't turn around to face him. "I really am sorry. I just needed..."

"And what about what I needed Arthur?" she snapped as she abruptly turned around. "What about me? You just ran off and left me yesterday. I was unarmed, and alone in the woods, and I didn't have a clue where you had gone. You just went." She shouted, visibly shaking.

"Alethea, I..."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Arthur." She warned. "Anything could have happened yesterday. You just ran off and left me, exactly when I needed you the most. And when you didn't come back to Camelot I..." she hesitated, her voice breaking. "You weren't there when I woke this morning, and I feared the worst. I thought..." she paused. "I thought..."

"I... Alethea, I am so sorry. I never meant...I didn't think"

"No, you didn't. You never think." She sighed, looking away from him. It was almost as if she couldn't bear to look at him and Arthur felt guilty. It was his fault. He was the one who had caused her to worry and suffer for no reason. If only he had explained where he was going and what he had needed to do then his wife wouldn't be in this state.

"Alethea, please, let me make it up to you."

"How? How are you going to make this up to me?"

"I..."

"I have everything that I could ever need Arthur." She warned.

"Oh..." he paused. It was true, being King did have its advantages in that he could always get her what she wanted, but at this point in time it was most definitely a disadvantage.

"Unless..."

"What?"

"Merlin and Ingrid. They need a wedding present."

"And?"

"You can go and get them something. Then I may just forgive you."

"Oh. Right then."

"And it had best be something good!" she said, before heading back to Camelot. Watching his wife leave, Arthur scratched the back of his neck whilst he tried to think. What on Earth was he going to get his servant and his wife for their wedding? It had to be something brilliant considering it was coming from their King too, but as far as he was aware the Lady de Ravenscar wanted for nothing. Merlin on the other hand... But he couldn't buy something for just the one of them. He would have to get something for them _both._ Alethea would know what to get them, but she wasn't speaking to him, so he had no idea. Why did he have to be so stupid?

Heading back to Camelot, Arthur had a search around the various shops and stalls that were in his castle town, but after a long look, he found that there was nothing really quite suitable. Toasting forks weren't exactly right for nobles, but Merlin wasn't exactly a Lord or even knight material. It had been bad enough getting him to be a good servant. It would probably kill them both to get Merlin trained up to be Sir Merlin. And Camelot wasn't in short supply of anything that they would need in a cottage. Arthur of course was presuming that the two of them would stay in Camelot castle for the time being. He didn't want a new manservant either. Giving up on his search, he went inside the castle to go and see if he could get any clues what to get them.

Unfortunately for the young King, all his men had decided to go hunting with Sir Robert, and the ladies of the court didn't want to help him. The only person left was Lord Kay, and he really didn't want to face him. Heading to his chambers to think on it and hopefully gain some inspiration, Arthur kicked off his boots and flung himself back onto his bed, happily spreading out on the covers. Staring at the wooden ceiling of the bed, Arthur thought back to his own wedding and smiled. That had been the best day of his life so far, with his coronation and being named Crown Prince coming close behind. He and Alethea had managed to overcome so much, and they had deserved some happiness after everything that they had been through. Their wedding was supposed to have been the start of happier times, but still things were cropping up. This time it wasn't sorcerers though, or magic or anything to do with it. Instead it was his own stupidity in not thinking that he would hurt Alethea by riding off to spend some time on his own. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

He had only shut his eyes for a minute when he felt something land on him. It was big, and heavy, and as Arthur reached for his sword he found a rather large lump in the way. Opening his eyes, he blinked as he realised that it was Penny. Laughing a little as he realised that it had only been her and nothing to be scared of, Arthur tried to shoo the dragon off, but she refused to move. Instead she appeared to let her claws come out and he winced as he felt them through his tunic.

"Penny, please, get off me."

"No." The dragon said, smirking as she breathed a little smoke. Arthur eyed the baby dragon warily, not really wanting to be set on fire.

"Penny, please... Alethea won't be happy if you squish me." The dragon simply giggled, which made Arthur wonder if Penny was doing this on Alethea's orders. "Besides, I have a job to do."

"What?"

"I have to go find a wedding present for Merlin and Ingrid."

"Uncle Merwin and Auntie Ingwid?" the dragon asked, stepping off Arthur. The blonde Pendragon instantly took a few deep breaths and sat up.

"Yep. I need to get them a wedding present, but I don't know what to get."

"I know!" Penny giggled.

"What?"

"The big dragon. He'll know!"

"But where's he?"

"Not far. Follow me." The energetic dragon smiled enthusiastically as she spread her wings and flew about the room, heading to the door. Throwing on his boots, Arthur grabbed his cloak and ran after the mythical creature. Reaching the stables, Arthur called for Penny to stop but instead she flew around tormenting the servants. Watching her as she then flew into the path of Lord Kay, the young King cringed. This didn't bode well, and, sure enough, as Penny flew a little too close to the visiting Lord, Kay was knocked off balance and fell to the floor. The dragon quickly flew towards Arthur and the moment his horse was ready, Arthur was galloping out of the castle as quickly as he could before Kay could insult him.

It was twilight when they reached the cave where the Great Dragon now resided. They were close to the edge of the forest and Arthur could smell the tang of sea salt in the air, telling him that they weren't that far away from the coast. They were also on the crest of a hill, and in the valley below Arthur could see a small village surrounded by fields of crops and livestock. Dismounting, Arthur tethered his horse to a nearby tree before following Penny inside. Wishing that he had some form of light as they went ever deeper, they eventually came to a cavern. It was here that they spotted the huge beast, and Penny laughed as she flew to join the Great Dragon on his perch, whilst Arthur was left to stand on the ledge.

"Ah, I have been expecting you, young Pendragon." The Great Dragon said, his melodic voice echoing off the walls.

"You have?"

"I knew that you would come seek me out one day. Now, what is it that you want? I presume that you are just like the young warlock, only seeking me out for knowledge, or help when Camelot is in danger. What is it now? An invasion of genies? A plague of enchanted toads?"

"A wedding." Arthur said. The Great Dragon chuckled.

"A wedding? But why come to me about a wedding?"

"Because it is Merlin's wedding."

"The young warlock? Married? To whom?"

"The Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar." The Great Dragon roared with laughter, and Arthur took a step backwards.

"You must be joking."

"I am serious. Merlin is getting married to Ingrid and so I have been sent to ask you about wedding presents..." It was then that Arthur realised just how stupid that sounded.

"Who sent you?"

"I...erm..."

"I am not one to be asked trivial questions of young Pendragon. You surely must have come for some greater purpose."

"I... Well, yes. What is it that a woman desires most?"

"Tell me, do you have a Gawain in your court?"

"No." Arthur said. "Why?"

"Oh... Never mind. No man will ever know what it is that a woman truly desires in her heart, young Pendragon. It is left only for a man to guess."

"Oh..." Arthur sighed, his shoulders slumped. Now not only did he have no idea what he was going to get for a wedding present, he also didn't know how he was going to make it up to his wife. His small quest had failed, and he didn't like that.

"However, a half cannot truly hate that what makes it whole." And why was it that this beast liked talking in riddles? It was no wonder Merlin couldn't get his chores right half the time if this is what the warlock had had to face. His mind had probably turned to even more mush with all the riddles.

"So she will forgive me?"

"I cannot guarantee that." Te Great Dragon smirked. "And as for the young warlock, I am sure that it is not proper for a servant to marry a Lady."

"What does that mean?"

"I am sure that you will figure it out young Pendragon." The Great Dragon said, before stretching his wings and flying out of the cavern. Arthur could only watch helplessly as the beast flew off, and he sighed as he returned to the forest. His trip to see the Great Dragon had been supposed to help him, but, if anything, it had only served to confuse him even more.

Letting Penny lead him back as the twilight faded into the night, Arthur felt fed up and confused, and he could only hope that Alethea would forgive him. Clutching his cloak tight around him, the young King headed back as quickly as his horse and the darkness would allow, and the moment he arrived home, he went straight to see his wife. Tired and defeated, the young Pendragon knocked on her door and when she answered it, he could only offer her a smile. Unfortunately, that just wasn't enough, and the door was slammed in his face.

It seemed that his day had just gone from bad to worse.


	32. Secrets and Surprises

She had really enjoyed her time in Ealdor with Merlin and his mother but, like all good things must, it had come to an end. Having learnt about Merlin's early life, Ingrid knew that she had a fair amount of blackmail now courtesy of his mother and was quite looking forward to talking to Alethea and the others. Saying their farewells to Hunith and handing her the sketch Ingrid had drawn of the village, the newly engaged couple assured her that they would send news for when she was to come to Camelot. In some respects Ingrid was sad to leave the small village behind, but she was also happy to be returning to the legendary castle for she had wedding plans to make. With it being about two months away she and Merlin had plenty to do but there was no doubt that they'd get it sorted. After all, they had powerful friends.

A day after returning to Camelot, Ingrid was sat in her room discussing stuff with Amelia, Morgana and Gwen but with Alethea missing, they weren't talking much about the wedding. In fact, with Merlin around, Ingrid was reluctant to even start talking of the wedding, because what she wanted to plan that day was to be a surprise for him. Wondering just how she was going to get him to fetch her friend and not have a clue as to what they were discussing, Ingrid smiled at her friends.

"Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"Could you go and fetch the Queen for me?"

"Why?" the warlock asked.

"Because we have some things that we wish to discuss with her."

"Like what things?"

"Women's things." Merlin instantly blushed whilst the three young ladies behind her smirked.

"Oh... I'll go right away then..." he said. "Unless there's anything else I can do?"

"No... That's it."

The warlock had been gone for a good few minutes before the knock on the door came. The four girls instantly lynched their Queen and dragged her inside, before closing the door in Merlin's face. The warlock knocked this time, leaving a confused Alethea staring at her friends.

"Get rid of him for us please?" The ex student rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"Merlin, I think Arthur has a list of things for you to do. And if you want to take him off my hands then I'm more than happy " The warlock nodded and left, before Alethea turned back to the four ladies, her mind boggling. She'd been expecting to find an ill Ingrid but had instead found four hyper friends. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Wedding plans... Or to be more exact, wedding dresses."

"Ah." She nodded, as Ingrid pointed to the sketches that were on the table.

"But Merlin isn't to know, because it's to be a surprise, as is his own outfit actually..."

"You mean...?"

"I get to dress us, Merlin and, even better, his best man, Arthur." Ingrid said with an evil grin and a mischievous glint in her eye. The number of possible outfits was endless.

"Just don't make him look too ridiculous."

"Who? Merlin or Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Merlin. Arthur on the other hand..."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking at her with disbelief.

"Dress him as you want Ingrid... But leave him with some decency. He is king after all."

"Don't worry. I'll leave him with some dignity." Ingrid smiled, already thinking up of numerous ways to humiliate the man.

"Why the freedom?" Amelia asked, purely out of curiosity.

"He's being a prat again..." Morgana explained. "But there's nothing new there."

"Anyway, wedding outfits?"

"Yes. Now ladies, I need you to swear that you will not tell anyone else about these outfits until after the ceremony. Got that?"

"Yep." They nodded.

"Good." The raven haired lady smiled as she sat down with the others.

"So, dresses..."

"Well, what do you want to get married in Ingrid? What kind of outfit?" Alethea asked.

"A dress, obviously. Brides always wear dresses." Gwen corrected.

"Not always. Where I'm from some women get married in suits." Ingrid smiled and she had to admit that the idea was tempting. She could just imagine the looks on the faces of her fiancé, her father and her brother. However, it would be going just that little bit too far and so she decided that she was at least going to keep to the conventional idea of a wedding dress. That didn't mean that her dress was going to be the same as other brides mind you...

"Who are your bridesmaids by the way?"

"You four are of course." Her friends grinned, and whilst they were busy talking, Ingrid turned to Alethea. "And, Alethea, well... I was wondering if you'd like to be my Maid of Honour?"

"Oh... I would love too." The ex college student grinned, before they began to discuss colours, fabrics, styles, designs and all the other important things that needed to be considered when choosing dresses. Remembering the reactions that they had received at the ball for their outfits, the girls were wondering if they should try to repeat it or keep it simple and traditional, but by midday they had gotten nowhere. With their outfits not having been chosen, the men could not be sorted and so they were more than a little bit stuck. Having a bite to eat, the five disheartened young women each pondered what the best solution was.

"You know, sitting around here won't solve anything." Gwen pointed out.

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"The tailor's... I mean the market for the cloth merchants would have been good but..."

"Market day was four days ago."

"And the tailor's is usually shut today..." Morgana pointed out. "Although..."

"Not to the Queen it isn't." Amelia smiled, and they all turned to look at their friend and monarch.

"Alright, come on then." Alethea said, getting to her feet.

Getting out of the castle without Merlin seeing them had been easy enough, as had sneaking past the guards. The only reason for such secrecy was to prevent Ingrid's darling husband to be from knowing what they were up to, because the moment he knew that they had been shopping he would be trying to get clues as to the colour and style of Ingrid's gown. She didn't want the hassle, and so they walked through the town to the tailor's. Letting Alethea do the explaining, it wasn't long before they were allowed inside. The tailor smirked as he let them in, obviously thinking about just how much money he was going to make out of them.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?"

"We're in need of dresses..."

"For a wedding."

"Fours bridesmaids and..."

"One wedding gown." Ingrid finished.

"Very well."

"And then we're going to need outfits for the groom and his best man."

"But dresses are the most important, particularly Ingrid's. So what have you got for us?" The tailor simply smiled and beckoned for them to follow him into the storage area in the back. It was here that the five young ladies found a number of different dresses and gowns folded up on shelves and hanging from wooden rails.

"What with all the balls and ceremonies recently along with the weddings of the townsfolk, I've made these but most of them weren't suitable for my customers. However, ladies, take your pick. I'll be in the front if you need anything." He explained.

"Thank you." Closing the drape that acted as a door behind him, the five young women looked at the various gowns and wondered just where to start. Picking a gown each, they tried them on and looked at each other.

"Ingrid, have you got a colour scheme in mind?"

"Yeah, what colour dresses do you want us to wear?"

"And, more importantly, what colour is your dress going to be? Because if I know you it's not going to be the conventional white..." Alethea asked.

"Light blue actually." Gwen corrected.

"You know what I mean." She shrugged, which wasn't easy to do in the tight fitting and rather restricting green dress she was trying on.

"Red? Purple? Black?" Morgana asked. "Blue?"

"Green? Though, on second thoughts, maybe not... Green's a very unlucky colour for a wedding."

"Orange and yellow are a definite no."

"And I wear too much red so they'll be expecting it. Black isn't really acceptable for a wedding and purple... well, maybe. But I want something different." The raven haired beauty explained.

"Different is it? Well then, how about this?" Gwen asked, holding up a navy blue gown. Ingrid shrugged, knowing that there was no harm in trying it whilst her friends tried on some different dresses.

As the afternoon wore on and the choices began to dwindle, the ladies became slightly more and more hyper until they managed to persuade Morgana and Alethea to try on the two most ugliest dresses that they could find. Putting them on, they burst into fits of laughter, which only became worse once Ingrid had explained what a very young Merlin had done to his mother's clothes. The magician, having had no control of his magic, had transformed half of his mother's dresses into little more than rags and the rest into shapes of various animals. Laughing, the five girls could hardly stop when they heard a loud knock on the door. However, they instantly shut up when they heard who it was.

"I've come to collect King Arthur's outfit for tomorrow's ceremony." It was Merlin. The young women eyed each other warily. "And have you seen either the Queen or Lady Ingrid today?"

"Why, my dear boy, the Queen is..." Before the tailor could give anything away, Alethea was pushed into the other room to get rid of the young warlock. The four others then stood near to the doorway, Ingrid closest, in order to listen to what went on.

"Was trying on a few dresses." Alethea said, interrupting them. "For the ceremony tomorrow." She smiled. "I don't suppose you have this colour in other styles?"

"That was a one off I'm afraid your highness." The tailor explained.

"Oh..." she sighed, pretending to be upset when she was far from it. "Merlin, is my prat of a husband still keeping you busy?"

"He is, but I don't suppose you've seen Ingrid? I need to discuss the wedding with her."

"Not since this morning I'm afraid Merlin."

"Oh... Right then."

"There you go. One outfit fit for a King." The tailor said, handing Merlin a bundle of clothes.

"You aren't wearing that tomorrow are you Alethea?"

"I don't think I will Merlin. See you later. If I see Ingrid I'll tell her you're looking for you." The warlock simply flashed her a smile before leaving.

"That was close."Amelia said, a good few minutes later.

"It was indeed."

"Right, any more left to try?"

"Well, there's four of the same style in different colours that we can try on..." Morgana stated.

"And then there is just this one for me." Ingrid told them before they got changed. They had been lucky in that they'd had such a wide choice but they had now run out. Only a few minutes later they were admiring each other's outfits.

"They are definitely brilliant." Ingrid smiled as she inspected her four friends. "So I'm thinking that style...Different colour."

"And what about you? Because, no word of a lie, you look stunning."

"You'll knock Merlin dead walking up the aisle in that one."

"You think so?"

"We know so."

"Then this one it is." Happy, they called for the tailor who allowed them to choose the fabric before he took their measurements. It was only when he named his price that Ingrid worried. They were expensive items and she wasn't sure how she was going to afford them.

"Don't worry." Alethea told her.

"But..."

"I'll split the cost with you?" she offered.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be offering you otherwise." Alethea smiled.

"Right, we also need a matching outfit for the groom."

"As for his best man... Can I pop around later with the design?"

"Of course my lady." The tailor grinned as he was paid.

Three or four hours after stepping inside, the five young ladies headed back to the castle, grins plastered across their faces, whilst Ingrid tried to decide just what Arthur was going to wear. She couldn't wait to see him in what she had in mind, and, more to the point, she could not wait for her wedding. If only these two months would hurry up...


	33. Robert and Rewards

His seven days were up. Today he was meant to return to Penllyn with Lord Kay, but he didn't really want to leave. He'd had so much fun spending time with the knights of Camelot, training with them and their King, hanging out at 'The Rising Sun' with a tankard of ale in an evening, and even going hunting once or twice. In fact, he would even go so far as to say that he'd had the best time of his life so far here in Camelot. He was reluctant to return to Penllyn anyway because he knew that there would be no escape from Lord Kay's temper and his friends wouldn't be around to save him. Sighing, Sir Robert finished packing his things and was ready to start saying his goodbyes when an excited Oliver and Gerard burst into his room.

"Robert, good news!"

"You get to stay today!"

"You have one last day with us in Camelot!"

"I have?"

"Yep." The two men nodded.

"How come?"

"Arthur has persuaded Kay to put off his journey until tomorrow. I don't know how he's managed it, or why he's done it, but he's managed to get him to stay for today."

"Oh..." Robert was quite surprised to say the least, wondering just how Arthur had managed to sway his Lord to stay. However, he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to spend some more time with his friends.

"We're off to watch the youngsters train and eye up our competition. Fancy joining us?"

"Why not?" Sir Robert shrugged, allowing his two friends to lead the way outside. The young lads were training in the grassy area just outside of the city walls and it was here that they found Arthur teaching them the finer points of using a mace. The three knights just smiled as they sat down on the patch of grass at the edge of the training area and watched, remembering the various aches, pains and bruises that they had each suffered when they had been earning their knighthoods.

"Ooo... that looked painful." Oliver commented as one of the lads fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder from the impact of his opponent's mace.

"He'll feel that in the morning."

"Meh, I've had worse." Gerard shrugged.

"You've certainly inflicted worse. My ribs still ache in the winter from the thrashing you gave me." Oliver pointed out.

"You deserved that."

"I did not!"

"Why? What did he do?" Robert asked.

"He was showing off in front of some young Ladies, pretending that he was better than anyone."

"Soon put me back in my place though." Oliver shrugged. "But Arthur soon sorted him out."

"True. I still remember the bruises. I couldn't walk properly for days after that." The Knight de Ravenscar smiled.

"Still, it's nothing compared to the battlefield."

"Even then we came off very lightly..."

"Hmm..." the three men agreed before turning their attention back to the training session. Arthur was now swinging a sword about as he instructed his pupils on how to distract and defeat a stronger opponent, but he wasn't having much luck. That was, of course, until he spotted the three knights lounging about on the grass.

"Ah, Gerard, Oliver, Robert... Fancy giving me a hand?" the blonde Pendragon asked in such a way that meant that there was to be no arguing. The three men sighed, before shrugging and getting to their feet. They had nothing to lose. Getting their swords ready, the knights were each assigned a sparring partner and told that they had to fight off the trainees, who in turn would be trying to disarm and defeat them. Robert could kind of see the logic in it and had to smile as the boy, Osric, struggled to even strike an attack as Robert was very much on the offensive. It was all that Osric could do to defend himself and pretty soon the lad was lying on the floor defeated, his sword a few metres away. It appeared to be the same for the others, apart from Tristan and Oliver. Those two had seemed to have met their match in each other and the group could only watch with anticipation as both men struggled to land a blow. There was a crowd building up too, a number of the other knights having had the same idea as Oliver and Gerard, with them surrounding the edge of the marked off area.

"Alright then, that's enough for today. I want you to go and get some rest, ready for tomorrow... However, Tristan?"

"Sire?"

"I'm bringing your test forward. Is an hour enough preparation?"

"Half an hour will do." The young man smiled, so whilst he went and got ready, the three knights made themselves comfy once more.

Thirty minutes later, Tristan was back on the field, and the crowd had increased in number. In fact, Robert was sure that he saw Queen Alethea in there somewhere, but he'd only caught a fleeting glimpse so he couldn't be certain. The young man seemed a little bit nervous, but he was ready, with a piece of fabric attached to his belt. Arthur also had a piece of fabric on his belt, and he smiled when he saw that he had an audience.

"Alright then Tristan, I want you to fight me."

"But you are the King. I do not wish to hurt you..." Arthur laughed.

"You just need to last one minute. Manage that, and you're a knight of Camelot. Just one minute. Nothing more."

"Very well sire, but don't say I didn't warn you." Tristan said cockily, earning him a few smiles before the two men crossed swords. As they fought Robert could only watch as the sand in the timer slowly fell from the top, and marvel at how skilled Tristan was considering how short his training had been. He was struggling against the King, admittedly, but that wasn't unusual for Arthur was the toughest killing machine in the Kingdom. Tristan was doing remarkably well actually, and as the last grain of sand fell, Arthur's sword fell.

"Do ye yield sire?"

"I yield..." the King admitted, much to everyone's amazement. The young man held out a hand to help the monarch up, and Arthur simply laughed as he patted him on the back, whilst Robert felt himself being dragged away.

"Where are we off to now?"

"Tavern for a drink."

"Or two..." Gerard smiled.

"Just before we get ready for tonight's ceremony."

"Tristan's earned his spurs then?"

"I think so. I'm surprised he managed it."

"Why?"

"Well, because many people can't last very long when it comes to fighting Arthur and I only know of one other who defeated him."

"Who's that?"

"Lancelot."

"Not Sir Leon, Camelot's champion?"

"He got close to the minute mark, and he just about made it before passing out. Arthur had dealt him a nasty blow with the hilt of his sword, and because he collapsed after the minute was up, he technically passed. No one has defeated Arthur apart from Lancelot... and now Tristan."

"He got lucky." Arthur said from behind them, scaring the three men half to death.

"Did he now?" a sceptic Gerard asked.

"He did... Now then, I expect to see you three looking your best this evening for the knighting of young Tristan."

"Of course sire... Has the Queen forgiven you yet?"

"Still working on it... See you later gents." The King smiled as he strode on ahead of them, heading to the castle where no doubt he would be making his servant polish boots and what not...

The tavern was fairly busy, but they somehow managed to get themselves a table and were quickly served by the blonde waitress. Apparently she'd worked at the castle before working at the tavern but Robert hadn't found out anymore as many were reluctant to discuss the topic. Supping his ale, the knight sighed. Just over a week ago Oliver and Gerard had smuggled him back to the castle to avoid Lord Kay and yet that felt like it had been only yesterday. This week had flown and he knew that he'd have some serious begging to do if he ever wished to return to Camelot. Robert knew that it would be worth it in the end. Besides, as an ally of King Arthur's he would be called to return should a war break out or for any treaties or... Well, it wasn't that hard to come up with an excuse to come back really.

"Cheer up Rob. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, we can always come rescue you from Penfrith..."

"Penllyn." Robert corrected. "But how?"

"We'll find a way. We're Knights of Camelot!"

"We could tunnel you out..."

"Kidnap you?" and so the suggestions continued for most of the afternoon. Some of them were practical, others impossible, and by the time they left 'The Rising Sun' later that afternoon, their rescue ideas had turned from the sublime to the ridiculous. However, it was all just a bit of fun, and they were all laughing by the time they went to get ready.

* * *

As the bells rang the hour, the three knights were stood in a row in the Great Hall , facing a few of the other knights. Robert had to smile when he saw who Gerard was stood opposite. Since the incident over Ingrid's honour, Gene and Gerard hadn't really gotten on and were now glaring at each other. If looks could kill, Robert was sure that both would be six foot under. Watching as the room began to fill up, it was with some amusement that Robert saw the King and Queen walk in together, hand in hand.

"Reckon they've made up yet?" he asked, nudging Oliver.

"Look to have done. That's a new gown- Arthur's present to her."

"How do you know?"

"He..." But before he could explain, Tristan entered the hall wearing a suit of chainmail and a purple surcoat, his shield depicting a bird of prey in flight. The hall instantly hushed as the King stood up.

"My Lords and Ladies, to become a Knight of Camelot one needs strength, courage, honour... This young man has showed them all. He left his home to aid us in our quest and saved not only my life, but Sir Gerard's and the Queen's. He showed courage in the face of danger, and I have met very few like him. It is with great pleasure that I do this." The King smiled as he drew his sword.

"Kneel, Tristan du Craig." The young man did as he was asked whilst Arthur placed his sword on either of his shoulders. "And arise, Sir Tristan of Camelot!" The whole hall erupted into a round of applause and loud cheers, whilst Alethea handed Tristan something.

"And I have another announcement to make!" Arthur said as the knights took Tristan to one side. "Merlin!" the warlock stepped forwards, an expression of confusion on his face.

"Sire?"

"As many of you know, Merlin here has been my manservant for a good few years now, and I believe that it is about time for an overdue promotion. From now on, Merlin is to be known as my steward."

"What?" There was another round of applause, whilst the warlock looked shocked.

"Now, let the celebrations begin!"

Feasting until they quite literally couldn't eat anything else, the knights quickly took Tristan under their wing and were admiring the sword he'd been given by the Queen. They were also intrigued as to what the key that had been attached to the sword was for, until they gave in to curiosity and sent Tristan and Robert to find out. Heading to Tristan's room, they were both quite bemused to find a small falcon in a cage, with a note from the Queen.

"What's it say?"

"Thank you." Tristan shrugged. "Alright, let's get back to the celebrations."

They celebrated long into the night, drinking and having fun in general. Robert loved every minute of it and he could only hope that it would never end. Alas, as dawn broke signifying a new day, the knight was forced to say his farewells to his friends. Swearing that he would return the first chance he got, Robert left the legendary castle of Camelot and began his journey home with Lord Kay, to Penllyn.


	34. Sneaking Peeks and Slumber Parties

It was only one week before the wedding and almost everything was sorted. They had been for their last dress fitting and so the girls were now meeting up in Alethea's chamber for a night of fun. Near enough everything for the evening was together and Alethea had spoken to the kitchens to make sure that they had plenty of food and drink to last them the night, for they were having what could only be described as a slumber party. The young ladies were to be gathering together in their night clothes, and Alethea smiled as she didn't have to worry about crossing the castle in her night gear, thankfully. Morgana, Gwen and Amelia, who had come from the town arrived wearing their nightshifts under their ordinary gowns and quickly got ready once they had reached the Queen's room. Ingrid on the other hand had arrived wearing a lovely midnight blue dressing gown that was embroidered with silver thread. The group had to smile at her and looked around the room before they noticed one rather big mistake.

"Erm... Alethea..."

"Yeah?"

"This is meant to be a sleepover right?"

"Yes."

"Then where are the beds?" Alethea's eyes widened with horror as she realised what she had forgotten.

"Allow me." Ingrid smiled and, with a *poof* five more beds appeared.

"But... How?"

"Magic."

"Hang on, is it just me or is the room bigger?"

"Sorry... It'll wear off in a day or two."

"Fair enough." The young Queen shrugged, before having the overwhelming urge to fling herself on her bed. Restraining herself, she simply grinned as Gwen and Amelia claimed their beds, followed by Morgana and Ingrid. Just about to give in to temptation, she could have sworn that she heard voices outside her door.

* * *

"Alright then men, whomever draws the short straw has to do this." The seven young men gathered around, and Arthur held out a hand full of straws of varying lengths. Each man chose one and compared them, before laughing. "Bad luck Oliver."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now Merlin, go fetch it for him."

"I know just the one that'll suit him." The warlock grinned running to go and fetch it.

"Do I really have to?" the knight complained

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because we need to make sure that they aren't planning anything against us."

"Very well then." The man sighed as Merlin returned with the offending item. The group couldn't help but laugh as Oliver put it on and got ready to do what was asked.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and suddenly someone came inside. The five young ladies, confused, turned around from where they were testing out the beds, and burst out laughing almost instantly.

"That's my dress!" Morgana shouted. "Give it back!"

"No..."

"Sir Oliver! What is the meaning of this? Because I clearly instructed that no one was to disturb me this evening..."

"I erm..."

"After all, it is a girl's only thing. No men allowed." Gwen pointed out.

"Unless, of course, there's something you're not telling us..."

"No!" Oliver screeched as he caught Ingrid's meaning.

"I bet you anything that Arthur put you up to this! Now go on, get out!"

"But..."

"Out!" The ladies chorused, taking up their shoes and throwing them at him.

"Ouch!" Oliver cried out in a rather high pitched voice.

"You even sound like a girl now!" they heard from the corridor as the knight ran from the room.

"I do not!" Oliver said in the deepest, manliest voice he could muster. Alethea was instantly at the door and, seeing the seven men, she sighed.

"Get lost you lot! Do you not know that this is no men allowed?" she told them, before closing the door and locking it behind her. "Right then ladies, where were we?"

"Ingrid, you can't count you know."

"What?"

"Well, there's only five of us, but there are six beds."

"Don't discriminate. There are six of us."

"What?" Penny, who had been resting on top of Alethea's bed up until that point, glided down and sat down next to Ingrid.

"See."

"Oh..."

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry..." Amelia sighed.

"Speaking of which, it should really be on its way... along with the drink, otherwise we're coping on the dregs of the stuff in this jug." The girls peered into the bottom of it, and wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Urgh..."

* * *

"Fool proof you say?"

"Sure. Once we get in they won't be able to kick us out."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But your wife just told us to get lost..."

"She obviously didn't mean it. Now come on, let's get these trays..." the men nodded in agreement, and headed down to the kitchens.

"You can't take them!" the kitchen maid told them.

"I'm the King, so I say I can."

"I don't care. You cannot take those trays. I have been charged personally with them and I have been ordered not to let any men, especially the King and his friends, touch these trays."

"Who by?"

"I cannot say."

"Come on... Please?" Merlin asked with his wide puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

Leon simply smiled, brushing aside his friends as he came closer to the kitchen maid.

"Allow me sire." He whispered, winking at the men before kissing the girl. Taking advantage of Leon's distraction, the men quickly grabbed the trays filled with food and hurried away from the kitchens. Leon soon caught up with them, a jug of wine in his hands, whilst Arthur was unlocking the door. Trying to open it, the guys found themselves beaten to it.

"I thought we told you to keep out?"

"We brought food and drink." Merlin told them.

"The food and drink we ordered." Alethea said pointedly, relieving Merlin of his tray and putting it on the table.

"Hang on; you're in your nightclothes?"

"Slumber party." She smiled, before seeing the look on the men's faces. "Right then, give me those trays." She ordered, taking one at a time and placing them on the table. "And now, I'm asking you very nicely, to stay out."

"But..."

"And Arthur, give me your key."

"But..." The King pouted, but the look his wife gave him meant that he handed it over.

"Interrupt once more and I'll set Penny on you!" the door slammed shut and the lads sighed.

"What now?" Elphin asked.

"Back to the drawing board..."

* * *

Tucking in to the small feast of fruit, cakes and various luxuries, the girls were laughing and joking at something or other, enjoying themselves and simply having fun. When they couldn't eat anymore, they pushed Ingrid's and Alethea's beds together and sat on them before talking of the wedding.

"This time next week you'll be a married woman Ingrid."

"Wish Lancelot would hurry up and marry me..."

"Cheer up Gwen. He just wants to give you the best wedding he can muster."

"Just a simple ceremony will do."

"Have you told him that?"

"He won't listen."

"Typical."

"Men."

"Mind, you know the saying..."

"What saying?"

"Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Nah, that has to be men about women. We ladies can certainly cope without them."

"Shall I tell Elphin that?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

"Oi, you two!" The two ladies turned away from their conversation in time to find a pillow being chucked at them. Dazed for all of a few seconds as they hadn't managed to duck out of the way in time, Morgana and Amelia grinned.

"Pillow fight!"

The five young ladies proceeded to grab pillows and try to hit each other with them, bouncing across the beds as they did so. Penny took to chasing the feathers that fell, and then lay on her back, pawing at the soft white things as they floated to the floor. Morgana was chasing Amelia, Gwen chasing Morgana, whilst Ingrid and Alethea had taken to fighting each other. The lot of them were laughing as the pillows caused their hair to become wild and unruly and the pillows became flatter and flatter.

"Aww... Why me?" Morgana pouted as they all turned on her.

"Because we can."

"But we should be chasing Ingrid! She's the one getting married after all!"

"The Lady raises a fair point."

Ingrid de Ravenscar looked at her four friends with wide eyes and bounced across the beds to the other side of the room out of range. That didn't stop her friends from cornering her and aiming their cushions before throwing them at her, but Ingrid simply used her magic to send them flying back.

"You know, if we're getting them because we can, we should be going for our dear Queen..." Alethea's eyes widened with horror.

"No... No!" she squealed, holding up her pillow as a shield as they turned on her. "Please... No!"

* * *

"What on Earth?"

"It sounds like they're in trouble."

"We ought to help them."

"They've told us to keep out though."

"I don't care. If Ingrid is in trouble then it is my duty to rescue her." Merlin stated. "I'm off to investigate!"

"But the door's that way." Leon pointed out.

"The door's locked. I'll go through the window. They won't be expecting that."

"Well, I can't let you go alone. You might fall." Arthur told him. "Besides, Alethea might be in danger too."

"And Ingrid's my sister..."

"If you go, I go..." The others pointed out. Merlin rolled his eyes before climbing out of the window and shimmying across to Alethea's chambers. The others followed behind, whispering quietly as they heard the ladies scream and shout.

"You wouldn't dare... I'm the Queen!"

"Exactly!"

"Mind if I open a window? It's a bit hot."

"Sure, let some air in." The window opened outwards, the edge of which hit Merlin's head.

"Ouch." The warlock muttered.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Someone said ouch."

"Not us." The girls said, shaking their heads. The men all looked at Merlin pointedly.

"You're hearing things Gwen." Alethea said. "Unless the lads are trying to sneak a peek at us."

"Again."

"We are not..." They heard.

"Can you see them Gwen?"

"It's too dark." Ingrid came to the window then, looked out and sighed.

"Sorry about this Alethea." She apologised, before proceeding to throw a vase full of water out of the window, along with the flowers and the vase that they were in.

"Ow!"

* * *

"I'm quite tired now after all that." Amelia sighed but stared at Morgana and smiled.

"What?"

"You've got feathers in your hair."

"We all have!"

"Not just my hair with me... They've gotten everywhere."

"Well, you will wear such a low cut night gown..."

"Blame Arthur. This was a present from him."

"That does not surprise me somehow."

"Right, so what shall we do?"

"Well, hopefully we've got rid of the men for the time being."

"How about a game?" Alethea suggested.

"What sort of game?"

"I have just the one in fact..."

"Oh? Care to tell?"

"Ever heard of truth or dare?" she was met with blank stares, so she began to explain the rules. Just a few minutes later they were sat in a circle on cushions on the floor, letting their Queen start the game. Alethea grinned as the bottle came to a stop, pointing at Gwen.

"Truth?"

"Alright then... Guinevere, have you ever sneaked off from work to spend time with Lancelot?"

"I... Erm..."

"Come on, the truth Gwen." Morgana prompted.

"Yes." She sighed. "Sorry."

"It's alright Gwen. Just don't do it too often." Alethea smirked. "Right, your turn." This time it landed on Morgana, who didn't even have to think twice before choosing a dare.

"You must speak only in rhyme for the next hour."

"Rhyme? For that time?" Morgana smiled, as did the others, before she spun the glass bottle. The lot of them grinned as it landed on Alethea.

"Dare."

"Ooo, wait a min..." Morgana paused, thinking. "You have to dress as Merlin!"

"Merlin?" Ingrid laughed.

"Well, I think we'd best go and grab his clothes."

"What, off of his back?"

"No. He should have some spare in his room..."

"Group outing?" Amelia suggested.

Grabbing their dressing gowns and slippers, the five young ladies left the room with a lit torch, shivering in the cold. Hurrying across the castle, they quickly reached the physician's chambers. Finding the door unlocked, they scrambled inside to find that Gaius was asleep. Leaving the others in the main room, Alethea wandered into Merlin's room and grabbed a set of clean clothes. Quickly changing into them, she put on his boots and jacket before grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around her neck. Folding up her night things, she carried them and stepped back outside.

"Will I do?"

"It's Merlynna!" The girls laughed, disturbing the sleeping physician.

"Morgana? Gwen? Ingrid?" he asked.

"We are not here Gaius... You are dreaming..." they said softly.

"But..."

"Ingrid... Do something!" But before she had a chance to do so, a jug came crashing down, knocking the old man out.

"Amelia!"

"What? I panicked."

"Come on, before she does any more damage."

They were half way back when they bumped into one of the guards on night patrol. Hoping to get past him unnoticed, any hope was quickly lost.

"Ladies... Merlin?" Alethea panicked, having hoped to not be seen, but she tried to sound as much like Merlin as possible.

"I just went to fetch something for Arthur when I found this lot." She didn't hear the *poof* or see Ingrid's eyes glow then.

"Alright then. Night ladies... Merlin." Alethea wondered how the guard hadn't known that it was her in Merlin's clothes, until she brought a hand to her hair. She nearly cried when she found that her lovely long curls had gone.

"Ingrid?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. It'll grow back... Eventually."

"What do you mean, eventually?"

"Ladies, ladies... we still have a game to finish!"

Sitting back down, Alethea spun the glass bottle and grinned when it landed on Amelia.

"Truth." The blonde druid chose.

"Do you love our Sir Gerard de Ravenscar?"

"I... I do like him. I like him a lot... He's nice, charming, funny, handsome... I... I suppose that, yes, I do love him."

"Hey Ingrid, this might be your future sister in law." The druid blushed as she then proceeded to take her turn. This time though they noticed Ingrid's eyes glow gold.

"I don't know why the feat, but Ingrid here is a cheat!"

"Am not..."

"Your eyes glowed gold!"

"Right then... A punishment for Ingrid!"

"We dare you to do something impressive!"

"Impressive?"

"That's what we said..."

"Alright then." Ingrid grinned. There was a *poof* and suddenly...

"Hello boys!"


	35. Hello's and Hangovers

"Honestly... Women. They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Do you want to know what Alethea did..." The men were cut off as five young ladies and a dragon appeared suddenly in the room. Ingrid was quite comfy, having landed on her back so that she ended up sprawled across Gerard, Arthur and Merlin. Amelia had landed on Lancelot's knee, whilst Gwen was on Elphin's knee and Morgana was in Leon's lap. Alethea herself was quite happily nestled on Oliver with her feet resting against Gerard.

"What the...?" the knights chorused, quite put out, whilst the girls simply giggled.

"Hello Boys!" they smiled, waving at them. Their laughter increased as Penny landed on Arthur's head, causing the King to fall backwards and whack his head on the floor.

"Oliver... Hello again. Good to see that you're out of Morgana's dress..." Alethea smiled. "But you know, if you want, we can always cross dress together whenever you want." She whispered conspiratorially. However, her whisper turned out to be more of a shout, and the others watched as the knight blushed.

"Alethea? What are you doing in my clothes?" Merlin asked, but he didn't get an answer.

"Just why exactly do they call you Lancelot?"

"Because he's very good with a lance..." Arthur told them from where he was lying on the floor. The girls continued to laugh whilst Arthur caught his double meaning.

"Ah, Elphin, do you know what Morgana said..."

"Hey Gerard, you know you've got an admirer?"

"Hello Leon. How's does it feel to be sat on?"

"Alethea! Will you please get off of my knight?" Arthur said, feeling quite put out at the fact that she was flirting with someone and it wasn't him. The fact that she was married to him too meant that it was worse. Alethea could only smirk as she trailed her fingers up the knight's chest, causing poor Oliver to get very nervous as he wasn't used to such attention.

"Why? You jealous?"

"No..." he pouted. Alethea giggled, especially when there was a *poof* and she landed in Arthur's lap. Each man was happy as they got their respective girls and especially as Penny landed half on Oliver and half on Leon.

"Anyway, how come you're here? We thought..."

"We were playing a game." Gwen told them, nodding.

"And we dared Ingrid because she was cheating."

"Hey, you said do something impressive."

"Well, it's certainly impressive enough." The girls chuckled.

"Are you drunk?"

"No..." they chorused, each with their own innocent expressions,

"But..."

"Well, we might just have had a tiny, little bit" Alethea motioned with her fingers "to drink..."

"How much is a little bit?"

"We lost count after the fifth glass..."

"Women!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "You can't hold your liquor!"

"We most certainly can!"

"You two, before you start arguing, what was the game?" Merlin interrupted.

"Truth or dare." Morgana smiled. "A game if you care?"

"Sounds... actually, sounds like fun. How do you play?"

Explaining the rules between them, the girls were ecstatic when the men agreed to give it a go. In fact, the young ladies smiled with glee as they realised just how much freedom they had too.

"So is that why Morgana is speaking in rhyme?"

"Amelia dared her to."

"And Ingrid... Ingrid is responsible for getting you here?" Gerard asked. "But how?"

"She "poofed" us here Gerard." Gwen giggled.

"You're a very talented sorceress Ingrid. Not even I can transport five people and a dragon at once." Merlin smiled at her.

"I... What? Ingrid? Magic? Never!" Gerard spluttered. "She can't be..."

"Did you not tell him Ingrid?" Alethea asked her friend.

"He never asked." The raven haired beauty shrugged.

"You meant to say that I've been a traitor to Camelot for twenty years?"

"Don't worry about it Gerard..."

"You know, you could always make up for it."

"How?"

"Hmm... Let's say a month in the stocks?"

"No!" He shouted, before turning back to his sister. "How... How do you have magic?"

"It's a girl thing. Only inherited by women of the de Ravenscar family."

"But... You've kept it a secret for all these years?"

"What? You actually fell for me liking embroidery?" the knight blushed as he realised what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight, my sister's a sorceress?" he was still sounding very shocked.

"Yes Gerard. Now, shall we play?" Gwen prompted. Ingrid took the bottle and spun it, before smiling evilly as it landed on her brother. She hadn't used magic to do this. Honest.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The de Ravenscar girl pondered over this for a moment before coming up with something.

"You let me put a spell on you."

"What kind of spell?" he sounded and looked worried.

"You'll see." She grinned before her eyes flashed gold. *Poof*... and Gerard was suddenly sat there wearing nothing but a corset, knickers and stockings.

"Ingrid..." he growled whilst everyone else were in fits of laughter.

"Your turn Gerard." It landed on Elphin who chose truth straight away.

"Alright then... Elphin, you got your eye on anyone in this room?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe isn't a proper answer."

"Well, then yes I do... I do indeed." The druid said, looking straight at Morgana as he did. The Lady le Fay smiled back at him.

"Right then, who's next?"

After one round, Leon now had bright blue hair, Lancelot was very drunk after his dare had included drinking a full jug of wine in the space of a few minutes, and Oliver was wearing his clothes back to front and inside out. Merlin's clothes were now a very fetching shade of pink, and the young ladies were the very opposite of sober. It was with great delight that Alethea took her turn and ran around the room pretending to be a dragon before her spin of the bottle landed on the King. Arthur had no choice but to choose dare, what with him being the greatest warrior in the land, and so he wondered what his wife had in store for him.

"You must wear a dress... For a full day."

"But..." He tried to object, but it was useless. He was annoyed too at Oliver, who was now looking very smug.

"And I have just the one actually." She grinned, stumbling into her room. They all heard the loud crashes next door as she walked into stuff, and the fits of giggling, before she staggered back in a few minutes later. In her hands she had the ugliest dress she owned, a monstrous baby pink number that she had been given and had thrown in the back of her wardrobe.

"I am not wearing that... that _thing_!" Arthur objected.

"A dare's a dare. Rather forfeit?" Remembering the forfeit, Arthur shut up. "Now, need a hand putting it on?"

"No!" he said defiantly, snatching the dress and changing into it. Thinking that it was all he had to do, it was with dismay that he saw the matching shoes. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Nope. Put them on Arthur." So he did, and was forced to totter about unsteadily for a few minutes before he was allowed to sit down. His knights laughed and whistled at him, and he was even flirted with, whilst the girls just smirked. Arthur swore blind that he would make them pay for this once they were all sober.

"Is that enough?"

"For now..."

"Another game?"

"Well, I do know another one."

"Oh?"

"I have never..."

The drinking games continued long into the early hours of the morning and they were steadily getting more and more drunk. They only stopped when they had run out of alcohol and most of the party was lying unconscious. Only Ingrid, Morgana and Arthur were still awake, but even then they couldn't think straight. Amelia and Gwen had been the first to pass out, and the others had soon followed. Even the knights, who were used to drinking a fair amount, had fallen unconscious. Alethea had been one of those who had tried to keep awake, but she was now sleeping with her head resting on Arthur's shoulder. Merlin had surprised him though. The warlock had only just gone to sleep, and even then it had been induced by Ingrid who couldn't take much more of his singing.

Bidding goodnight to the two young ladies, Arthur picked up his wife and carried her next door. Not even taking notice of the sudden appearance of five more beds in the room, he placed her in her bed and tucked her in, before climbing in beside her and letting himself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was well past noon when he woke. His head throbbed slightly but he knew that it was nothing compared to the hangovers that everyone else would be suffering. Arthur smiled. He'd been lucky in that respect, because he very rarely suffered after drinking. He was also thankful that he'd had the foresight to cancel any meetings or councils or training sessions for the day, because he really didn't want to be seen like this. He could recover happily, and keep up his dare without having to be seen in this... This monstrosity. Of course, he supposed that he could always take it off, but then he would have to face the forfeit. Hadn't they agreed on a week in the stocks or something?

"Arthur..."Alethea groaned about an hour or so later. Her head was probably pounding considering the amount that she'd had to drink last night. He didn't really have much sympathy for her, but he couldn't help but want to make things better when he saw her face. She looked pale, and the last time she had looked like that... Arthur went to the door and poked his head around it, stopping one of the servants. Sending them to fetch some of Gaius' hangover cure, he was only waiting for a few minutes. Arthur took it from them and helped his wife to drink some.

"That's better." she smiled slightly, perking up a little.

"Good."

"Erm... Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in a dress?"

"Because you made me wear it. I've got to keep it on until tonight."

"Oh... I don't remember that."

"Like you won't remember running around the battlements, shouting 'I'm a little teapot' half naked..."

"What?" The young king smiled. "Arthur, I didn't did I?" he was silent. "But... I... I don't..."

"Well, you were threatening to do it but you fell asleep before you could."

"Oh... Thank God." She sighed with relief. "The others?"

"I don't know if they're awake yet. You really ought to give Merlin his clothes back you know..."

"They're rather comfy though..." she pointed out. "So, got any more of Gaius' miracle cure?"

"Enough for the others." Arthur shrugged. "Shall we go and give it to them?"

Arthur's chambers were now in absolute chaos. As a result of last night's entertainment there were clothes, cushions, empty jugs, goblets, plates and all other kinds of things were strewn across the floor, in amongst the sleeping figures. Most were awake, but they couldn't be bothered moving. That was until they were given some of Gaius' potion, and they then turned to the last sleeping figure.

"How should we wake him?"

"Throw water over him?"

"A loud noise?"

"Jump on him?"

"We could always leave him to sleep..."

"But where would be the fun in that?"

"Hmm..." they pondered, and as they did so a still fairly tipsy Morgana and Gwen wandered over to the remnants of the fire. Retrieving some charcoal they then proceeded to draw a beard and moustache on Merlin's face. Amelia and Alethea couldn't help but laugh, and the young warlock instantly opened his eyes.

"Wha..?" he asked, confused.

"Ah, so glad you could finally join us Merlin."

"Have you seen the state of my chambers? You are going to have to clean this lot up."

"But..." *Foop*. The rubbish amassed itself in a pile on Arthur's bed, and the King knew that Ingrid was responsible.

"Ingrid..." but the raven haired lady had disappeared. She'd run off, as had the others. Sighing, Arthur knew just who would clean this up. Going to the door, he called for one of the servants and was glad when they turned up.

"Sire? You're wearing a dress?" And he thought his day couldn't get any worse...


	36. Wonderous Events and Wedding Bliss

**Hey guys,**

**I'm afraid that like all good things, this story must come to an end.**

**There will be an epilogue, so keep an eye out for it, but this is the last chapter, and an extra long one too. It's dedicated to my sister.**

**I hope you enjoy, and as always please read and review.**

**Fey of the forest**

* * *

This was it. The most important day of his life had finally arrived. For today he was going to marry Ingrid, and Merlin had never felt so nervous. It was strange really considering just how many dangers he'd faced during his life. Sure, he had been nervous when it came to battles and sorcerers and those big spells and facing assassins and what not, but that had been a completely different feeling. That had been fear. Now though the young warlock was scared. What if he messed up his words? Or if the ring didn't fit? Or what if Ingrid changed her mind? What if her father or brother had now decided not to let Ingrid marry him? What then? Or what if married life didn't suit them? Or...

"Cheer up Merlin. You're about to get married, not go out and fight hundreds of soldiers. You can't marry her with a face like that."

"But Arthur..."

"I'm sure that everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

"The King's right. You should listen to him." Hunith said as she came in. "My boy is all grown up now." She sniffed.

"Don't cry mum..." Merlin handed her a handkerchief and found himself being pulled into a tight hug. Struggling to free himself, Merlin was suffocating in his mother's tight grip and he was about to turn blue when he was released.

"My baby... about to get married."

"Yep..." Arthur nodded.

"Hadn't you best go and see that everything's ready mum? Give them a hand?" He said almost pushing his mother out the door.

"Alright, I can take a hint. I'll see you in the Great Hall in an hour or so?"

"See you later mum." Hunith left to find out what was going on whilst Arthur and Merlin waited for their outfits to be delivered.

They didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door and in came one of the servants with three boxes. One of these he gave to Merlin whilst the other two were for Arthur. The young King eyed his warily, not knowing what to expect, whilst Merlin was wondering just what outfit exactly Ingrid had picked out for him.

"Just what exactly possessed you to let her choose our outfits?"

"By her I presume you mean Ingrid. She has a better fashion sense than me."

"Well, I can't argue with you there..."

"Oi! And besides, I was too busy tidying up after you to even have a chance to go looking for one, and she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, have you any idea what colour dress she's wearing?"

"None whatsoever. I don't have a clue if she's even wearing a dress. It is Ingrid we're talking about after all."

"True..." Arthur agreed. "Alright then, on the count of three we open them? One... Two... Three." The two young men opened their boxes and Merlin grinned whilst Arthur grimaced.

"Well? What's in your second box?" But before the young warlock could see what Ingrid had chosen for him, the young King had disappeared with his boxes behind a wooden screen. "Do you need a hand Arthur?"

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you very much."

"You could've fooled me." Arthur poked his head around the wood specifically to glare at him.

"I can you know."

"Never said you couldn't. Why you need me to dress you half the time is a complete mystery to me." Merlin shrugged.

"Well, trust me, I can dress myself today, and I am only going to wear this because it's your wedding and you are my friend."

"And if you don't then you're frightened of what my wife to be will do to you?"

"Exactly." Merlin simply smiled before taking his outfit out of the box. Unwrapping the thin paper that covered it, he found a midnight blue scarf carefully folded and placed on top of a silver tunic. The fabric was really quite soft and delicate, and Merlin had to wonder just how much exactly it had cost. He then found a black leather belt with intricate designs along its length. A set of black leggings was underneath all this, and Merlin tutted when he looked at the boots he wore. They simply would not do.

"'_n loyw'n grai ddua botasau" _his shoes now had turned black and were polished to such an extent that he could see his reflection in them. Getting changed into his wedding outfit, he was a bit surprised at just how long it was taking for Arthur to get ready. Checking himself in the mirror, Merlin ran a hand through his hair and smoothed down his tunic before fiddling with his sleeves.

"Arthur, are you sure you don't need a hand?"

"I'm positive."

"But..."

"I said I'm fine Merlin."

"Well, let's have a look then." There was a moment's pause.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Was it just him or did Arthur actually sound like he was begging?

"I'll try my hardest." The young King stepped out from behind the screen and Merlin simply could not help himself. He roared with laughter and tears came streaming down his face because he was laughing so hard. He was rewarded for this by a whack to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's not funny _Mer_lin."

"It is." Merlin grinned. His friend was wearing the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen, and that was saying something. Arthur's tunic was baby pink with a bright red trim, and his leggings were the same colours just in reverse. They clashed terribly and then, to top it all off, he had been given a hat. This was much, much worse than the one that Ingrid had destroyed for him. Arthur's hat was oversized, bright pink with a huge plume of feathers and jewels attached. It was ten times as bad as the hat that had come with Merlin's official servant's robes and the young warlock knew that Ingrid had done this on purpose. This was her getting her revenge for the number of times that Arthur had made the young warlock look ridiculous, but he wasn't complaining.

"It isn't." The King sighed through gritted teeth. "Besides, if you don't stop laughing I'll throw you in the stocks for a month." Quite rightly Merlin instantly shut up but each time he looked at Arthur he could not help but smile. "What time have we got to be there?"

"Erm... I can't remember."

"Are you honestly telling me that you have no idea what time you have to be at your wedding?"

"Not exactly..." Arthur looked at him sceptically.

"Please tell me you can remember..."

"Well, there's no harm in getting there early now, is there?" Merlin smiled, heading to the door. His best man on the other hand seemed fairly reluctant to be exposed to ridicule so soon. "Come on Arthur. You just have to wear that for the ceremony and then..."

"I'd rather wear that dress than this..." he moaned.

"Shall I tell Ingrid that?" Merlin smirked whilst Arthur was forced to concede defeat. Heading to the Great Hall they found that most of the guests were present. Hunith was stood talking to a few of the knights whilst Lord Edgar was nowhere to be seen. Probably with Ingrid, Merlin realised. Taking his position, he knew now that all he could do was wait...

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married today! It only seems like yesterday that you were running around still stealing his scarves."

"Ahem, that's because she was stealing his scarves yesterday."

"No, I mean it only seems like yesterday that you and Merlin first met. It's weird just how quickly time's flown by."

"Well... Hadn't we best be getting ready?"

"True. We only have a few hours..."

"That's more than enough time." Ingrid smiled.

"Maybe for you three with magic. What about me?"

"You've got us. Now where are those dresses?"

"Here." Said Gwen as she struggled inside with a number of boxes. "And the flowers are on their way."

"Flowers? What flowers?"

"Ah... Well, a little birdie told me to fetch you some flowers for your bouquet, so I thought daisies and marigolds?" Alethea smirked as Ingrid's face fell. That was exactly what she didn't want for her flowers.

"Thank you but..."

"I'm joking of course. They're black and white roses."

"Better." Ingrid smiled.

"We know you too well." The girls took their dresses from Gwen and all but Ingrid began to get ready. The bridesmaids were all wearing midnight blue satin, their bodices embroidered with silver stars with their full length skirts plain. Helping each other with the fastenings, they then turned to Ingrid, knowing full well that she would not manage her dress on her own.

"It is a lovely dress." Amelia commented as they took it out of the box.

"Well, that's your something new."

"Something old?"

"No. Not yet anyway"

"Something borrowed?"

"That should come from me." Alethea smiled.

"From a happily married woman right?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly."

"Are you sure that it should come from you then?" Morgana asked

"Well, I am the only one married here..."

"Not for much longer." Ingrid pointed out.

"True. Besides, though Arthur can be a complete prat at times, I wouldn't have him any other way." Alethea smiled, taking off the bracelet of twisted silver that she wore. "I wore it on my wedding day and it's brought me good luck and prosperity. I hope it does the same for you."

"Thank you."

"And then you need something blue."

"No I don't. That's already covered." Sure enough, the raven haired beauty had something light blue on that would certainly make Merlin blush later on. "Now, will you give me a hand?"

"Left or right?" They joked as Ingrid began to sort her dress out. Smiling the four young women set about helping Ingrid with her wedding gown. The skirt was full length with a long train, and made of crushed silver velvet. The bodice was of silver satin with the top of it decorated with crystals and there was an intricate motif of a shooting star at the waist to one side. Lacing up the back, they heard a knock on the door. Morgana went to answer it whilst Gwen tended to Ingrid's hair.

"Flowers are here."

"You know, I've not seen Penny this morning..."

"She's probably already there."

"She is." Lord Edgar said from the doorway, scaring the five young ladies half to death. "Is it safe to come in?"

"It is father." Ingrid called as Gwen fixed the veil. The Lady de Ravenscar was wearing her hair half pinned up, the rest cascading down her back.

"Ingrid, my darling, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"But it needs something to complete it."

"What?"

"Here." He said, producing a silver locket. "It was your mother's. I gave it to her on our wedding day, and it is only fitting that you should wear it today."

"Something old..." the girls smiled as Lord Edgar did up the clasp around her neck.

"There. Perfect. You're going to knock Merlin dead."

"Are you sure that want to do this?"

"I love him father. Nothing's going to change that."

"You can't blame your father for making sure." Lord Edgar smiled. "Everyone's waiting for you." The young ladies took their cue. Picking up Ingrid's train, Amelia, Alethea, Gwen and Morgana got ready whilst Lord Edgar handed his daughter her bouquet. Taking her arm, Ingrid's father led her towards the Great Hall. Ingrid took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and very soon they were at the oak doors. It was here that they found Sir Gerard standing outside and he smiled proudly when he saw his sister.

"They're all waiting for you inside."

"Then why aren't you in there with them?"

"Because I want to make sure that you are doing the right thing marrying him."

"I love him Gerard. I don't think I can love anyone else as much as I love him."

"Are you certain? Because it's a lifelong contract..."

"I'm absolutely one hundred per cent certain."

"But..."

"Gerard, would you like it if Ingrid did this to you on your wedding day?"

"No, but..."

"Then leave her be." Morgana ordered.

"Alright, alright... Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Gerard..."

"Yes?"

"Just go in there." Her brother did so, and they gave it a few minutes before they followed.

The band began playing as the oak doors opened to reveal one magnificent bride and four equally beautiful bridesmaids. Ingrid had to smile when she saw just how handsome Merlin looked in his outfit and she stifled a laugh when she saw Arthur. The tailor had done a magnificent job, and Ingrid risked a glance back to see Alethea struggling to keep a straight face. As they walked down the aisle, she heard her friend quickly whisper something to the young King along the lines of 'nice hat'.

"You look stunning." Merlin told her as Lord Edgar let go of her arm and took his position to one side.

"Thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself."

Geoffrey of Monmouth, who was still the court's Officiate, stood before the young couple and waited for silence to fall. Ingrid quickly passed her bouquet to Alethea before taking a deep breath. By the evening she would be married, Merlin's wife, and it was a slightly weird thought. The hall fell into a hushed silence and the ceremony began.

"Friends and loved ones, join with me in the celebration of the union between Merlin of Ealdor and Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar as their lives' paths now merge to become a singular road paved with love.

If there is any here who can show just cause that these people should not be joined into the bonds of marriage, let them speak now, or keep their silence for all time." Ingrid was half expecting her brother or Arthur to say something, but no one said a word, so Geoffrey of Monmouth continued.

"Ingrid de Ravenscar, Merlin of Ealdor, know now that since your lives have crossed, you have formed ties between each other. The promises you make today and the ties that are bound here will cross the years and greatly strengthen your union. With full awareness, know that you declare your intent to be handfasted before your friends and families." He said before looking straight at them. "Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes, we seek to enter" they chorused.

"I bid you look into one another's eyes." He instructed, handing the six various coloured silk cords to Arthur. "Ingrid, will you honour him?"

"I will."

"Merlin, will you honour her?"

"I will."

"Merlin and Ingrid, will you seek never to give cause to break that honour?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made. Join your hands." They did so, and smiled as the first cord, made of dark blue silk, was draped across their hands.

"Ingrid, will you share his dreams?"

"I will."

"Merlin, will you share her dreams?"

"I will."

"Merlin and Ingrid, will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." A light blue cord was draped across their hands. "Ingrid, will you share his laughter?"

"I will." She smiled, glancing at Arthur.

"Merlin, will you share her laughter?"

"I will."

"Merlin and Ingrid, will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." A silver cord was added to the two blue silk ones. "Ingrid, might you ever burden him?"

"I might"

"Is that your intent?"

"No"

"Merlin, might you ever burden her?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Merlin and Ingrid, will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." A fourth cord of white silk was draped across their hands. "Ingrid, might you ever cause him pain?" she knew that she already had done, but she had no wish to purposely hurt him again.

"I might"

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Merlin, might you ever cause her pain?"

"I might." He'd caused her so much heartache when she had returned to Camelot, but he had soon remedied that.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Merlin and Ingrid, will you both share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." A black cord now. There was just one last vow to make. "Ingrid, might you ever cause him anger?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Merlin, might you ever cause her anger?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Merlin and Ingrid, will you together take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." The last cord, dark grey silk, was placed across their hands before Geoffrey of Monmouth handed his book to Arthur and began to tie the cords together, stating as he did so: "The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords, but rather by your vows. For always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

The cords were then removed and Penny stepped forwards with two rings attached to a silver chain around her neck.

"To signify the eternity of our love, we give a ring, a perfect circle."

"It is without end or beginning and without weakness. They serve to remind us that love goes on, regardless of circumstance." They slipped the white gold rings onto each other's hand before they were pronounced husband and wife. There were loud cheers and a round of applause whilst the newlyweds kissed. Joy and happiness and love filled them, and they only broke off for air when they found themselves being dragged away...

* * *

It didn't take long for the hall to be changed over ready for the celebrations to begin, and Ingrid had to smile. Everything was perfect, with the wedding cake being exactly as she had imagined. Three cakes were tiered and covered in white icing, with black sugar roses placed at regular intervals. Table decorations included black and silver candles, and small pumpkins with carved faces and candles inside were spaced around the hall. Small pouches were placed on the tables, one for each person, with two biscuits inside, one in the shape of a raven and the other in the shape of a bat. Raven feathers were spaced across the tables too, and black and silver tablecloths were covering up the oak. Jinx and Pipsquawk, both wearing silver ribbons, were around too, playing with Penny. The platters of food present on the tables looked delicious, and Ingrid and Merlin knew that there had literally been no expense spared.

Smiling at her husband, Ingrid took his hand and led him to their seats. Alethea had kindly lent them the use of the two thrones for the evening, and so they were sat at the head of the table. Next to Ingrid sat her father and brother, whilst Hunith sat next to Merlin. Arthur was seated beside Hunith and Alethea was sat next to Gerard. Ingrid kind of felt sorry for her friend, but she didn't have much time to be sympathetic. The others were sat in their respective couples and all were eager for the feast to start.

Soon the platters were empty and whilst dessert was being prepared, cups were filled and speeches were made. Lord Edgar did his first, standing up and calling for silence in the chatter filled hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I could not be a prouder father. To see my daughter happily married has brought me great joy and no end of expense." There were a few laughs here. "But I am sad to see her go, even if it makes me a wealthier man... I am assured that she can look after herself, so Merlin need not worry about that. In fact, when we were planning this wedding, my daughter refused to take on Merlin's title. I quote 'I'm an independent young woman Merlin. Would you really take that away from me?'" There were more laughs here, and Ingrid blushed ever so slightly. "I have no doubt that she can indeed look after herself. She has never really needed me or her brother, but when she has done, we have been there to support her. I am sure that her husband will now take up that duty for even if she won't admit it, she will need him." Lord Edgar paused for breath, taking a sip of wine. "And I am sure that married life will not change her. She has always been full of mischief, and since she has been able to walk she has been letting Gerard now who's the boss. In fact, as a little girl she often used to chase her brother around Ravenscar with a wooden spoon to beat him up with, and she nearly always won. Anyway, I am sure that you two will be very happy together. Welcome to the family, Merlin de Ravenscar." There were a few claps and a toast was raised to the newlyweds before Arthur got to his feet.

"Why on Earth anyone would want to marry the complete idiot of a bumbling servant that is also known as Merlin was completely beyond me. He doesn't have looks or charm or wit and he certainly wouldn't make a good knight. However, they do say that love is blind..." Arthur realised that he was being glared at. "But then I realised that it didn't matter that Merlin was not like other men. He is unique and one of a kind. He is brave and has saved my life so many times that I think we have both lost count. He is also a good friend. To see him so happy with Ingrid has made me happy too. It is about time that he had something good.

Alright, I have to admit that I was a little against this match at first, but having watched their love blossom and grow I came to realise that I was being a prat..." Merlin grinned. "And I am truly sorry for it. You see, Merlin and Ingrid are like two sides of the same coin. They are total opposites and yet they are meant to be together. I can only hope that they will have the same fortune as I and my wife have. To Merlin and Ingrid de Ravenscar!" Another toast was raised.

"Friends, thank you for coming." Merlin said, wanting to sit down, but Ingrid nudged him. "And, erm, well, I must say that I could not be happier. I never once thought that this day would come. First she was stealing my scarves, and now they belong to her. All I can say is that no man can be more joyful than I am to be married to the girl of my dreams, and that this has been the best day of my life so far. I have no idea what I have done to deserve such a beautiful wife, but I am certainly not complaining. So, a toast now, to my lovely wife, Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar!"

Dessert was soon over and the tables were pushed to the sides to allow a dance floor to be set up. As this was done, Arthur disappeared to his room to try and change his tunic, which he had 'accidentally' spilt wine on whilst Gaius was stood congratulating Merlin and Ingrid, as were many of the guests in truth. A band of minstrels were in one corner playing music, but no one was dancing just yet. One couple had the honour of the first dance, and Ingrid was simply waiting for her new husband to offer. It only took god knows how many hints for him to finally realise.

"My lady wife, care for this dance?"

"I would." She smiled, taking Merlin's offered hand and allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. Starting to dance, she happily let him lead, until he then began to step on her toes. Once or twice she could forgive, but after about the five millionth time, she was getting fed up.

"Merlin, I swear... if you step on my toes just one more time..." her threat was cut short as she spotted Arthur wandering through the crowd. He was no longer in pink, but blue, and his hat had disappeared. Now, she couldn't have that. *Poof* The hat, now even fancier, reappeared on his head, and his clothes were now a rather fetching shade of pink. Better.

"Sorry..." thankfully, before he could break her toes, the tune came to an end. Ingrid went for a drink, and watched as Arthur tried to persuade Penny to destroy his hat.

"Penny, come here... There's a nice dragon." The ball of scales wandered over to the young King. "Set fire to this please?"

"No. Auntie Ingwid said you had to wear that. She made it for you."

"Please Penny."

"No."

"Bad dragon!" As Penny flew off, Alethea appeared by her husband's side and smiled.

"Decided against baby pink and gone for salmon now I see."

"What?" he looked down, and his face fell. "Ingrid!" the raven haired lady disappeared from view, but she still watched as Merlin was made to try and destroy his hat. Every time he tried, the hat became more and more extravagant until there were more feathers than anything else.

"Oh, I give up sire. It's indestructible!"

"Too right it is." Ingrid smirked as she snatched Merlin away. "Now then husband, I believe you owe me a drink." She said, taking the goblet from his hand and drinking it. She then turned Merlin's goblet of wine into a goblet of water.

"What?"

"I know what you're like, and I don't want the Court of Camelot to have to suffer your drunken singing."

"Aww..." he pouted.

As the night wore on, Ingrid continued to change Merlin's wine to water but drank alcohol herself. As Arthur carried on trying to change out of pink, she also continued turning his clothes back, but as she became more and more tipsy, her magic was becoming worse. Now, instead of pink, Arthur was wearing a dark purple with yellow spots all over it, and Merlin's drink had now turned to mud.

"Ingrid, you can lay off the magic now." Merlin told her after spitting out his drink.

"But..."

"Trust me." Then, about an hour later, after Ingrid had danced with her father, and reluctantly danced with her brother, she was bored. Seeking Merlin out, who was now also as tipsy as she was, Ingrid took his hand and dragged him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked, before she picked him up.

"You'll see." She smirked, carrying him out of the Great Hall and towards one room in particular.

"Hang on, shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"You're right." She said, dropping him unceremoniously into a heap on the floor.

"Ow!" Ingrid just giggled.

"Sorry." Merlin got to his feet, shaking his head, before picking her up.

"Hello again."

"My husband." She smirked

"My lady." He smiled at her, before he recognised the corridor they were on. "Ingrid?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow, but the only answer he got was her lips on his...

* * *

They left Camelot the next day. Their things were packed and all that was left was for the horses to be made ready. It was with a massive smile that the newlyweds woke late that morning, hangovers having been cleared away by magic. It didn't take at all long for them to get ready to leave on their honeymoon, and all too soon they were in the courtyard with the others.

"So, this is it, you're off then?"

"To Ravenscar? Yep."

"Safe journey then you two." Alethea smiled, hugging them both.

"Have fun."

"And Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"Be good."

"I'm always good." Arthur snorted.

"Well, we'd best be going. It's a long journey." Ingrid told them, moving towards her new horse, a wedding present from her father, and mounting up.

"See you in six weeks?" the young King asked as Merlin mounted up and began to head towards the gate.

"Perhaps." He called back, and the newlywed couple smiled and waved as they rode out of the castle to begin their new life together...


	37. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

**Hey guys. **

**I know, I know, it's been a long time since I put up my last chapter. Admittedly, I did mean to have this put up two months ago, but university distracted me, and the amount of work I had to do piled up until I had no time, and then I got writer's block... No excuse really, but here it is. A long awaited epilogue.**

**But anyway, I hope you had a Merlin filled Christmas and have a happy new year.**

**I dedicate this to my sister, and to my long time reviewer emzigale07, and also to all of you who have read this and stuck with me for all this time.**

**I hope you enjoy, and as always, please review. They do equal much love.**

**Hope to see you again (metaphorically speaking) some time in the future**

**Love**

**Fey of the forest x**

**

* * *

**

They ran through the forest, as fast as their little feet could carry them, away from the beast.

They'd originally been playing hide and seek in the woods, their mothers having shooed them away because they were getting under their feet, when they'd spotted it. The huge shadow had originally been dismissed as a cloud, but that cloud had been following them for a while, and they could have sworn they'd heard laughter as it moved. And then they'd got bored with hide and seek and Will had suggested they pretend to be knights and slay the dragon. The dragon was perfectly imaginary of course. There hadn't been real dragons for at least fifty years, or that's what his mother had told him at least. So they'd all chosen their weapons (twigs) and then pretended to stalk this thing through the woods near their village. It was fun for all of about fifteen minutes, when they'd all turned on their leader as they decided he wasn't doing it right. They'd elected Robert then as their leader, but the gangly boy had just took them around in circles, before they had all had the feeling of being watched. They looked around, but saw nothing, and decided to carry on following the tracks, before spotting the creature. It was gliding above them, its wings spread wide, and its pointy teeth showing. At first Benjamin had thought that he was imagining things, but it had then become clear that he wasn't.

"Dragon!" he called

"It's just through this path here." Robert told them, matter of factly.

"No, there's a dragon!"

"Yeah, just through here."

"No, it's up there!" The group didn't believe him, and when they looked above, it had disappeared. Walking along the path, they then came to a clearing where, unbeknownst to them, a Great Dragon had once stood long ago. Pretending to jump out on their imaginary prey, they were more than a bit surprised when they found a real live dragon lounging about in the sunlight. It was twice the size of the wolves that were found in the forest late at night, but its teeth were no less pointy. Its horns were golden, as was a strip down its back, but the rest of its scales were black. It had beady black eyes, and the children took one look at the beast, before about turning and running back to their village, discarding their 'weapons' as they did so. One boy though only got so far as the clearing edge before tripping over and falling. His friends ran off without him, and before he could get up, he felt three claws grasp his body. Sure that he was about to be eaten, the boy struggled to get free, but the creature simply giggled and said 'boo!'. He couldn't take it anymore, and he promptly fainted...

* * *

He came around in a cottage. There was a smell of wood smoke in the room, and there were various herbs and fabrics hung up around. The shelves were filled with potions and books, and the drawers were spilling over with more fabric. The boy blinked a few times, not entirely sure where he was, before getting up and finding his way to the door. He found that he was still in the forest, though he had no idea where in the woods he was. All he knew was that the cottage was next to a lake, and that there was a dilapidated guard tower nearby, with ivy and black and red roses trailing around it. Looking around for the owner of the place, he suddenly remembered the stories his mother had told him about the witch in the forest, who ate young children who had been naughty. He suddenly felt very nervous, and stepped backwards when he saw her.

Her face was kind yet wrinkled, scaring him a little. She might have been beautiful once, but her beauty had been replaced by age. Her hair was long and grey, tattered feathers sticking out from once perfect plaits. Her dress was little more than rags, the red fabric covered in dirt and dust, and she seemed to fit the description of the witch. He turned to leave, but was startled by a dark raven with tattered feathers who he'd disturbed from its perch on the window ledge. He cried out, especially as the dragon landed in front of him.

"Don't eat me! Please don't eat me!" both the dragon and the witch looked at each other and then at the boy before laughing. He was left feeling very much confused, but his escape was blocked.

"Oh, child, I won't eat you."

"Then...then you'll feed me to the dragon?"

"No. Penny here doesn't like human flesh. Alethea never allowed her to think of us as food."

"Alethea?" the boy questioned, memories of a story that his father had once told him prickling in the back of his head. "As in, Queen Alethea, King Arthur's wife?"

"Of course child."

"But they were stories... they were just stories, right?"

"No. They were truth." The witch stated matter of factly "Just what exactly have you been told?"

"I was told that Arthur and his wife ruled Camelot for a glorious age, but it fell when the King went to Avalon and his magician abandoned him."

"And the glorious age?"

"I wasn't told." The little boy said his eyes wide.

"Then let me tell you."

"You're not going to eat me?"

"No. And I'll make sure you'll be home in time for tea." She smiled.

"You...you will?"

"Yes. Me and Penny here will take you back, but you need to be told the truth first."

"The truth?"

"What really happened." The boy simply nodded, and allowed the woman to lead him back inside. She handed him a drink and a piece of gingerbread, before she settled down in a chair by the fire. He sat cross legged at her feet, closed his eyes, and waited for her to begin.

* * *

"Those were the first few days of Camelot's Golden Age. With Merlin now on an almost equal par with Arthur, and with the ban on magic having been lifted, times were changing. The legends were only just beginning, and the tales of the Round Table, the Knights of Camelot, Arthur and Merlin, would be spread around the Kingdom quicker than a dragon's flight.

Merlin and Ingrid though missed those first few shining days. They'd gone away to Ravenscar to explore and celebrate their newlywed status, and before they knew it, they'd been snowed in. They could have used magic to get back to Camelot, but it would have taken up a lot of energy. Besides, they were having too much fun, and wanted to spend as much time alone together as was possible. They would come up with some excuse when they did eventually return to Camelot, but they weren't going to tell Arthur that their magic could have brought them back quicker. He'd only throw them in the stocks for being later than they could have been. Well, he'd throw Merlin in them. Ingrid would have been another matter entirely.

It was a few months after their marriage, rather than the few weeks they'd told Arthur, when they finally returned. They'd waited for the snow and ice to melt, and for the mud to dry out a bit before starting their journey, and even then they were in no rush to get to Camelot. However, after a fortnight of travelling through the budding trees, they finally set eyes on the legendary castle. The blue slate roofs of the towers were the first things they saw, towering above the treetops, and all too soon they were at the gatehouse. Smiling as they continued through the city, by the time they reached the courtyard, the message had reached the King that they had returned.

Ingrid and Merlin de Ravenscar were greeted by Ingrid's brother, Sir Gerard, who led them to the Great Hall. He didn't say a word as he walked them there, and Ingrid was certain that they were in trouble. Call it women's intuition, but she knew that they weren't about to be happily received. Reaching the oak doors, they paused before walking inside, and were shocked by the sight they were greeted with.

The knights of Camelot were all stood by their seats at the Round Table, and as Sir Gerard took his place, they sat down. Ingrid and Merlin were left standing, and they then locked eyes with Arthur, who was still standing. The King looked angry, and Merlin swallowed nervously, but before anyone could say anything, Ingrid was instantly by Alethea's side. The Queen was sat in Arthur's chair, and though that wasn't unusual, there was something else that had caught her eye.

"You're pregnant?" Merlin uttered, causing both the Queen and the knights to smile.

"No. She just ate too much over Christmas." Alethea glared at her husband, who simply patted her shoulder. "Of course she is, idiot!"

"Oh my... Congratulations!" Ingrid hugged her friend, which left Merlin to face Arthur alone. Whilst she cooed over her friend and found out all about what had happened whilst they were gone, the young magician was given an ear bashing by the King, and the two young women came in to the conversation half way through.

"...go gallivanting off like that? Especially when there's work to be done here? Who on earth do you think you are to do that? And why no news? You could have at least sent us a message!" the young Pendragon had been shouting then, and so the two women stepped in. Alethea calmed her husband down, whilst Ingrid calmly explained what had happened. Forgiven, they were then shown to their rooms and allowed to settle in.

"Alethea's son was born but two months later, in June, and both mother and child were healthy. Arthur had spent those hours pacing and worrying, but Merlin had kept him mostly calm. It was only when they heard the baby's cries that they went inside, and Arthur had been ecstatic to be a father. In truth, he did make a good dad, doting on both mother and child for the rest of his life. There were celebrations that evening, and none could be happier than the legendary King. Well, not until Merlin became a father...

You see, it was a good few months after that when Ingrid became with child, and then nine months later had twins. A boy and a girl. She and the warlock were proud parents, and within the space of a few years, Camelot was back in chaos, with little Onyx, a spitting image of her mother, running around and causing more mischief than her mother had ever done. She would hide pieces of armour from the knights, especially her uncle, and occasionally dye their red cloaks a baby pink. She would also steal the young Prince's toys and hide them too, whilst her brother would play with the Prince and pretend to go on quests. The knights of Camelot would sometimes join them too, making it feel so much more real for the youngsters.

Anyway, whilst the three children were growing up, the knights were having adventures of their own. Gawain went to fight the green knight and succeeded, Tristan was sent to Cornwall as an ambassador for Camelot where he was then sent to collect King Mark's wife to be from Ireland and instead fell in love with her, but that's another tale to be told another day, and Lancelot finally married Gwen. Gerard, well, Ingrid's brother eventually plucked up the courage to propose, and was happily married to Amelia. They moved to Ravenscar when Lord Edgar passed on from this world, and they spent many happy years together there. Sir Robert returned too, and the Knights of the Round Table protected Camelot until their dying day.

It was ten years since Alethea's marriage to Arthur when Gaius passed on from this world. It was a peaceful death, in his sleep, and he was given the best funeral, second only to that of King Uther's. None could replace him, and though his death affected Merlin fairly badly, he had his family to keep him going.

Morgana, though a druid now, did actually live near Camelot with her husband, Elphin, and their adopted son, Mordred. She kept in close contact with Alethea and Ingrid, and Mordred grew up into a fine young magician. Merlin would occasionally teach him too, although the druid boy still scared Alethea slightly. The Queen had been brought up thinking that the druid Mordred would kill Arthur you see, and she still lived in fear that it would actually happen. It never would do, but the fear was still there, and eighteen years worth of being told that it would happen made it hard for her to think otherwise."

"Camelot had a glorious three decades under King Arthur and Queen Alethea's rule, with an undisturbed peace lasting throughout the Kingdom. All was well for the two monarchs, their family, their friends and their people, but then, not long after their thirty first wedding anniversary, disaster struck...

The Queen became seriously ill, and no one knew why. No cause could be found, and no matter what was tried, a cure could not be discovered. As the days passed her strength weakened until she could hardly do anything without help. By this time she was forced to simply lay in her bed, looking pale and drawn, a shadow of her former self. The King refused to leave her side, leaving his son to look after the Kingdom whilst he cared for his wife. Arthur practically begged the physicians and warlocks and druids to cure her, and he didn't care what means they used. He simply loved her too much to lose her. Ingrid and Merlin understood his pain, and they didn't want to lose a good friend, but then, one day as Alethea lay in bed, Ingrid knew. They wouldn't find a cure. There simply wasn't one.

She would remember that day clearly for the rest of her life because it shocked her so much. She knew that even her magic wouldn't save her. It would only prolong the pain, and it would be worse to keep her suffering. Tears had sprung to her eyes and then they all knew. Even though Ingrid and Merlin both tried their magic, refusing to believe what they knew was truth, it didn't work.

"How long?" that was all she uttered.

"A day... Two at most." Arthur had stared at his friends then, his eyes wide and pleading, begging Ingrid and Merlin to do something... anything, to save her.

"Then send for my friends and the Prince..."

"But Alethea..."

"I must say my goodbyes." Bless her. Even when she was dying she had control over her husband, and he could not refuse her anything after all those years."

"So that evening, with candles lighting the room and the people stood outside to say their goodbyes, her friends and family gathered around her bed. Plenty of tears were shed as they said their farewells, but Alethea could only smile and tell them that she would see them again one day. Her husband cried that evening too, as did her son, but as time passed by, her friends left her, unable to stay any longer. There was only one person who had been missing that evening, and that had been Merlin. But at about midnight, he came running into the chamber with news that he thought might cheer the King up.

He'd found a way that Alethea would live. The only downside was that she could not stay in Camelot. Merlin didn't have the heart to explain that she would not be able to return to the legendary castle either, but no one asked about it then. Arthur was just so ecstatic that he seized the chance to cure his wife without a second thought."

"At dawn the next day, with the horses saddled and everything ready, Arthur got his wife ready for the journey ahead and solemnly carried her outside. Holding her tightly in his arms as the group rode out of Camelot, Merlin, Ingrid and Prince Aeron all noticed the King's tears. They understood his pain perfectly. Merlin and Ingrid could never imagine having to do this themselves, and the Prince was about to lose his mother. The very weak Alethea took one last look at her home for all these years, before closing her eyes and resting her head on Arthur's chest. She knew as well as the others now that she had very little time left.

It was noon when they finally reached their destination. The water lapped gently at the lake edge, with a small mist rising above the waves. As they all dismounted, a boat sailed towards them, nine ladies in waiting sitting there patiently. The party knew that it was time to say goodbye. Ingrid hugged the Queen close to her, not wanting to let her go and with her eyes watering she finally relinquished. Merlin smiled sadly, embracing his friend for what seemed to be the last time, before Aeron stepped forwards. A few words were passed between mother and son, but no one knew just what was said. All Alethea did was hold him tight to her, her eyes watering as she then handed over her pendant that she had worn on that fateful day when she was brought to Camelot.

And then it was Arthur's turn. Pressing his lips onto hers, he never wanted to let her go, and she didn't want to let go of him. Tears streamed down both their cheeks as they knew that they were to be parted for quite some time now. Alethea knew just what was about to happen, and though she didn't want to be parted from them, she knew that it wouldn't be for long. Holding onto her husband as he carried her on to the boat, she smiled sadly as she was placed on the bed in the centre and Arthur went to sit down.

"It is not time for you just yet Arthur Pendragon." They told him. The grief stricken King tried to argue, but the ladies remained calm as they tended to the ill Queen. It was only when they explained that the longer he kept them there, the less time his wife had that he finally stepped off the boat. But as they sailed away, he tried to follow them, stepping into the cold water until it was up to his waist. It was then that his son and his best friend stepped in and dragged him back. His shouts echoed around the forest, and his tears fell freely as he struggled to free himself, but by the time they let him go, it was too late. The mist had enshrouded the boat once more."

"He lived for one more decade, but not a day went by where he didn't think of his wife. His love for her never died, and he ruled the Kingdom with her always on his mind. The Kingdom of Camelot still remained peaceful, but news soon reached them of raiders on the borders. Though Merlin and Ingrid tried to persuade Arthur not to go, the King ignored their pleas and dragged his knights to the border towns. He and his men tried to hold the raiders off, but Arthur was no longer the warrior he had once been. He fell in battle.

Merlin took him to join Alethea, and watched from the bank as man and wife were reunited once more. Excalibur was thrown in to that same lake, ready to be collected again when Albion needed its hero once more, whilst Camelot was ruled by Aeron, Arthur's son."

"It wasn't long after his father's passing when Aeron moved his stronghold. The memories that Camelot brought up were just too painful for him, and the years were beginning to show on the castle. It would not be long before it would fall to ruins."

"As for Merlin and Ingrid, once Arthur passed on they moved to Merlin's home village. They no longer had any reason to stay in Camelot and the memories were too many for them to cope with. They settled down together, their children now happily married off to other families, and made themselves a new life.

Merlin passed away two years ago. Old age took him, and he too went to join his master and his friends. Ingrid mourned, but she carried on. She's the last one left now. The knights all fell or moved away, Morgana died a few years before Merlin, and Gwen lived for a happy twenty years as Lancelot's wife before death claimed her. Slowly but steadily the people of Camelot have passed on, leaving only memories behind, and soon that's all that there will be left. Memories and stories..."

* * *

The old woman paused, staring at the dying flames of the fire for quite some time, almost as if thinking back to happier times. The young boy stayed sitting there, not wanting to disturb her but all the same being very much aware of the time. His mother would kill him when he got back home.

"So that is what happened to them all?"

"Yes, but there is a rumour that one day, when Albion is in need of them once again, Arthur and his knights will rise again to protect the Kingdom."

"When will that day be?"

"That's the thing. Nobody knows." She told him. "Now, won't your mother be waiting?" the boy nodded sadly. "Then we'd best be getting you back."

"But..." he was about to explain that it would take at least an hour or two to get him back home when she stopped him and simply pointed to the dragon outside. "You don't mean..."

"I'm sure Penny won't mind."

"You mean... That's Alethea's dragon?"

"Dragons live for far more many years than humans." She told him, leading him outside. "Come on Penny, we've got a passenger."

So that was how the boy got home. Flying was a strange experience and at first he had been scared before he then felt the wind through his hair and then he felt like the luckiest boy alive. After all, who else could say they'd ridden on a dragon? All too soon though they arrived at his village. It was dark when they landed, and no one was to be seen. The boy dismounted and then turned back to the old woman and her dragon.

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome..."

"Robin. My name is Robin." In the moonlight he could just about make out the trace of a smile before she whispered in the dragon's ear.

"Pleased to meet you Robin." The boy ran along, before turning around to see the dragon flying off.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" The woman simply laughed mischievously.

* * *

He'd received such a telling off that evening and had been sent to bed without supper that he thought that his mother would never forgive him. She didn't believe his story but eventually she relented and let him out to play with his friends the next day. Telling his friends what he'd been up to, none of them believed him so he decided to show them.

So, as twilight dawned, the group of boys from the village reached the clearing where the cottage and tower stood by the lake, but there was no sign of the woman or her dragon whatsoever. The cottage was empty and it appeared that no one had lived there in years. The thatch was rotting, the fireplace cold and the shelves were bare. The tower itself was now in ruins. It was almost as if no one had been there in years.

"Told you he was lying."

"But she was really here! Yesterday, this was where she and her dragon were!"

"Well they aren't now."

"I say he's lying!" But as they looked out across the lake, they saw just one raven flying out into the centre, before it was enshrouded in mist...

Ingrid had returned to her friends that evening, Penny joining them too. As the dragon had landed, Ingrid had gone inside the old building to hear the sound of laughter drifting from a hall somewhere, and she smiled when she recognised thee voices. Arthur. Alethea. Morgana. Merlin...

But she wasn't revealing herself to them just yet. No. That wasn't in her nature. Finding her way to Merlin's room, she grinned when she spotted one of his scarves and she took it in her hand. Hiding behind the door as she heard footsteps, she nearly panicked when the door opened and her husband came in. However, whilst his back was turned, she sneaked out of the room and into the corridor. The magician simply took one look at his desk and then smiled...

And across the lake, the boys swore blind that they could hear the sound of mischievous laughter and just one word...

"Ingrid!"


End file.
